I'm Not That Girl
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Born with green skin: easy. Finding out the Wizard was her father: unsettling. Being roomed with someone who took her so completely off-guard and was causing her carefully constructed walls to come crumbling down without even trying: the challenge of her life. Elphaba was sure she'd never survive Galinda Upland.
1. Bad Kids

**I shouldn't be starting another series… I really shouldn't… oh Wicked, what have you done to my life?**

_I'm a bitch, I'm a loser baby maybe I should quit  
__I'm a jerk, wish I had the money but I can't find work  
__I'm a brat, I'm a selfish punk, I really should be smacked  
__My parents tried until they got divorced 'cause I ruined their lives_

_-Bad Kids by Lady Gaga_

It had never occurred to anyone who resided in the Land of Oz that their Wizard had a descendent, namely one daughter. This could possibly be due to the fact that the Wizard himself had not played an active role in her life until one fine summer day…

"I can't take it anymore! You're impossible, and I'm tired of this behavior! You're eighteen; you shouldn't be acting like this anymore!"

Elphaba Thropp rolled her eyes at her mother's outburst. "Calm down before you hurt yourself. It's not a big deal."

"YOU STOLE FROM THE WIZARD!"

"Well anything sounds bad when you say it like that."

Melena sighed, hoping the pinobble leaf would take effect soon and keep her from strangling her older daughter where she stood. "Elphaba, this is unacceptable. You're going to be the next Eminent Thropp; you have to uphold the family name."

The green woman's eyebrows made a defiant V. "I don't want that title, and you know it!"

"It doesn't matter what you want. You will accept it… like it or not." Melena put a hand to her head. "I'm sending you to live with your father. Perhaps he can straighten you out."

Elphaba let out a snort of amusement. "The preacher?"

And that was how Elphaba Thropp ended up on the doorstep of the Emerald City palace, her suitcase in one hand and a very strongly worded letter from her mother in the other.

* * *

"… and I heard that she's such a handful, he's having her sent here!"

Galinda Upland's eyes widened at the proclamation of one Miss Pfannee. The news of the Wizard's daughter had traveled quickly, and now armed with the knowledge that she would be attending Shiz University, the blonde Frottican wasn't sure what to think. Her mind buzzed with so many questions, and what she imagined the heiress would look like.

"Perhaps we could befriend her," Miss Milla suggested. Being a Munchkin, she hadn't really had any experience with the higher classes, and one couldn't get any higher than daughter of the Wizard.

"If she were even the type to befriend," Miss Shenshen said. "I heard her mother sent her to the Wizard because she couldn't take her anymore."

"What could she have done that was so bad?" Galinda wondered aloud.

"I heard she set fire to a slaughterhouse in protest," Miss Pfannee supplied.

"I heard she stole a sack full of green pennies from the Wizard."

"I heard that she secretly possesses the plumbing of a man!"

Galinda's sapphire eyes widened further as she continued to listen to her newfound friends regale the scandalascious acts of the Wizard's daughter, who for some reason remained nameless.

It appeared that the four were not the only ones gossiping about the Wizard's daughter, for Galinda heard another girl ask, "How will we know when she arrives?" That question was answered shortly, for the doors to Crage Hall suddenly opened, and two of the Wizard's guards came marching in. A hush fell over the room, and several girls were almost barreled over by the headmistress as she quickly made her way over the assembled mass of emerald. A young man broke away from the formation, approaching the headmistress.

"May I present the Heiress of Oz, the Thropp Third Descending, of Nest Hardings, Elphaba Thropp."

The entire room seemed to hold its breath, waiting for the appearance of Elphaba Thropp, but after a few moments, it became apparent that she had no intention of showing up. The young man who had made the announcement sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Would you excuse me for one moment?" He disappeared from the room and returned a few moments later, dragging someone with him. At first, Galinda believed it to be a trick of the light; perhaps a reflection through the window from the vines on the adjacent building, but as the heiress pulled herself free, it became quite clear that Elphaba Thropp was green.

"We are honored to have you attending our school, Miss Thropp," the headmistress, an older Gillikinese woman called Madame Morrible said.

The green woman turned her attention to the headmistress. "Yes, and I'm sure the Wizard has made his intentions of sending me here quite clear."

"Yes, he did."

Elphaba crossed her arms, looking away. "Fine. Just give me the key to my room so I can start settling into this place." Truth be told, the green woman didn't hate Shiz; she'd longed to go to university, but with all these girls staring at her… and the added fact of the Wizard…

"Well, you'll be in room twenty-two on the second floor. Since you have no Ama, we'll have to pair you up with someone who does…"

"Wait. What? Pair me up?" Not with any of these girls!

"You father made it quite clear that you were to room with one other girl."

The green woman sighed in frustration, crossing her arms and shaking her head. The Wizard, who had conveniently stepped out of her life until three months ago… he acted as though he knew what she needed…

Madame Morrible looked down at her list, going through the names. "May I invite… Miss Galinda Upland of Frottica?"

The blonde froze. That was her. She was Galinda Upland of Frottica. And she was being chosen to room with Elphaba Thropp. The heiress of Oz.

"Galinda? Are you here?"

Miss Pfannee gave her a push, and Galinda picked up the one suitcase she had chosen to bring with her (the others were on a cart waiting to be loaded into her room). She slowly approached, trying to keep her shaking to a minimum.

"I am." Her own voice sounded much weaker than she remembered.

Elphaba would have made some snarky comment had she not been drawn in by the blonde's appearance. Perhaps it was the way the light hit her, or the way that one curl fell so cutely upon the side of her face, but the green woman did forget herself for a moment. She quickly shook it off by taking the key from the headmistress and fleeing, leaving a confused Galinda behind. She would have followed the green woman, had the headmistress not stopped her.

"Miss Galinda, I wish to speak with you in my office after I assign all these girls to their rooms."

The blonde could only nod, her mouth dry as she wondered how she could have possibly gotten in trouble already.

* * *

"Please, sit."

Galinda did, uncomfortably so, clutching her suitcase, the only familiar thing in the room. She looked at the headmistress, waiting for her to continue.

Finally, Madame Morrible looked at the blonde over the top of her glasses. "Now my dear, surely you are aware of Miss Elphaba's lineage?"

"She's the daughter of the Wizard."

"That she is, and she is also the great-granddaughter of Peerless Thropp. Do you realize what that means?"

"Um…" Galinda desperately wished she'd paid more attention in her history classes!

"Our Miss Elphaba is next in line for the Eminent Thropp."

Galinda understood then that Elphaba Thropp was a very powerful person. "I… I don't entirely understand how all this concerns me."

Madame Morrible looked appalled at that. "My dear, as Miss Elphaba's roommate, you will be responsible for her."

"Me? But I… my Ama…" She hadn't come to Shiz to babysit some emerald rebel!

"Miss Galinda, this is a tremendous honor. Think of the connections you could establish, the people you could meet! Befriending Miss Elphaba could help you… ascend." The headmistress's eyes were gleaming in a way Galinda found unsettling, and she began to wonder if perhaps there was an ulterior motive.

_But she is the Wizard's daughter… and you're the first from Frottica to attend Shiz! If this could bring me to the Emerald City…_

The Emerald City. A place she'd only heard of. She imagined walking down its glamorous streets, being adored by thousands… Before she could think twice, she was nodding.

Upon reaching room twenty-two, Galinda found her green roommate lying on the bed farthest from the window. She approached hesitantly, not sure if she should get too close.

"Afraid of catching it blondie?"

The Frottican wasn't quite sure how to respond, and her lack of one caused Elphaba to sit up, looking at her new roommate. "Did you have a nice chat with Horrible Morrible?"

"Miss Elphaba, you can't—"

"Can't call her that? Please."

The blonde was taken aback by Elphaba's blatant disregard for the headmistress. "You know, you aren't disproving the rumors that have been spread about you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Rumors? Why, I hardly believed myself interesting enough to be talked about, but now that you have my interest, enlighten me. Miss Glinda, was it?"

The blonde flushed, a pretty shade of pink, Elphaba noted. "It's Galinda. I prefer the traditional Gillikinese pronunciation. And it's been said that you were burnt down a slaughterhouse in protest… among other things."

Elphaba's grin fell from her face. "Oh? Is that so?" She stood, approaching her much shorter roommate. "And just who has been spreading these rumors?"

Galinda was almost intimidated by the Third Thropp Descending, but she swallowed hard and stood her ground. "You're not exactly denying them."

"Well, why don't you tell me some more, and I can tell you if they're true or not."

Elphaba was giving her that grin again. Galinda shuddered involuntarily and quickly moved away from the green woman. "Is that the bed you want then?"

The heiress looked at the bed she had been lying on. "It's the furthest from the window, so yes."

"Why does that matter?"

"Are you always so nosy?"

Galinda bristled at that, and chose to turn her attention to the mountains of luggage currently arriving. It would take all day to unpack everything…

"Are you planning on fitting all that into our shared space?"

"Well you don't appear to have much," the blonde replied, looking towards Elphaba's solitary suitcase.

"And that gives you the right to use our entire room?" The blonde didn't reply, but opened the first trunk, revealing a colorful array of dresses. Elphaba watched as she began to hang them up in the closet, noting that there would be little, if any room, for her own clothing. The green woman soon grew bored with watching her roommate, so she started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Galinda asked.

"Well, you're pretty boring to watch, so I'm going out to find some excitement." The heiress paused, flashing a grin back at the Frottican. "Don't wait up for me blondie."

Galinda didn't have a reply, and could do little more than watch her roommate disappear, only to be replaced moments later by the three girls she had met earlier.

"Well?" Pfannee asked.

"Well what?" Galinda turned away, resuming with her unpacking.

The three entered the room, eyeing Elphaba's bed as though the green woman might be hiding under the blankets, waiting to scare them, even though they had seen her run out only moments before.

"Tell us about the green bean! Are the rumors true?" Shenshen's voice shook with excitement.

"How should I know? We only talked for a few moments."

"How does she seem?"

Galinda paused in thought. "She's rather blunt… and rude."

This did not appear to be the answer the three wished for. "So is there any hope of befriending her?"

"I don't see why… she doesn't seem to care much for her title."

"What a disappointment," Milla said, effectively summing up the feelings of the group.

As darkness settled over Shiz, Galinda was forced to light a lamp in order to continue unpacking. Her roommate still hadn't returned (not that Galinda was worried), but she did know that they would lock the gates soon.

_Well, that would show Miss Elphaba then… acting like she can do whatever she wants._

"Still working there blondie?"

The Frottican looked up at the sound of her roommate. "Where have you been?"

Elphaba gave her a half shrug, tossing a knapsack onto her bed. "Out."

"That's what you said earlier."

"And it's still the truth. Funny how that works, eh?"

The blonde scowled, but Elphaba wasn't looking at her, so it was wasted. "The gates were locked, weren't they?"

"Yep."

"How did you get back in?"

"I flew."

The Frottican actually turned to face her roommate this time, her hands on her hips and frustration on her face. "Miss Elphaba—"

"Please drop the honorific. I feel like we're going to get to know each other so well."

"MISS Elphaba, you are simply impossible!"

Elphaba sat up, giving the blonde a look. "I climbed over the garden wall. Happy?"

"Not particularly."

"Someone is cranky tonight."

"I just don't wish to get in trouble of your… hijinks and tomfoolery!"

The Third Thropp Descending let out a cackle, her sharp chin pointed at the ceiling. "Oh, Miss Galinda, you certainly are a card!"

"I'm being serious! Stop laughing, you awful thing!" The blonde chucked a pillow as hard as she could, hitting Elphaba in the face.

"How could you possibly get in trouble because of me?" Elphaba asked, holding the pillow in her lap, much to Galinda's displeasure.

"Because Madame Morrible said that I—" Galinda paused. Was Elphaba supposed to know about that? Should she tell her roommate she had been tasked with watching her?

The grin fell from Elphaba's face. "She told you to _babysit me_?!"

"No, that's not—"

"I can't believe this!" How quickly her temper flared! The green woman stood, tossing the pillow aside almost violently. "I am to watched by some… airhead!"

"Hey! I am not—"

"Shut up!" Elphaba advanced on her roommate with such ferocity that Galinda scrambled onto her bed, holding up a pair of heels as her defense.

"Back! Back, you horrid thing! These stilettos are very sharp, let me tell you!"

The green woman ignored the threat, instead grabbing the blonde by the front of her dress and yanking her close. Galinda couldn't help but shudder at the repulsion of being so close to the hawk-faced Elphaba.

"Listen to me. I do not need to be watched by you, or anyone else. If you even think about squealing on me to Morrible, I swear I will personally break all your fingers. One. By. One." She pulled the blonde even closer. "Got it?"

The Frottican nodded weakly, feeling as though she were close to fainting. "Y-yes…"

"Then we have an understanding." Elphaba dropped her roommate before returning to her side of the room. Galinda placed a hand over her racing heart, and focused on not hyperventilating. The green woman ignored her as she rifled through her suitcase, pulling out a bottle of sandalwood oil. "I'm going to wash up."

Galinda had crawled back onto her bed by now, and didn't reply. Elphaba rolled her eyes before going into their bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The blonde's eyes went up to the closed door, and a small idea began to wiggle into her brain. She slid off her bed and approached the door, listening for the sound of water. She could Elphaba undressing, but no water… odd. Galinda shrugged it off before grabbing the chair from Elphaba's desk. She paused, asking herself if she really wanted to do this… then she remembered Elphaba threatening to break her fingers.

_I will not be intimidated by a vegetable._

Angrily, Galinda shoved the chair under the door handle, making sure that it was positioned just right. She took a few steps back, examining her handiwork with a small smile before returning to her unpacking.

Inside the bathroom, Elphaba remained blissfully unaware of her roommate's actions as she massaged the oil into her skin. Of course, she had no intention of harming the blonde… but there was fun to be had in messing with her mind. Besides, she had better things to do at Shiz… still, she hoped that Galinda would take her threat to heart. She didn't need yet another adult watching her every move… and that Morrible seemed suspicious.

Upon finishing up, the heiress wrapped a towel around herself and went to exit… only to find that the door would not open. Elphaba shook the handle a few times, letting out a growl when it refused to budge.

"Galinda…" she growled. The green woman began to pound on the door. "Hey! I know you're out there! Open this door right now, or I swear to Oz, you'll be sorry!"

"You seem to swear a lot of things," came the blonde's voice.

"Very funny! Now open this damn door NOW!"

"Give me one good reason."

Elphaba laughed angrily. "One good reason… HOW ABOUT THAT HAIR OF YOURS STAYS ON YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD! IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR YOU?!"

"… No."

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU BLONDE BITCH!" Elphaba was pounding with both fists now, and on the other side, Galinda watched with wide eyes, hoping that the wood would hold. When it became clear that Galinda was not going to open the door, and the green woman was not going to be able to break it down, the Third Thropp Descending took a step back, trying to think through her fuming.

"Galinda…" Her voice came sickly sweet through the bathroom door, and the blonde tried to block her out. "I appear to be quite naked in here… surely you wouldn't begrudge a green woman her nightdress, would you?"

"Just… p-put on your other dress!"

"But it's dirty, and I just washed up."

"I never heard the water!"

"I don't use water!" Elphaba caught herself, taking another deep breath. "Could you just be a peach and bring me my nightdress?"

"N-no!"

"You could just open the door a fraction and slip it in… please Miss Galinda? I'm going to catch a dreadful cold standing here with nothing to cover myself with."

As much as she wished she could ignore her roommate, Galinda sighed, finally caving in. She couldn't leave Elphaba naked; that certainly wasn't right. So, the blonde stood and found the green woman's drab nightdress, returning to the bathroom door. She removed the chair before opening the door the tiniest sliver and holding the nightdress out.

A green hand shot out and clamped down on her wrist. Galinda looked up and saw Elphaba grinning at her, sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"_You're mine_."

Galinda couldn't even scream as Elphaba emerged from the bathroom, forcing her back up against the wall. The blonde struggled, her free hand catching Elphaba's face and leaving scratches behind. The green woman grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall, causing stars to burst in front of Galinda's eyes. The heiress threw her roommate to the ground, and Galinda had just enough mental clarity to hug Elphaba's legs, bringing her down as well.

Elphaba was suddenly on top of her, and Galinda had a handful of that silky raven hair, yanking for all she was worth. The green woman had one hand on her shoulder, pinning her to the floor, while the other was cocking back, and the Frottican knew that Elphaba meant to give her a black eye, which would no doubt clash with all of her outfits.

"What is going on here?!"

The brass of their headmistress cut through the room, and Elphaba was yanked off the blonde by an unseen force, which then pinned her to the wall.

"Miss Galinda, are you all right?" Madame Morrible asked, helping the blonde to her feet.

"I- I'm fine."

"Go ahead blondie! Tell her about how I beat your ass!" Elphaba shouted, struggling to free herself.

"Miss Elphaba, I am well aware of who your father is, but you were sent here to receive an education. I will not have you attacking your fellow classmates."

"And I was so looking forward to doing so," Elphaba replied with a mock pout. "Whatever will I do for entertainment now?"

"You can start by getting yourself ready for dinner." Morrible released her student, watching her fall to the floor.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry," Elphaba replied, brushing herself off.

"You will attend dinner, or your father will be receiving a letter from me. Do I make myself clear?"

Elphaba's hands formed fists, but she managed to growl out, "Perfectly."

"Good. I'll see you both in half an hour." And with that, Morrible left the room in a flurry of colored robes and the smell of mothballs.

Galinda looked at her roommate, whose gaze was on the floor. She let out a small shriek when Elphaba's dark eyes suddenly flashed up to look at her.

"You and I… we are not done yet."

**I know Elphaba seems means now, but I promise she'll get better! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**  
**-denpa wave chick saki**


	2. Black Sheep

_I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back  
__Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that  
__Making my own road out of gravel and some wine  
__And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line_

_I'm a bad woman to keep  
__Make me mad, I'm not here to please  
__Paint me in a corner but my color comes back  
__Once you go black, you never go back  
__I'm a black sheep, I'm a black sheep_

_-Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore_

Galinda slid into the seat between Pfannee and Shenshen, making sure that her hair was fluffed just so. She had left her roommate to continue sulking, and wondered if she would even show up. Morrible's threat had seemed to affect her, but the blonde couldn't understand why the green woman was so hostile. What had she done to make her so angry?

A slight hush fell over the room and Galinda looked up to see that the Third Thropp Descending had entered and was making her way to the first-year table. She sat at the end, and the girls around her did their best to scoot away. Elphaba didn't even give them a second glance, instead leaning on her hand and running her nail across the empty plate, creating an awful scraping noise that had several cringing.

"Good evening students!"

Everyone looked towards the front of the room where Madame Morrible stood.

"Welcome to another year at Shiz University, and to you first years, this is the beginning of a wonderful three year journey."

Galinda sat as though she were drinking in every word, but her gaze kept flicking back to Elphaba, who was examining her cup as if determining it was worth using to knock herself out.

"…and so, without further ado, enjoy your dinner."

The tables stood, one by one, and made their way to where the food was, and the room filled with ambient chatter. Galinda followed her friends, only half listening as they stood in line.

"Hello, roomie. Surely you won't mind if I just squeeze in here, would you?"

Galinda set her jaw as Elphaba slid into line in between her and her friends. "Of course not."

The green woman grinned before turning to the other three. "You must be Galinda's friends that I've heard nothing about."

The three seemed too stunned to do anything, until Milla asked, stupidly, "What happened to your face?"

"Well, you see, Galinda isn't the most passive person… oh look, it's our turn."

The four were too stunned to stop Elphaba as she moved ahead of them to start putting food on her plate.

"What does she mean by that?" Shenshen hissed to the blonde.

"And why does she not use an honorific? Have you some sort of friendship?" Pfannee added.

"No, no! She's just being… herself. I told you, Miss Elphaba is rather… crude."

"I didn't realize it was _that_ bad."

Galinda nodded, noticing that Elphaba was avoiding any and all meat. Perhaps that contributed to her rake-thin appearance…

Dinner went by without any further interruptions by her roommate, and the blonde was actually beginning to enjoy herself. Her friends were amusing, the boys were eyeing her in a way that told her they wanted to flirt, and the Third Thropp Descending was minding her own business. After their plates were cleared, dessert was brought out, and the inhabitants of Crage and Briscoe Hall were finally allowed to mingle. A taller Gillikinese boy with sandied-blonde hair immediately drew Galinda into a conversation, introducing himself as Derin.

"Which part of the Gillikin are you from?" he asked after the introductions.

"Frottica."

His eyebrows rose slightly. "You're the first from that area, aren't you?"

Galinda nodded. "Where do you hail from?"

"The Emerald City."

The blonde couldn't hold back a gasp. "I've heard it's fabulous there."

Derin shrugged. "It's all right, I suppose."

"Just all right?"

Derin couldn't help but smile at her tone. "Well if you lived there, the grandeur would start to wear off after a while for you too."

"I suppose."

Elphaba herself was exceedingly bored. She cared little for mingling with boys (well these anyway). They were so well dressed… and proper…

"Disgusting…"

"I know you."

Elphaba turned at the voice, seeing a Munchkin beaming at her. "Oh? Well, I don't know you."

"We played together as children."

"I have no childhood."

"I know it's you Miss Elphaba. Your green skin gives you away."

The heiress sighed before straightening up. "All right, fine. Who are you then, to be knowing me?"

"My name is Boq and I—"

"So, you're the daughter of the Wizard."

Elphaba turned her attention to the newcomer, who didn't look as prim and proper as Master Boq. "If that's what you've heard."

"Avaric, show some respect," Boq said.

"You know me; always respectful." Avaric pushed the Munchkin aside slightly. "So, Miss Elphaba… I've heard some interesting things about you."

"Have you now? Apparently gossip spreads like wildfire."

"There are many who hope that not everything is gossip."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Why, Master Avaric, are you trying to get me to sleep with you?"

"Avaric!" The Munchkin began pulling on the taller boy's jacket. "You can't talk to her that way!"

"Please, Master Boq, it's quite all right." Elphaba leaned in closer to Avaric. "I'll give you a tip: don't even think about it, or I'll stuff your most valuable asset down your throat." She gave him a smile before turning away and starting for the door. She'd had enough with these boys trying to sleep with her, and just because—

"Hey!"

The green woman turned just in time to see a desert of sorts rocketing at her. She ducked quickly, turning to watch it splat on the back of a very unfortunate blonde's head.

Galinda let out a gasp when she felt something hit the back of her head and send bits of cream onto Derin's jacket. She was paralyzed by shock for a few moments as the room grew quiet. The Frottican turned, her eyes falling on her green roommate.

Elphaba saw the fire burning in Galinda's eyes, and it wasn't hard to figure out what she was thinking when the blonde started to advance on her. "Galinda, no, wait, that wasn't me—" The blonde tackled her to the floor, cutting her off. The entire room gathered around to watch as they fought, egging them on.

"What did I ever do to you?" Galinda practically screamed.

"I didn't do it this time!" Elphaba shoved the blonde off of her and managed to stand, only to be tackled by Galinda again, this time being shoved into one of the desert tables.

"Girls!" Madame Morrible came flying across the room, practically barreling students over as she did so. "Girls, enough of this!"

The two barely heard the headmistress as they continued to fight. When Morrible reached them, she was about to yell again, but was cut off by another flying desert, which hit her in the face.

"That is enough!"

The two girls were ripped apart by the same unseen force that Morrible had used in their dorm room.

"Both of you in my office NOW!"

* * *

Elphaba refused to look at her roommate as she sat across from the headmistress's desk. She hadn't even started the fight this time, and yet, blondie was still dragging her down with her.

Their headmistress came in and although the cake was gone from her face, some still lingered on her robes. She stood on the other side of the desk, glaring at the two.

"Never in my years of teaching have I ever seen such behavior from two young women. Miss Upland, your family holds quite a presence in the Upper Uplands. I'm sure they would not be pleased to hear about this."

Galinda hung her head, slightly ashamed.

"And Miss Thropp, you are the heiress to Oz; you should be setting an example!"

"I know who I am! Don't assume you do too!" Elphaba stood angrily, only to be shoved back into her seat by Morrible's magic.

"Your father sent you here to straighten you out, and so help me, I will do just that, no matter how much you may kick and scream."

Elphaba glared at her. "I didn't start the fight this time; Miss Galinda did!"

"You threw a dessert at me!"

"Again, that wasn't me, it was Master Avaric!"

"And why would he do that?" Madame Morrible interrupted.

"Because I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Odd, you apparently sleep with everyone…" Galinda muttered.

Elphaba glared at her. "Would you like to say to my face?"

"Enough." Morrible let out a sigh. "You two will get along, like it or not."

Elphaba let out a snort of amusement. "What are you going to do? Tie us together?"

* * *

"I can't believe she did that!"

Galinda sighed, watching as the heiress paced their room angrily. "There's no use in getting upset."

The green woman glared at her. "So you're okay with this?" She held up her left arm, revealing the almost invisible spell that twisted around her forearm.

"It's not like anyone else can see it."

Elphaba set her jaw. "That's not the point, you airhead. Don't you realize what this means? We cannot leave campus without the other person!"

Galinda fidgeted. In truth, she didn't like being bound to her roommate this way, but what could they do? Morrible wouldn't remove the spell until they learned how to get along. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"It's more than that! I refuse to have my actions dictated by you, of all people."

"Well, I'm not exactly pleased with this either!"

"It's your fault we're like this!"

"You hit me first!"

The Third Thropp Descending shook her head before collapsing onto her bed. "First I get hit on by the usual sleaze ball, and now I'm stuck with you… great first day."

* * *

"Hmm… yes, I'm naturally blonde…" With a small giggle, Galinda rolled over, pulling the blankets closer.

Elphaba, who was in the process of lacing up her boots, rolled her eyes at the comment before looking over at her still sleeping roommate. She stood, approaching the Frottican. "But Miss Galinda, surely you must do something to make to make it so shiny."

The blonde giggled again. "No…"

"How precious." Elphaba yanked the pillow from under Galinda's head and promptly smacked her over the head with it.

Galinda jerked awake, looking up at her roommate. "What was that for?!"

"Time to wake up," Elphaba replied, tossing the pillow onto her face. The blonde shoved it aside with a huff before sitting up.

"You needn't have been so rude about it."

The green woman shrugged. "Class starts in an hour. Think you can get ready in that short amount of time?"

"Yes I can, thank you ever so much." Galinda slid out of bed and made her way into the bathroom.

"Don't fall into the chamber pot," Elphaba called as she picked up her bag and left the room.

It was nothing new for Elphaba to walk into a room and immediately know that people had been talking about her. She could feel eyes on her as she crossed the room, heading for the back row. Upon reaching a desk, the heiress set her things down before looking at her classmates, who all seemed to be holding their breath.

"Boo."

A few girls let out shrieks, and everyone faced forward again. Elphaba rolled her eyes before sitting down, pulling out a notebook and pen from her bag. Not long after, she heard the unmistakable clacking of heels and sure enough, upon looking up, her gaze fell on her blonde roommate. Their eyes met, and Elphaba gave her a wicked grin. The Frottican ignored her and settled herself into a seat surrounded by her three friends.

"Good morning students," a Goat said, entering the room. At seeing the Animal, Elphaba sat up a bit straighter; they were, after all, one of the few beings she still respected in Oz. "I hope you are all looking forward to your first year at Shiz University."

A few grumblings in reply.

The Goat's whiskers twitched slightly. "Yes… well, my name is Dr. Dillamond, and I will be your professor for Ozian history." He approached the board and looked disapprovingly at the chalk that had been provided. "Hmph." He made a noble attempt to pick the chalk up between his hooves, but failed. There was the sound of stifled laughter. The Goat tried again, but only succeeded in knocking the chalk to the floor, where it broke in half.

This time there was laughter.

"Oh, look at you all," Elphaba said angrily, standing. "How about I cut off all your thumbs and then laugh at you?" She stalked to the front of the room, stooped down to pick up the chalk, and began to write on the board.

Dr. Dillamond looked somewhat surprised, and chose to clear his throat. "Well… thank you for your assistance, Miss…"

"Elphaba Thropp." The green woman had finished writing his name and subject and took a step back.

"Ah, yes. You are the Wizard's daughter."

Elphaba twitched at that, but merely said, "Yes."

Galinda watched the exchange, somewhat taken aback. Elphaba had been so rude to all of them, yet was quick to leap to the defense of their professor. Peculiar…

"You may sit now if you wish, Miss Thropp," the Goat said.

"I don't mind writing," Elphaba said, almost daring her classmates to laugh at Dr. Dillamond again. No one made a sound.

"Well, in that case, let us continue then."

When class finished, the room emptied quickly, leaving the Third Thropp Descending behind to begin clearing the board.

"I thank you again, Miss Thropp, for your assistance," Dr. Dillamond said.

"No problem," the green woman replied, wiping the chalk dust from her hands as she turned to face him.

"You are unlike your father."

Elphaba's expression hardened. "The Wizard may be my father, but he did not raise me. My father is a preacher… Frexspar the Godly."

"I see." The Goat tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, we cannot choose our parents."

"I am certainly aware of that."

* * *

"So Morrible isn't going to punish the vegetable for what happened last night?"

Galinda shook her head, much to the disappointment of her friends. "No. Miss Elphaba convinced her that the… incident wasn't her fault."

"I suppose being the Wizard's daughter allows her to wheedle her way out of anything," Shenshen said, with some disdain.

"I can only imagine what trouble she's going to brew, the witch," Milla added.

"Say, I like that. Miss Elphaba the witch… it's fitting, don't you think?" Pfannee said. She looked at the blonde. "What do you think?"

"Yes… fitting…" Galinda replied, looking down at her salad.

"Well, what do you say we go into town for some shopping to celebrate our first day?"

The others voiced their agreement, but the Frottican didn't reply. She looked down at her right arm, knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave campus… not without a certain green woman, that was.

"Galinda? Don't you want to go shopping?"

"Yes, but I can't…"

"Why not?"

Galinda wasn't ready to tell them the truth. It would be too humiliating for everyone to know that she was bound to the Third Thropp Descending, so she instead said, "I have to meet with Morrible again… she's asked me to watch Miss Elphaba and keep her out of trouble…"

The other three let out a collective "awww" of sympathy.

"You poor thing, you're just so good."

* * *

_My Dear Father,_

_My new roommate is blonde. And when I say blonde, I mean stupid. Incredibly without intelligence. However, this doesn't matter to you because you will never receive this letter. Why you may ask? Well, because I fucking hate you. I wish you and my mother had never met and had sex, resulting in me. I would rather have never been conceived than have you as a parent, even if you are the Wonderful Fucker of Oz. Until next time then._

_Your obedient daughter,_

_Elphaba_

The green woman cackled as she crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the trashcan. Of course, she'd never send something like that to the Wizard, even if it were true. Elphaba's gaze fell on the inkwell sitting on her desk, and the engraved initials PT.

* * *

"Don't touch those! You'll break them."

Elphaba scowled at her mother, while her great-grandfather chuckled.

"Don't be so harsh with her, Melena. She is merely curious." Peerless lifted Elphaba up so she could see the higher shelf. "Do you like the inkwells, little fern? Pick whichever one is your favorite."

The four-year-old clicked her teeth together thoughtfully before drawing the tiniest inkwell into her long fingers.

"Oh, yes, that's my favorite too. Glinda the Good gave it to me."

"The cap is tarnished," Melena said, not without disdain.

Elphaba clutched the inkwell close, opening and closing the cap gently, which her mother found uncharacteristic. The little monster usually broke anything that had the misfortune of ending up in her grubby little paws.

"If that is the one you like, then you may keep it. It will serve you well when you attend university."

Melena let out a snort. "We'll see how far she gets."

* * *

"You're the bane of my life."

The Third Thropp Descending was pulled from her memories by the sound of her roommate's irritation. "Oh good. Another to add to the list then. I'm rather good at this making friends business."

Galinda scowled at her before dropping her purse onto her bed. Her frustration at not being able to leave with her friends gave her the courage to stand up to the green woman, at least for the time being. "Because of you, I am forced to remain here while my friends go shopping in town."

"Aww, poor little rich girl." Elphaba gave her mock pout before standing and approaching her. Galinda felt her courage start to leave her, but she held her ground… at least, she had believed that was the case, but her back hitting the wall told her otherwise.

Elphaba leaned in close to the blonde, her arm against the wall and leaving Galinda little room to escape. "Trapped in your room with the scary green girl. Perhaps there is something I could do to… ease your suffering?" The Munchkin took a few blonde curls into her hand and let them slide through her fingers. The Frottican had to hold back a surge of repulsion at that, but an unexpected shiver shot down her spine at the action nonetheless.

"Get away from me," she managed to hiss, giving Elphaba a shove. "Being stuck here with you is bad enough. I don't need you invading my space and making… innuendos as well."

"Innuendos?" Elphaba let out a cackle. "My, my, where has your mind gone, Miss Galinda?"

The blonde's face flushed, and she fixed her roommate with a glare. "Just because you're the Wizard's daughter doesn't mean you have the right to push me around."

The grin left the green woman's face and her dark eyes narrowed. "Believe me, Miss Galinda, my lineage has nothing to do with the way I treat you, or anyone else, so I would appreciate it if you could keep from shoving such facts in my face."

"You didn't seem to mind when Dr. Dillamond mentioned it."

"There is quite a difference between you and Dr. Dillamond."

"Does the lack of fur bother you?"

Elphaba's anger got the better of her at that, though she couldn't understand why Galinda's eyes had suddenly gone very wide, or why the blonde had plastered herself against the wall, as if trying to go through it.

"Problem, blondie?"

"Y-your hand!"

Elphaba looked down, and discovered that a fireball had engulfed her hand. Based off the fact that she didn't feel any pain, the green woman was about to reply when the realization really hit her. "GAH!" She began flailing her arm in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

"Put it out!" Galinda shrieked.

"I don't know how!"

"Well, get rid of it!"

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" Elphaba turned and threw the fireball, sending it through the glass windowpane, which was followed by several screams as students fled from the unwarranted attack. The Third Thropp Descending let out a sigh of relief before examining her hand, which didn't appear to have suffered any damage.

"What the hell was that?! How did you do that? _Why_ did you do that?!"

The green woman turned from the now broken window to look at her roommate. "That was a fireball, I don't know how I did it, and I assume it happened because you made me angry."

"Well… did you have to throw it through the window?"

"You were screaming at me to get rid of it, and it's difficult to think straight while one's hand is on fire."

Galinda didn't have much of a reply, so instead she smoothed out her dress and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

Elphaba watched the display, raising an eyebrow. "I assure you Miss Galinda, your assets were not singed by my little fire."

The blonde turned slightly pink at that. "My assets are none of your concern, Miss Thropp."

A wicked grin crossed the green woman's face. "We'll see about that."

As night fell over Shiz again, Galinda found herself alone in their dorm room, her roommate having disappeared some few hours prior. The blonde wasn't primarily concerned with Elphaba's whereabouts; the green woman could stay away forever for all she cared. Still, there was something about the Third Thropp Descending that the Frottican just couldn't place her finger on, and it disturbed her more than she liked to admit. Her Gillikinese nature granted her the ability to decipher people quickly; that was how she accomplished conversation flow. True, she never thought much about what she said, but that wasn't the point. The fact that she could not read Elphaba Thropp perturbed her; how could she gossip about her roommate if she knew nothing about her but rumors?

The Frottican turned away from her mirror, scanning Elphaba's side of the room before she stood and approached. Her eyes flashed towards the door; it would be just like her roommate to suddenly show up. When it was apparent that Elphaba had no intention of coming through the door to thwart her, the blonde began the noble Gillikin art of snooping.

Elphaba's bed was simple enough, covered by only a drab brown blanket. Under the pillow, Galinda found a funny green bottle, but the label was too worn to read it. Odd. Elphaba didn't seem the type to keep sentimental objects. She put it back before turning to Elphaba's desk. Even though they'd only been here two days, the green woman's desk was already a mess of papers and books.

_Strange. She seems the organized type._

Galinda shuffled a few papers around, accidentally knocking a book off a precarious tower. It fell into the rubbish bin, and the blonde jumped at the sound, her heart racing and reminding her that Elphaba could return at any moment. The Frottican quickly fished the book out, but before she could set it back on the desk, something caught her eye.

_My Dear Father_

Elphaba had written to her father? Galinda pulled the crumpled paper out, smoothing it out against the bedpost. As she read the letter, a small smile spread across her face. So Miss Elphaba really did despise her father… perhaps she would have some leverage over her roommate after all.

The next afternoon found Elphaba sitting under a tree, her nose buried in the yellowed pages of yet another book. The apple she'd brought with her had long ago been eaten, and she was left gnawing on the core, her eyes never leaving the words on the page.

"Hello Miss Elphaba."

At first, she almost didn't look up, seeing as it was very rare for people to directly address her. However, upon realizing that the voice was annoyingly familiar, the green woman reluctantly pulled herself from her literature.

"Miss Galinda addressing me in public? What will people say?"

Galinda waved a hand at that, as if batting it out of the conversation. "Never mind that. I came to inform you that our current living condition is about to change."

Elphaba looked back down. "Oh, you're moving out? I'll miss you terribly."

"That isn't what I meant."

"You really shouldn't be so vague."

"It would be a shame if your 'dear father' read a certain letter from his 'obedient daughter'."

The heiress looked back up slowly. "You little blonde rat. My side of the room is private, and you had no right to go through my things. Am I to understand this is an attempt to blackmail me?"

"I just wish for you to show me the respect I deserve."

"The respect you deserve?" Elphaba closed her book. "Oh, I'll give you what you deserve." She stood up suddenly, meaning to strike to blonde, but the spell on her left arm flashed red.

_Damn this binding spell!_

"Hitting me won't do you any good. The letter has already been mailed."

Elphaba's heart skipped a beat. "You're lying. If you had already sent it, you wouldn't be here." The green woman grabbed her by the front of her dress. "Where is it?"

Though she was trembling in Elphaba's grasp, Galinda managed to say, "I don't have it."

"Then one of your friends does."

"If they see you before me, they'll mail it."

Elphaba let out a growl, but released her roommate. "Fine. What do you want?"

The Frottican smoothed out her dress before looking at her roommate. "I want you to stop treating me this way. Just because you hate the world doesn't give you the right to abuse me."

"Abuse you? You know nothing of the word." Elphaba crossed her arms before looking away. "But fine; I'll stop." She looked back at the blonde, her dark eyes piercing. "Now you make sure that letter ends up in my hands by tonight."

When the Frottican reached the post office, she found the other three waiting outside, though as she approached, they began to giggle.

"So what did the green bean say?" Pfannee asked.

"She agreed, so I can give her the letter back," Galinda replied.

This sent the three into another fit of giggles.

"What?" the blonde asked, though her heart began to drop.

"Well, while you were gone, we decided that it would funny if we sent the letter anyway," Shenshen said.

"What?!"

"Oh, think about it Galinda; getting Miss Thropp's hopes up and then crushing them. It'll be good for a laugh."

"No, that's not what we agreed on! I told her I'd get that letter back! Don't you understand that I have to live with her?" The Frottican was beginning to panic. Elphaba would not be happy about this, and after they'd agreed to at least be decent.

"She's not going to hurt you; like you said, Madame Morrible checks in on you all the time."

"Really, I don't see why you're so upset. We think it's hilarious."

Galinda could not laugh along with her friends as the overwhelming feeling of guilt formed inside of her, and she began to wish that she'd never found the letter.

* * *

"Where is it?"

The blonde cringed upon entering their dorm room. She had expected Elphaba to be out, as was usual, but the green woman sitting on her bed, reading. Her eyes never left the book as Galinda crossed the room to take off her heels (and possibly prepare to use them as weapons). The blonde tried to reply, but a sudden sob caught in her throat and tears welled in her eyes.

Elphaba heard a few sniffles and turned the page. "Don't even try to guilt trip me with tears. You're the one in the wrong here."

"I'm crying because I feel bad, you insensitive freak!"

A pause before realization. "You don't have it."

"I'm sorry."

Elphaba's heart chose that moment to jump into her stomach. She removed her glasses with a sigh. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I was just tired of you taking your anger out on me! I mean, I have a right to—"

"A right to what?" Elphaba finally looked up. "Let me tell you something about 'rights', miss perfect-skin-and-hair: I had a right to normal life. Instead, I was born with green skin. Fate decided to make me an outcast. Where was my right?"

"But the Wizard is your father—"

Elphaba laughed, though it lacked humor. "You still don't get it! You're just like everyone else here. You all assume that because the Wizard is my father, that I'm somehow privileged. Up until three months ago, I thought my father was merely a Munchkin preacher. The Wizard is nothing more than a sperm donor to me."

The Frottican could only stare at her roommate. "I… I never realized—"

"Of course you never. You're too busy gossiping about me behind my back. Well, I'll tell you what, blondie; I'll turn my back so you and those ninnies you call friends can resume gossiping behind it, because as of right now, you and I will no longer acknowledge each other. Morrible may have bound us together, but I am done with you." The Third Thropp Descending jack-knifed herself in the corner of her bed, tucked her blanket around herself, and went back to her book.

"Miss Elphaba," Galinda said. No reply. "Miss Elphaba, don't be this way." Still nothing. "I said I was sorry! You're being very childish, stop it!" Hot tears formed in Galinda's eyes, and she swiped at them angrily, rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door. "Fine! I hope you're happy!"


	3. Mean

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
__Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
__Why you gotta be so mean?_

_-Mean by Taylor Swift_

True to word, Elphaba ignored her roommate as though she had never existed, both outside and inside their room. At first, Galinda tried to coax the green woman to say something, anything; even the fighting was better than this, but when it became clear that the Munchkin was not going to budge, the Frottican accepted her fate. And so, the blonde went back to gossiping behind Elphaba's back with her friends, though the feeling of guilt didn't go away. It just sat in her gut, similar to the time she'd tried a dish from Quadling Country that had disagreed with her. Still, it didn't stop her, and that made the group feel just fine.

As the week came to an end, Galinda's Ama finally arrived, and unlike the rest of the population, she seemed to have no idea who Elphaba was, or that she was even a different color than the general population. When Friday night rolled around, Ama Clutch came into their room, and Galinda noted that the older woman was wearing her "going out" shawl.

"Are we going somewhere?" Galinda asked, turning from where she sat at her vanity.

"It's Friday night, my duckies. All the other girls and their Amas are going out into town to celebrate the end of the first week of school. So, put on your coats and let's go."

Elphaba didn't look up from where she sat on her bed, reading. "I prefer to stay in."

"With your nose buried in your books?"

"I've already washed for the night. I'm not going back out."

Ama Clutch shook her head before turning to Galinda. "How about you, my pet? You always liked social gatherings."

The Frottican wanted to say yes, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave, not without Elphaba. "I don't think I'll be interested tonight."

"What's the matter with you two? Staying in on a Friday night. I suppose I expect such from Miss Elphaba, but I've never seen you pass up an opportunity to go out, Galinda." A pause. "Haven't you made any friends?"

"No," Elphaba replied, turning the page.

"Yes, and we're all so surprised about that," Galinda replied.

The Third Thropp Descending closed her book before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, you weren't very polite," Ama Clutch said.

"Ama, are you blind? That girl is green!"

"Oh, does the green bother you? I thought we raised you better than that."

"It isn't just that! She's the daughter of the Wizard, and that makes her very… disagreeable."

"Is that her? I thought the Thropps were Munchkins, but she seems a proper height."

The blonde just sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"Galinda, you missed it! The Amas all had one too many, and began chasing the server boys around. It was all great fun." Pfannee and the other two laughed at the memory. "Where were you?"

"I had a terrible headache last night, and I simply couldn't go out," Galinda replied.

"You poor thing. Rooming with the vegetable must be killing the you."

The other agreed, and shared sympathy.

"It is profoundly painful," Galinda affirmed.

The four cast a glance at the Thropp in question, who sat alone as usual, sipping her coffee as she read. The doors to the dining hall suddenly opened, and the students looked up as four men dressed in emerald suits entered, the golden Oz symbol embroidered on their jackets. Galinda's eyes flashed towards Elphaba, who was standing very quickly.

Elphaba herself could feel her heart racing as she stood, starting for the exit across the room. All she had to do was get out, and she could escape her father's men.

"Elphaba."

The green woman froze, her hand inches from the door. She took a deep breath before turning slowly, feeling all the eyes in the room watching her. A young man, though a few years older than her, approached, looking down at her.

"Ozwald."

With a smirk, the ink-haired man said, "I've been sent to deliver a message from Father to his favorite child."

"The air in the Emerald City has affected your thinking. Father has no favorites."

"No? Then why does he send you, the daughter he never knew, the one who wears the color of his great city, to this prestigious school, and not me?"

"Perhaps the reason is because your intelligence is lower than that of a cow pattie."

Ozwald's grin slid away. "Not convinced? How about this: when you showed up, father chose you to take his place, giving you reign over both the Gillikin and Munchkinland."

Elphaba scowled up at the monster of a man. "Do you have a message for me or not? You're disturbing these fine students' breakfast."

"Father says that should you care to complain again, he'll remove you from Shiz and send you back to Quadling Country, to help the continuation of the Road of Yellow Brick. Or rather, you'll be the one laying the red bricks."

The Munchkin had no reply, so she kept her scowl. Truthfully, she did not wish to toil away as a bricklayer, especially not one of the red.

"I take it you understand," Ozwald said.

"I understand," Elphaba growled through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now I have a message of my own." A massive fist was suddenly coming at her, and Elphaba was thrown back into the wall, hitting it hard. "Take care." And then he was gone, the guards following behind him.

The green woman managed to pull herself to her feet, despite the pain coursing through her body. It occurred to her that her fellow classmates were still watching her, completely silent.

"Well, what are you looking at?" she said angrily, holding her injured arm.

The silence permeated, until, "It would appear the artichoke is steamed." And then came the laughter.

With as much dignity as she could muster, Elphaba limped from the room, banging the door open as she left, the laughter of her peers still echoing off the walls.

* * *

Not much was seen or heard of Elphaba after that. Her classmates had seen the encounter as proof that the green woman wasn't untouchable; quite the contrary actually. One more wrong move, and she'd be shipped off to Quadling Country. The mood at Shiz shifted dramatically; it became a challenge to see who could make Miss Elphaba snap first. And Galinda's friends considered themselves the best candidates for the task.

"Galinda, dear, really, you must tell us what the vegetable is up to," Pfannee said Monday morning in class.

Galinda, being the only one who'd even seen Elphaba since the Ozwald incident, had been artfully avoiding this question all weekend. "I haven't seen much of her. She doesn't stay in the room for more than a few minutes." It wasn't entirely a lie; Elphaba did come in and out of the room, but the only time she stayed for more than an hour was to sleep, which as far as Galinda could tell, she hardly did anyway. In a way, the Frottican felt bad for her roommate, but Elphaba was stubborn as always.

"I wonder if she'll even come to class," Milla said.

As class progressed, it appeared as though the Third Thropp Descending had chosen to forgo it, for she remained curiously absent. Her classmates seemed to be fine without her, but as Dr. Dillamond passed back the summer homework, his whiskers twitched when Elphaba's paper went unclaimed.

"Has anyone seen Miss Thropp?"

The class, who had been chattering while papers had been returned, fell silent.

"Surely one of you ladies must room with her."

Galinda chose that moment to shrink down in her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible. While she wasn't about to remind everyone that she was stuck with the Wizard's daughter, Pfannee wasn't about to share her silence.

"Miss Galinda does, the poor thing."

All eyes fell on Galinda, whose face was coloring by the second.

Dr. Dillamond approached her, holding out Elphaba's paper. "Miss Glinda, perhaps you could take Miss Thropp's paper to her?"

"It's Galinda…" the blonde mumbled before taking the paper and crossing her arms. Even without being present, the green woman had still managed to embarrass her.

When the Frottican returned to room twenty-two, she was surprised to find her roommate sitting on the floor, talking softly to something the blonde couldn't see.

"Well, you've certainly made yourself scarce."

The green woman jumped, and Galinda couldn't remember Elphaba ever being startle before. "What do you care?" she replied, gathering the mysterious something up into her arms.

"What are you hiding?" Galinda asked, her curiosity immediately piqued.

"Nothing." Elphaba started for the bathroom, and whatever was wrapped in the blanket in her arms began wriggling.

"Why is it moving?"

"Mind your own business."

Galinda quickly moved in front of the bathroom door, and her eyes fell on Elphaba's arms, which appeared to be covered with scratches. "What happened to you?"

"Do I have to move you myself?"

The bundle made a yawping noise before wriggling right out of Elphaba's arms and hitting the floor. Elphaba moved quickly to pick it up, but not before Galinda saw what she'd been hiding.

"Is that a lion?!"

Elphaba shot back up, covering the blonde's mouth. "Could you have yelled that any louder? I don't think Briscoe Hall heard you."

"Well, forgive me, but you brought a lion in here! Where did you even find that?"

"For your information, it's a lion cub, and you've scared him back under the bed with your screaming. It took me thirty minutes just to get him out, after the hour I spent coaxing him out of the bushes." The Munchkin knelt beside her bed, looking at the cowering cub beneath it. "It's all right. She scares me too."

"Hey—"

"Shut up!" Elphaba turned back towards the cub. "Come on out. I'm not going to hurt you." She grabbed her braid, pulling it over her shoulder and setting it on the floor. "Look, look at the fun toy. Come get it." She moved it around, doing her best to make it look enticing.

Galinda raised an eyebrow as she watched the green woman. She had never seen her act in such a way before. Her voice was soft and gentle, and she almost seemed compassionate.

The lion cub apparently found the braid appealing because he began to bat at it, trying to get his paw on top of it. Elphaba slowly pulled it towards her, watching him follow it. When he was close enough, she gently grabbed him, pulling him close, which resulted in her receiving a nasty scratch to her arm.

"Elphaba!" It left the blonde's mouth before she could realize what she was saying.

"I'm fine." The green woman carried the cub into the bathroom, holding him tightly with one arm as she reached to turn on the faucet with the other. She leaned against the wall, cooing to the cub softly, trying to calm him as the tub filled with water.

"You don't plan on keeping him here, do you?"

"Only until I can find his mother."

"I didn't even think lions lived around here."

"They don't."

The blonde paused. "Then how in Oz's name do you expect to find his mother? Put up signs?"

"If you're not going to help, you can leave."

Galinda put her hands on her hips, an offended look crossing her face. "Honestly, Miss Elphaba, there is no need to be so rude." In truth, Galinda was just happy that Elphaba was even talking to her. She preferred this to the absolute silence they had been living in.

With the tub filled, Elphaba turned off the faucet before kneeling beside the tub. The cub, anticipating what she meant to do, began squirming again, letting out growls of protest.

"Easy, it's all right. I don't like the water either."

At being lowered closer, the cub bit into green flesh, causing Galinda to let out a gasp.

"Stop being stubborn." Elphaba finally dropped the cub, quickly pulling her arms away. The lion thrashed about, trying to claw his way out, but the sides were too slippery to allow that. The green woman dropped a bar of soap into the water before straightening up and taking a step back.

"Aren't you going to wash him?" Galinda said, eyeing the green woman.

"He's thrashing around enough to mix the soap around." Elphaba held her arms close, looking very uncomfortable.

"It's just water. You're acting as though it's poison." Galinda knelt beside the tub (in a good dress too), reaching in to find the soap and beginning to scrub the lion, which batted at her. "If I get hurt, I'm blaming you."

"As you do for everything."

The washing went quickly, and while Elphaba didn't leave, she didn't seem too keen on assisting the blonde. Soon enough, Galinda lifted the cub out, wrapping a towel around him. The cub yawped as she dried him off, and he soon wriggled free, bolting out of the room.

"Great. He's under the bed again," Elphaba sighed, taking off her glasses and wiping the lenses with her dress (very unladylike, thought Galinda).

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

"For my own nefarious reasons. I'm going to train him to attack my enemies, which would be the entire campus at the moment. I'm sure that will make a much more exciting story to tell your friends."

Galinda sighed, but she should have expected that her gossiping was no secret to Elphaba. "You're bleeding."

Elphaba looked down at her arms. "I'm fine."

"Can… can I help you?"

"Careful, blondie. You might catch some of my verdigris."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Besides, I thought we didn't even know each other."

"Well, I can't live like that anymore! Even if you hate me, I need some form of communication from you!"

Elphaba blinked. "It's only been a week."

"You're impossible!" Galinda threw the closest object at the green woman, which happened to be a wet washrag, causing Elphaba the cry out when it hit her in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" The Munchkin put a hand to the side of her face with a wince.

"Because you're being difficult!"

"You didn't have to throw a wet rag at me!"

"You survived being punched into a wall; I doubt a wet rag will take you down."

Elphaba let out a growl, but turned away. "So glad you enjoyed all enjoyed my pain and can find a way to work it into every day conversation."

Galinda's expression softened. "That's not what I meant… and I didn't enjoy it."

The Third Thropp Descending didn't reply, but left the room, returning with a bottle of oil.

"What's that for?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you're still bleeding." The blonde approached, making sure to pick up a dry cloth this time. "Let me help."

Elphaba sighed. "It would seem that permitting your help is the only way to get you off my back, so fine. Tend to me if you wish." She offered Galinda the bottle, and the Frottican took it, pouring some onto the rag. She took Elphaba's arm and pressed the rag against the first of many wounds.

"What was that earlier, dropping my honorific?" the green woman asked after a short silence.

"I… I wasn't thinking."

"As usual."

Galinda scowled, pressing the rag harder against the wound and causing the Munchkin to clench her jaw, a growl of pain escaping.

"Why weren't you in class?"

"I didn't feel like facing the cruelty of my peers so soon. I'm sure that is a foreign concept to you."

Galinda sighed. "I'm sorry—"

"Please, those words have been worn out. They mean little to me now."

"Where did you find the lion?"

"Outside."

"Miss Elphaba."

"At the edge of campus, where the woods meet the lake." A pause. "A group of older boys were throwing rocks at him."

Galinda noticed then that not all of Elphaba's wounds appeared to be from claws. "You defended him… but why?"

"Because contrary to what you all may think, I am not heartless. That poor cub was separated from his mother and defenseless, and on top of being scared enough, those imbeciles were tormenting him."

"You're shaking." Galinda had never seen her roommate this way.

"Are you almost done?"

The Frottican nodded, wrapping clean bandages around Elphaba's arms. "It's become a game, you know. They're trying to see who can make you snap first."

Elphaba looked at the blonde, who's gaze was now on the floor. "Are you telling me this out of guilt?"

"No!"

"Don't sound so offended. It's no secret that you hate me."

"You hated me first!"

"I see we have resorted to childish accusations and logic." The green woman left the bathroom, moving to her bed and kneeling beside it.

"If that thing—"

"He's a he, please use the proper pronouns. You wouldn't appreciate me calling you an 'it', would you?"

"If _he_ is going to stay here, you'd better keep him out of my things."

"Your possessions will remain safe." Elphaba straightened up before sitting at her desk and picking up a book. The blonde could tell that she was about to lose the green woman, which meant she had to act quickly.

"Are you going to ignore me again?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"I'm sure Madame Morrible would be thrilled to hear we're harboring a wild animal in our room."

Elphaba sighed, turning to look at her roommate. "All right, blondie. What's it going to take to keep your big mouth shut?"

"You might hate me, and outside of this room, that is perfectly acceptable, but I cannot live in silence for a whole year. So, I'm not asking you to hold long conversations with me, but decent greetings would be appreciated."

"Define decent."

"If I say something to you, I expect a reply."

"Can it be an insult then?"

"That's not decent."

"But you haven't even defined decent yet. How am I to know what is and isn't allowed? Our levels of decent most likely vary."

"Miss Elphaba—"

"All right, before you get your no doubt expensive panties in a bunch; I will acknowledge your existence once again."

"Thank you." Galinda sat at her vanity, beginning to brush out her hair. "And I'll have you know that my panties are rather expensive, Miss Thropp."

The green woman shook her head, unable to hold back her laughter.

That night, Elphaba sat in her bed, reading by the light of a lone candle. Galinda had fallen asleep an hour ago, now obscured by the pink fabric of her comforter. As the green woman turned the page, she heard the sound of paws padding across the floor. She looked down, seeing the lion cub poking his head out from under her bed. Upon seeing her noticing him, he disappeared back under the bed. Elphaba rolled her eyes before going back to her reading, and after a few moments, she heard the sound again, but this time she kept her gaze on her book. A few more moments passed before she felt a slight weight hop onto her bed. Still, the Third Thropp Descending kept her eyes down.

A paw was on her arm, claws retracted this time, and Elphaba could tell that the cub was not enjoying being ignored. Still, she refrained from looking at him, turning the page of her book. Finally, the cub seemed to have enough, and squeezed his head under her arm, curious eyes looking up at her.

"Well, look who finally decided to join the party." Elphaba scratched the top of his head gently, and he rubbed against her arm. "If only you could talk, little one… you could tell me what happened to your mother."

The cub had been purring at being scratched, but when she stopped, he continued to nudge her arm until she resumed.

"Don't get too used to being pampered. Once I find your mother, it's back to the wild for you."

From where she lay in her bed, Galinda listened to the exchange. She'd never believed Elphaba capable of showing compassion, but perhaps that was a cruel assumption. The green woman, however crude and crass she may be, was still human, and she surely had feelings. Still, Galinda knew that associating herself with Elphaba would be social suicide, but the blonde decided that perhaps she could be a fraction nicer to the Munchkin, even if it was in the privacy of their own room.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba decided that it was time to face her classmates; she couldn't continue to hide in her room, or Morrible would come after her for sure. So, with as much dignity as she believed she had left, the Third Thropp Descending strode into the dining hall, where students sat, eating their breakfast. She could feel the silence that fell over the room as all eyes watched her cross the room, make a cup of coffee, and move to a lone table in the corner.

From where she sat with her friends, Galinda watched the green woman, wishing there was something she could do that wouldn't require sacrificing her social standing.

"It would appear that Miss Elphaba decided to grace us with her presence again," Pfannee said.

"She seems relatively mild this morning," Shenshen noted. "We should fix that."

"Perhaps we should just leave her be," Galinda said. The other three looked at her, and the blonde's face grew hot. "I mean, it would be a shame to send her away so soon."

"Galinda has a point," Pfannee said.

"We could still have some fun," Milla said, her eyes falling on the blonde's fruit cup. She quickly snatched it up, and before Galinda could stop her, the redhead was making her way toward the green woman.

"Milla, no, come back!" Galinda hissed, but it was too late for that. She could only watch as the redhead made her way over to the green woman, who was innocently sipping her coffee.

Elphaba looked down at her notebook, wondering what else a growing lion cub would need. Finding enough meat would be difficult; after all, she couldn't force him to be a vegetarian like herself. And there was the issue of milk… was milk from cows and goats all right? Or did he still require his mother's milk? It was a question she'd most likely have to ask Dr. Dillamond.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba."

Reluctantly, the green woman looked up, seeing one of the "ninnies" smiling at her. "Sorry, but I don't associate myself with strangers."

"Oh, but I'm no stranger. I'm a Munchkin, just like you."

"Is that so? In that case, I order you to leave me alone."

"But I just came to tell you that your frock is hideous, and I'd like to help… spruce it up."

"I really don't need—" Elphaba didn't get to finish because at that moment, Milla dumped the fruit cup over her head, sending juice and fruit pieces down her hair and dress. The green woman jumped up, water droplets burning her face and scalp, and she quickly swiped at them, feeling her hands burn as well. The rest of the room laughed at the show, and Elphaba glared at Milla angrily, fists clenched.

"Oh yes, Miss Elphaba. That look really suits you."

There was a list of things Elphaba would have loved to do to her tormentor, but all of them would mean a one-way ticket to Quadling Country, so instead she set her jaw and managed to growl out, "Thank you," before gathering her things and leaving the building.

When Life Sciences came around (a class also taught by Dr. Dillamond), Galinda's friends were beside themselves with amusement at the morning's event. They had anticipated Elphaba's absence due to embarrassment, but five minutes into the lecture, the green woman showed up, quickly scurrying to the back of the room, though not as unnoticed as she wished. Galinda turned in her seat to watch her, not hearing Dr. Dillamond clear his throat in an attempt to get her attention.

"Miss Glinda, I much prefer your face to the back of your head."

The blonde finally turned back around, her face coloring at the comment as the class laughed. "My name is Galinda. With a guh."

The Goat blinked. "I will try to remember that, Miss Glinda. Now, can anyone tell me the difference between Animals and animals?"

"I'm sure Miss Elphaba can," Milla said. "After all, she seems the closest related to them. Perhaps she's an animal herself."

The class laughed, except for Galinda, who fidgeted in her seat.

Elphaba, however, was not about to allow herself be tormented a second time. Humiliate me once, shame on you. Humiliate me twice, well, shame on you again.

"Why Miss Milla, I would have thought even someone of your diminutive intelligence would know that Animals are not only habitually bipedal, but can speak as well. That would then make me an Animal, would it not?" The green woman stood up, making her way down to where the redhead sat. "And furthermore, Animals are different than us in the fact that they accept who they are at birth. They live with a greater peace than we do, for humans spend their lives always changing and striving to be loved, or something like that. Why, let's take you for example. No doubt you've worked hard to be liked by these airheads you call friends, and when you do eventually leave Shiz, if ever, you'll have to change yet again to please every boy who wants nothing more than to be between your legs." Elphaba leaned in close to the redhead, who backed away, not particularly liking being so close to the Third Thropp Descending. "So, if I am part of the Animal race, you tell me, Miss Milla: which one of us is better off?"

The other Munchkin glared at her, not particularly appreciating being called a whore (which Elphaba had effectively done). The green woman gave her a smirk before walking back to her seat, her work done.

"I think the vegetable needs to be taught a lesson," Milla growled after class was over.

"You got what you deserved. You dumped your food on her this morning," Galinda said before she could stop herself.

"Galinda, surely you haven't developed some sort of friendship with her, have you?" Pfannee asked.

"Of course not, but like I said before, if we do too much now, we'll drive her away early, and then where will our entertainment come from?" The blonde lied quickly on her feet.

"Galinda does have a point," Shenshen said, which resulted in Milla crossing her arms with a huff. The blonde let out a silent sigh of relief; it was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

Pfannee's eyes suddenly lit up. "I have an idea."


	4. Don't Let Me Get Me

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
__I can't take the person starin' back at me  
__I'm a hazard to myself  
__Don't let me get me  
__I'm my own worst enemy  
__It's bad when you annoy yourself  
__So irritating  
__Don't wanna be my friend no more  
__I wanna be somebody else_

_-Don't Let Me Get Me by P!nk_

"Miss Elphaba!" The blonde ran into the door, bouncing off and making sure that no one noticed her blunder. She quickly unlocked the door, banging it open. "Miss Elphaba!"

"My word duckie. How is one supposed to think with you making such a racket?" Ama Clutch said, poking her head into the room.

"Where's Miss Elphaba?"

"She hasn't come back yet. What's wrong Galinda? You're flushed and perspiring. You didn't run here did you? Your mother would have a fit if she knew I was letting you act in such an unladylike way."

Galinda couldn't be bothered to reply, for she feared what her friends had in store for the green woman.

* * *

Elphaba watched the lion cub pounce in and out of the bushes, her eyes flashing between her book and his sand-colored fur.

"Don't go too far," she called, turning the page.

The cub approached her, pawing at her boot before jumping back. The green woman shook her head with a smile, but marked her page before setting it down.

"All right, you want to play." On all fours (so unladylike), she lunged for him, causing the cub to yelp playfully and scurry behind a tree. Elphaba smiled, straightening up and brushing herself off as she prepared to go after him.

"Miss Elphaba."

The green woman sighed before turning around, seeing Galinda's three friends approaching her. "Three times today? People will think you want me in your little posse."

"We just came to tell you how much we… enjoyed your input in class today," Milla said.

"I'm so glad that you did." Elphaba took a step back, hoping the cub would remain hidden. The spell on her arm flashed red, and she let out a growl as a fiery pain shot through said limb.

_Damn this spell! I can't escape… not without Galinda._

"Don't leave yet. We simply must show you our appreciation."

The green woman would have run, but she knew she couldn't leave the cub behind unprotected, so she held her ground, even when Pfannee and Shenshen lunged at her. Elphaba struggled, but a blow to her stomach gave the other two the upper hand, and they soon had her restrained.

"Well, this is certainly a harsh initiation. Galinda never told me you acted in such an unladylike manner," Elphaba commented.

"Well, go on Milla, hit her," Pfannee said.

"Is that what this is then? Petty revenge?" Elphaba laughed, noticing how uncertain the redhead looked.

"Do it before someone sees," Shenshen said.

"Yes, Miss MIlla, teach me a lesson. Give it your best shot."

Milla slapped the green woman, but Elphaba only laughed.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

The other Munchkin hit her a little harder, but was met with the same result.

"Miss Milla, really, hit me like you mean it. Make this worth my time."

"Shut up, you green freak!" This time, Milla threw a punch, and Elphaba felt her nose break. Her glasses fell to the ground, forgotten, as blood ran down her face and into her mouth. The sight caused the redhead to pause, but only for a moment. She continued to land punches anywhere she could reach, fueled by her anger.

Eventually, the other two dropped the green woman, pulling Milla away and leaving. Elphaba spat a mouthful of blood out, watching it hit the grass. She wiped her mouth as she sat back on her heels. A sudden nudge on her hand caught her attention, and she looked down, just barely able to make out the blurry figure of the cub holding her glasses in his mouth. She smiled, taking them from him and slipping them back on. She saw his trembling frame, and pulled him close, stroking his fur.

"It's all right… they can't do anything to me."

* * *

Galinda lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling and feeling very restless. Ama Clutch wouldn't let her leave, no matter how much she had protested, telling her that she was far too "beside herself" to go back out into public. The blonde tried telling herself that she shouldn't worry; after all, Elphaba had made it quite clear that she could take care of herself, and didn't need the blonde's help. The Frottican entertained the notion of sneaking out, but she knew that the gates would be locked soon, and she was not nearly bold enough to climb the walls.

Galinda sat up with a sigh. She had to find some way to keep herself busy, or she'd lose her mind worrying. She approached her desk, considering studying, but then scoffed at the idea; studying was an Elphaba thing. Instead, she sat at her vanity, checking her face for any blemishes. She remembered that her mother had sent her a new lipstick, and the blonde picked up her bag, beginning to rummage around.

"Oh, where is that fool thing?" She dumped the bag upside-down, watching everything fall out and clatter across her vanity. A paper flipped lazily out, and Galinda noticed the name "Elphaba Thropp" written on it.

_Elphaba's paper… I forgot to give it to her._

The Frottican picked the essay up, figuring there was no harm in reading it.

_The Oppression of Animals in Oz_

_Ever since the Wizard overthrew the Ozma regime, which was not as peaceful as we were all led to believe, the oppression suffered by the Animals has been almost more than they can bear. Train tickets cost three times as much for an Animal than for a human, and constricting laws keep them out of positions such as teaching. The Wizard claims it is for their own good, but it is clear he does it only because they are different._

Galinda continued to read, and it occurred to her that this was subject Elphaba really cared about. She had never seen the green woman be passionate about everything, but the way she wrote… it was almost as if she was the one being wronged.

Hurried footsteps caught her attention, and Galinda stood, trying to see out the darkened windows. She could just barely make out a figure approaching Crage Hall, and a few moments later, she heard a key in the door. The blonde turned in time to see the green woman entering, the lion cub jumping from her arms.

"Miss Elphaba—"

Her roommate ignored her, going straight into the washroom and slamming the door behind her. Galinda's brow furrowed; that was odd behavior, even for the green woman, and after they had agreed to be decent. The Frottican approached the closed door, knocking a few times.

"Miss Elphaba, don't tell me you've gone back to your old ways. We made an agreement to be decent to one another."

Elphaba didn't reply, and Galinda began to fear that her friends had done something to her.

"Miss Elphaba, did something happen? Please tell me you're all right."

From inside the washroom, Elphaba could hear the blonde, but she didn't reply. She didn't want her roommate to know what had happened; it was almost too embarrassing, given the side of herself she'd allowed Galinda to see. The Munchkin picked up a dry cloth and poured some oil on it before she began wiping at the dried blood on her face, but to little avail.

"Elphaba Thropp, you open this door right now!"

The Third Thropp Descending paused. The fact that Galinda had dropped her honorific proved that the blonde actually was worried. "Calm down, blondie. I'm still alive." She opened the door, allowing the blonde to stumble in. "See? Still in one piece."

Galinda gasped at seeing the dried blood. "Oh my Lurline! Your face!"

"It's very rude to stare, Miss Galinda."

"Did they hit you?"

The green woman raised an eyebrow. "Who's 'they', Miss Galinda?"

The Frottican stammered for the right words. "I… um…"

"Did you know your friends were going to do this?"

"No! I mean… I knew they were going to do something, but I didn't think they'd go this far." A pause. "I tried to find you so I could warn you, but you were already gone."

"Well, that does seem to absolve you of guilt, doesn't it?"

"Please believe me. I never wanted you to get hurt."

Elphaba sighed. She had to admit that the blonde hadn't been present during the beating, and she seemed sincere enough. "All right… I believe you." The green woman went back to scrubbing her face, the blood coming off slowly.

"You could have fought back…"

"No, I couldn't have. You know as well as I and everyone else here: one more mishap, and I'm off the brick-laying in Quadling Country."

Galinda looked down, her guilt growing at knowing that it was her fault. It was her fault Elphaba couldn't defend herself… if only she had never found that letter, or trusted her friends. "I'm sorry…"

The Third Thropp Descending looked at her roommate, sighing at seeing the sad beaten puppy look on her face. She hated that look; it was the same one Shell had given her after he'd spilled a glass of water on her arm. "It's not entirely your fault blondie. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty good at getting into trouble… and I wasn't entirely nice to you when we met."

"It just isn't fair. You should be able to defend yourself... everyone is making your life hell."

"My life has always been hell."

* * *

Dr. Dillamond was only a few minutes into his lecture when the door opened and Grommetik came toddling in, handing the Goat a folded note. As his eyes scanned the paper, Dr. Dillamond's whiskers twitched, and he soon looked up, saying, "Miss Glinda. Miss Elphaba. The headmistress wishes to see you."

With her face growing hot, Galinda picked up her bag and stood, making her way towards the door where Grommetik waited. She looked back to see Elphaba approaching as well, looking none too happy at being called out during class. The two girls began to follow the clockwork thing down the hall, and Galinda cast a glance over at the green woman.

"Why do you think Morrible wants to see us?" the blonde whispered.

"Well, if someone told her about the cub—"

"I most certainly did not!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the blonde's outraged tone. "Calm down. She probably found out about what happened to me."

Galinda calmed herself down, and the three soon reached Morrible's office. The two girls stood before Morrible's desk, where their headmistress sat, going over financial papers. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Grommetik, though she did not look up at her pupils. Galinda noticed that there were no chairs for them to sit in, and an unfamiliar chill went down the Frottican's spine. She edged closer to Elphaba, thankful for her roommate's presence.

Silent minutes ticked by, with only the sound of rustling papers permeating the room. Galinda looked up at Elphaba, who seemed frustrated at being ignored. The green woman's hands formed impatient fists, and the blonde decided to step in.

"Excuse me Madame, but if we could know as to why we're here—"

"Patience, Miss Galinda."

"You pulled us out of class, only to have us waste our time standing here?" Elphaba spat.

Morrible looked up, and Galinda had an inclination to hide behind the stoic Thropp. "Miss Elphaba, I assure you, I value your time. You will be allowed to leave shortly."

"Then get on with it."

"What happened to your eye, Miss Elphaba?"

The green woman looked away, and Galinda noticed the faint black eye she sported. "I fell down the stairs."

"It appears as though someone hit you."

"The stairs did."

"Miss Elphaba, do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"I'm telling you what happened. I honestly don't care what you believe."

"Do you fear your father's threat of being sent to Quadling Country? Because I can assure that if another student did strike you, then you are not at fault. Just tell me who did this, and they will be dealt with accordingly."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Elphaba paused before taking a deep breath. "It was the stairs inside Crage Hall. Now go rip them up, or I shan't be satisfied."

Morrible looked at her for a few moments before her gaze switched over to Galinda. "Miss Galinda, do you know who did this?"

"I…" Galinda's gaze began to travel over to Elphaba.

"Do not look at Miss Thropp; look at me. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

The Frottican looked back at the headmistress, doing all she could to keep from playing with the end of her dress. "Miss Elphaba already told you. She fell down the stairs," the blonde replied.

Morrible let out a sigh before she stood, approaching the two girls. Galinda took a slight step back behind the green woman, but Elphaba stood her ground.

"I can see that you two still have not learned your lesson. Miss Elphaba appears to have frightened you into lying for her."

"No—"

"It's all right; you don't need to say anymore." Morrible forcibly grabbed Elphaba's left arm and Galinda's right, pulling them towards her. "I will modify the spell, and perhaps that will help you two get along better."

Elphaba yanked her arm free, pulling Galinda away from their headmistress. Normally, Galinda would have been repulsed by Elphaba's touch, but at this moment, she found it protective; being with Elphaba was better than being with Morrible.

"When you are ready to tell me the truth, I will be waiting."

Galinda allowed herself to be dragged from Morrible's office, but only because a sudden bout of nausea had hit her, causing her vision to swim. Her feet stumbled over one another, and she put a hand to her head, trying to bring her world back into focus.

"Galinda?" Elphaba's voice sounded slow and far away. She could see the green woman turning to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Galinda tried to nod, but her head felt heavy. She felt herself start to fall backwards, and green clouded her vision; she knew in the back of her mind that it was Elphaba.

"Galinda? Can you hear me? Galinda!"

* * *

It was the feeling of something wet and rough against her face that woke the blonde, and she opened her eyes wearily to see the lion cub looking at her questioningly. He ran off as Galinda sat up with a groan, putting a hand to her head.

"So you finally decided to wake up," Ama Clutch said, bringing a cup of tea over and setting it on the bedside table. "You certainly gave my old heart a scare, duckie."

"What… what happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Miss Elphaba didn't say a word; just carried you in and set you on the bed before taking off."

"She left?"

"She left, and hasn't been back since. Now drink your tea."

"Ama—"

"Drink."

Galinda picked up the cup and saucer, taking the tiniest of sips. Truthfully, the last thing Galinda could remember was Elphaba dragging her out of Morrible's office. She must have fainted… but that meant that Elphaba had carried her all the way back to Crage Hall.

_It's farther to walk back here than to go to the infirmary. It would have been even easier to just leave me there… so why didn't she?_

"She didn't say anything?"

"Not one word."

The Frottican sighed. The only way to find out the truth would be to wait for the green woman to return.

Elphaba took her sweet time in returning, as Ama Clutch had already lit the lamps when the green woman came through the door. Galinda looked up from where she had fruitlessly been trying to write an essay, quickly stuffing Elphaba's own Animal essay away. She had been using as a sort of inspiration, and wasn't quite ready to give it back to its owner.

"You know, blondie, it might be easier to write if you were sitting at your desk instead of lying on your bed," Elphaba said.

"Where have you been?" the Frottican asked, sitting up.

"I still had classes to go to. I wasn't fortunate enough to pass out." Elphaba tossed a small pile of papers in front of the blonde. "Here."

Galinda made a face at the additional homework. "Why did you carry me back here?"

"Because it would have been rude to leave you lying unconscious in the corridor, not to mention you would have been a tripping hazard." Elphaba sat on her bed, the lion cub jumping into her lap.

Galinda smiled slightly, looking down at the quill that was currently being twisted in her hands. "You know, ever since you found that cub, you've been… different."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"You're… nicer. To me, that it."

Elphaba paused, a rapid torrent of thoughts going through her mind, but what came out was, "I can go back to the way we were before if you'd prefer."

"That's not what I meant."

"Look, you and I are bound together, whether we like it or not. The only way to have the spell removed is to make Morrible believe we're 'friends'."

"Is that what this is? An act?"

"What do you want? Do you want to be my friend? Do you, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, really want to be friends with the green bean of Shiz, who just happens to have the biggest target on her back at the moment?"

Galinda paused, fiddling with the edge of her paper. "You make it sound awful."

"Good. That's the way it should sound." Elphaba looked down at the cub. "You shouldn't want to be friends with me."

Even though she didn't particularly like Elphaba, that comment struck something deep inside of the blonde, and before she realized what she was doing, Galinda was standing by Elphaba's bed, her hands on her hips. "You listen to me, Miss Elphaba Thropp; you might be able to scare everyone else off, but I won't be intimidated so easily! I intend to befriend you so thoroughly that you will have no choice but to accept it."

The green woman looked at her roommate, raising one eyebrow. "Miss Galinda, are you threatening me with friendship?"

"Yes I am."

Elphaba smiled, shaking her head. "If you wish to be my friend, then knock yourself out. Just don't be disappointed when your… advances aren't received well."

* * *

The night was a hot and sticky one, and Galinda found herself unable to fall asleep, having long since kicked her covers off in frustration. She lay staring at the ceiling, enviously listening to her roommate's quiet breathing on the other side of the room. Galinda looked over, seeing the motionless figure of the green woman curled under her thin brown blanket; to Elphaba, it didn't seem to matter what the temperature was like. And with the almost imperceptible rise and fall of her chest… had Galinda not known her roommate, she would have thought her dead.

A sudden chill shot down Galinda's spine. Sleeping in the same room as a dead woman, and not even realizing it… the thought spooked her enough to prompt a hiss of, "Elphaba!"

There was no reply from the green woman.

"Elphaba, are you alive?"

At first, nothing, but then came a grunt, the grunt of a person who has been woken unwillingly, and the lump in Elphaba's bed turned over.

"I am now." Her voice was heavier than usual, and it broke the tension of fear in the room. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alive."

"Thanks for your concern." Elphaba turned back over, but Galinda wasn't about to give up so easily.

"How can you sleep? It's a thousand degrees in here!"

A chuckle. "If it were that hot, you wouldn't be alive to complain about it."

"Don't be a pest; you know what I meant."

"Just try not to think about it."

"That's impossible!"

"You're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

"Fine, sleep. I'll just suffer… alone… in the heat… by myself."

A sigh, and Elphaba was facing the blonde again, moonlight reflecting off her dark eyes. "All right, blondie. What's it going to take to send you off into dreamland?"

Galinda turned onto her side. "Is it true that you burned down a slaughterhouse in protest?"

"Yes."

The Frottican's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Elphaba laughed. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Would that be more exciting than the truth?"

"In this case, I'd prefer the boring truth."

Her roommate laughed again. "I've never been asked for the truth before. Well, here it is, the boring truth that's never been revealed: I protested the slaughterhouse for an hour before my mother dragged me away by my ear."

There was a pause before Galinda burst into a fit of giggles.

"And now comes the laughter. You see why I never debated that rumor."

"Yes, I see. Miss Elphaba, that's simply humiliating! To have your mother drag you off."

"Yes, she was none too happy about it. She and I have never really seen eye to eye."

A silence passed after Galinda's giggled died away.

"So, are you ready to sleep, or do I need to disprove more rumors?"

Galinda readjusted her pillow, happy to be in a setting she was familiar, that of social gossip. "Let's continue before you change your mind; I want to know more about you."

"Don't expect any additional explanations; I'm only going to give the minimum information required to answer your questions."

"I can live with that."

"What other rumors have you heard?"

"Well, one was that you stole a sack of green pennies from the Wizard."

A snort came from the green woman. "Now that is true."

"You stole from your father?"

"No, I stole from the Wizard, and it was when I first moved into the palace. I had hoped he would send me back home, but he just shrugged it off and told me to buy something nice."

A pause, and then, "Did you?"

"Did I what? Buy something?"

"Yes."

Elphaba laughed. "I see you have your priorities straight. But to answer your question, I used the money to persuade the palace chefs to serve vegetarian meals for a week."

"And how did he feel about that?"

"He wasn't happy. Can I go to sleep now?"

"First tell me if you have both male and female plumbing."

"What?!" Elphaba sat up abruptly, sending the lion cub flying off her bed, and it fully hit Galinda what she had said. "Did you really just ask me if I have both a penis and vagina? Where in Oz's name did you hear that?"

"It was one of the rumors…"

The Third Thropp Descending shook her head. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that… how many people believe that?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you?"

Galinda's embarrassment prevented her from saying anything past, "Well, I…"

A wicked grin spread across Elphaba's face, one that the Frottican could almost hear, even in the dark. "You did believe it."

"That's absurd!"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have brought it up. Still, I can understand your… curiosity. Would you like to find out for yourself?"

Galinda's face grew hot, and she was sure that Elphaba could see it. "That's quite all right, Miss Elphaba."

"Oh, don't be so modest Miss Galinda. There's nothing you haven't seen before… right?"

"Miss Elphaba, please—"

"Too far away? Shall I come closer?" Elphaba got out of bed and approached the blonde's bed, one green hand beginning to pull the bottom of her nightdress up.

"Miss Elphaba, this really is unnecessary," Galinda protested, backing up against the wall.

"I thought you wanted to know the truth." Elphaba's nightdress had risen higher, and Galinda couldn't see any sign of underwear.

"Elphaba, stop!" The Frottican's voice had a trace of hysteria, and the green woman paused.

"All right, Miss Galinda. I wouldn't want to traumatize you." The Third Thropp Descending made her way back to her own bed, climbing in and pulling the blanket up. Silence permeated the room, and Galinda fiddled with her nightdress.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… react so strongly," the blonde said.

"It's not your fault. I went a bit far. I suppose I just can't help myself..." Elphaba looked at the blonde, offering her a half-smile. "When everyone expects you to be a certain way…"

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Everyone sees me as this angry, spiteful, violent abomination, acting superior because my father is the Wizard… and I just… I'm not that girl… does that make any sense?"

Galinda nodded, her eyes wide. Another silence passed, and the blonde longed to say more, but just as she opened her mouth, Elphaba cleared her throat.

"Well, I think I've had enough sharing for tonight. Time to sleep blondie." The green woman laid back down, her back to her roommate, and the Frottican was left alone with her thoughts.


	5. Lessons in Love

_I never was too good at following rules  
__I'm better just pretending I was the fool  
__All day, all night I got the lights in my eyes, and I'm fallin for you  
__Keep cool, stay tough... but that's never enough  
__These are the lessons in love  
__All day, all night I got the lights in my eyes, and I'm fallin for you  
__Keep cool, stay young... I'm just havin my fun  
__With the lessons in love_

_-Lessons in Love by Neon Trees_

It would be impossible to ever look at Elphaba the same way; Galinda knew that much to be true. After what she had heard the previous night, the Frottican knew that things would not, and could not, ever be the same. How could she revert back to her old ways now? It would be too cruel! If anything, Galinda almost felt a need to protect her roommate, at whatever risk to her reputation.

But Elphaba was so difficult!

"What are you doing?" The green woman asked, raising an eyebrow when Galinda approached her lone table that morning at breakfast.

"I'm sitting with you."

"No you're not. I will not be some pity case used to make yourself look better." Elphaba stretched her legs across the seat, blocking the blonde.

Galinda's face grew hot as she felt the eyes of her peers on her, and she desperately wished Elphaba would let her sit. "That's not why I want to sit with you."

"Ah yes; this 'friend' business that you insist upon. I told you not to be disappointed if it didn't work out the way you had envisioned, with us gossiping and brushing each other's hair, or whatever else you had planned."

"Galinda!" Pfannee called.

The blonde took a deep breath. "Miss Elphaba, please…" The Frottican couldn't turn back now, only because it would be too humiliating.

Elphaba looked up at her roommate, seeing the pleading look on her face. How she hated that look! The green woman ran a hand through her inky hair with a sigh of "Shit," before lowering her legs. Gratefully, Galinda sat, her brain racing to think of a lie as to why she had chosen to sit with Elphaba Thropp.

As if knowing what her roommate had been thinking, Elphaba said, "Tell them I made you sit with me as protection."

"Wha—no. No, I chose to sit here."

"They'll tear you apart if you tell them that, we both know it. I saw the gears turning; you're trying to think of a good lie."

"But I don't want to pin it on you. Besides, using me for protection isn't like you… it's too… I don't know, unrefined."

"Only you know that, blondie. Remember what I told you; they all want a show. Who am I to disappoint?"

* * *

"What happened this morning?"

Galinda twisted her pen nervously, trying to swallow the lump in her throat (as well as her breakfast, which was threatening to make a return visit). "Well, I… you see, what happened was… Miss Elphaba and I… we had a sort of… well, I mean, she…"

"Did she threaten you?" Pfannee supplied.

"No, nothing like that. It's just… well, I've been trying to gain back her trust… I mean, she is the daughter of the Wizard, and I thought that perhaps instead of sending her away, she could help me get to the Emerald City." The words were tumbling out so fast that Galinda couldn't keep track of them, and she hoped that she had formed some sort of coherent lie.

Her friends were staring at her, and the Frottican feared they would call her bluff, but instead, Shenshen said, "I never thought of it that way…"

"Galinda… this whole time… did you have that planned? Is that why you never participated in our little pranks?" Pfannee asked.

Galinda couldn't find her voice, so she simply nodded.

"That's brilliant. Galinda, you're a genius."

"How is that fair? We've already been rude to the vegetable; she'll never forgive us," Milla said.

"No, but we don't have to change. Compared to us, Galinda will look like an absolute saint." Pfannee looked at the blonde in such a way that told Galinda she'd better not forget it. "We're helping her ascend into Miss Elphaba's good favor."

After class had ended, and the students filed out, Elphaba was again left alone to clean the chalkboard. Dr. Dillamond watched his pupil with a raised eyebrow before clearing his throat in a rather Goat-like bleating.

"Miss Elphaba, you needn't stay after every class."

"It's no trouble, I haven't any friends waiting for me." Elphaba finished with the board and set the eraser down. "Actually, I had been hoping to ask you something. It's… of a private matter."

"I see. Well, ask away."

"You see, about a week or so ago, I found a lion cub in the woods that line the campus, and I've searched, but I can't seem to find any trace of his mother. I can't even tell if he's an animal or an Animal, he's so young… too young to be separated from his mother. I've been doing my best to keep him nourished, but I just don't know if it's enough."

"And because I myself am an Animal, you were hoping I would be able to give you some answers."

"I had hoped that as a life science professor, you would be able to help, yes."

Dr. Dillamond smiled at that. "I'll tell you what: bring the cub by my office tonight, and I'll do my best to answer all your questions."

"Thank you Dr. Dillamond."

* * *

Once dinner ended, the students of Shiz found that a rogue cloud had drifted over their school and was now showering the campus in a light mist. While the Briscoe Hall residents didn't seem to mind, those who resided in Crage Hall began to scream and run as fast as they could in their good dresses to the shelter of their rooms. Galinda herself was deserted by her friends as they retreated into their rooms, and the Frottican herself was so caught up in the excitement of it all that she went banging into her own room, startling the cub and causing him to leap under Elphaba's bed.

"Where's the fire blondie?" the Third Thropp Descending asked, looking up from where she sat reading on her bed.

"It's raining outside!" Galinda replied, her voice a little too loud for the indoors.

"And are you made of sugar?"

Galinda made a face at her before moving to the closet and pulling out her nightdress. "Very funny, Miss Elphaba."

"Did you go running in that rain? Just look at what you've done to your good dress!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and shook her head, going back to her reading as Ama Clutch came clucking in.

"Come, out of those wet clothes before you catch cold." Ama Clutch began to pull Galinda's dress off, causing the blonde to let out a small shriek.

"Ama, please!"

"Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Ama Clutch continued pulling at Galinda's dress, seemingly unaware of the green woman sitting on the opposite bed.

Elphaba herself hadn't meant to stare, but upon looking up, she caught a glimpse of Galinda's bra, and her face immediately darkened. She told herself to look away, that she shouldn't be staring at her roommate being forcibly undressed, but she couldn't seem to make herself do it.

"I can do it myself, please, Miss Elphaba is—" Galinda was not able to finish her protesting, for at that moment, Ama Clutch gave one final tug, and the Frottican was free of the fabric. Elphaba's eyes fell on her roommate's underwear-clad body, and an unexpected flash of arousal shot straight down to the juncture between her legs. It was quick, but not enough for her to miss it.

Galinda finally managed to free herself from Ama Clutch's grasp and escaped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"She's always been so self-conscious. I can't imagine why, a girl as petite as her." Ama Clutch continued to ramble on as she hung Galinda's dress up to dry, but Elphaba hardly paid attention, her own gaze on her thin blanket.

_What… what just happened? When I looked at Galinda… I felt… excited. I've never felt that way before…_

Galinda soon emerged from the bathroom, shooing Ama Clutch out of the room before turning to Elphaba with a sigh. "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes she doesn't think, though she really does mean well."

"N-no, it's… fine." Elphaba's gaze had returned to her book, giving the impression that she was reading, but her mind was too preoccupied with what she had experienced earlier. The green woman knew she had to shrug it off; she had to ignore it, or living with Galinda would be impossible.

"What are you reading night and day?" Galinda asked, approaching the green woman and peering down at her book. Having the blonde so close unnerved Elphaba, and she wished the Frottican would back away, just for a few moments.

"I… I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Her hair smelled of fresh picked flowers and morning dew… if she would just back away long enough for the Munchkin to compose herself. "I'm just reading."

"You're reading something that you don't know what it is?"

If she could just back away for a few moments…

"Miss Elphaba, are you all right?"

Just a few moments—

The window suddenly burst open, and a shower of rain came in, causing Elphaba to scuttle into the furthest corner of the room. Galinda leapt up, catching the window and closing it, fastening the latch tightly.

"Well that was certainly unexpected. It must not have been secured," Galinda mused with a shrug. She turned to her roommate, finding her still hiding in the corner. "Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba herself was trying to control her trembling and get her feelings back into check. She couldn't let Galinda see her like this… she couldn't let the blonde know her weakness.

"Miss Elphaba, surely you aren't afraid of the rain?"

"Of… of course not. Don't be absurd." Elphaba straightened up, using the wall as support. Her eyes fell on the lion cub, which was peeking out from under her bed, and she remembered where she should be. "I need to go see Dr. Dillamond." The green woman moved to the closet, pulling out a thick coat.

"But his office hours are surely over." Galinda watched her roommate, wondering why she was suddenly acting so odd. "Is everything all right?"

"You've already asked me that."

"And you didn't give me an answer."

"What does that tell you blondie?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

Elphaba didn't want to admit that she was indeed avoiding the question, so she chose to remain silent as she wound a scarf around her neck and slipped gloves onto her hands.

"It's not raining that hard," Galinda pointed out.

"It could change." Elphaba pulled the lion cub into her arms, holding him under her coat. "Don't wait up for me blondie."

"Elphaba—"

But the Third Thropp Descending was gone, leaving Galinda to sigh and wonder what her roommate had against the rain… and water in general.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Dillamond greeted as he opened the door. His eyebrow rose upon seeing her attire. "Is it cold out?"

"It's raining," came Elphaba's reply as she lowered her hood.

"So, where is our friend?"

As if to answer the Goat, the lion cub leapt from Elphaba's arms, shaking himself off before looking at Elphaba and letting out what was almost a roar.

"I know you didn't like being under the coat, but you would have liked getting wet less," Elphaba replied to his annoyance as she stripped off her rain protection. "Now, be good." She picked him up gently, stroking his fur.

Dr. Dillamond approached, rubbing his chin as he examined the cub. "Well, he looks healthy enough."

"Looks are only looks."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Well, let's give him a once over then. His fur does have a nice sheen. How about his claws? Does he use them?"

"When he's annoyed with me," Elphaba replied. "And yes, they are sharp."

"And his teeth?"

Elphaba managed to get the cub's mouth open, exposing said features.

"None are broken, and they seem to be developed enough for his age."

The cub let out a growl and swiped at Elphaba, who caught his paw.

"I told you to be good."

Dr. Dillamond chuckled at that. "Let's discuss his diet. What have you been feeding him daily?"

"Well, I try and sneak as much meat from the kitchen as I can, but it's difficult because it's already cooked. He'll eat it, but it takes him a while. I've also been giving him milk, and he seems to enjoy that."

"I see. And still no sign of his mother?"

"No…"

The Goat sighed. "It is highly unusual to see a lion around this part of the Gillikin, especially so close to the Emerald City. I fear what sort of unfortunate fate befell his mother." A pause. "Miss Elphaba, you know you can't take care of him forever. He'll be mature by the time you're ready to graduate, and by then, he'll be much too large to hide under your coat."

"I know… but I can't release him back into the wild yet… he's so young, and he hasn't even learned how to hunt. There are so many things he still needs his mother for…"

"Then you will have to be his surrogate."

"Me? But I'm hardly qualified—"

"On the contrary, I believe you are the most qualified, for the time being." Dr. Dillamond went to one of his many bookshelves, scanning the spines before pulling one down. "This should assist you; it is a detailed journal of big cats living in Oz."

Elphaba took the book uncertainly. "But what if I do something wrong? What if he's never able to return to the life he should have?"

The Goat put a hoof on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; you're a smart young woman. You'll figure it out."

* * *

The lamp was off and the figure in Galinda's bed was still when Elphaba returned to the room. As quietly as she could manage, the green woman turned to close the door as the lion cub jumped from her arms. Elphaba made her way over to her desk, setting the book down before she began to undress.

"I've figured it out, and it's perfectly all right, you know."

The Third Thropp Descending jumped at the voice, barely able to hold back her yelp of surprise. She turned, seeing Galinda sitting up in her bed. "You're very good at pretending to be asleep."

"I was just resting." Galinda lit one of the lamps, causing Elphaba to wince at the sudden light. "But I have figured out why you were acting so odd earlier."

The Munchkin's heart began to beat faster, but all she said was, "Oh? Enlighten me," as she sat on her own bed, beginning to take off her boots.

"I thought it was strange when you left so bundled up, but then I remembered how you reacted the other day when I threw the wet wash cloth at you, and how you looked so uncomfortable giving the cub a bath. I thought 'how could anyone be so afraid of water?' and then it hit me; you're hydrophobic."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "That's a big word for you."

"Well, aren't you?"

"I do not have hydrophobia."

"Then why do you act so oddly around water? I've never seen anything like it before."

"There's a first time for everything."

"If you don't have hydrophobia, then—"

"I'm allergic to water! There, are you happy? You wheedled it out of me with your incessant nagging."

"Wha—that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"Even more ridiculous than me having both male and female genitalia?"

Galinda colored lightly at that. "I admit, that was rather absurd, but that was just a rumor! This… this is… this is something you're telling me as if it's actually true!"

"It is true." Elphaba picked up the folded nightdress sitting beside her on the bed.

"How can it be true?! No one is allergic to water!"

"And no one is green either."

Galinda didn't reply, and Elphaba, believing the conversation to be over, went into the bathroom to slip into her nightdress. However, the Frottican was not yet finished, so she pursued her roommate, standing outside the door.

"What does that even mean?"

"Are you still stuck on this?"

"Well, I'm having trouble understanding. When people are allergic to things, it's because their bodies don't like it, and—"

"I know very well what allergic means."

"But what does it mean for you? Can you not drink water?"

"That would be decidedly ill-advised."

"Why?"

A sigh. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Galinda blushed. "Are you decent?"

"No, I just want to return the favor from earlier today."

The Frottican's blush turned darker, but she opened the door anyway, seeing Elphaba standing there in her drab nightdress (which didn't even have the benefit of a scrap of lace).

"Well, this is a surprise. Does Miss Galinda Upland wish to see me indecent?" the Munchkin asked with a grin.

"I figured you were being your usual sarcastic self."

"You're catching on." Elphaba filled a cup halfway with water before holding it out to the blonde. "Behold: water."

Galinda blinked at her roommate. "Yes. I see."

"Now watch as I turn it into liquid fire." The Third Thropp Descending lowered the tip of her finger into the drink before quickly pulling it out.

At that moment, Galinda felt as though her own finger were being burned, and she let out a surprised cry of pain, holding the afflicted appendage.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I know you want to be my friend, but you don't have to sympathize with me that much blondie."

Galinda looked at her finger, but couldn't find any sort of mark of injury. "I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"When you touched the water, I felt a burn in my finger."

Elphaba furrowed her brow in confusion. "That doesn't make sense. You wouldn't have known water burned me… unless…"

"Unless?"

"Morrible," Elphaba growled.

Galinda's eyes widened. "You don't think that this is what she meant when she said she modified the spell, do you?"

"There's no other way to explain it, but we can test my theory." Elphaba reached over and pinched the blonde's arm hard.

"Ow!" Galinda slapped her hand away, rubbing the sore spot.

"I felt it too… damn her!" Elphaba stormed from the bathroom, her thoughts buzzing angrily in her head like annoyed bees.

"We'll just have to be careful," Galinda said, following her roommate.

"It's more than that. Don't you see? Morrible knows that I'll get in trouble again, it happens without me even trying. And when I do, you'll feel it too, but there won't be any marks on your body to show for it. She trying to guilt me into telling her the truth."

The blonde looked away. "Well, she picked the wrong person to use."

Elphaba grabbed Galinda's arm, turning her back around. "Listen here, blondie. Just because we're not friends doesn't mean I want you to get hurt because of me. That's sadistic, and that is not who I am."

The Frottican looked at her, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, no. Please don't cry. I don't know you well enough for that."

"I'm scared."

Galinda sounded so small and vulnerable that Elphaba couldn't help but feel an ache in her heart for the blonde. With a sigh, she reluctantly held her arms out, allowing Galinda to crash into her with a hug, almost knocking them both down. Awkwardly, the green woman put her arms around her roommate.

"Um… there, there. It's… it's all right," Elphaba managed to get out, patting Galinda's head a few times.

"You're terrible at this," Galinda sniffed, but she felt better. Awkward as Elphaba was, the blonde felt safe in her arms.

And it was in that moment that Elphaba knew she would have to start fighting back, whatever the price may be.

* * *

"Galinda, you simply must hear this!"

Galinda set down her tray as she sat with her friends during lunch, not entirely sure if she would share Pfannee's glee.

"Apparently there are two boys who are so curious about that rumor of Miss Elphaba having both kinds of… plumbing."

All three giggled at that point.

"That they've decided to find out for themselves if it's true or not," Pfannee finished.

"It's not," Galinda said quickly, her heart dropping and her appetite running out on her. "It's not true at all, Miss Elphaba is all female."

"Well, even if you told them that, I don't think it would help much."

More giggling.

"This isn't funny! You're talking about rape!"

The room turned to look, and Galinda realized her voice had risen above conversation level.

"Galinda, don't be so morbid," Shenshen said, not enjoying the attention of their classmates.

"Well, that's what you're all giggling about, isn't it?"

"Of course not. It might not even happen at all. Besides, even if something happens to the vegetable, you'll be there to take care of her, just like the saint you are," Pfannee said, turning her attention back to her salad.

"You'll be in the Emerald City in no time," Milla added.

* * *

The Thropp in question was currently sitting in the apple orchard near Suicide Canal, reading through the book Dr. Dillamond had given her, and making notes in her own journal. So far, she hadn't done anything majorly wrong in her caring for the cub, and she hoped to keep it that way.

The lion cub was currently trying his hand (paw) at climbing the nearby apple trees. Elphaba watched, as any watchful mother would, though he rarely succeeded in getting more than a few feet off the ground, so there wasn't much need to worry.

"There. That's her. That's the one."

Unwanted company. Elphaba looked up, seeing two boys approach her. With a sigh, she went back to her book, though she knew to expect trouble.

"Aren't you Elphaba Thropp?"

They were standing over her now, trying to give the impression of being larger.

"If you continue to block my light, I will be a very annoyed Elphaba Thropp," the green woman replied.

"Well, we heard that you happen to swing both ways," the first boy said with a snicker.

"I don't usually fight, but yes, I can swing with both my right and left hand."

The other boy snatched her book away, tossing it aside. Elphaba started to stand, but was shoved back down, alerting the cub's attention. Before the boys could do anything more, the cub gave a small roar before lunging at the offender and digging his fangs into flesh.

The attacked gave a cry of pain, shouting, "Get it off!"

His companion grabbed the cub, yanking him free before tossing him aside, where he hit the trunk of a tree. The lion cub struggled to get to his feet, but fell back down. The boys turned back to Elphaba, but the green woman's temper had flared now, her patience run out. With a yell, she threw a punch, hearing the first boy's nose break. Blood sputtered out, hitting all three of them, but Elphaba hardly noticed. She ducked as the second attacker took a swing at her before she grabbed his arm and twisted it sharply at his elbow, hearing it crack. The two boys staggered back, glaring at Elphaba and debating over whether or not it was worth trying to fight her.

"This bitch is crazy!" one finally decided before they both fled, leaving the Third Thropp Descending to run to the lion cub's side, carefully picking him up. He looked up at her with big eyes, and she stroked his fur gently.

"Thank you."

* * *

Elphaba had barely entered room twenty-two before her roommate ambushed her in an embrace.

"Are you all right? Did anyone hurt you?"

"You would have known if anyone had," the green woman replied, prying Galinda off like a wet piece of clothing.

"What happened? Pfannee said that two boys were going after you, and I was so afraid that they were going to try and…" The Frottican couldn't finish, overwhelmed by emotion, so she hugged her roommate again. "Oh Elphaba!"

"Gah! I'm still in one piece, so please, this is far too much contact for one afternoon," the Third Thropp Descending said, never being one who particularly liked being touched, let alone squeezed lifeless. "In any case, it's over now."

"But what happened?"

"If you give me space to breathe, I'll tell you."

Galinda backed up, brushing hair from her face. "All right."

Elphaba nodded before sitting on her bed, stroking the lion cub's fur. "The two boys apparently had some sort of sexual assault in mind—"

"Oh my Lurline!"

"Are you going to let me finish this?"

"Sorry."

"However, they didn't get very far because our friend here sensed danger and bit one of them. They threw him into a tree… and I snapped."

"What did you do?" Galinda asked with wide eyes.

"One has a broken nose, and the other has a compound fracture in his arm."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Elphaba looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Do you know what compound fracture is?"

"… No."

"It's when the bone not only breaks, but comes through the skin and is exposed—"

"Stop! That's horrendous! How could you do that?!"

"I told you, I snapped. I can do a lot of things when I'm angry…"

"Elphaba—"

"Look, I wasn't about to let you get hurt because of me!"

Galinda's expression softened. She approached her roommate, sitting on the bed beside her. She placed a hand on Elphaba's knee, giving her a smile. "Thank you."

At the delicate touch, Elphaba felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body. Her face grew hot, and she looked away. "This… this doesn't mean I like you, so just… don't let it get to that blonde head of yours."

"If you say so, Elphaba."

She had been consistent in dropping the honorific… and she touched the green woman without a trace of fear or disgust. Elphaba stroked the cub's fur restlessly, trying to force her emotions back into the fortress she kept built around her heart.

There was a knock at the door, and both girls looked up. Elphaba handed the cub off to the blonde before she stood, happy for an excuse to put distance between them. The green woman opened the door, finding Morrible's clockwork thing standing there. He handed her a note before toddling away.

"What is it?" Galinda asked.

"I have to go see our headmistress."

* * *

"Miss Elphaba. I'm so glad you could join me."

"Yes, I'm just tickled pink to be here."

"I see that your staircase injuries have healed."

"Why am I here?"

Morrible looked down at her papers. "Two boys from Briscoe Hall claimed they received serious injuries from you."

"That's a lie, Madame. I believe that only one is serious."

"So you do not deny that you attacked them?"

"They came at me with malicious intentions. I was merely defending myself."

"You put them in the infirmary, one for a prolonged stay." A pause. "You will apologize to them, and then—"

"No."

Morrible looked at her green pupil over the top of her glasses. "Excuse me?

"I will not apologize."

"Miss Elphaba, might I remind you that your father—"

"I know very well what the Wizard has said, but you left me no choice when you bound me to Galinda the way you did! I was not about to let her get hurt because some boys wanted to rape me! I will NOT apologize for my actions!"

The papers on Morrible's desk suddenly blew away in a violent wind, although the room had been deathly still before. Morrible looked at the green woman, who was scowling back at her.

"All right, Miss Elphaba. If you will not cooperate, I will have no choice but to write to your father."

Although her stomach dropped, Elphaba kept her stony expression. "Am I free to go or not?"

"You may go."


	6. Heart Attack

_You're making me glow  
__But I cover up, won't let it show  
__So I'm putting my defenses up  
_'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
__If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_-Heart Attack by Demi Lovato_

"Will he be all right?"

Dr. Dillamond nodded, giving the lion cub a few pats on the head. "He'll be fine; he's young and healthy."

"Thank you." Elphaba rubbed the cub's belly, watching him bat at her long braid. "I regret to say that I may not be remaining at Shiz much longer."

"Have you grown tired of my lectures?"

"Of course not. I… I got into a small fight I suppose."

"Small enough to send you away?"

"When combined with my other… digressions."

"I see." A pause. "Perhaps you would care to tell me why?"

"Morrible bound Galinda and I together with a spell… if either one of us sustains an injury, the other will feel it too."

"I take it then that this fight was actually you defending Miss Glinda?"

"It isn't right. She shouldn't have to live in fear that someone might attack her roommate, and she'll be punished for it. She's done nothing wrong… it's me."

"Miss Elphaba, you have done nothing wrong. You were born different, and others do not understand the burden you must bear." The Goat placed a hoof on her shoulder. "You are destined for greatness… it is what fate has in store for those who must struggle the most."

* * *

Though Elphaba protested, Galinda sat with her roommate at dinner, and the two ate in silence. The blonde looked at the green woman, who was staring straight ahead with a distant look in her eyes. She wondered what was going through her roommate's mind, and wished that Elphaba would open up to her. The Frottican had just opened her mouth to say something when a call of, "heads up!" rang through the room seconds before an unknown food substance smashed into Galinda's back. Bits of food splattered onto Elphaba, who seemed to snap out of her reverie. Her eyes fell on Galinda, who was too shocked to say anything, having received the worst of it.

The room was deathly silent, before a few giggles snuck through. This was accompanied by laughs, and soon enough, the room echoed with the sound. Elphaba, who was used to being humiliated, was about to shrug it off when she saw tears in the corners of Galinda's eyes. The blonde was shaking, doing her best to keep from crying, and before she realized what she was doing, Elphaba stood up.

"You think that's funny?" she shouted, causing the room to go silent again. Elphaba had never confronted them before. "Look at you, sitting there laughing. Cowards, all of you! Who threw that?"

No reply.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said WHO THREW THAT?"

No one stood up.

"If I don't get an answer in three seconds, so help me, I will go through this room and torment EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU until the culprit is revealed!"

"Elphaba, don't," Galinda whispered, pulling on the green woman's dress.

Still no one came forward.

"Fine." Elphaba brought her arms down, revealing a fireball in each hand. "Who's first?"

Several girls screamed at the sight and began shoving each other forward, trying to convince Elphaba that they had the offender.

"Ladies, please, what is all this commotion about?" Madame Morrible said, coming in to the hall. Her eyes fell on the Third Thropp Descending. "Miss Elphaba! Put those out, now!"

The green woman closed her hands, extinguishing the flames.

"Go to my office. Wait for me there."

Elphaba stormed from the room, leaving Morrible to calm down her students. In the commotion, Galinda managed to slip away, chasing after the green woman.

"Elphaba!"

The Munchkin ignored her, her temper dangerously high.

"Elphaba Thropp!"

"Don't come near me!"

"Look at me!" Galinda ran in front of the green woman, forcing her to stop.

"Get out of my way."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what I could do."

"If you hurt me, you'll just get hurt yourself."

"Damn it Galinda, move!" Elphaba pushed past her, but the blonde was not deterred so easily.

"No, Elphaba!" She grabbed a verdant arm, planting her feet and forcing Elphaba to stop. "I know you hate to trust people and let them in, but damn it, you cannot continue to live this way!"

"It's worked this long!"

"And look what's happening because of it! You told me that you weren't the girl that everyone saw you as, and I believed you!"

Elphaba looked at the ground. No one had believed her truth before. "Why are you trying so hard?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Because I don't want you to be lonely for the rest of your life. Even if you are green, everyone deserves to have someone who will be there, no matter what… and even though I never expected it, I am that person. Maybe it was forced at first, but now I really do care… and I want you to remember that, stubborn as you are."

Elphaba couldn't find a reply, being so overcome by the truth in Galinda's statement. How someone could be so determined to care about her… she'd never experienced, nor even expected it in her life, especially not from someone like Galinda.

"Well, you needn't be so romantic about it," the green woman finally said, though her voice had lost its angry edge.

Galinda smiled slightly, releasing Elphaba's arm. Though Elphaba wouldn't admit it, the Frottican knew she had won.

"You should go clean up," the Munchkin added.

"I'm going with you to Morrible's office."

"No, you'll just get in trouble."

"But—"

"Don't worry about me, blondie. I can handle that old fish. You should worry about that dress of yours staining." Elphaba offered her a smile before she turned and continued on to Morrible's office.

* * *

"Well Miss Elphaba, I can safely say that out of all the years I have been headmistress here, I have never seen a young woman cause as much trouble as you have."

"What can I say Madame? I always was an overachiever."

Morrible sighed, taking off her minuscule spectacles. "Have you always had an inherent talent for magic?"

"Pardon?" This was not the direction Elphaba had expected the conversation to go. She'd expected to be yelled at (which was not uncommon for her).

"Twice now you've used magic in front of me. The first time didn't appear to be planned, but today in the dining hall… you summoned those fireballs on your own."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It could explain your behavior. You bottle your emotions inside, and they manifest themselves through your magic, which if left unbridled, could be very dangerous to yourself and those around you. I would recommend enrolling you in my sorcery seminar."

Elphaba gripped her hands behind her back tightly, trying to keep her temper from boiling over. "I care not to be in your seminar. My focus is life sciences, not sorcery."

"And if you continue to have these incidents?" Morrible shook her head. "I have no choice but to enroll you in my seminar for the safety of this university." A pause. "In any case, your father has sent a reply to my most recent letter. He had it sent it posthaste, as you can imagine."

"Yes, I imagine he would be quite concerned."

"He has requested that you be excused from lessons for some time so that you may return to the Emerald City."

Against her will, Elphaba's face turned a pale green. She struggled to say something, but the words stuck in her throat, and all that came out was a strangled, "No…" She should have expected as much; he had given her fair warning, after all.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning, so I suggest you begin packing." The headmistress stood and went to one of her bookshelves, running a withered finger across the spines before pulling out a dark green one with a cracked spine. She handed the book over to Elphaba, who was still in too much shock to protest. "While you are home, I would like you to begin looking this over. It's a Grimmerie, which is a book used for sorcery. I've already informed your father of your… gift, so don't think you can wheedle your way out of it. When you return, I expect your magic to be a bit more in check."

A thought struck the green woman, and she regained herself enough to say, "Madame, if I am to leave, then you will have to remove the spell you put on myself and Miss Galinda."

"Now, Miss Elphaba, you know that would be far too easy, and you two have not yet learned your lesson. No, I'll just have to excuse Miss Galinda as well and she will accompany you."

"The Wizard doesn't like uninvited visitors in the palace," Elphaba said quickly.

"Well, he is your father. I suppose you'll just have to explain the situation to him. Regardless, Miss Galinda will accompany you, and that's the end of this discussion."

* * *

Galinda was in bed when Elphaba returned to their room, but the green woman was wise to her roommate this time.

"I know you're awake."

The Frottican sat up, lighting the lamp. "What happened? Did she yell at you?"

"I wish. I'm being sent back to the Emerald City." Elphaba pulled her carpet bag out of the closet and set it on her bed, beginning to pack her few possessions.

"Can she do that?"

"No, but the Wizard can. Apparently he's excusing me from lessons so I can visit him."

"Do you think he'll send you to Quadling Country?"

"It is my sincere hope that he wishes to merely yell at me."

Another thought struck the Frottican. "Does this mean that Morrible removed the binding spell?"

"Quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever been to the Emerald City before blondie?"

Galinda's eyes grew wide. "You mean… I'm to go with you?"

"I tried to convince Morrible otherwise."

The blonde leapt off her bed, grabbing one of her trunks and opening it excitedly. "I've heard the Emerald City has fantabulous dress shop and boutiques and shows and—"

"Galinda, this is not a vacation. We're not going as tourists; we'll be living in the palace for Oz's sake."

Galinda's eyes somehow got even wider. "The palace?" she breathed.

"Yes, now put that away. We're not moving there."

"But the palace… the Wizard…"

"Don't get too excited. The Wizard is not the man you all think he is…"

Galinda calmed herself down, feeling foolish for acting like a giddy schoolgirl. "Elphaba, I'm sorry. I forgot myself…"

"It's all right. Now listen blondie: when we get to the Emerald City, it's not going to be like Shiz. There are going to be a lot of people who will treat me… differently. When you see what I mean, I don't want you to freak out. Just act natural and remember that I am still the same Elphaba Thropp you met a month ago."

Galinda nodded, her eyes wide as ever.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Elphaba shook her head, rolling her eyes. "We'll see how long that lasts. Well, pack a valise blondie. We leave tomorrow morning."

The Wizard's carriage awaited the two the next morning, and it certainly was a sight, with its emerald design and gold fastenings. It certainly drew a crowd, with many students coming to gawk at it. Galinda herself was taken aback when she first saw it, especially when she saw the horses pulling it.

"Elphaba, those horses…"

"What about them?"

"They keep changing color…"

"Yes, they're a horse of a different color."

"What does that mean?"

"Just get in the carriage," Elphaba said, pushing the blonde inside before getting in herself, closing the door behind them. The carriage pulled away from Shiz and began down the road, and Elphaba was glad to be away from the prying eyes of her classmates.

"How long will it take us to get to the Emerald City?" Galinda asked.

"It depends. If we stop every night at an inn, it could take us a week."

"We are going to stop, aren't we?"

"Ideally, I wish to get to this over with very quickly, and to do that, we must reach the Emerald City as soon as possible."

"But that means sleeping in the carriage," Galinda said, her nose wrinkling at the thought.

"It's not that bad."

Galinda still didn't look satisfied, and Elphaba sighed.

"Fine. We'll stop tonight, but don't get used to it." Elphaba pulled out a book and opened it, beginning to read.

"Are you going to read the whole way?"

"Well, I certainly don't have enough to say to make conversation the entire trip."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you usually do for entertainment when I'm not around. Read, brush your hair, pleasure yourself—"

"Elphaba!"

"What? I won't look."

"That is highly inappropriate. For you to even suggest it…"

"Oh, come now Galinda. Don't act as though you've never done it before."

"I haven't!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Really? You expect me to believe that you've never touched yourself down there?"

"Well, not in _that_ sort of way!"

"If you say so," Elphaba said, going back to her book with a roll of her eyes.

"I do say so!" Galinda's face was very pink by this time, and she looked out the window. "So you'd better believe me, Elphaba Thropp."

"Okay blondie."

"I mean it."

"I'm sure you do."

Very few words were exchanged after that, and by the time they reached a place to stop for the night, Galinda was about ready to explode. After practically leaping from the carriage, the blonde was somewhat surprised to see an inn practically in shambles before her.

"Are you just going to stare?" Elphaba asked, thrusting the blonde's bag into Galinda's chest.

The Frottican didn't have a reply, and she quickly scurried after the green woman to avoid being left alone in the darkness. After confirming that they only place left for them was a room above the kitchen, it became clear to her that they were traveling as third-class passengers.

"Elphaba…"

"Problem?" the green woman asked, looking at the blonde as she closed the room's door behind them.

There were many problems Galinda wished she could point out, but she chose to say, "There's only one bed."

"Yes, it looks like we'll be forced to share."

"Is that… all right with you?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "It would appear as though you're the uncomfortable one." In truth, the green woman's heart was beginning to beat very fast; the thought of sharing a bed with Galinda… what if she felt those same feelings again? What if… what if she felt… attracted to the blonde?

_No. No, that can't be true. Galinda is a woman, and my friend… no, hardly a friend… an acquaintance._

"I'm not," Galinda said defensively. As if to prove her point, the blonde pulled out her nightdress, ready to change, but upon looking around, she discovered that their room lacked any sort of privacy. She looked at Elphaba, her eyes pleading, and the green woman sighed.

"I'm turning around," she said, turning to face the door.

"And close your eyes!"

"Yes, Oz forbid I see your shadow undress itself."

"Just do it!"

"All right, calm down." Elphaba closed her eyes, hearing the shuffling of fabric behind her.

"You may turn back around now."

"Oh, may I? How kind of you." The green woman turned to see Galinda gingerly pulling back the blanket before sitting down. "Wary of bed bugs I see."

"Don't even joke about that."

Elphaba let out a short laugh. "All right, blondie. Well, I'm going to be changing into my own nightdress; you're free to watch if you wish."

Galinda's face turned pink. "I'll give you your privacy, thank you." She looked away, closing her eyes.

As she changed, Elphaba berated herself; why couldn't she ever manage to say something decent? It was a surprise Galinda didn't mind being around her at all. Still, the green woman knew she had to remain guarded, and sarcasm was that guard. Without it, she felt so open and vulnerable… and she hated that most of all.

"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?"

Galinda looked over, seeing Elphaba sitting on the bed beside her, her voice less harsh than usual. "I… I hope so. I'm not used to… these sort of travel arrangements."

"I know. I just… I hate to use my status as a way to get ahead." Elphaba lay down, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Oz doesn't need another person like the Wizard."

"But you're not like him," Galinda said, laying on her side and facing the Munchkin.

"I'd like to think that, but the real truth of the matter is that it's hard to hold onto your morals when the pressure of an entire society sits on your shoulders. I think of the Wizard, and I wonder… maybe he had an idea for Oz, but when push comes to shove, you do what you think is best for everyone at the time."

"It sounds as though you're almost defending him."

Elphaba let out a snort of amusement. "Hardly. I don't condone anything he's done, don't get me wrong, but I just… I don't know. Maybe it would be easier to hate him completely if his blood didn't run through my veins."

There was a silence, and Elphaba cleared her throat.

"It's late. We should try to sleep; there is still much of our journey left," the green woman said before she extinguished the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

Elphaba seemed particularly closed off the next day, and Galinda wondered if perhaps she had upset the green woman the previous night. After all, the green woman never did like talking about herself; perhaps she felt as though she'd told Galinda too much. However, the Frottican didn't have the nerve to ask her roommate about it, so they rode in silence. As night fell once again, it became clear to Galinda that they were not stopping for the night, which didn't seem to perturb Elphaba at all. In fact, the Munchkin seemed more angered by the fact that she couldn't continue reading in the dim lighting, and was forced to put her book away.

Finally, about much discomfort, Galinda squeaked out, "I can't sleep in here."

"It's too late to stop. Just try and make yourself comfortable." Elphaba's gaze remained fixed on something outside the carriage.

"I can't," the blonde continued. "The seats are too short to lay across."

"What would you like me to do? Be your personal pillow?"

"That sounds like a fantastic offer."

"What?" Elphaba finally looked at her roommate, but before she could protest, Galinda had moved across the carriage and sat beside the green woman, leaning against her and laying her head on Elphaba's shoulder. "Galinda—"

"Yes, this is much more comfortable. Thank you Elphaba."

"I didn't mean—" But Elphaba couldn't finish, for Galinda had closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. The Third Thropp Descending sighed, trying to ignore her pounding heart as she looked up at the ceiling, her face a darker green than before.

* * *

The Emerald City rose abruptly out of the desolate landscape, and Galinda did her best to hold in her excitement. Elphaba, meanwhile, looked as though she'd rather be anywhere else, and she distracted herself by opening her bag, pulling out a pair of glasses with emerald-tinted lenses.

"Here. Put these on."

"Why?" Galinda asked, taking the glasses from her.

"Because everyone believes that if you don't wear them, the emeralds will blind you."

"Is that true?" the blonde continued, slipping the glasses on.

"Whether or not, it's just easier to go along with it," the green woman replied, exchanging her own glasses for a pair similar to Galinda's.

The carriage came to a stop, and Elphaba let out a sigh.

"We're here," she said, picking up her bag as the driver opened the carriage door. The green woman stepped out, and Galinda followed, finding that she had to crane her neck back to see the top of the palace. The blonde quickly scurried after her companion, and once inside, the heavy doors were closed behind them.

"Good morning, Miss Thropp."

"Welcome back Miss Thropp."

"May I take your bag Miss Thropp?"

Elphaba waved a hand, shooing the servants away. She turned to look back at Galinda, whose mouth was agape. "Miss Galinda, please. So unladylike."

The Frottican closed her mouth, though she was still in awe. "You live here…?" The ceiling seemed impossibly high, and the emerald staircase seemed to go on forever, leading up into some unknown area.

"Only temporarily."

"That could change if you wanted."

Both women turned towards the voice, and Elphaba's grip on her carpet bag tightened. Galinda went to her roommate's side, whispering, "Who is that?"

"Elphaba, I did not expect you home so soon," the man continued, making to hug the green woman, but she took a step back.

"You summoned me here."

"Yes… we will discuss that later." His gaze fell on the Frottican. "You've brought company."

"This is my roommate, Galinda Upland. Galinda… this is the Wizard."

"The Wizard…?" Galinda shook his hand, somewhat surprised, and for good reason too. He was a short man, only slightly taller than the blonde, and his hair was already white and thin. He didn't seem nearly impressive or intimidating enough to be the great and powerful Wizard she'd heard of all her life.

"So good to meet you, Miss Upland. Are you a friend of Elphaba's? She seems to have a knack for scaring people away."

"I… she doesn't scare me," was all the blonde could come up with.

"We're going to get settled," Elphaba said, grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling her towards the staircase.

"Yes, very good, I'll be busy for the rest of the day anyway. Make yourselves at home then," the Wizard called after them.

"That's the Wizard?" Galinda hissed as Elphaba led her up the staircase.

"I told you that he would not be the man you expected." Elphaba opened a door, revealing a bedroom far grander than any Galinda had seen before. The blonde's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight, and she could do little more than take a few small steps across the emerald carpet.

"Is this your room?" she breathed.

"No, my room is just across the hall. This is your room."

"My…" Galinda couldn't finish, instead walking over to the perfectly made bed, almost afraid to even sit, for fear of disturbing it.

From where she stood leaning against the doorframe, Elphaba shook her head. "Don't faint blondie. You might hit your head on the way down, and that would be a shame."

"Is this really all mine?" Galinda asked, turning around to face the green woman.

"All of it. Until we head back to Shiz, this is our home. That means all of this," Elphaba spread her arms as if to gesture the entire palace, "is yours to roam."

Unable to find words, the blonde embraced the Munchkin tightly, causing Elphaba to cringe.

"Again with the hugging… come on, let go blondie."

A knock on the door, followed by, "Excuse me, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba pried Galinda loose, looking at the servant who stood in the doorway. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your father has requested your presence at dinner tonight."

"Well, you can tell him no."

"He insists."

"Oh, he insists. Well, in that case, still no. Now begone."

The servant left, and the blonde looked at the green woman. "How can you say no to the Wizard?"

"Easily, as you just saw," Elphaba replied before leaving the room. This did not deter the Frottican, however, and she followed after the green woman.

"You know, this is exactly the type of behavior that got you sent here in the first place."

"Oh really?" Elphaba said, placing her bag on the bed. "If I remember correctly, a certain nosy roommate of mine went through my rubbish bin and sent the Wizard a personal, scathing letter that was never meant to be read."

Galinda colored lightly at that, feeling a mixture of guilt and shame at the reminder. "Well… you hadn't exactly been the best roommate yourself."

"Touché blondie." Elphaba opened her bag and began to unpack her few belongings. "Regardless, this does not change my decision. I'm not going to dinner."

"We have to go."

"_We_ do not. You are free to do as you please; I am staying here."

"I can't have dinner with the Wizard without you. It would be too… awkward."

Elphaba laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day where my green self would make a situation not awkward."

Galinda's hands went to her hips, a pout on her lips. "Elphabaaaaa… please go."

The green woman looked at her companion, letting out a groan. "You really know how to pester someone into submission."

When Elphaba led her to the dining room, Galinda was sure that it was much more a dining hall. The table stretched farther than she imagined a table ever needed to, and the amount of food sitting on emerald dishes was enough to feed Crage Hall. The blonde quickly followed her companion and sat in the seat beside her, feeling exceedingly small.

"Where's the Wizard?" Galinda whispered.

"He'll be here," Elphaba replied with a sigh, turning over a fork in her hands and wondering how much strength it would take to drive it through someone's skull, particularly hers or the Wizard's. Whoever came first.

"He doesn't seem so bad."

"Yet."

"Don't you think you're maybe exaggerating… or biased?"

Elphaba gave the blonde a look. "Decide whose side you're on and stay there."

The doors swung open, and the two girls looked up to see the Wizard walking into the room.

"Good evening girls. I'm so glad you could join me for dinner," he said, sitting in the chair that was pulled out for him.

"Yes, we're just tickled pink to be here," Elphaba said.

The Wizard chose to ignore her comment as he began to serve himself food. "So, Miss Galinda was it? Tell me, how do you like Shiz?"

"It's a fine university," Galinda replied, her voice seeming smaller than she remembered.

"It must have been quite a shock to find out you were rooming with Elphaba, but I requested that someone stay with her. My daughter has a… talent for finding trouble."

Out of the corner of her eye, Galinda thought she saw Elphaba twitch at being called "daughter". "I… Elphaba is a decent roommate."

"And how are your classes?"

"Enough of this pleasantry bullshit. Galinda, what he wants to know is why I've been getting into so much trouble," Elphaba said, shooting the Wizard a harsh glare. "She's not yours or Morrible's personal spy."

"I am merely trying to get to know her—"

"No, you are not going to do this to her, of all people. You're not going to keep her on your 'radar' and keep tabs on her, or me. You want to know why I got into trouble at Shiz? Take a good look; that's who I am. The sooner you accept that and stop trying to change me, the sooner we'll all be happy." The green woman stood abruptly, her chair scraping along the emerald tiles. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite." And with that, she was gone.

There was a pause, before the Wizard cleared his throat. "Well, I see she is no mood to talk at the moment." He stood, a servant coming to pull out his chair. "I apologize, Miss Galinda, but we'll have to cut our meal short. I'll have a servant bring dinner to your room."


	7. I Feel Everything

_When you're furious  
__When you start to freeze  
__When you can't be touched  
__I feel everything  
__And when you despair  
__When you cannot breathe  
__When you wouldn't dare  
__I feel everything_

_-I Feel Everything by Idina Menzel_

Galinda wasn't surprised when she peered into Elphaba room and found the green woman sitting on the windowsill, her eyes on the book in her lap. The blonde hid behind the doorframe, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself to lay into the Munchkin for her behavior at dinner (and especially for leaving her alone with the Wizard). After counting to three, Galinda turned and went through the doorway, ready to let Elphaba have it, but the first few words died in the air as she found the windowsill empty.

"Wha…"

"Looking for someone, blondie?"

Galinda jumped at the voice, but what startled her more was the fact that Elphaba's head had appeared at the top of the window, looking at her upside-down.

"How… what are you doing out there?"

"Hiding from you."

Galinda scowled, prompting a laugh from the Third Thropp Descending.

"I'm enjoying the view. Come on up, I'll show you." Elphaba's head disappeared.

"Elphaba, wait!" Galinda called, running to the window and poking her head out.

"What?"

The blonde turned to see Elphaba hanging onto the side of the palace, her own verdigris seeming to shine brighter than the sunlight reflected off the emerald palace.

"Come back down here. I have a whole angry speech planned!" Galinda insisted.

"Well, that's incentive for me to remain up here."

"You are so difficult," the Frottican said, holding onto the top of the window as she stood on the sill. "Come down!"

"You come up."

"No!"

"Then climb back down."

Galinda made the mistake of looking down, and let out a small shriek, clinging to the window even tighter. The ground seemed miles away, and one slip would mean the end of her.

"Problem?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no. I just… are we even allowed to be up here?" Galinda asked, making a desperate attempt to change Elphaba's mind.

"I'm the Wizard's daughter; I'm allowed to do whatever I please."

"Well, maybe you are, but what about me?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Look blondie, if you want to stay there, that's fine." She turned, meaning to climb away.

"No, wait, come back!" Galinda whimpered, not wanting to be left alone. "I… I can't get down."

"I see someone never learned how to climb." But the green woman took pity on her, approaching the blonde and offering her a hand. "Here, take my hand and I'll help-"

Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand, clinging to it like a lifeline and causing the green woman to let out a wince.

"Okay, I see you have a firm grip." Elphaba pulled the blonde up, and Galinda quickly clung to her.

"All right, we enjoyed the view, now help me back down!"

"Easy blondie. We're not in the viewing area yet."

Galinda whimpered again, and Elphaba shook her head.

"Look, you climb ahead of me, and I'll tell you exactly where to go. I won't let you fall."

"P-promise?"

"I promise. Now grab onto this spire right here."

Galinda did as she was told, and as she followed Elphaba's guidance, she found that climbing came almost as naturally as walking to the green woman. The two eventually reached the top, and Galinda clung to the top spire tightly, her eyes on the blinding emeralds, angry speech long since forgotten.

"I'm impressed; you actually made it to the top," Elphaba said, hanging loosely onto the other side of the spire.

"Can we go back down now?"

"You haven't even taken in the view."

Galinda looked out and couldn't hold back her gasp at seeing the city sprawled beneath her. "Elphaba…"

"This is one of the only perks of living here. When I come up here, and I look out over all these people, living in such ignorance of what Oz is like outside their tiny worlds…" Elphaba sighed. "I never want to become one of them."

"You won't," Galinda said.

"I tell myself that, but this… it's like a virus… a poison… it gets under your skin, and people change so quickly…" Elphaba looked down at her own green hand, clenching it into a fist. It was then that Galinda fully understood the reason Elphaba acted the way she did; not because she was inherently a wild child, but because she was afraid of losing herself. The blonde had never seen her roommate like this before, and she had to admit, this side of the Third Thropp Descending intrigued her.

"We had better climb down before it gets dark."

And just like that, she had shut down; a switch had been hit, and the green woman was back to her guarded self. Galinda chose not to pry, instead allowing Elphaba to help her back down the palace and through the bedroom window.

"You should get some rest blondie. The following days may not be so pleasant," Elphaba said as the Frottican walked towards the door.

Galinda had reached the doorway, but stopped, turning around to say, "You're not like them, you know." The blonde reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"What is that?"

"Your Animal rights essay. I… you weren't in class when Dr. Dillamond returned them. I was supposed to give it to you…"

Elphaba approached, taking the paper and unfolding it, her eyes scanning the page. She remembered the frenzied mood in which she'd written it, trying to finish before her nub of a candle burnt out, before the Wizard or her mother could find her and try and stop her or change her mind. "So instead you kept it?"

"I forgot I had it."

"It was folded in your dress pocket."

"Okay, so maybe I kept it as a sort of inspiration, but it proves you're not like these people… or the Wizard." Galinda wrung her hands at Elphaba's silence. "You can have it back now… I just wanted you to know."

The green woman smiled slightly, shaking her head. "You keep it blondie," she said, handing it back to the Frottican. "Who knows? Maybe it will help you raise your C- average."

Galinda would have protested, but just looked down at the paper, folding it up again. She felt Elphaba's hand on top of her head, and she looked up at her, seeing the green woman smiling down at her. A genuine smile, meant only for Galinda to see.

"Fresh dreams Miss Galinda."

* * *

When the time came, as it always does for children, for young Galinda to move into a "big girl" bed, she begged her parents for a pink canopy, the kind the princesses in her storybooks always had. Of course, her parents obliged, and Galinda spent many happy nights in that bed, telling herself that she too was a princess. Now, sleeping in a bed three times the size of her old pink canopy, and one her younger self would have wet herself in excitement over (a secret she'd take to her grave), Galinda found herself unable to sleep. The room seemed too large, and even though it had only been a month, she had grown used to having Elphaba's presence in the room when she slept. It was… comforting, in its own way. The green woman possessed a sort of strength that Galinda actually found admirable, and when she was around her roommate, she could fool herself into thinking that she was strong too.

Galinda sat up, the emptiness of the room almost stifling her. She toyed with the idea of going to Elphaba's room, wondering if that was even acceptable at her age. At Shiz, when they shared a room, it was a different story; Elphaba was right there. And even if she did go to the Munchkin's room, how embarrassed would she be if Elphaba sent her away? The blonde decided she would go under the guise of trying to find the bathroom, and she'd gauge Elphaba's mood from there. Perhaps she would be too weary to protest. The Frottican slid out of bed and made the journey to Elphaba's room, her footsteps silent on the cold tiles.

Upon arrival, Galinda found a lone candle, little more than a stub of wax, still burning on the nightstand. The Munchkin herself was slumped on her side, her hand on an open book and her glasses hanging off one ear. She looked exhausted, yet oddly peaceful, and the Frottican was once again filled with a sort of envy.

"Elphaba," she whispered. She poked her roommate's arm. "Elphaba!"

The Munchkin muttered a few incoherent words before rolling over. Galinda made a face, not entirely appreciating her roommate's ability to sleep. The blonde pinched her own arm harshly, causing Elphaba to let out a painful groan before pushing herself up onto her elbows and rolling back over. Her eyes focused on the blurry figure of the blonde, and she set her glasses back on her nose.

"Why'd you pinch me?" she asked sleepily.

"I have to pee."

"And you need me to hold your hand?"

"I don't know where the bathroom is."

"Your room has its own; didn't you already use it today?"

Galinda could feel her face growing hot as her plan fell through with a resounding "plop". "Well, I…"

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

The blonde was too surprised at that to even think of a lie, so she said, "How did you know?"

"It happens to me too. Sleeping in this place is… difficult. It might be grand, but there's so much empty space… I hate it."

"But you were asleep when I came in."

"That's what the book is for." Elphaba closed said item, setting it beside the candle. "I can't fall asleep on my own."

Galinda felt better knowing that Elphaba was in the same boat as her, but she still doubted she'd be able to fall asleep in her own room.

"Something still on your mind?"

The blonde shook her head, though Elphaba could tell she didn't really mean it. The green woman knew she shouldn't be so hard on her roommate; after all, it wasn't Galinda's fault that Morrible had forced her to drag the blonde along. And being in the palace unsettled even the Munchkin; she couldn't imagine how Galinda felt. To be honest, Elphaba found that she had grown used to hearing the blonde shift multiple times during the night. It was proof that her mother's claim of "No one can stand to be in the same room as you!" was untrue, and even though she was determined to never show it, Elphaba had come to somewhat enjoy Galinda's company, however much of an airhead her roommate was. So, with these thoughts in her mind, Elphaba moved over, pulling back the blanket and noticing the hopeful look on Galinda's face.

"Just for tonight."

* * *

The Wizard was absent at breakfast the next morning, though Ozwald made an appearance. The blonde feared for Elphaba's well-being with him around, but he seemed disinterested in her, at least for now.

"Ozwald isn't really the Wizard's son, is he?"

"He likes to think he is," Elphaba replied, plucking an apple from a tree and examining it. Galinda had begged to be taken out, and while Elphaba was reluctant to enter the city, she had settled on the palace gardens.

"But he's not."

"No."

"Then why is he here?"

"If I say 'just because' will that be enough to satisfy you?"

"Elphaba."

"All right. So, you've seen how old the Wizard is."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Do you want the answer or not?"

Galinda stuck her tongue out at the green woman, but didn't say anything.

"I guess not."

"Elphaba." Galinda wasn't sure why, but just saying the green woman's name was enough to get Elphaba talking. The blonde liked to tell herself that it was because her tone was so stern, but she had a feeling that Elphaba was more complex than that.

"Before the Wizard knew about me, he had decided that he needed an heir before he shuffled off the mortal coil."

"Before he what?"

"You know, before he bought the farm. Kicked the bucket."

Galinda was still giving her a look that said she was lost, and Elphaba let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"He wanted to find someone to take his place before he died."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?"

The Munchkin gave her a look. "Anyway, to make a long story short, he ended up choosing Ozwald. This all happened about a month before I showed up at his door with my mother's letter, and when I did arrive, the Wizard knew he couldn't just dismiss Ozwald, not with all he had gone through to find him. So, he allows Ozwald to enjoy the perks of high society, but all the while, they both know that I'm the rightful heir to the throne."

"Is that why Ozwald bullies you?"

Elphaba looked away, turning the apple over in her hand.

"Why doesn't the Wizard stop him?"

"He doesn't know."

"How could he not?"

"I don't need his help."

"Elphaba—"

"Just leave it alone!" A fireball appeared in her hand, destroying the apple.

Galinda took a step back, her eyes wide. "I… I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

Elphaba saw the fear in Galinda's eyes, and she felt sickened with herself. The fireball extinguished, and the green woman looked away. "I have to go."

The Munchkin holed herself up in her room for the better part of the day, feeling somewhat guilty for leaving Galinda to fend for herself. Still, she could have hurt the blonde… what if Morrible was right? What if her magic did become out of control? Elphaba looked down at her hands, knowing that she would be unable to live with herself if she ever hurt Galinda. The Frottican may have been forced, but she was the closest thing to a friend that Elphaba had ever, and most likely would ever have.

The green woman heard the door open, and she immediately steeled herself to face the blonde. "I don't want to talk right now, Galinda."

"But I have a message from your dear father."

Elphaba felt herself go cold, and she stood to face the person who was most definitely not Galinda. "Then say it and get out."

Ozwald approached, and Elphaba held her ground. "Always straight to the point. Father will be meeting with several important ambassadors these next few days, so your chat with him will have to wait."

"He prolongs my stay for no reason."

"He is merely doing his job."

"Is that all?"

Ozwald nodded and started for the door, but stopped, looking back at her. "You know, your blonde friend is cute. I'm so glad you decided to bring her along."

Elphaba inhaled sharply at that. "If you even look at Galinda the wrong way—"

"What will you do? Fight me?" Ozwald laughed at that, a sound that only caused Elphaba's anger to rise. Before she realized it, the green woman had lunged at him, only to receive a fist to her stomach for the trouble. Elphaba hit the ground, gasping for air.

"Apparently you are more foolish than I thought. I thought going to Shiz was supposed to give you an education; no wonder Father summoned you back."

Elphaba set her jaw, slamming her fist into the floor. A fireball formed and she threw a punch at her tormentor, only to have him catch her fist, closing his hand and extinguishing the flame.

"Your petty magic tricks do not frighten me." Ozwald used his free hand to deliver a punch to her torso, sending her crashing backwards into the bed. "Don't try to get between me and what I want; you'll only get hurt." And then he was gone, leaving Elphaba to struggle to her feet.

"Elphaba…"

The voice was small, but Elphaba heard it loud and clear. "Galinda." Holding her stomach, the green woman forced herself to move, making her way into the blonde's room. "Galinda?"

A whimper came as her reply, and Elphaba soon found the blonde curled up beside the bed, clutching her stomach. The Munchkin knelt beside her, seeing tears running down her face.

"Elphaba…"

"Shh, it's all right."

"It hurts…"

"I know, I know it does. I'm so sorry Galinda." Elphaba held the blonde close, her feeling of guilt growing. She should have known better; things were different now. She couldn't be as reckless as before.

Later that night, Galinda found herself still curled up next to Elphaba. The pain had subsided by now, but the blonde found that having Elphaba's arm around her was comforting, and she didn't want to give the green woman an excuse to stop. The blonde readjusted her position and looked up at the Third Thropp Descending, who had chosen to pass the time by reading.

Elphaba felt the smaller girl's eyes on her, and she looked down. "Are you hungry?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, not really."

"Ready to try and sleep?"

"I think so."

Elphaba nodded, closing her book and setting it on the bedside table.

"Can I… just once more?"

The green woman merely nodded, knowing what Galinda wanted. She extinguished the lamp, and for the first time in her life, Elphaba Thropp held someone in her arms as they slept.

* * *

The next few days were a blur, spent milling about the palace and gazing out the windows, wondering what the Emerald City was like. Elphaba didn't seem entirely keen on leaving the palace, which Galinda didn't fully understand, but decided not to question.

A week after they had arrived, the Wizard finally summoned his daughter, and though reluctant, Elphaba knew she had to indulge in his request if she had any hope of ever returning to Shiz.

"I apologize for making you wait so long, but I've been very busy, and you weren't exactly in the mood to talk when you first arrived," the Wizard said as he seated himself in a large chair.

"I'm still not in the mood, but I wish to return to Shiz as soon as possible," Elphaba replied, not touching the coffee that had been set out for her. "Your summons interrupted not only my education, but Miss Galinda's as well."

"You chose to bring her along."

"It was not my choice."

"What does that mean?"

"You want to know what I've been up to?" Elphaba leaned forward. "My first week, I got into several fights with my roommate, one Galinda Upland. As a result, our charming headmistress decided to bind us together with a spell, hence her accompanying me here."

"Elphaba—"

"In addition, that letter you received was fished out of my rubbish bin and sent to you by three particularly vicious classmates of mine, and your decision to send Ozwald only put a larger target on my back. It became a sport for my peers to see who could make me snap first and get me sent to Quadling Country."

"I never said anything about Quadling—"

"Oh, and then those three girls broke my nose, and two boys tried to rape me. And that's about it. So it's been a good first month." Elphaba leaned back, crossing her arms.

The Wizard sat in shocked silence for a few moments before sighing, "Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"Because I don't need your help."

"Elphaba, you may not like it, but you are my daughter. And I want to prove to you that I can be a good father."

"It's too late for that. You should have stayed away from my mother…"

The Wizard sighed, seeing that he would get nowhere with this conversation. "All right, Elphaba. I suppose we have nothing more to say. I will send you back to Shiz, and Ozwald will accompany you."

"Please tell me that is a horrible attempt at a joke."

"I will not allow others to harm you; I will protect you, as a father should."

"I do not need your protection!"

He had expected as much. With another sigh, the Wizard said, "Fine. But if I hear of one more incident, I will send him, whether you agree or not. Your life is too valuable to me."

Elphaba would have said more, but at that moment, a servant entered, murmuring something to the Wizard, who nodded.

"This is where our conversation will have to end. You may stay in the Emerald City a few more days if you wish, but you are free to return to Shiz whenever you please. What I said still stands. One more incident, Elphaba."

The green woman stood angrily before stalking from the room. Upon opening the door, Galinda stumbled forward, looking up at the Munchkin sheepishly with a pink face.

"May I help you, Miss Upland?"

"I-I was just… looking for something that I… dropped."

"Oh? And what exactly did you drop? Your manners?" Elphaba moved past the blonde, starting down the hall.

Galinda quickly scurried after her. "You should have told him the truth about Ozwald."

"I believe we already discussed this."

"Stop being stubborn."

"You might as well ask me to stop being green."

The Frottican quickly moved in front of the taller girl, blocking her path. "You may not want his help Elphaba, but you need it. We need it…"

Elphaba sighed, but she had to admit defeat. It wasn't fair to Galinda, and she knew it. They both knew it. "All right… you win. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

The green woman looked away and would have continued on, had she not seen the person emerging from the throne room. She froze where she stood, something Galinda found odd.

"Elphaba."

"Father…"

Hearing the word come from the Munchkin took the blonde by surprise, and she turned to see that the man approaching them was definitely not the Wizard. Elphaba met him halfway, standing awkwardly as though she meant to embrace him, but Galinda knew that the green woman never hugged anyone.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked.

"Your mother wrote to me; she said you were attending Shiz University."

"It took a month for that news to reach you?"

"I have been traveling. She also said that you were being particularly… irksome."

"Is that the word she used?"

"It is the one I will use."

"That still does not explain why you are here."

Frexspar sighed. "In truth, I was not here for you. I had come hoping to gain audience with the Wizard, but he—"

"What for? You were never one to worship him."

"I only worship the Unnamed God; you know that."

"All too well…"

A silence passed between them, and Elphaba opened her mouth to speak again, but Frex's gaze had fallen on Galinda

"And who is this?"

The Munchkin looked back at the blonde, who seemed hesitant to approach. "This is Miss Galinda Upland… my roommate. Galinda, this is my father, Frexspar Thropp."

"Good to see that Elphaba managed to make one friend," Frex said, shaking the blonde's hand.

"You still haven't answered my question—"

"I hate to leave like this, but I cannot stay. Your mother has sent word that Nessarose is sick again, so I must bring this medicine to her."

Galinda noticed Elphaba's expression change. "Yes… of course."

Another awkward pause, and Frex patted his daughter on the shoulder before continuing down the hall. For a few moments, Elphaba didn't move, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Elphaba?"

"He runs to her side so willingly… and why not? Nessa would be anyone's favorite." Elphaba didn't seem to be talking to Galinda, and her eyes had grown darker, as if they had been replaced by black marbles, the kind children bartered with. "Where was he when I needed him? It took him a month to learn I had gone to Shiz."

"Elphaba?" Galinda touched her arm gently, and the color returned to the green woman's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Are you all right?"

Elphaba didn't reply, because she didn't know. Rather than admit to Galinda that it was entirely possible that the green woman was losing her mind, she said, "How'd you like me to give you the grand tour of the Emerald City today?"

"Really?" Excitement caused Galinda to forget the odd behavior she had just seen, and Elphaba barely had time to nod before the blonde was off to touch up her makeup and make herself presentable.

Elphaba didn't move for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself. She had let Galinda see too much of her vulnerable side, and though she didn't want to believe it, the Munchkin knew through experience that everyone was capable of betrayal. If the Frottican ever turned against her… she would have more than enough to destroy the Third Thropp Descending.

"How do I look?"

The green woman was pulled from her thoughts by Galinda's voice, and she turned her attention to the question at hand.

"Well, you don't exactly blend in…"

Galinda made a face, causing Elphaba to smile.

"You look fine. Now may we go?"

The blonde nodded, and the two walked down the corridor, unaware that the Wizard had been watching for quite some time. It hurt him to know that Elphaba would never accept him as her father, but he could understand why. Frexspar had been the one to raise her, and as she had said, the Wizard had run out on her mother, even before he knew she was pregnant. In fact, he'd had no idea that Elphaba was his until Melena wrote him that letter, but he knew now, and he was determined to prove to his daughter that he could be a good father.


	8. Titanium

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say  
__I'm talking loud not saying much  
__I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
__You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
__Fire away, fire away  
__Ricochet, you take your aim  
__Fire away, fire away  
__You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
__I am titanium  
__You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
__I am titanium_

_-Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia_

"Elphaba, the hustle and bustle, it's so… Ozmopolitan!"

The Third Thropp Descending let out a snort of amusement. "Is the excitement too much for you? Shall I take you back to the palace?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

The two began walking through the crowded streets, and at first, Galinda didn't see why Elphaba had been so reluctant to leave the palace. People seemed too busy to notice who she was, and with everyone wearing those green glasses, how could they even tell what made Elphaba different? The blonde suddenly stopped, causing Elphaba to run into her.

"What happened blondie?"

Galinda didn't reply, her gaze fixated on a mannequin in the window of a boutique. This particular one was wearing a long, shimmering emerald dress and holding a matching handbag that hung ever so stylishly off its shoulder, a golden Oz insignia adorning the front.

Elphaba followed her gaze, and smiled slightly once she saw what had captured Galinda's attention. "Come on," she said, taking the blonde's arm and pulling her into the shop.

"Elphaba, I don't even have a quarter of the money it takes to buy that bag!" Galinda whispered.

The green woman ignored her, instead approaching the snooty looking woman behind the counter, who was lazily flipping through a magazine. "Excuse me, but how much for that… bag you have in the window?"

The cashier snorted, not even looking up. "First off, it's Ozian Couture, so it's much more than a 'bag', as you have so ignorantly put it. Secondly, that is only a preview, as the design itself has not been released yet, so it's not for sale."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Elphaba, let's go," Galinda pleaded, pulling on her friend's arm, but the green woman waved her away. However, at hearing the name, the saleswoman looked up, and Galinda could have sworn the color left the poor woman's face.

"M-Miss Thropp… I didn't realize… I didn't know… please forgive me."

"As I was saying, I'd very much like to purchase that bag."

"Y-yes, of course!" The woman scurried away, practically knocking the mannequin over to grab the handbag, and returned breathless. "I apologize for the delay."

"I'll overlook it if you fit that dress to my friend here. She's rather on the petite size, as you can see."

The saleswoman looked at Galinda, whose face was turning red. "Of course; I'll just need to take your measurements."

"Why did you do that?" Galinda asked as the two left the boutique.

"Do what?"

"Buy the dress and bag for me?"

"Why, Miss Galinda, it's _so_ much more than a bag."

"Elphaba."

"Look, you want to know why I don't like leaving the palace? That's why."

"So… you did it just to prove a point?"

"No. I did it because you wanted those."

"I didn't—"

"Oh please, you were practically drooling when you saw them in the window. Besides, you deserve it… for putting up with me." Elphaba handed the handbag over to the blonde, who took gently.

"Elphaba… I don't know if I can ever repay you…"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't hug me… you know I hate that."

The sun was setting over the city when the two returned to the palace, and Elphaba let out a sigh as they reached her room.

"I think I've had enough window shopping to last me the rest of my life," the green woman stated, flopping back onto her bed.

Galinda let out a giggle before lying on her side beside her companion. "It wasn't that bad."

"It was that bad. Worse even."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Look who's talking." The Munchkin let out another sigh. "Tomorrow we're heading back to Shiz."

"We are?" Galinda sat up out of surprise.

"We've been here long enough. The Wizard has said what he wishes to me, so there is no reason to stay."

The blonde looked down at her hands, wondering what life would be like when they returned to Shiz. Would Elphaba treat her the same? Would their classmates? And what about Morrible?

"Galinda… you knew we weren't staying forever, right?" Elphaba asked, sitting up as well.

"Yes, I knew… I just… it's safer here…"

"No, you can't think like that. This is not security; this is hiding, and cowards hide. Not me. I refuse to be that way."

"So you think I'm a coward?" Galinda's voice was soft, her gaze on the floor.

"I didn't say that."

"You just did!"

"No, you're taking this the wrong way—"

But Galinda didn't stay to listen, instead running to her own room and slamming the door. Elphaba let another sigh before rolling onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She knew that there was some truth to what Galinda had said; it was safer here, but only in the fact that people here feared the Wizard, and therefore, they feared Elphaba. Her classmates were so far removed from the city that they were beyond that grasp of fear… well, at least they were now, what with Ozwald's appearance. Elphaba wasn't sure what was worse; to be feared, or to be mercilessly tormented. It wouldn't be so bad if she weren't bound to Galinda.

_But I am, and no matter how many times I imagine how life would be without her, it won't change anything._

Elphaba knew that it was time to stop living in a world of what could have been and face her reality.

_How can I keep Galinda from harm?_

The green woman's eyes fell on her nightstand drawer, where she had unceremoniously stuffed the Grimmerie Morrible had given to her. Reluctantly, Elphaba stood and approached it, opening the drawer and pulling the thick book out. She remembered finding Galinda on the floor, curled up in pain… she never wanted that to happen to the blonde again.

"If this is the only way… so be it."

* * *

Galinda woke with a start, wondering why the room was so dark. She deduced that she must have fallen asleep, and when she sat up and looked down, she found that she had been clutching her new handbag. The blonde set it aside, rubbing one eye and wondering what time it was. She toyed with the idea of falling back asleep (she was, after all, in a fight with Elphaba wasn't she?), but after a few minutes, the Frottican knew she wouldn't be able to. So, as quietly as she could, the blonde left her room and made her way into Elphaba's, where she unsurprisingly found the green woman asleep, a thick book lying across her chest. Galinda shook her head before approaching, gently taking the Munchkin's glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. She blew out the candle before walking around to the other side of the bed and sliding in, listening to her roommate's breathing. Galinda smiled slightly to herself before closing her eyes and allowing herself to join the green woman in slumber.

* * *

With their things packed and the carriage waiting, Elphaba hardly gave the Wizard a goodbye as she ushered Galinda out of the palace. The two sat in silence as the carriage departed, making its way through the streets of the Emerald City. Galinda looked at her companion, but if Elphaba had a problem with her visiting last night, she didn't mention it. The blonde knew that she had to be the one to apologize; after all, it was her running and slamming that had caused this. Grasping her emerald handbag (a gift from Elphaba, and all the more reason she should have been grateful), Galinda hesitantly said, "Elphaba—"

The green woman put up a hand, stopping her. "Don't."

"But I want to apologize—"

"You don't need to."

"But last night…"

"Just drop it."

Galinda sighed, wondering why the green woman was acting this way. She just wanted to apologize; why was Elphaba so set against her?

The two rode in silence, and by the time the sun began to set, Galinda was certain she had done something to upset her companion. Elphaba hadn't said a word, just kept her gaze on a thick book with yellowed pages. The Frottican knew she wouldn't be able to survive if the entire trip was to be like this, so she opened her mouth to try and apologize again, but at that exact moment, a loud sound, almost like a gunshot, interrupted her. Elphaba looked up, brow furrowed, and knocked on the window behind her.

"Everything all right?" she asked, but instead of a reply, she felt the carriage hit a large bump, one that almost sent Galinda sprawling onto the floor.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked, but Elphaba held a hand out, which did not go over well with the Frottican, who did not appreciate being shushed multiple times. "Now, you listen to me Elphaba Thropp, just because you're upset with me or trying to teach me a lesson doesn't mean you get to just—"

"Get down!" Elphaba threw herself across the carriage and tackled Galinda to the floor just as something smashed into the side of the carriage, sending both into darkness.

Galinda wasn't sure how much time had passed before she regained consciousness, but when she did open her eyes, she was met with not only a sharp pain in her arm, but also the sight of an unconscious Elphaba lying across from her. It took a few moments for the blonde to orient herself and realize that the carriage was on its side, which was troubling, to say the least.

"Elphaba?" the blonde said, gently shaking the green woman's shoulder. "Elphaba, wake up."

A groan, followed by the word, "Shit…" Elphaba raised herself up onto her arms, looking at the Frottican. "Are you all right?"

Galinda nodded. "I think so…" Her gaze fell on the green woman's arm and she couldn't hold back a gasp. "Oh Lurline…"

Elphaba looked down to see several shards of glass embedded in green flesh. "It's fine…" she said before she began to pull them out.

"Elphaba…" The color had drained from Galinda's face, and she looked dangerously close to blacking out again; the sight combined with the pain was threatening her consciousness.

"Keep it together; I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Not sure." Elphaba finished with the glass and turned her attention to the carriage door. Rolling onto her back, she delivered a few swift kicks, forcing it open. "You first blondie."

Galinda nodded, doing her best to keep from fully panicking as she climbed out, sliding from the carriage to the dusty ground. Elphaba handed two bags to her before hopping out herself, taking her own bag from the blonde. Her eyes fell on the body of their driver, who sported a large hole in the side of his head.

"Elphaba—"

"Don't look Glin." The green woman pulled her close, moving around to the other side of the carriage.

"H-he's dead Elphaba… what's going on?" The blonde was close to tears, and she clung to the green woman, her entire body trembling.

Before Elphaba could reply, a voice called out, "We know you're out there!" causing Galinda to begin hyperventilating.

"Elphaba, I can't—I can't—"

"Calm down." Elphaba pulled away slightly, looking into Galinda's sapphire eyes, which were filled with fear she could clearly see, even in the rapidly fading light. "You need to listen to me: we will get through this, but you have to trust me, and do exactly as I say."

The blonde nodded, not sure if she felt any better.

"All right, when I give you the signal, we're going to make a run for it."

"To where? There's nowhere to hide out here!"

"What did I say about trusting me?"

Galinda nodded. "All right."

Elphaba gave her a nod in return before peering around the side of the carriage. "Get ready—"

Galina bolted from behind the carriage, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Galinda, no, wait—"

A few shots rang out, hitting the ground inches from Galinda's feet, and the blonde let out a scream before scrambling for the cover of the carriage.

"I said wait!" Elphaba snapped.

"Sorry!"

"Come on out girlies. We won't hurt you."

Galinda looked at the green woman, who had hardened her expression. "Elphaba—"

"Stay here." The Munchkin stood, facing their attackers, finding them to be little more than common bandits. "How can I help you?"

"You can help by coming with us. We know you're the Wizard's daughter," the first bandit said.

"Yeah, and bring your friend with you," the second said, the grin on his face telling Elphaba exactly what they meant to do with Galinda.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I highly recommend you turn around and slink back into the sewers you came from," Elphaba said.

From where she hid, Galinda watched the Third Thropp Descending, wondering how Elphaba could be so calm when staring down the barrel of a firearm.

"Listen bitch—"

Elphaba interrupted them by summoning a fireball in each hand. "You were saying?"

The two eyed the green woman, wondering if it was worth being burned alive. One started to take a step forward, but Elphaba threw a fireball at his feet, forcing him back.

"This is your final warning; you have already inconvenienced us by killing our driver."

The bandits exchanged a look before the first said, "All right. We'll go."

"I knew you would see reason." Elphaba extinguished the fireballs and was about to turn away when the second bandit raised his rifle and fired.

"Elphaba!"

Without thinking, the green woman thrust a hand out, stopping the bullet in midair. With what appeared to be strain (after all, it was traveling rather quickly), Elphaba forced it back, where it lodged itself into the owner of the offending firearm. The bandit fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him. The first bandit looked at the green woman before fleeing, leaving the other to die.

A few moments of tense silence passed before Elphaba approached the dead man hesitantly. As she looked down into his lifeless eyes, a chill ran down her spine. Just a moment ago, this man had been alive… and now… it was all over for him. In just a matter of seconds, she had taken it all away…

"Elphaba?" Galinda took a step forward, not sure what was going through the green woman's mind.

"He's dead."

Galinda's mouth was dry, and she swallowed hard. "You didn't have a choice…" The words came thickly, but what else could she say?

Elphaba forced herself to look away, her gaze on the ground. "We need to start moving. Find an area to set up for the night."

The night was deceptively cold, and Galinda shivered as she moved closer to the fire, swatting at an ember that leapt for her dress. Elphaba sat across from her, her knees pulled up to her chest, as they had been for the past hour or so. The green woman reminded the blonde of a gargoyle statue she'd seen upon visiting an old chapel in the Gillikin, hunched over with its shoulders high and neck hidden. The whole time, she had felt the stone cold eyes following her, watching her every move. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"Elphaba… you know it wasn't your fault," Galinda started, as she had so many times earlier. Each time, she was met with silence; Elphaba didn't even look at her, and this time was proving to be no different. "They would have killed us."

Elphaba's eyes remained on the dancing flames, and Galinda let out a shuddering sigh, holding her Ozian Couture handbag closer. How she wished she had packed at least a light sweater!

"Are you cold?"

Galinda looked up, slightly surprised at the voice. It was the first Elphaba had spoken since the… earlier incident.

"Only a little," the Frottican replied.

The Munchkin stood before walking over to the blonde. Galinda gazed up at her as Elphaba took off her navy jacket and set it around her roommate's shoulders.

"Better?"

Galinda nodded. "Thank you."

Elphaba returned to where she had been sitting, and another few minutes of silence passed.

"Listen Elphaba—"

"I know what you're trying to do Galinda, and I appreciate it, but if it hasn't worked by now, why do you keep trying?"

Galinda shot the green woman a look. "Because I don't want you to beat yourself up over this! Those two men would have killed us; if you hadn't stopped that bullet, it would have ripped right through you. I don't condemn you for acting in self-defense… and you shouldn't either."

Elphaba didn't reply for a few moments, but instead looked down at her hands. "Morrible said that if I didn't learn to control my magic, I would hurt someone… that someone could have been you."

"You would never hurt me."

"How do you know?!" Elphaba snapped so suddenly that Galinda was taken aback. "How do you know that one day, I'll won't just lose control and start destroying everything around me? You saw what I did to that bandit, and it wasn't that hard. It was out of primitive instinct; self-preservation, just like any other Animal. How do you know that one day… I won't do the same thing to you?"

Galinda stood, approaching the green woman and kneeling down in front of her, their eyes meeting. "Because I know you, Elphaba Thropp… and I trust you." And then, for reasons she would never be able to fathom, the Frottican leaned forward and kissed her roommate gently.

The second Galinda's lips touched her own, Elphaba felt a jolt of electricity shoot down her spine. It was thrilling and unexpected and unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She felt weak, yet empowered, as though Galinda was a life force she'd die without. For the first time in her life, Elphaba Thropp was absolutely terrified.

The Third Thropp Descending became aware that Galinda had pulled away, and she searched her roommate's eyes, trying to find a clue as to what the blonde's motive could be. Galinda was just smiling at her, looking as though nothing more had happened than a friendly hug.

"Why did you do that?" Elphaba asked, finally finding her voice.

"To prove my point." Galinda lowered herself down, her head coming to rest in the green woman's lap. "Keep me safe while I sleep?"

Elphaba could only nod in reply as Galinda closed her eyes with a smile.

* * *

After half a day's walk, the two girls reached a small settlement where they were able to procure a carriage to take them to Shiz. Neither had said anything about the kiss from the previous night, and Elphaba fully intended to push it from her memory. There was no way Galinda felt anything of that nature towards her, and Elphaba would not give her classmates any further ammo to torment her with.

"Galinda, I need you to listen closely. When we return to Shiz, we tell no one of this," Elphaba said as the carriage traveled over uneven cobblestones.

"But the carriage—"

"It broke an axle and we were forced to transfer to another."

"Our injuries—"

"We stood too close to the skittish horse after the axle accident." Elphaba leaned forward, and Galinda could see the serious expression she wore. "The Wizard cannot find out about this."

"Why not?"

"Galinda, I killed a man. Self-defense or not, I killed him; his friend is a witness, and I assure you, I am not hard to pick out in a crowd." Elphaba left out the part about the Wizard sending Ozwald, because that would reveal the fact that she had broken her promise to Galinda to talk to him.

Galinda nodded, believing that she fully understood for once. She couldn't imagine how Elphaba felt; even though she had acted in self-defense, she had a point. The Frottican couldn't imagine how their classmates would treat her if they ever found out. "All right, Elphaba. I won't tell anyone." The blonde reached for her roommate's hand, but Elphaba pulled away. Galinda shrugged it off, turning her attention out the window, but the green woman knew she couldn't bear to be touched by the Frottican, not after last night.

Nothing would ever be the same between them.

* * *

"Ladies, it is so nice to see you two return to Shiz. I trust your visit to the Emerald City was a pleasant one?"

"Oh yes. Being forced to leave school and missing two weeks' worth of classes was pleasant indeed," Elphaba replied, not looking up from her book. Galinda was standing at the closet, having been in the process of hanging up her dresses when their headmistress swept into room twenty-two.

Morrible's eyes narrowed. "Miss Galinda, would you mind giving Miss Thropp and I some privacy?"

"You can't kick her out of her own room," Elphaba said, having an idea of where this conversation was headed.

"No, it's all right. I'll just… get a cup of coffee," Galinda said, not looking to be the cause of more trouble for her roommate. The blonde left, and Morrible closed the door behind her.

"Well Miss Elphaba, may I ask how your training went?"

"You may ask."

A pause.

"Miss Elphaba."

"What? I said you could ask; I didn't say I'd give you an answer."

"Now is not the time for games."

"I read the Grimmerie if that's what you're asking."

"And?"

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to tell you about some fantastical feat of sorcery? I can do little more than summon angry fireballs."

"I see you continue to be resistant. Very well. Starting tomorrow, you will be enrolled in my sorcery seminar. It is an exclusive course, and I shall take no other students." Morrible turned and headed for the door, looking back at the Third Thropp Descending. "I expect you to be there… Oz help you if you are not."

* * *

"How was the Emerald City?"

"Did you get to stay in the palace?"

"Was it just awful being stuck with the green bean?"

"Is that Ozian Couture?!"

"That hasn't even been released yet!"

Galinda winced at the sudden barrage of questions. Her three friend-enemies (or should she say frienemies) had cornered her at breakfast, effectively stopping her plan to sit with Elphaba. She regretted using the bag Elphaba had gifted her as her school bag, but it meant more to her than just fashion; it was proof that the green woman was more than the pretense she put on, that she was capable of compassion.

"The Emerald City was… glamorous, and I managed to finagle the bag out of Miss Elphaba. It was just… sitting in her room, gathering dust. She didn't even realize what she had," the blonde replied.

"So, did the Wizard threaten to send her to Quadling Country?" Milla asked, her eyes shining hopefully.

"No," Galinda replied, seeing her chance to help the green woman out. "As a matter of fact, he said that she should tell him if anyone ever bothers her again so that he can send guards to arrest them."

It was extreme, yes, but by the looks on the three girls' faces, it had done the trick.

"I see," Pfannee said. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to let the green bean be."

"That would probably be best."

It was before Dr. Dillamond's class started that Elphaba noticed her classmates being particularly decent to her. While no one issued her a formal greeting, they weren't throwing anything at her either. The green woman had just gone back to her book when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. The Munchkin looked up, but only saw the retreating figure of her blonde roommate. She picked up the paper and unfolded it, finding a written note.

_You're welcome._

The green woman shook her head, folding the note back up and turning her attention towards the Goat at the front of the room.

* * *

"Sorcery is an art, or so Miss Greyling would allow you to believe, but her teaching serves merely to amuse those who have a passing interest in the frivolities of sorcery. Parlor tricks, if you prefer. I, however, seek to unlock the full potential of a student's magic, and you are a most peculiar case, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba was currently pretending to snore, head thrown back in an exaggerated way. Morrible's eyes narrowed and she sent a spell at her student, knocking the green woman off her feet. Elphaba hit the floor hard, letting out a grunt and knowing Galinda had felt that. She stood angrily, a fireball in her hand, but Morrible extinguished it with a gust of wind before she could even think about throwing it.

"You see Miss Elphaba, by allowing yourself to be controlled by your emotions, you allow your magic to run unchecked. Tell me; what was it that compelled you to read the Grimmerie? Was it the thought of injuring Miss Galinda?"

"You started this when you bound us together."

"And yet, I see the way you look at her. You act so guarded, Miss Thropp, but I know what sinful thoughts run through your mind. Wouldn't your family be ashamed?"

Elphaba was ready to murder her headmistress where she stood, but she held her ground, fists clenched. "What part of the sorcery seminar does this fall into? Testing my emotions and will power?"

"If you care to see it that way. Now, shall we get down to the business of harnessing your magic?"


	9. C'mon

_I don't wanna go to sleep  
__I wanna stay up all night  
__I wanna just screw around  
__I don't wanna think about  
__What's gonna be after this  
__I wanna just live right now_

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
__And you're looking just like my type  
__Let's go for it just for tonight  
__C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
__Now don't even try to deny  
__We're both going home satisfied  
__Let's go for it just for tonight  
__C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_-C'mon by Ke$ha_

Fall began to set over Shiz University, and with came a chill, promising that winter was not far behind. Students began to bundle up in coats and scarves, and Elphaba was no different. Life had slipped into a passive routine for the green woman; without the torment of her peers, she found her life becoming rather dull. Morrible kept a close eye on her with her sorcery seminar, and the Munchkin couldn't leave campus without her roommate. Much to Elphaba's dismay, she found that the feelings she had for Galinda were not waning, as she had hoped. She found it difficult to be in the same room alone with the Frottican, and the green woman found herself thankful for the lion cub, which often kept her distracted. She doubted that Galinda felt the tension that had built between them, and if she did, she showed no sign of it. Elphaba was almost envious of her (green with envy, if you so chose), but she knew how to keep her cool, so she remained undaunted, continuing on with her daily life.

But things were so mundane! And the fact that rainy weather would soon be moving in was only making the green woman more restless. So it was a blessing in disguise when she was knocked into the mud by one Fiyero Tigelaar.

The day had started as any other: she'd eaten breakfast, and gone to read under the slowly withering apple orchards as an uncomfortable wind began to pick up. However, even with her thick coat and scarf, the wind had proved too chilly, and the dying leaves kept falling on the pages, making it exceedingly difficult for her to continue reading. With a sigh, the Third Thropp Descending stood, and was making her way across the courtyard when something very solid crashed into her, sending her sprawling into a mud puddle. The green woman could feel the wetness of the mud seeping through the thinner parts of her clothes, and she looked up angrily to see a dark-skinned male looking down at her, embarrassment in his face.

"I am so sorry," he said, his accent sounding foreign. He offered the green woman a hand.

"What were you doing? Running blindly?" Elphaba spat, smacking his hand away as she stood, flinging mud onto his dark ruby colored vest.

"I was trying to escape from a few… enthusiastic females. I just transferred here from the Vinkus."

"Ah, I see. I thought you looked out of place."

A pause.

"Forgive me, I seem to have misplaced my manners. Fiyero Tigelaar, Prince of the Arjikis."

"Elphaba Thropp, woman of mud."

The prince let out a laugh. "I am glad to see you still retain your humor. Well, Miss Thropp, I apologize once again. Please, let me make it up to you."

"I'd like to clean up first."

"Of course. But you will let me know, yes? I am a man of my word, and I would hate to be made into a liar."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. "Fine. I'll let you know when I am my natural color once again."

Fiyero smiled, his teeth dazzling white. "I appreciate that, Miss Thropp." He started to walk away, but turned back. "And there is nothing wrong with your color right now."

It wasn't until after he left that Elphaba realized the mud made her the same color as the Prince of the Arjikis.

* * *

"What happened?"

Elphaba had barely walked into room twenty-two when she was met by the blonde's cross tone. "Why do you instantly assume I got into trouble?"

"Because I felt your burns." Galinda turned around on her vanity stool, her eyes falling on the mud-covered Thropp. "I see you went splashing about in the mud. Very wise of you."

"For your information, there was no splashing involved. I was merely knocked over and happened to fall into a mud puddle."

"Knocked over or pushed?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I think your threat would have stopped any pushing, had that been the case."

"Don't be silly, Elphaba. Ladies don't make threats," Galinda said, turning back around to face her mirror and continue fussing with her hair. "We make promises."

"I see. In any case, it was an accident." Elphaba disappeared into the washroom, beginning to strip off her muddied clothes. "Master Fiyero has insisted on making amends, though I don't know what he has planned."

"Master Fiyero? As in Fiyero Tigelaar?"

"I see you have heard of him."

"Of course! He's been kicked out of every other university in Oz; his reputation is absolutely scandalascious!"

Elphaba frowned slightly. That didn't sound like the man she had run into, or had run into her, as it were. "Well, you of all people should know that a person's reputation doesn't define who they are."

Of course Galinda knew, but she was too preoccupied with thoughts of the prince to dwell on what Elphaba really meant. "So what's this about making amends?"

"A sort of apology, I suppose. In my opinion, it sounds like he just wants an easy date."

"A date with you? I'm surprised you didn't scare him off."

"Excuse me, Miss Galinda, but there are some who find me attractive."

"I don't doubt that. It's just that you're so… standoffish."

"Standoffish?" Elphaba emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a white towel wrapped around her verdigris.

"Yes, standoffish. That's a word; look it up in the dictionary and you'll see a picture of yourself."

"Flattering. And for your information, I think Master Fiyero found me quite charming."

"For now."

"You don't think I could do it, do you? Go on a date with a male."

Galinda shrugged. "You just seem so opposed to the idea of romance."

_I'd like to romance you._ The Third Thropp Descending shook the thought from her head before it had the chance to escape, wondering why that had even popped up. "Well blondie, if you're so confident, then how about a bet?"

"A bet?" The Frottican looked at her roommate quizzically, and Elphaba noted (with some dismay) that her face didn't even flush at the sight of the green woman clad only in a towel.

"Indeed. I bet that I can win Master Fiyero over before you can."

"Well that's not fair. He already owes you."

"That shouldn't matter since I'm so 'standoffish'. You on the other hand are just bursting with friendliness."

"Fine. I accept, but I'll have you know that I had all the boys chasing me back in Frottica."

"Let them chase you. I only need one."

_And just maybe, I'll finally be able to shake these feelings I have for you… my sweet._

* * *

As the week continued on, Galinda used every trick in the book to catch Fiyero's attention. She dropped her pen, "accidentally" switched their papers, all of it. Elphaba, on the other hand, seemed to be doing absolutely nothing. In fact, she was acting as though Master Fiyero didn't even exist. And the most frustrating part was that it seemed to be working! While Galinda could capture Master Fiyero's attention for a moment or two, she saw his eyes wandering over to the green woman, who was diligently taking notes. The blonde liked to think that it was just Elphaba's exotic looks, and she might have continued thinking that, had the green woman not set the next phase of her plan into motion.

"Master Fiyero."

The Vinkan turned, smiling at seeing the approaching green woman. "Miss Elphaba. You have certainly made yourself scarce; I hope you aren't planning on revoking my apology." If her verdigris bothered him, he never let it show; Elphaba figured it was partially because his own appearance was so unlike that of their classmates.

"On the contrary, I have come to accept it. Tonight, as a matter of fact."

"I see you have a plan. What time?"

"Nine."

"Place?"

"The Peach and Kidneys."

Fiyero smiled. "All right. Shall I pick you up?"

"No. I'll meet you there." Elphaba offered him a smile that wasn't altogether innocent. "Don't expect to be home early."

Upon returning to room twenty-two, Elphaba found her roommate singing (quite loudly, though she had a nice voice) into a hairbrush, her back to the door. She seemed oblivious to the green woman's presence, causing a wicked grin to spread across the Munchkin's face. Silently, Elphaba crept up behind her, beginning to do a dance that was rather inappropriate, to say the least. It wasn't until Galinda turned around that she realized she had company, and the blonde let out a small shriek.

"Elphaba!" Galinda's face was turning bright red, which only prompted the green woman to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist. You were practically begging for it."

The blonde smacked her roommate lightly, and just the touch sent a jolt of electricity through the green woman.

"Now, I wouldn't recommend dancing like that tonight, unless you want people to think you've had a little too much to drink."

"Tonight? What people? What drink?" Galinda looked at her roommate, confused.

"Yes, that is what I came here to tell you. We're going out tonight; the Peach and Kidneys to be exact."

"But you never go out. What are you planning?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Why so suspicious? It will be bonding time for us, or whatever you girls like to call it nowadays."

"You're a girl too."

"Not by choice."

The blonde's eyes widened with realization. "Fiyero. I should have known you had this all planned! The way you were acting all disinterested this past week."

Elphaba gave the Frottican a devilish grin. "Why Miss Galinda, I don't know what you mean." She stood, going to the bathroom to begin washing up. "You might want to consider your outfit carefully tonight. You never know who you might see."

* * *

While Galinda had been on outings many times in Frottica, she'd never been out to a bar with only her peers. True, the Amas had come along to supervise, but as the night wore on, they would become distracted, effectively leaving the Shiz students to their own devices. The Frottican had to admit, she was rather nervous, but Elphaba was all confidence, striding into the Peach and Kidneys as if she owned the place (which, Galinda was reminded, she most likely did, as she did everything else in Oz). Several of their classmates looked up at her entrance, but outside of Shiz, tormenting her seemed to be the last thing on their mind, and by now, they had grown tired of that game.

Well, most of them had anyway.

"Galinda must be absolutely mortified, being forced to walk in with the green bean," Shenshen said. The three girls sat watching the two roommates as they sat down at a table.

"Indeed, but her saint act seems to be working like a charm," Milla said, a tad bitterly.

"I don't think our dear Miss Galinda is acting anymore," Pfannee said, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the two roommates talking.

"You don't think she actually _likes_ the vegetable, do you?"

"It would appear to be so."

"So she used us to get ahead?"

"I don't know what's going through that blonde head of hers, but if she wants to put a target on her own back, then let her."

* * *

Elphaba had never been a socialite, but she was glad for an excuse to leave Shiz grounds. Even with Galinda attached to her, the green woman was determined to make the most of this freedom. "So blondie, what's your poison?"

"My what?" Galinda blinked in confusion, and Elphaba laughed.

"What do you drink?"

Before Galinda could reply, Ama Clutch supplied, "Oh no, my duckie isn't old enough for that, so don't get any ideas Miss Elphaba."

"Ama Clutch, please…" Galinda said, her face growing hot. It was true; she was only seventeen, just one year under the legal age, but she didn't need Ama Clutch announcing it to everyone.

"Of course. I would never be such a bad influence on Miss Galinda." Elphaba gave the blonde a grin before turning to a passing waiter. "Two bottles of Dragon Cupboard mead, and bring a bottle of the finest Emerald City wine."

"You're not going to drink all that yourself, are you?" Galinda asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course not blondie, but I am going to get a certain someone off our backs. Tonight, you're finally going to party with the big girls."

"But I'm not old enough—"

"You expect me to believe that you've never had a taste of alcohol?"

"Yes, because it's true."

"Galinda."

The Frottican let out a huff. "Fine. Last Lurlinemas I snuck a taste of my mother's wine… but it was only a taste! And it wasn't good."

Elphaba nodded. "Well, once our dear Ama Clutch has a taste of real wine, you'll find her much more amicable."

The waiter returned, setting three bottles, three wine glasses, and a bottle opener on the table.

"Ah, thank you." Elphaba picked up the bottle opener, using it to open the wine bottle first (which, Galinda noticed, she did with a practiced hand). The green woman poured some into a wine glass before giving Galinda a smile. "Oh, Ama Clutch, you simply must try this. It's my… father's finest wine." The word came reluctantly, but she managed to get it out nonetheless.

"Oh, thank you, but I am responsible for you girls, and I can't allow myself to become distracted."

"But Ama Clutch, when will you ever get a chance to try such fine wine again? Please, I insist." Elphaba held the glass out to her.

"Well, perhaps only a taste." Ama Clutch took the glass, bringing it to her lips. "My, that is good."

"It is, isn't it?" Elphaba gave Galinda a look as she opened both bottles of mead. "Feel free to refill your glass whenever you please." The green woman handed the blonde one of the bottles of mead.

"How did you do that?" Galinda asked, the glass cool against her fingers.

Elphaba shrugged. "A gift I suppose." Her gaze fell on the sight of Master Fiyero entering the building, looking around for someone. A smile crossed her face. "Now have fun blondie, but not too much." She took a drink from her own bottle before moving away from the table, and Galinda watched her make her way over to the Vinkan prince.

"Looking for someone?"

The Prince turned, smiling upon seeing the green woman. "I believe I found them. Good evening, Miss Thropp."

"Good evening to you, Master Fiyero. Would you like a drink?"

"I wouldn't know what to order."

"Well then," Elphaba reached over and pulled a bottle of Dragon Cupboard mead off the tray of a passing waiter, opening it and handing it to the prince, "allow me."

Fiyero smiled. "You surprise me Miss Thropp; very unlike the things I have heard about you."

"Well, what a coincidence, because you are rather different from what I've heard about you." The green woman took another drink from her bottle. "But then again, I have not heard terribly much."

"That could either work for or against my favor. Tell me what you have heard though, I am curious."

"Well, I've been told that you were kicked out of every other university in Oz."

Fiyero let out a chuckle. "What can I say? I am a free spirit."

"But such a gentleman."

"Yes, that is how it starts. And what about you, Miss Elphaba? So polite, and yet, I heard about the fireballs, the threats, and was it cake in the headmistress's face?"

Elphaba looked away, a smile on her face. "I admit, my start at Shiz was a little… rocky."

"Then I'll make sure to stay on your good side." Fiyero's eyes fell on Galinda, who was looking uncomfortable with a drunken Avaric sliding closer to her. "I think your friend might need some help."

Elphaba turned and rolled her eyes at the sight. "Would you excuse me for one moment?" She handed her bottle to Fiyero before making her way over to where her roommate was.

"Elphaba," Galinda said, standing up, but Avaric pulled her back down.

"Don't leave so soon; we're having a nice conversation," Avaric said, his words slurred.

"Let her go; she's not interested," Elphaba said.

"You had your chance, now back off."

"Avaric, you are highly intoxicated, and I suggest you walk away before you get hurt." Elphaba put a hand on Galinda's shoulder, and the blonde stood again.

"I said back off." Avaric stood, swaying slightly, shirt untucked.

"This is your last warning; don't try anything stu—"

Avaric swung at her, and the green woman moved out of the way easily. He lunged for her, and the Munchkin stepped to the side, tripping him and sending him crashing into the bar. The room had become silent, and Elphaba looked at the blonde.

"You all right blondie?"

"Elphaba!" Galinda shoved the green woman out of the way and threw a punch, hitting Avaric square in the jaw. The Gillikinese fell to the ground, out cold. The Munchkin looked at her roommate, eyebrow raised.

"He came at you," Galinda explained. She shook her hand. "I never thought punching hurt that much."

Elphaba could feel the slight throb in her hand, but the smile on her face betrayed her emotions. She began to clap, and was soon joined by the rest of the bar, and Galinda smiled sheepishly.

"I am impressed blondie."

"That was a rather good punch," Fiyero said, coming to Elphaba's side. "Your drink."

"Ah, thank you." Elphaba took her mead from him and took a drink. "You've met my roommate Miss Galinda before, haven't you?"

"Yes, we sit next to each other in multiple classes," Fiyero replied.

Galinda smiled nervously. "So good to see you, Master Fiyero."

Elphaba watched the exchange, feeling a pang of guilt. She had known from the beginning that she had Fiyero wrapped around her finger, as it were, so it hadn't really been fair to Galinda to make this bet. The green woman figured it was only fair to give the blonde another shot.

"I think they're about to start the dancing soon," the Munchkin said. "Galinda, you're much better at this than me; why don't you accept Master Fiyero's offer to dance?"

"But, he hasn't… offered… yet…" Galinda trailed off, feeling very confused.

"Well, would you like to dance?" Fiyero said.

"I believe he just did. Go on, have fun, dance the night away." Elphaba leaned back against the bar. "I'll watch from here."

Galinda didn't fully understand the green woman's behavior, but she allowed Fiyero to lead her out onto the dance floor.

"So, you and Miss Elphaba are roommates," the prince said as the two began to dance.

"Room twenty-two," the blonde blurted out, for no reason she could fathom.

Fiyero smiled. "Miss Thropp and Miss Upland, room twenty-two. I'll make sure to remember that. How is it rooming with her?"

"Well, we had our… disagreements in the beginning, but now we're able to get along."

"Yes, she does seem the rather reclusive type I've noticed."

"Yes… reclusive." It was then that Galinda realized why Elphaba had allowed this to happen: the green woman had already won. The blonde realized she had been a fool in ever thinking she could win Fiyero over; he'd been lost to Elphaba from the moment they met, with their matching exotic looks. Even in the one week she'd known him, Galinda had become fond of the prince, with his charming smile and adorable accent. And now… the blonde's eyes began to tear up, and she looked away, hoping the prince wouldn't notice.

Fiyero's brow furrowed. "What's wrong? Did I step on you?"

"No… I'm sorry." The blonde pulled away, wiping her eyes and knowing that her make-up would be ruined. "Thank you for the dance… but I have to go."

"Miss Galinda—"

But the blonde was already walking away, her vision blurred by her tears. She found her roommate, her gaze on the dirty floor. "I want to go home."

"Galinda—"

"Now!"

Elphaba let out a sigh. "All right."

* * *

Upon arriving at room twenty-two, Galinda stormed over to her bed, fighting to hold back her tears.

"Galinda… look, I'm sorry," Elphaba said, closing the door. The lion cub ran at her feet, and she gently shooed him away.

"Why did you do this to me?" The Frottican's voice was shaking.

"I don't know… it was supposed to be fun."

"Fun?" The blonde whipped around, the tears finally running down her face. "You taunted me with something you knew I could never have!" The blonde began to smack the green woman with her purse. "Is this fun, Elphaba? Is it?!"

"Galinda—"

"You tell me when you're having fun!"

"Galinda, stop!" The Munchkin caught her roommate's arms, and Galinda struggled, knowing she wasn't nearly strong enough to free herself. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

The Frottican collapsed against her roommate, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "I hate you…"

"No you don't."

The blonde sniffled loudly. "No… but it makes me feel better."

Elphaba sighed. "Look, I really am sorry."

"I know… I'll be okay."

But Elphaba knew that the damage had already been done, and while she did have certain feelings for Fiyero, she had to live with Galinda, and she would not be the one responsible for her roommate's depression.

* * *

"Good morning," Fiyero said with a smile as he slid into the seat next to the Third Thropp Descending. The weekend had passed, and he'd spent it thinking about the green woman.

"Hello Master Fiyero," Elphaba replied, not looking up from her book.

That was little odd, but he shrugged it off. "You know, you and I never had our dance the other night. Perhaps you'd like to go out tonight and—"

"Master Fiyero, let me make this painfully clear: our outing was based solely on the fact that you wished to be a man of your word, and I would have hated to soil your good name. Whatever you think may have transpired between us at the Peach and Kidneys was merely the result of our alcohol consumption."

Fiyero looked at her, confused. "I… I didn't realize… is everything all right?"

"Master Fiyero, please, I'd appreciate it if you let me be."

"All right. I apologize." The prince stood, and Elphaba remained emotionless as he walked over to a different seat.

"What was that about?"

The green woman looked up to see Galinda looking at her questioningly. "Oh, you know, just warding off the romantic advances of another man."

The blonde furrowed her brow as she sat next to her roommate. "Fiyero?"

"Yes, I made it very clear that my alcohol-induced actions meant nothing, and that our business together has been concluded."

"Wha—why would you do that?"

"Because he only wants to sleep with me, just like every other boy I've met."

"How do you know? You two seemed to really connect."

"Well, looks can be deceiving. Now can we please stop talking about it?"

Elphaba's behavior took Galinda aback, but realization soon dawned. "Don't do this because of me."

"I said drop it."

"Elphaba, I don't want this; I want you to be happy—"

"I'm not doing it for you."

"Then why?"

"Because I have no interest in becoming romantically involved with anyone!"

Galinda shook her head, knowing that Elphaba was lying, but she knew even better that there was nothing she could say to change the green woman's mind. "Whatever makes you happy…"

"I am very happy, thank you Miss Galinda, now if you please, the lecture is about to start."

When class came to an end, Elphaba was out the door before Fiyero could even call her name. His gaze fell on Galinda, who was hurriedly shoving her notebooks into her bag.

"Miss Galinda."

The blonde looked up, seeing Fiyero standing beside her desk. "M-Master Fiyero. How are you?"

"A tad confused, I'm afraid. You're Miss Elphaba's roommate; did something happen to make her upset with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… it's not you. She's just… well Elphaba is… she can be very… temperamental."

"Perhaps you could talk to her for me?"

The Frottican made an uncomfortable noise. She didn't like this; she didn't want to be their "between". "I… I suppose I could…"

"Thank you." Fiyero gave her a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are a good friend."

Galinda offered him a weak smile, and after he left, she let out a sigh. "A friend… so that's what it feels like." She put her bag over her shoulder and left the room, starting down the hall.

"Hello Galinda."

The Frottican looked up and immediately found herself being backed up against the wall by her three friends. "Hello… can I help you?"

"Oh, I think you might be able to," Pfannee said, prying the blonde's bag from her hands.

Galinda didn't like where this was headed, and she began to wish that Elphaba hadn't run out so quickly. "What do you want?"

"You may have everyone else at Shiz fooled, but we know the truth. This was your plan from the very beginning, wasn't it?"

"What plan?"

"Using us to get ahead."

"I didn't—"

"Don't lie!" Milla said shrilly, startling the blonde. "You let us torment the vegetable to make yourself look even better, and now you're actually friends with her!"

"Galinda, you have a choice," Pfannee said, holding out her hand, into which Shenshen placed a pair of scissors. "You can either forget this nonsense with the vegetable…" She dragged the blade down the front of the purse, and Galinda cringed at hearing the sound of ripping fabric. "Or you can join her in social exile." She dragged the blade down the front again, her gaze never leaving Galinda.

"Stop it!" Galinda was practically in tears.

"I see. Have fun with the green bean." Pfannee tossed the bag back at her, and the Frottican fumbled to catch it, but it fell out of her hands, causing her possessions to go clattering across the floor. Her three former friends walked away, leaving Galinda to sink to her knees, unable to hold back her tears. Through her blurred vision, she could make out her scattered possessions, and she began to pick them up, sniffling loudly. Oh, the teasing hadn't been totally unexpected, and she could handle that. It was the fact that her bag had been ruined; the symbol of the friendship she and Elphaba had forged, a feat both had believed to be impossible.

"Miss Galinda?"

The Frottican looked up. "Master Boq…" She wiped her eyes quickly.

"Are you all right?" Boq knelt beside her, beginning to help her collect her things.

"I'm fine."

Silence. Galinda finished picking up all her belongings and stood, wiping her eyes again. It was so embarrassing to let a boy see her cry!

"You know, you shouldn't listen to a word those girls say. They're just jealous of you; you're worth so much more than those three combined," Boq said, offering the blonde a smile.

"Thank you…" The Frottican quickly made her escape, hoping she could make it to room twenty-two without any further mishaps.


	10. Let It Go

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
__Be the good girl you always had to be  
__Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
__Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go  
__Can't hold it back anymore  
__Let it go, let it go  
__Turn away and slam the door_

_-Let It Go by Idina Menzel (Disney's Frozen)_

Galinda sat on her bed, brooding over how she was going to mend her handbag, or find a way to hide it from Elphaba. She ran her fingers delicately over the rips, letting out a sad sigh. She'd never expected her friends to turn on her like that… well, perhaps she had seen some sort of repercussions coming due to her friendship with Elphaba. And while the green woman had become off-limits, Galinda had nobody to protect her.

The sound of the key in the lock caught her attention, and Galinda shoved the bag under her blanket, wondering if sitting looker better than standing. Unable to decide, she was left awkwardly standing while still leaning against the bed.

"Oh, you're back," Elphaba said as the lion cub jumped from her arms, shaking himself off. The green woman closed the door, tossing her key onto her bed.

"Yes, I'm back. Here I am," Galinda said, a nervous laugh escaping.

Elphaba looked at her, one eyebrow raised in slight confusion. "Everything all right blondie?"

"Everything's fine, why would you think something's wrong?" the Frottican replied a little too quickly. Another laugh escaped, and Galinda clapped her hands over her mouth.

"All right, you're acting much odder than usual, which means that there is something wrong." A pause as Elphaba's dark eyes scanned the room. "Where's your purse?"

"Purse? What purse? I don't use purses; I don't even know what a purse is!"

"Oh yes, now I'm convinced." Elphaba rolled her eyes before approaching the blonde's bed, only to have Galinda stand in her way, arms spread out as if to stop her.

"Excuse me, but this is my side of the room."

"Oh? I didn't realize we were reverting back to our earlier days." Elphaba stepped to the side, and Galinda followed. "Galinda, do you really think you're even tall enough to stop me?"

"I punched out Avaric, and I'll do it to you Elphaba!"

Elphaba shook her head. "All right, I've had enough of this." With one sweeping motion, the green woman picked up her roommate and slung her over her shoulder, causing Galinda to scream.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Elphaba winced as the blonde's voice pierced her eardrums. "I will."

"RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NOT OKAY ELPHABA THROPP!"

"You're screaming like I'm murdering you." The Munchkin carried her over to her own bed before depositing her there. "There. You touched my bed, so now I have permission to touch yours."

"No, Elphaba, wait—" Galinda started, scrambling to her feet, but it was too late. Elphaba had already pulled back the blanket, revealing the ruined handbag. The green woman picked it up, running her fingers over the torn fabric.

"What happened?"

Galinda opened her mouth to reply.

"And don't lie."

The blonde sighed. "My friends… those three…" The blonde couldn't finish, but Elphaba had an idea of what had happened.

"They've turned against you… because of me."

Galinda noticed the change in the green woman, and she approached, placing her hand lightly on Elphaba's arm. "Elphaba, I don't care about those three, they were always mean and I never—"

Elphaba jerked away from Galinda's touch, inhaling sharply as her heart raced. It was happening again… the air was leaving the room, and her chest was tightening. She couldn't breathe, and the very person killing her was the only person keeping her alive.

"Elphaba?" Galinda sounded far away, and the green woman became aware that she had retreated into her own mind. The way out… where was the way out? It was as though she were trying to surface from a stagnant pool while everything closed around her, blocking out the light and threatening to suffocate her.

"I can fix this." Her voice broke the fog of her mind, and Elphaba could breathe again. Turning away, she went to the shelf above her desk, pulling out the Grimmerie. After flipping through a few pages (though not entirely sure what she was looking for, or if she would even know if she found it), the green woman paused, picking up the purse again.

"Elphaba… what is that?" Galinda asked, having never seen the Grimmerie before, or even been aware Elphaba possessed such an item.

The Third Thropp Descending ignored her before she beginning to chant an incantation softly, running her hand over the purse. Galinda watched with wide eyes as the fabric came together and repaired itself, leaving no trace of damage behind. Upon finishing, Elphaba closed the book and replaced it on the shelf before holding the purse out to her roommate.

Galinda took the bag with trembling hands, hardly daring to believe what she had just seen. "How… what was…"

"The Grimmerie; a gift from our dear headmistress to keep my magic under control." Elphaba looked down at her hands, which had the power to both repair… and destroy. It was too much… too much for one person to bear. Elphaba could feel the room closing around her again, and she began to tremble.

The windows began to vibrate, causing an eerie noise to fill the room. Galinda turned just as the books on Elphaba's shelf began to topple over. She could feel some sort of magic filling the room, and she had a good idea of where it was coming from. "Elphaba?"

"I… need to go away." The green woman ran from the room, and the magic followed, leaving the room still once again. Outside, Elphaba ran across the grass, feeling her magic continuing to press in on her. Perhaps, if she ran fast enough, she could leave it behind… just hop out of her skin and leave Elphaba Thropp behind. She was playing right into Morrible's plan by using her magic willingly, but what else could she do?

_I need to get away from here! Away from Morrible, away from Galinda, away from myself!_

She had reached the woods that marked the edge of the campus and without thinking, she threw herself across the invisible boundary. The spell on her arm turned an angry red, and a fiery pain shot through her body. The Munchkin let out a grunt of pain before gritting her teeth, steeling herself against it.

In room twenty-two, Galinda let out a cry, feeling as though someone had set her arm ablaze. She knew it was Elphaba, and she could only imagine what the green woman was doing.

* * *

Elphaba took another step forward and the pain intensified, bringing her down to one knee. She slammed her fist into the ground, and the grass around the area withered. She forced herself forward another step, and this time, the pain brought her to both knees.

* * *

Lying on the floor and unable to even move, tears ran down Galinda's face. She had never been a religious person, but now, she prayed for the torment to end; she didn't care how.

* * *

It was too much. Elphaba retreated back to safety, and the spell went back to normal as her arm throbbed. She could see indents in her arm where the spell had bitten into her flesh. She lay on her back, looking up at the darkening sky as her chest heaved. She could feel the magic lying in wait, but for now it was at bay, having been driven back by the pain.

_Galinda._

Elphaba closed her eyes, trying to block the blonde from her mind. Her roommate was most likely suffering because of her...

"_How long before you lose control and injure Miss Galinda?"_

Morrible… Elphaba held nothing but contempt for their headmistress. She hated her for binding the two roommates together, and she hated her for forcing her magic to manifest.

"Miss Elphaba?"

The green woman opened her eyes to see the inquiring face of Dr. Dillamond looking down at her.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine."

"Fine isn't really a feeling," the Goat said with a small smile.

"People say that," Elphaba replied, standing up to face him.

"Yes, people say a lot of things." His whiskers twitched. "You had best be getting back to your room. It's getting late."

"Yes… of course." The Munchkin's gaze went down, and she noticed that in the area around where had been laying, the grass had all withered and died. "Fresh dreams, Dr. Dillamond."

By the time Elphaba returned to room twenty-two, Galinda had managed to get herself up off the floor and into her nightdress, but the evidence of her pain still lingered. The green woman could see the same indents in Galinda's arm from the spell, and her face was red and tear-stained. The Munchkin wanted to apologize, but found that the words wouldn't come. Instead, she picked up her own nightdress and disappeared into the bathroom.

With backs turned to each other, the two roommates fell asleep in silence.

* * *

_Elphaba found herself in a pitch-black setting, with only the path of red bricks under her feet. She began to run, soon coming across the Wizard's overturned carriage. _

"_Elphaba!"_

"_Galinda!" She looked around, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?"_

"_Hurry Elphaba!"_

"_Why don't you come on out and bring your little friend with you?"_

_The green woman went to summon a fireball, but found herself unable to do so. She continued to run, soon coming across a trail of blood. "Galinda!"_

"_Elphaba, help!"_

_The Munchkin turned and suddenly found herself staring down the barrel of a rifle. The figure holding it had a blank face, lacking any sort of features._

"_What happens when you lose control?"_

_The gun went off, and Elphaba threw out her hand to stop the bullet. The figure fell to the ground, and she moved to stand over them. To her horror, she found it to be Galinda, and the green woman fell to her knees, outing her hands over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding._

"_Galinda, I'm sorry. Stay with me Glin, you're going to be okay."_

_The blonde didn't reply, and Elphaba soon found herself kneeling in a pool of blood. Her hands were stained red, and Galinda was slipping away, soon disappearing into the blood._

"_No, no Galinda come back!" Elphaba ran her hand frantically through the blood, trying to locate her roommate. "Galinda! No, no!"_

* * *

"No!" Elphaba sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. She looked around, recognizing the familiar sight of their room. Her forehead burned with sweat, and tears ran down her cheeks. The Munchkin wiped away the wetness, trying to calm herself down. She looked over at Galinda's bed, seeing the form of the blonde under her comforter. The Munchkin slid out of her bed, going to stand over Galinda's bed. She looked down at the blonde, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"How can I keep you safe… if I'm the one you need protection from?"

* * *

"Again."

"I've done it enough!"

"And yet, you still haven't mastered it. Again."

Elphaba let out an angry sigh, but turned her attention back to the desk beside her. She focused her magic on moving it, but her frustration got the better of her, and the desk shot forward, smashing into the wall.

"Again."

"I moved it! What more do you want from me?"

"Control, Miss Elphaba. You possess great magic, but you lack the one thing essential to living with it, and that is control."

"I was fine before you forced me to take this class."

Morrible approached her pupil, her gaze down. "Do you suffer from nightmares, Miss Elphaba?"

"Would you like to start analyzing my dreams? Perhaps I could keep a journal for you and you could interpret them."

"When a person begins to lose control of their magic, it begins to creep into every aspect of their life. Subtle at first; perhaps a few rustling papers, or a broken window, and then perhaps a bad dream or two. But eventually, it becomes more obvious; flashbacks that manifest in nightmares, magic outbursts that may or may not injure others, and eventually the person spirals into madness." Morrible looked up at the green woman. "So tell me, Miss Elphaba: have you started having nightmares yet?"

The Third Thropp Descending shook her head. "What are you trying to do? Scare me?"

"I am merely concerned for your safety."

"I'm sure you are."

Morrible moved away, bringing the desk back with a beckoning finger. "Again."

* * *

The inhabitants of Crage Hall were surprised that night by a thunderstorm, and rain pounding against their windows. While Galinda wasn't fond of such weather conditions, Elphaba seemed particularly unsettled. The blonde could understand, what with her aversion to water, but this seemed worse than usual. The green woman tossed and turned, trying to block the sound of rain out, and Galinda found herself unable to sleep, at least until Elphaba could. When the green woman finally did fall asleep, Galinda slid out of bed, going over to look down at her.

Elphaba looked tired, even while asleep, and she wore a somewhat pained expression. The Frottican felt bad for her roommate, but if Elphaba refused to confide in her, what could she do? Ever since the incident with the bag yesterday, the green woman had seemed distant and detached, almost as if she had forgotten she had a roommate. Galinda longed to understand, but found it nearly impossible to read the Munchkin.

Elphaba twitched in her sleep, muttering something incoherent before rolling to face the wall. The Frottican brushed a few strands of raven hair from her face before turning away and starting for her bed, but a moan from the green woman stopped her. The blonde turned around, seeing a pained look cross Elphaba's face.

"No…"

Galinda approached again, wondering what Elphaba could be dreaming about that was causing her so much distress.

"No!" The Munchkin began to writhe in her bed, and the blonde realized she was in the throes of a nightmare.

"Elphaba!" Galinda grabbed the green woman's shoulders, trying to shake her awake. "Wake up!"

The Munchkin opened her eyes, but they were unfocused and frenzied. Galinda pulled her roommate into a tight embrace, feeling her heart racing. Elphaba struggled against her, but the blonde held firm.

"Elphaba, please, you're just dreaming! It's all right!"

The green woman finally stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around her roommate, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Galinda!"

"Shh, it's all right now. We're both safe."

Elphaba shook her head, but said nothing further.

Morning found the two girls asleep in Galinda's bed, and as Elphaba opened her eyes, she found herself in the arms of her roommate, who was still asleep. The green woman vaguely remembered being woken from her nightmare last night, and falling asleep to Galinda stroking her hair and muttering soothing words. Somehow, the blonde had managed to keep Elphaba's nightmares at bay, allowing the green woman to actually sleep.

The Frottican in question stirred, and her sapphire eyes soon opened, falling on the Third Thropp Descending. "Good morning," she said sleepily with a smile.

The tension was coming back; Elphaba had a sudden inclination to run her lips along the soft skin of Galinda's neck. She sat up quickly, her face darkening. "I hope I didn't disturb you last night."

Galinda sat up as well, shaking her head. "I was worried about you. What were you dreaming about?"

Elphaba looked away. "I… I don't remember."

"Elphaba, you can tell me."

"I can't very well tell you what I can't remember now can I?"

The blonde sighed. "If you say so."

Elphaba slid out of her bed, stretching her arms above her head. She approached her own bed, finding the lion cub curled up in the middle. She picked him up as she sat down, stroking his fur. "I leave for the night and you're entitled to the whole bed?"

The cub opened his eyes and stretched with a yawn, rolling over onto his back. The green woman obligingly rubbed his stomach, eliciting a satisfied purr.

"We still don't have a name for him," Galinda said.

"And what would you suggest?"

The blonde paused in thought, the cub's purring the only sound in the room. "Purr."

"Purr? Oh, what a visionary you are."

"What? It fits, and he seems to like it."

Elphaba shook her head, looking down at the lion cub. "Fine. Purr it is."

* * *

Upon arriving at Dr. Dillamond's classroom, Galinda found herself being immediately approached by the Vinkan prince, whose greeting was ignored by Elphaba as she walked to her seat.

"Did you speak with her?" Fiyero asked the blonde.

"We… well… we haven't really gotten around to it. She's been so busy with her schoolwork lately."

"She hasn't said a word?"

"She keeps to herself."

Fiyero sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I see. Thank you." He returned to his seat, and Galinda went to sit beside the green woman.

"It would appear Master Fiyero has fallen for your charm," Elphaba said, not looking up from her book.

"He asked about you."

"I made my position on the subject quite clear. I don't appreciate him using you to try and get to me."

"Elphaba, you two really liked each other—"

The green woman let out an amused snort. "Please."

"You did! You might hate to admit it, but you were happy with him! I saw the way he looked at you… it's the way every girl wants to be looked at."

Elphaba cast a glance at the blonde, her heart aching slightly. "Maybe he was enamored with me, but I did not return such feelings."

The blonde shook her head. "You're a fool."

When class ended, Elphaba ran from the room once again, and Galinda was sure she'd be subject to her once friends' torment again, had she not been approached by one Master Boq.

"Hello, Miss Galinda," the Munchkin said, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Master Boq."

"I know we haven't really had a chance to get to know each other very well, but I was wondering if you… if perhaps you would like to have… dinner with me tonight? We could go into town." The Munchkin's face was turning quite red, and Galinda couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Master Boq—"

"Please, call me Boq."

"Boq…" An idea suddenly struck the Frottican and her eyes lit up. If Elphaba wouldn't meet Fiyero, she'd force the two together. She'd prove to the green woman that she was right all along. After all, what sort of friend would she be if she didn't insist on true love? "I would love to have dinner with you."

"Really?" Boq looked surprised, and he smiled a smile that was too big for his face.

"Of course. I just have one teensy tiny request."

* * *

"Oh, Elphie!"

The green woman looked up from where she had been sitting on her bed. "Uh oh. She's started using pet names. You must want a rather large favor."

Galinda settled herself on the bed beside her roommate, giving her a smile. "Oh, Elphie, what a card you are!"

"Have you suffered some sort of head trauma?"

"Hey, you were the one who used a pet name for me first, so don't even start. Secondly, I do have something to ask of you."

"I don't remember this pet name, but all right. Let's hear it," the green woman said, closing her book and setting it aside, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I have been asked to have dinner with someone tonight—"

"Not seeing how I fit in."

"In town."

"I still do not see how this affects me."

Galinda made a face. "You know very well how it affects you, Elphaba Thropp. And I don't think it's very fair that I have to miss a date just because you want to sit her in one of your reading sulks."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Reading sulks?"

"Yes, that is what I call it when you curl up here and read all night."

"I see. And regarding your request, I have no interest in being a third wheel on your date."

"You wouldn't have to stay the whole time. There's a bookshop right across from the restaurant. All you'd have to do is just wait with me until my date arrives and then you can go."

Elphaba sighed. While it didn't sound the ideal way to spend her evening, she had to admit that Galinda had a point: it wasn't fair that her roommate had to miss such outings because of the binding spell. "All right."

"Thank you Elphie!" The blonde hugged her roommate, causing the green woman to stiffen like a plaster statue. She jumped up, rushing to the closet. "Now we need to plan our outfits!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

Galinda wrinkled her nose. "You can't wear _that_. We're going to a nice restaurant, and I have to be seen with you."

"You're making me regret this."

"Please Elphie? For me?"

"I am already accompanying you tonight. Don't push your luck, blondie."

* * *

"I can't believe you're wearing that awful frock."

Elphaba smiled as the two entered the restaurant. "As long as your date is punctual, you won't have to be seen with me very long."

Galinda grumbled something incoherent, but the two sat down at the table that had been reserved for the blonde.

"Galinda, why are there four chairs?"

"This was the only table my date could get."

"I see. And just who is this mystery man? Have I met him before?"

"You could say that…"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, there he is!"

The green woman looked up to see Boq approaching their table, followed by…

"Fiyero…"

"Good evening ladies," Boq said, a smile on his face.

Fiyero gave the two a bow, looking at Elphaba. "Good evening, Miss Elphaba."

The green woman stood. "Would you two please excuse us for a moment?" she said, grabbing Galinda's arm and yanking her away. "What the hell?!"

"Please keep your voice down."

"You set me up!"

Galinda gasped. "I did no such thing! Boq just happened to be accompanied by Master Fiyero, just as I was accompanied by you. And since you're both here, you might as well stay."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, no, no. This is not going to happen. I am leaving."

"No you're not."

"And how are you going to stop me?"

Galinda pinched her own arm hard, and Elphaba jumped, letting out a small yelp.

"Really?"

"You two need to talk."

Elphaba sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Why didn't you make me change?" she finally said. "This frock is awful!"

Galinda smiled. "You look fine." She led her companion back to the table, and the four sat down.

"These are for you, Miss Galinda," the Munchkin said, handing the blonde a bouquet.

"Oh, thank you Boq. They're lovely," the Frottican said, taking the bouquet from him.

"Just like your cunning little brain," Elphaba said, to which she received a kick under the table from her roommate.

"I have been told that it is customary for the male to present his date with a gift," Fiyero said, handing something out to the green woman.

"We're not exactly on a da—" Elphaba received another kick, and she winced, shooting Galinda a look.

"I have brought you a Vinkan shawl," the prince continued, unfolding it the black fabric and revealing that it was decorated with red roses.

Elphaba inhaled softly, running her hand gently over the soft fabric. Even she couldn't deny how beautiful it was. "Fiyero…"

"Please, take it."

The green woman complied, taking the shawl and holding it in her hands, trying to find the right words. "I… you shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"It was no trouble. It will look beautiful on you."

"Fiyero… you can't use gifts to try and buy my—WOULD YOU STOP KICKING ME?!"

Galinda looked away innocently. "Elphaba, please, you're making a scene." She smiled at the group, opening her menu. "Shall we order?"

* * *

"I don't know why you're upset with me. I think it went well."

Elphaba gave her roommate a scathing look, a growl rumbling in the back of her throat. "Tonight was a disaster! I can't believe you would do that to me! I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend, and I care about you! That's why I did this, because I knew I was right. You and Fiyero are perfect together, and you both know it. I saw the look on your face when he gave you that shawl." Galinda approached the taller woman, taking her hands. "Why do you keep tormenting yourself?"

"I am perfectly happy with the ways things are between us."

"You liar."

"Galinda—"

"Tell me the truth!"

"I can't be with Fiyero because I hurt you!" Elphaba yanked her hands free, turning away from the blonde. "When we made that bet… it wasn't fair to you… and I hurt you. Being with Fiyero would just be a constant reminder of that… and I can't live with that guilt."

"Elphaba…" Galinda's expression softened, and she approached the green woman, hugging her softly. "I'm touched that you care about me so much, but I'm a big girl, and I'm okay now. You deserve to be happy, and if being with Fiyero does that for you, then that's what I want for you."

Elphaba sighed. It was true, she had feelings for Fiyero, but she also had feelings for the blonde. How could she ignore one while acting on the other? "I don't know, Galinda. I just… I need time."


	11. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this story so far; thanks so much! Also, I've received some concern that this story won't end up being Gelphie, and to that I say: oh readers, have faith in me. I only support one pairing ;)**

* * *

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
__Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
__You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
__But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
__There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
__At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
__I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
__Ah, but it's cold outside  
__Oh, baby it's cold outside  
__Oh, baby it's cold outside_

_-Baby, It's Cold Outside by She & Him_

Winter covered Shiz in a blanket of white, and students often found themselves being pelted with snowballs in between classes. Midterms were approaching quickly, promising the excitement of Lurlinemas upon completion. While the other students were preparing for the holiday season, Elphaba holed herself up in room twenty-two, spending every free minute studying. She had no intention of failing her midterms, and even though she despised Morrible, she couldn't risk a failing grade in that class. No doubt the headmistress had some awful exam planned, and it would take every once of self-control she had to keep her magic (and emotions) under control.

"Are you still studying?"

The voice of her roommate broke her concentration, and the green woman turned to look at her. "My sweet, midterms are important. I cannot risk failing any class."

"Elphaba, you're the smartest person on campus. I don't think failing is something you have to worry about."

"And how do you think I became so smart, Galinda?"

"Luck."

Elphaba chuckled. "You've proven my point." The green woman started to turn back to her books, but Galinda wasn't about to allow that.

"Oh no you don't. You've been holed up in this room for days. You are coming with me to pick out a Lurlinemas tree."

Elphaba groaned. "A tree? Galinda, we don't need a tree."

"Oh yes we do. It's a Lurlinemas tradition, and this year, you are going to be a part of it."

"I decline."

"You cannot."

"Galinda—"

"Please Elphie?"

"Noooo, you only call me that when you want something!" The Munchkin sighed, knowing she had already lost. Galinda was the only person she couldn't refuse. "Fine. Let's make this quick."

* * *

"Snow… I hate snow," Elphaba muttered as she trudged through the packed powder, an axe slung over her shoulder. Purr ran beside the two roommates, jumping in and out of snow piles happily.

Galinda giggled. "Come on, Elphie, lighten up. Lurelinemas is a season of joy and thanks."

"I'm thankful for my warm, dry room."

The two had reached the lake, which had frozen over. Trees lined the shoreline, and Galinda approached to inspect them. She couldn't make the wrong decision, after all.

"Remember, it has to fit in our room," Elphaba called when she saw Galinda examining some rather tall trees.

"I know." The blonde's eyes soon fell on a medium sized tree, and she knew it was perfect. "This one."

Elphaba approached, her breath making small clouds in the chilly air. "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm."

"All right, stand back." The Munchkin took her axe with both hands and swung, hitting the tree with a solid thwack. The process continued and the tree was soon felled. Elphaba tied rope to the trunk and began the tiring process of dragging the tree back to their room.

"Wait, I want to slide on the ice before we go," Galinda said, walking out onto the frozen lake.

"Galinda—" The green woman sighed. "Just hurry up. And be careful! Bodies of water hardly ever freeze completely solid."

"I'll be fine." Galinda took a few hesitant steps, her arms windmilling to keep her balance.

Elphaba laughed at the sight. "So graceful."

Galinda turned around, sticking her tongue out. "Meanie."

"All right, you've had your fun, now come back."

"Fine, worrywart." Galinda started back for the green woman, but the sudden sound of cracking ice stopped her.

"Elphaba…"

The green woman dropped the axe, approaching the edge of the lake. "Just walk nice and slow, Glin."

"Okay…" The blonde took another delicate step, but the ice refused to hold, and shattered beneath her. The Frottican would have screamed, but the icy water took her breath away, and all she could do was cling to the ice.

"Galinda!" Elphaba could feel how cold the water was; it was as though she was being poked with a thousand tiny knives. "Hold on!" Taking a deep breath, Elphaba lay down on the ice, sliding out to where the blonde was. Galinda was close to hyperventilating, and the Munchkin knew she didn't have much time to pull her friend out. "Take my hand," the green woman said, taking Galinda's hands and holding them tightly. "All right, now kick your feet."

"I-I-I c-c-can't-t-t-t…"

"Yes you can."

"T-t-t co-o-o-old… E-E-Elphie…"

"I know it's cold, but you have to try."

The blonde began kicking her feet, which was slow and clumsy at first, but eventually it got faster, until she was more or less horizontal on the water. Elphaba began pulling the blonde towards her, but the going was slow. Another cracking noise soon reached her ears, and the green woman looked down to see that cracks were starting to spread underneath her.

"Oh no…" If she went under, she'd be killed for sure. And what would happen to Galinda? If hypothermia or drowning didn't kill her, the spell most likely would. Elphaba suddenly felt something pulling on the back of her coat, and the two girls started to move. Eventually, they reached the safety of the shore, and Elphaba pulled the blonde close, feeling her tremble violently against her.

"We've got to get you inside." Knowing she couldn't walk in her condition, the Third Thropp Descending lifted her roommate into her arms, looking down to see that Purr had taken the rope into his jaws. She realized then that it had been Purr who had pulled them to safety. "Good boy."

* * *

Galinda sat in front of the fire, only slightly trembling now. Multiple blankets had been wrapped around her, and all the pillows from the beds had been placed on the floor for her comfort. Purr lay in the blonde's lap, now exhausted from dragging the tree back to their room. Elphaba had set it up, and all that remained was decorating it (Galinda's favorite part).

"Hey."

Galinda looked up to see her roommate entering the room, two steaming mugs in her hands.

"How are you feeling?" the green woman asked, handing the blonde of the mugs as she sat beside her.

"Better," Galinda replied, smiling at the warmth the mug provided. It was cute, really, having Elphaba dote on her this much. "You know, we still need to decorate the tree."

"I need to make sure you don't die from hypothermia first."

"Elphaba, I'm fine. You pulled me out of the ice fairly quickly, and now I'm warming up."

"Well, I want to be sure."

"You're very sweet," Galinda said with a giggle, leaning over to give her roommate a quick peck on the cheek. Elphaba twitched slightly at that, and looked away, her face a slightly darker shade of green.

"Next time you want a tree, you're buying it. Much safer."

Galinda giggled, scooting as close to the green woman as she could and laying her head on her shoulder. "Okay Elphie."

* * *

It was the first morning of midterm week when Elphaba received a letter from the Wizard, telling her that he was requesting her presence for Lurlinemas. The green woman's response was to crumple the letter up and promptly drop it into her wastebasket.

"Elphaba," her roommate said scoldingly before going in after the letter.

"The last time you went through my wastebasket, it turned out unpleasantly for us both. I would have thought you'd learned your lesson."

"Lurlinemas is a time for forgiveness, and being with your family."

"I already have a family, and they live in the Colwen Grounds. That is where I will spend my winter vacation." The green woman picked up her bag, which overflowed with parchment, quill, and books. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a history final to take." The Munchkin left the room, and Galinda shook her head with a smile. She'd realize soon enough…

The door to room twenty-two opened again, and Elphaba reentered.

"Forget something Elphie?"

"Just my shoes."

* * *

While Galinda didn't possess her roommate's brilliant mind, her midterms didn't go as horribly as she had expected. She reckoned that had she not become friends with Elphaba, they would have gone much worse. Soon, it was the end of the week, and many students had already left for home, leaving the campus rather empty.

That morning, Galinda was woken by the sound of her roommate flipping through the Grimmerie, her dark brow furrowed behind her glasses.

"Elphie…"

"Did I wake you? I apologize."

Galinda yawned, shaking her head. "No… what are you doing?"

"Preparing for Morrible's midterm. I can't give her a reason to fail me… I won't."

"You won't fail."

"This isn't like writing an essay, Glin. I have to be in total control."

The blonde sat up, walking over to the green woman. "Elphaba, you don't need to study." The blonde pushed the book away, looking up at her roommate. "You just need to trust yourself… because I do." The blonde picked up the Vinkan shawl off the Munchkin's desk, wrapping it gently around her neck. "Now go show Morrible what you can do."

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss Elphaba. I'm sure you're quite eager to go home, but first, you must pass my midterm. Now, I admit, you have not been the most… cooperative student. I daresay you have been one the most difficult, but even the strongest will can broken… it's all a matter of applying the right pressure." Morrible turned to look at her green pupil, who looked decidedly unimpressed.

"Are we going to get started soon, because I'd like to leave sometime today," Elphaba said.

"Very well." The headmistress snapped her fingers, and the china tea set sitting on her desk flew into the air. Elphaba quickly threw her hands out, catching and suspending the pieces in midair before gently bringing them back down to sit on the table. Before she could recover, Morrible sent the desk rocketing at her with a wave of her hand. Elphaba caught the desk and pushed it back to its original position slowly before looking at her head mistress.

"I thought this midterm was supposed to be difficult."

"Don't worry, this is only the warm up." With a flick of her wrist, Morrible took control of Elphaba's left wrist, raising it and summoning a fireball. Elphaba struggled against her hold, and with a yell, she tore her arm free and threw the fireball at the headmistress. Morrible deflected it with a wave of her hand, and it smashed into the window. The older woman threw her other arm out, catching the glass shards before they could hit the ground and sent them flying at her pupil.

Elphaba took her stance, watching as the shards came closer. She'd send them back at Morrible's stupid face, and cut up those foul robes. She'd—

"_I knew you'd see reason."_

"_Elphaba!"_

The flashback hit Elphaba like a brick wall, and that split second delay broke her focus, leaving her unable to defend herself. The shards cut into her skin and clothes, and the green woman raised her arms in an effort to protect her face. The barrage soon stopped, and Elphaba lowered her arms slowly, blood running from multiple cuts.

Morrible was looking at her, her face bearing the tiniest of smirks. "Miss Elphaba, that was rather disappointing. I will have to deduct points for that."

The headmistress turned away, and Elphaba could feel her temper flaring. The glass shards picked themselves up off the floor and hovered near the green woman, who thrust her arm out, sending them flying back at the older woman. Just before they reached Morrible, the older woman turned back around, deflecting them with a wave of her hand.

"Fight back!" Elphaba yelled, keeping the barrage coming at her headmistress.

"Enough!" A pulse of energy traveled through the room, dropping the shards to the floor and knocking the Third Thropp Descending clear off her feet. Her back hit the floor hard, painfully knocking the wind out of her. She heard footsteps and soon, Morrible was standing over her. "Miss Elphaba, the exam has concluded. You will receive your results upon your return to Shiz after winter vacation."

The green woman groaned as she rolled onto her side, pushing herself up weakly. She lifted her arm weakly, and shards on the floor near her began to tremble.

"Miss Elphaba." With a wave of her hand, Morrible forced Elphaba onto her back again. "You are dismissed."

* * *

"What happened? Are you all ri— OH SWEET LURLINE!"

The green woman cringed at the outburst. "Well I was fine, until you blew out my eardrums."

"Sorry, but your arms! Your face!"

"I was born with this face."

Galinda scowled at her before disappearing into the bathroom, returning with a rag and Elphaba's bottle of oil. "I knew something had happened because I felt it, but I don't understand." She poured some oil onto the rag and pressed it onto the first of the cuts on Elphaba's arm, causing the green woman to jump with a wince.

"I was supposed to deflect the glass shards from the window, but a flashback suddenly hit me, and I… I just… froze up."

"A flashback from what?"

Elphaba looked away, not wanting to answer.

Galinda understood then, and she moved the rag to another series of cuts. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that still affected you."

"How could it not?"

The Frottican didn't reply, instead letting out a sigh and moving the rag to the cuts on Elphaba's face. "You will come visit me during the vacation… won't you?"

Elphaba looked at her. "You want me… to come to Frottica?"

Galinda giggled. "That's what I just said, silly."

"You want your family to see… me?"

"I admit, the green might surprise them, but I've written about you in my letters and—"

"I didn't realize I was such a fascinating topic of discussion."

"Will you come or not?"

Elphaba sighed. While she was reluctant to say yes and get Galinda's hopes up, she couldn't deny that she wanted to visit the blonde. After all, it would be a nice escape from her family, and she had grown rather fond of the Frottican, surprising as it was. "If I can make it out to Frottica… then I will come."

Galinda hugged the green woman. "Thank you Elphie."

* * *

"Well, this is where we part ways," Elphaba said, turning to the blonde. She held Purr in one arm, not wanting to leave him alone over the vacation. Her family's carriage stood waiting for her, while Galinda and Ama Clutch were bound for the Shiz train station.

"I'll miss you Elphie," the blonde said, hugging her tightly and causing Purr to let out a yawp at being caught between the two bodies. "Sorry, Purr."

"Don't be a stranger, my duckie," Ama Clutch said.

"Ladies."

"Hello, headmistress," Ama Clutch said loud enough to give Elphaba the hint. The green woman quickly stuffed Purr into her carpetbag (despite his growls of protest) before turning around.

"I was hoping to catch you two before you left. There is one additional thing I forgot to mention about the binding spell. When off campus, you cannot be more than a mile apart."

Both girls could only stare. "Are you joking?" Elphaba finally said.

"I am quite serious, Miss Thropp."

"This isn't fair! You can't do this to us!"

"It has already been done. Now, enjoy your winter vacation." And with that, she left.

"Enjoy this, you old hag," Elphaba growled, summoning a fireball, but Galinda placed a hand on her arm. The green woman extinguished the flame, lowering her arm.

"What are we going to do? My parents are expecting me," Galinda said.

"And my family doesn't much appreciate uninvited guests." Elphaba ran a hand through her hair, and her moving carpetbag caught her attention. She opened it and pulled Purr out, holding him in her arm again, and ignoring the annoyed look her was giving her. "You'll have to come with me."

"Wha—you just said your family doesn't like uninvited guests!"

"I know, but this is the only way."

"Why can't you come to Frottica?"

"Because that won't work."

"Well why do I have to give up my plans?"

"Because I'm more important than you!"

Galinda was taken aback by that, and she looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

"Galinda, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right."

"No, it came out just as you intended… and you're right."

"Galinda, no—"

"Ama Clutch, please tell my parents I can't join them this year."

"I'm sorry, my duckie, but I'm sure they'll understand." And with that, Ama Clutch left, leaving the two girls alone.

"Let's go," Galinda said, turning towards the carriage.

"Galinda, stop." The green woman dropped her bag as she grabbed Galinda's arm, turning her back to face her. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Going to the Emerald City will just be easier; it's a larger venue, and the Wizard is planning this ball and—"

"The Emerald City?"

"Yes… the Emerald City. The Wizard is getting his Lurlinemas wish this year."

* * *

"Elphaba! I thought you were heading to the Colwen Grounds."

"Change of plans," the green woman said.

The Wizard approached, but paused upon seeing the lion cub in her arms. "And, uh… who is this?"

"This is Purr. It won't be a problem if he stays, will it?"

"Of course not." The Wizard gave her a smile. His gaze fell on Galinda. "Miss Upland, what a surprise to see you again."

"Yes, I was surprised myself…"

"Elphaba, there is something we need to discuss."

"Is it about the ball, because I wish to have no part in that."

"Yes, it is about the ball, and you have no say in the matter. You are my daughter, and you must attend."

Elphaba let out a sigh, handing Purr over to the blonde. "I'll just be a moment." She followed the Wizard into his study, where he sat at his desk, which was covered in a mess of papers.

"Now, Elphaba, as I said in my letter, this ball will be the first I've held here in the palace. You will be present, along with many powerful families in Oz. Now, I've invited—"

"If I may interject," Elphaba said, placing her hand on his papers. "This ball is meant to be a celebration of Lurlinemas, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you've already made your first mistake." With a sweep of her hand, the green woman knocked all the papers off the desk. "By only inviting nobility, you're sending the people of Oz the message that you don't care about them. You only care about forming political alliances."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest you allow anyone to come who wants. Invite those families if you wish, but don't exclude the public. These are all your people… and they want to know you're watching out for their best interests."

The Wizard stared at his daughter before smiling. "You always were bright. Very well, I will heed your suggestion. Also, if you have anyone you'd like to invite, they are free to come."

An idea suddenly struck the green woman, and she said, "Actually, there are a few people…"

* * *

Galinda sat in her appointed bedroom, watching as Purr chased a string that she held around the carpet. She smiled, though her heart longed to be home with her own family.

"I'm brilliant."

Galinda looked up to see Elphaba standing in the doorway.

"No, really. A monument should be erected in my honor."

"That hardly sounds like the Elphaba I know."

"You're right, I don't want a monument. They wouldn't be able to get my skin color right. But I am a genius." The Munchkin entered the room, scooping Purr up off the floor and sitting on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"I found a way to solve our problem."

"You can remove the binding spell?"

"No, but a certain someone's family has been extended a special invitation to attend the Wizard's Lurlinemas Ball."

The Frottican's eyes widened. "Elphaba… do you mean?"

"Yes, my family is coming."

Galinda punched her arm, causing Elphaba to laugh.

"And yours is too."

"Really? Oh, Elphie!" The blonde hugged her roommate. "Wait… did you say that your family was coming too?"

"I suppose I did."

"You mean… the Thropps?"

"That would be my family. They're arriving early so I can spend time with them."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"While I love my family, they're… how shall I put this? Dysfunctional."

"You don't mean that."

"Galinda, you haven't met my family."

"I will soon."

"And you'll wish you hadn't."

"Then tell me about them. Give me fair warning."

Elphaba sighed, running a hand through her hair. Purr had settled on her lap, his eyes closed. "Well, I suppose we could start with my father, the one that raised me. His name is Frexspar, and he's a preacher. He loves lost causes. My mother is Melena, and she comes from a very high society, as you can see by our last name. She married my father in hopes of escaping the pressures of being Eminence, but her elder sister went over the deep end… and she had me."

"I don't understand then how the Wizard is your father."

Elphaba gave the blonde a look. "Galinda, just because a woman is married does not mean she is faithful."

"Oh… OH. I see."

"Anyway, I'm the eldest. You already know I have a sister, Nessarose. She's self-righteous and has inherited our father's taste for religion. However, she's an invalid, and I spent most of my childhood taking care of her."

"You don't sound very fond of her."

"Miss Galinda, don't you know love when you see it? She's a downright pain in the ass, and I'm devoted to her."

"I see. Any other siblings?"

"One more: Shell, my brother. He's named after a Quadling who was a family friend… Turtle Heart."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes… he is. Anyway, that's my family. Oh, and there is Nanny too. She's been tending to the Thropp family since before my mother was born, and she helped raise me. Nessa needs constant care now that I've left, you see."

Galinda nodded. "They don't sound so bad."

"You think that now, but just wait until you meet them. Don't say I didn't warn you."


	12. Applause

_I live for the applause, applause, applause  
__I live for the applause-plause  
__Live for the applause-plause  
__Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
__The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love  
__Put your hands up, make 'em touch  
__Give me that thing that I love  
__Put your hands up, make 'em touch_

_-Applause by Lady Gaga_

It was the feeling of Purr licking her face that woke Galinda the next morning. She opened her eyes wearily, seeing the cub lying beside her. The blonde sat up with a yawn, looking around for the green woman. As usual, she'd fallen asleep in Elphaba's room, but when she looked around, she saw that she was in her own room. The blonde slid out of bed, making her way across the hall.

"Elphaba?" She found the Munchkin's bedroom empty, causing Galinda to frown. She looked down, seeing Purr at her heels. "Do you know where Elphaba is?"

The cub went into the bedroom, and Galinda followed, soon coming across the closed bathroom door, which was slightly cracked. She could hear singing coming from the other side, and though she knew she should respect Elphaba's privacy, the blonde peeked in.

Elphaba was standing in front of the mirror, her entire verdigris exposed and glistening with the recent application of oil. She was running a brush through that coffee spun hair Galinda was so envious of, and now she had something else to be envious: her singing. Galinda was entranced by it. She couldn't bring herself to look away, not even focusing on the fact that her roommate was naked. She raised her hand to rest on the door so she could lean in closer, but the door swung open with a squeak, and Elphaba jumped at the noise.

"G-Galinda! What are you doing?!" The green woman was turning several different shades of green in quick succession.

"I was looking for you…"

"Well, you found me!"

"Yes I did…"

Elphaba saw the blonde's eyes traveling south, and she quickly grabbed a towel, using it to cover herself. "Well, here I am, now go!"

"All right, though I don't know why you're being so shy." Galinda turned away, looking back with a sly smile. "It's obvious that you and I have the same anatomy."

Elphaba slammed the door shut, her hands trembling. It was true that she had certain feelings for Galinda, and she didn't even dare to dream that Galinda had similar feelings for her, but still… it was too soon for this! Too soon for Galinda to see… _everything_!

* * *

Elphaba had composed herself by the time breakfast came around, though her face turned slightly darker upon seeing the Frottcan.

"Good morning Elphaba," the blonde said with a smile.

"Morning." Elphaba sat beside her, beginning to put some fruit and rolls on her plate.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"I think I'll go into one of my 'reading sulks'."

"You're very funny, Elphie, but no. I want to do something."

"Then do something."

"With you."

The green woman sighed, setting down the apple she had been about to eat. "I suppose I should have seen that one coming. All right, blondie, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I have yet to do my Lurlinemas shopping and since we are in the Emerald City…"

"You want me to go shopping with you?" Elphaba stood up. "And I've lost my appetite."

"Oh, Elphie!" The blonde chased after her friend as she left the dining hall. "Please come with me?"

"I have done nothing to deserve this torture."

Galinda moved in front of the Munchkin, stopping her. "Elphaba Thropp, I had to come out here with you for my winter vacation; the least you could do is indulge me in this request!"

The green woman sighed, crossing her arms. "Fine… FINE! I'll go shopping with you."

* * *

"I've never seen so many decorations!"

Elphaba followed the blonde, hands stuffed in her pockets. "Yes, there are quite a few."

"Don't be in a bad mood, Elphaba, or this will take longer than it has to."

The green woman let out a groan. "Let's just hurry this up before I lose my fingers to frostbite."

"It is not that cold, and I would know. I fell through the ice, remember?"

"I'd prefer not to."

The two entered the first department store, which was bustling with shoppers. It seemed as though almost every citizen in the city had decided on this day for shopping, making it almost impossible to move.

"All right, I'm going to look over here," Galinda said before disappearing, her height making it a rather easy feat.

"Galinda, wait!" Elphaba called before letting out a sigh. "I knew this was a bad idea," she muttered before making her way through the crowd. She soon found the blonde riffling through the racks of dresses, which had already been picked over. "Excuse me, but you cannot just wander off, especially considering how short you are—"

"Hold this." The Frottican thrust a dress at the green woman.

"Galinda, did you hear a word I said?"

"Sure Elphie."

The Munchkin rolled her eyes. "It would appear as though I've lost you."

"This wouldn't be so difficult if you weren't so tall."

"Pardon?"

The blonde held another dress up to the green woman.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this is a little long, but I can hem it."

"Don't tell me you're thinking of buying me a dress."

"You need one for the ball."

"Galinda, I already have a dress, and you do too."

"I do?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes again, placing the dresses back on the rack. "Look at your handbag blondie."

The Frottican looked down, and her eyes widened with realization. "Oh, right! I forgot."

"I can tell."

Galinda frowned. "But I still need to find a present for you."

"Galinda, you don't need to get me anything."

"Are you aware of how Lurlinemas works, Elphaba?"

"I am aware, thank you."

"Then you know I have to find something for you." The blonde turned away and began walking away again.

"What did I say about wandering off? Galinda!"

* * *

Since Elphaba remained adamantly against it, the two did no further shopping for the next few days, despite Galinda's protests.

"Please Elphie?"

"No."

"Please?"

The green woman sighed, setting down her cup of coffee. "If I said no yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before _that,_ what makes you think I would change my mind now, on Lurlinemas Eve?"

"… Please?"

"Galinda, enough!"

"Miss Elphaba?"

"_What_?!" The green woman looked up, seeing a frightened servant looking at her.

"Your family is here…"

"Thank you." The servant left and Elphaba turned to Galinda. "My family is here." The Munchkin suddenly turned pale green as the statement sunk in. "My family… is here…"

"Yes they are. You should go say hello," Galinda said.

"I…" Elphaba stood up, smoothing out her dress. "I can't." She turned to run, but Galinda grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Oh Elphie, stop. This is your family; you know them. Besides, if you leave, what am I supposed to say when they ask about you?"

"Tell them I died."

Galinda made a face. "Elphaba."

"Galinda, I can't face them. The last time I saw my mother, I told her I hated her… and that's putting it very nicely."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I told her she was a whore who never should have opened her legs to a man like the Wizard."

"Oh… that is bad. Well, I'm sure she'll forgive you and you two can have a lovely Lurlinemas."

Elphaba winced. "Come with me?"

"If you insist." The blonde linked her arm with Elphaba's and led her from the room and into the entry hall, where her family was waiting.

"Elphaba!" Shell was the first to run at her, hugging his sister's legs tightly.

"Yes, I missed you too Shell."

Melena approached her daughter, but it was apparent that hugging was out of the question. "I would have appreciated it if you had come home, like you said."

"Yes, well… there was a complication… where is Father?" Elphaba said.

"Chasing another lost cause," Melena replied.

"He's on a mission," Nessa said, giving her mother a look. She wheeled up to her sister, taking her hand. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too, Nessie."

Galinda had to admit that Nessa was beautiful, but when Elphaba had said she was an invalid, she hadn't expected a wheelchair.

"I hope you've learned some manners since you were sent to that school you insisted upon attending," Melena said. She gave her eldest daughter's stomach a light smack as she moved past her. "Stand up straight, you look like you've got rickets."

Elphaba looked down at the Frottican, who looked a tad confused. "Please push me off the tower now."

* * *

Dinner was sufficiently awkward, seeing as Melena had nothing to say to the Wizard, and he seemed to want to talk to her. Galinda cast a glance at the green woman, whose gaze was fixated on the salad in front of her.

"Well, this is a fine family gathering," Nanny said from where she sat beside Nessa. "It's Lurlinemas Eve; at least pretend you like each other."

The Wizard looked Melena to Elphaba and back again. He cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "How… how have you been Melena?"

"Fine."

"And… your children?"

"Well, I gave you one of them, didn't I? So why don't you tell me?"

"Elphaba is… fine. She is a very bright student."

"Yes, she always was a smart ass."

"I wonder who I inherited that from," the green woman said, looking at her mother.

"No fighting," Nanny said. "My word, this is almost as bad as Fabala's first Lurlinemas."

"We don't need to hear that story," Elphaba said quickly.

"I want to hear the story," Galinda piped up.

Elphaba glared at her, her eyes shooting daggers. "No, you don't."

"Well, I do. I have missed out on enough of your life, and I don't intend to miss anymore," the Wizard said. "Tell us about it, Nanny."

"Well, little Fabala was still crawling, and even though I told Melena to diaper the child, she refused. Something about her daughter always finding a way to wriggle out of them. So, she let the child crawl about naked."

"Oh my god," Elphaba said, covering her face with her hands.

"Anyway, little Fabala was crawling about, and no one was watching her, as usual, for we were all too invested in the Lurlinemas Eve feast. The next day, when we went to open presents, we found that they were all a bit damp and… well… they smelled odd."

Elphaba was shaking her head, her face burning.

"Well, it took us a little while, but we finally found little Fabala asleep in the tree. Apparently she had crawled in there the night before and had been relieving herself over the presents all night!"

There was a thunk as Elphaba's head hit the table, and the others burst into laughter. "Please kill me."

"Oh, Elphie, don't be so embarrassed. You were just a baby; you didn't know what you were doing."

"I think I did…"

This caused the table to laugh again, and Elphaba sighed.

* * *

"Good night, Nessie. Sleep well." Elphaba kissed her sister on the forehead before standing.

"I missed you… I'm glad you invited us out here," the younger Thropp said.

"I missed you too. Fresh dreams." Elphaba closed the door behind her before staring down the hall. As she passed Galinda's room, she saw the blonde sitting on the windowsill, staring at the falling snow outside. "Hey blondie. I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Galinda looked up, smiling at her approaching roommate. "The snow is so pretty."

"Yes it is." Elphaba realized she was staring at the blonde, and she quickly looked away. "I hope my family hasn't scared you off."

The Frottican shook her head. "No… they love you… in their way."

Elphaba let out an amused snort. "I see we're using the term 'love' loosely." She sat beside the blonde, letting out a sigh. "Look, Galinda… at this ball thing tomorrow… the Wizard is going to be… showing me off, if you will, and I… I have to…"

"Dance?"

"Yeah… dance… and obviously, I'll need a partner, so… I was wondering if you… if you would…"

Galinda turned pink and looked away. "Elphaba… I can't. We're both women… and you're the heiress to the throne."

"Galinda, I don't want to be paraded around like some kind of show pony. If you dance with me, it won't be so awkward."

"I… I don't think I should."

Elphaba sighed before standing. "All right… I understand. Sorry for putting you in this position." The green woman left, and only after the door closed behind her did Galinda look up.

"I'm sorry Elphie…"

* * *

As was usual for the blonde on Lurlinemas, Galinda woke early, unable to stay in bed. She ran from her room and into Elphaba's, finding the green woman still asleep, her dark hair splayed out on the pillow.

"Wake up, Elphie!" The Frottican jumped onto her bed, causing the green woman to let out a groan.

"Galinda… this is not okay," Elphaba said, rolling over and pulling the pillow over her head.

"No, no going back to sleep. It's Lurlinemas!"

"Yes, and your gift to me can be letting me sleep."

Galinda poked her roommate in the side, and Elphaba let out a yelp, falling out of bed and hitting the floor with a thud. The blonde peered down at her with a giggle. "Sorry Elphie."

"Okay, I'm up." Elphaba said, pushing herself up onto her arms. As if to make sure, Purr ran up and began licking her face. "Agh, Purr, no!"

"Come on, Elphie. Let's go downstairs." Galinda took her friend's hand, pulling her off the floor and dragging her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Galinda, I am not awake enough for this level of perkiness."

"Then make yourself a cup of coffee."

Elphaba let out another groan. "I'm so glad we're spending this holiday together." The green woman let out a yawn before she headed into the kitchen.

"Elphie!"

"I need coffee."

"But—"

"COFFEE."

Galinda sighed, but followed the green woman, watching as she made said liquid. Elphaba noticed the blonde practically bouncing up and down, and she couldn't help smiling slightly. Finally, the drink was done, and Elphaba picked up her mug, taking a sip.

"Okay, done. Now let's go!" Galinda grabbed her arm again, dragging Elphaba into the living room.

"How about you let me keep my arm attached to my body?"

The two sat down in front of the tree, Purr lying between them.

"I see your writing, Elphie," Galinda said, pointing to a small wrapped gift. "And I see my name."

"What a surprise."

"Good morning girls."

The two looked up to see the Wizard approaching, along with the rest of the Thropp family.

"Preenella came!" Shell said excitedly, instantly falling upon the basket with his name on it.

"Yes, she did," Elphaba said, grabbing her brother and pulling him into her lap. He let out a laugh as she tickled him, and Galinda smiled at the scene. If only their classmates could see this side of the green woman…

"All right, don't hold back," the Wizard said, sitting in a chair. "Open away."

"Hooray!" Shell said before diving into his basket, happily settling himself in Elphaba's lap.

"Miss Galinda, I am sorry that I did not have a better gift prepared for you, but I was not aware you were going to be staying with us," the Wizard said, handing the blonde a box.

"Oh, you… you didn't have to buy me a gift, sir," Galinda said, somewhat in shock as she took the present.

"It was no trouble, really."

The Frottican opened the gift, revealing a pair of glimmering green heels. "They're beautiful… thank you."

"I hope they match your dress. I had been informed that a while back, an Ozian Couture dress was purchased for you. Very high end, that brand… or so I'm told."

Galinda looked at the green woman, but Elphaba was making a point to look everywhere else. The blonde set the box down before reaching for a different wrapped present. "Here Elphaba, this is for you, you awful green thing."

"Well, that certainly fits with the Lurlinemas spirit," Elphaba said, taking the gift. She let her chin rest on the top of Shell's head as he helped her open it. The green woman pulled out a deep navy cloak with silver trim on the edges.

"Your old one is so worn out… I don't want you to risk any rain coming through."

Elphaba gave the blonde a smile. "Thank you Galinda. You're very thoughtful."

"Now can I open my gift from you?"

"You assume I got you something."

"I know you did."

"Here it is!" Shell said, holding the small box up.

"Shell, no!"

But Galinda had already grabbed it, much to Elphaba's chagrin. "See? I was right." The blonde opened the gift, pausing when she saw what it was. "Oh, Elphie…" The Frottican pulled the golden bracelet out, the embedded emeralds catching the light. "It's beautiful… thank you." The blonde hugged the green woman, causing Elphaba's face to darken.

"Yes, well… it was nothing. I saw it, thought of you, and that's that." The Munchkin cleared her throat. "Let's continue on, shall we?"

* * *

Galinda hummed happily to herself as she slipped into her new dress, looking at herself in the mirror. She'd never had something custom fit to her exact size.

"Green suits you."

Galinda turned to see Elphaba standing in the doorway, wearing a long black gown that seemed to shimmer as she moved.

"Elphaba… you… you look gorgeous."

"Thanks blondie. You're not bad yourself."

The Frottican smiled, turning back to the mirror. "Can you zip me up?"

"Sure." Elphaba approached, gently zipping up the back of her friend's dress. "Are you ready for this?"

Galinda nodded. "Are you?" she said, turning to face the green woman.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

The Frottican gave her friend a smile, gently cupping her cheek. "You'll be fine."

Elphaba's face tingled at the touch, and it took all she had to not grab Galinda's hand and pull her close. "We'll see."

The blonde moved away, picking up her emerald bracelet. "Help me, Elphie?"

"Sure." Elphaba approached, taking the bracelet as Galinda held her arm out. She fastened it around her wrist, her hand dropping slowly.

"Thank you, Elphie."

The Third Thropp Descending smiled. "Are you ready?"

Galinda nodded. "Let's go." She started for the main staircase, but Elphaba stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"If we go down that way, everyone will see me, and there will be an announcement and all that jazz. We're going to take the servant's staircase."

"Okay." Galinda followed her friend down the hall to a narrow staircase. She followed Elphaba down, and the two emerged into the kitchen. They made their way through and entered the ballroom, where all the guests were gathered, the sound of merriment ringing through the room.

"I've never been to a ball before," Galinda said.

"Me either." Elphaba let out a sigh. "Let's get this over with I suppose."

"Good evening everyone! The Wizard welcomes you all to his Lurlinemas Ball!" the steward said from the stage. "Tonight, his daughter has joined us. Please welcome Miss Elphaba Thropp, the Third Thropp Descending and Heiress to the Throne."

The room burst into applause, and everyone turned to locate the green woman, which wasn't entirely difficult. Elphaba felt her face growing hot, and she raised her hand in a greeting.

"And now, for our first dance. Who would like the first dance with our heiress?"

"Oh, I'm going to strangle him," Elphaba said through her smile. She was sure she'd be left there to fester in humiliation, but at that moment, someone emerged from the crowd, approaching her.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba."

"Fiyero…"

The prince bowed to her before offering his hand. "I would be honored if you danced with me."

Elphaba took his hand, and as the music started, the two began to move across the floor.

"Fiyero, how did you know about this?"

"Well, my parents were invited by your father… and so was I."

Elphaba nodded. "I see."

"I am happy to see you again. After our… run in at the restaurant, I wasn't sure if I'd made you upset."

"Fiyero… it's complicated, all right? I'm complicated, and it's just better for everyone if no one gets involved with me."

"I don't think that's for you to decide."

Elphaba looked up at him. "What… I think I can very well decide who I become involved with."

"Yes, you can, but you can't decide for other people. If I want to become involved with you, that is my decision to make, not yours."

The green woman was taken aback, so much so that she couldn't find words.

"I take it that no one has spoken to you that way before. Well, perhaps it's about time."

"Fiyero…"

By this time, many other couples had joined the two on the floor, but Elphaba hardly noticed. All she could see was the stubborn prince in front of her, the only man she had ever had feelings for.

_Maybe Galinda was right about him… about me… about us._

The song came to an end, and everyone applauded. Fiyero looked down at the green woman, who was clinging to his arm, her gaze down.

"Elphaba?"

The Munchkin looked up at him, knowing then what she was going to do. "Come with me," she said, taking his arm and leading him away from the crowded ballroom.

From where she stood, Galinda watched the two disappear. While her heart slightly ached, she knew that this was good for the green woman, and she only wanted her friend to be happy.

"Miss Galinda?"

The blonde turned, seeing Boq smiling at her. "Good evening, Boq."

"Would you care to dance?"

"I… yes… I would, thank you."

* * *

"Elphaba, is something wrong?"

The green woman stopped, having reached the empty living room. She took a deep breath before she turned to face the prince. "Fiyero, if you want to become involved with me, there are a few things you have to understand. I'm dangerous… I have… this magic inside of me… and sometimes… it gets out of control. There's always a chance that I could hurt you."

"Well, I should say so. You've had me under your spell for a while."

"Fiyero, I'm being serious. On top of that, I'm not only the Wizard's daughter; I'm the next Eminent Thropp. I have certain responsibilities, many of which I shirk."

"And I am the prince of the Arjikis Tribe."

"I'm green!"

The prince leaned in, kissing the Munchkin gently. Elphaba inhaled sharply, too shocked to react. "That's my favorite color," Fiyero said, pulling away.

Elphaba touched her lips, having not been expecting to receive her first kiss. "Fiyero…"

"I apologize; was that inappropriate?"

Elphaba didn't reply, instead pulling the prince close and kissing him, hers deeper than his had been. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"I'll keep that all in mind."


	13. Magic

**I see there has been some lamentation over seeing Elphaba with Fiyero, and I just want to say that I PROMISE this is a Gelphie story. Fiyero is here merely to serve a purpose, and he and Elphaba will not be together for long; I just need you to trust me. The Gelphie will be coming soon.**

* * *

_I've got the magic in me  
__Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
__Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
__When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me  
__Now everybody wants some presto_

_Magic, magic, magic  
__Magic, magic, magic  
__Magic, magic, magic  
__I got the magic in me!_

_-Magic by B.O.B._

Once the celebration had ended, the guests filed out the door, saying their goodbyes. Fiyero was one of the last to leave, and Galinda noticed the two's joined hands.

"Perhaps during our next vacation, I can bring you to this Vinkus with me," the prince said.

"I can't make any promises."

"I will be content so long as you consider it."

Elphaba smiled, looking away. "Fine. I'll consider."

"Thank you." The prince kissed her again, tucking an inky lock behind her ear. "Good night. I look forward to seeing you again at Shiz." The Vinkan left, and Elphaba turned to see Galinda smiling at her.

"What?"

"I saw you two."

Elphaba turned dark green. "Shut up."

The blonde grinned as she followed her roommate up the stairs. "So, how was it?"

"Miss Galinda, please. We didn't have sex."

"You know that wasn't what I meant."

"Well, perhaps you should say what you mean."

"Elphaba, I promise I will not leave you alone until you tell me."

The green woman sighed, and sat down on her bed. "We kissed. Well, he kissed me first."

"And you didn't slap him?"

"I know, I was surprised too."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed him back." Elphaba didn't mention that she'd felt nothing for the prince upon doing so.

"So you're a couple then. Oh, you'll have the most adorable babies!"

"Babies?! Galinda, we just kissed! I'm not planning on becoming pregnant anytime soon!"

"Well, of course I know that, but you two will get married. You're made for each other; if you weren't, he would have run screaming by now."

Elphaba just shook her head. "You're crazy; you know that, don't you?"

Galinda giggled, hugging the green woman. "I know." The hug lasted far longer than it should, leaving Elphaba a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, time to let go." She looked down, noticing that the blonde's shoulders were shaking. "Galinda… look at me."

The Frottican shook her head.

"Galinda." The green woman pulled her away, lifting the blonde's chin and revealing the tears running down her face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry… I'm happy for you, I am…"

"Do I need to beat someone up?"

The blonde let out a choked laugh. "No… it's just… they didn't come Elphie."

And then Elphaba understood. "Your parents… oh, Glin… I'm sorry."

"I don't understand… why wouldn't they come? What if something happened to them?"

"I'm sure they had a good reason." A pause. "And we're going to find out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Start packing blondie." Elphaba stood and disappeared into her closet, beginning to change out of her dress.

"You don't mean…"

"Going to Frottica? Oh yes I do."

"But… we can't just leave. The Wizard... and your family… if you disappear—"

"Don't worry about them. It's time for me to do something for you." The green woman emerged, dressed in her usual navy dress, the new cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

"You're wearing it…"

"Of course. It's cold outside. Now, change so we can go."

The blonde nodded before going into her own room, soon returning with a simple white dress and her valise. "I'm ready."

"That's the fastest I've ever seen you get ready."

Galinda made a face. "Are you going to leave a note?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So everyone knows that we didn't just disappear."

Elphaba sighed. "Fine, I'll leave a note."

* * *

"I've never been inside a private car before," Galinda said, her finger running along the threading of the plush velvet seat as she watched the scenery pass by outside.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" a steward asked.

"A case of Dragon Cupboard Mead," Elphaba said, rubbing her eyes.

"Right away."

Galinda looked at the green woman. "You can't meet my parents drunk."

"Have you ever seen me drunk?"

"I've seen you drink—"

"That's not what I asked."

Galinda gave her a look. "No, I have never seen you drunk."

"Exactly. I don't drink until I'm drunk. I have self-control."

"I don't understand why you drink at all."

Elphaba sighed, looking out the window. "Well aren't you lucky…"

The Frottican wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but at that moment, the steward returned with the case, which Elphaba paid for before taking. She pulled the first bottle out, slouched down in her seat, and opened the bottle, taking a drink.

"You can have one too blondie."

"No thank you."

The Munchkin shrugged. "Suit yourself."

When the two reached Frottica, it was up to Galinda to take the lead, something she was not used to. She led Elphaba to her house, which was no Emerald City palace, but it was still impressive. The blonde was filled with a sense of happiness at seeing the familiar building; it had been some time since she'd been home.

"Momsie? Popsicle?" the blonde called upon opening the front door.

"Please don't ever use those words in front of me again," Elphaba said.

"Why not?"

"They're nauseatingly cute."

"Well, this is my house, and I will call my parents whatever I like."

"Galinda? Is that you?"

The blonde brightened at seeing her father descend the staircase, and she ran at him throwing herself at him in an embrace. "Popsicle! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. What are you doing here? Ama Clutch said you were spending your vacation in the Emerald City."

"We had a change of plans…"

Elphaba watched the exchange, wondering if the Wizard had wanted her to be more like Galinda… was that what he had been expecting when they'd first met? That she would run at him in an embrace? Too many years had passed for that, and she already had a father.

"And you must be Elphaba," Galinda's father said as the embrace ended.

"My skin precedes me."

"Galinda has told us about you in her letters."

"They must be short letters then."

"Galinda," her mother said, approaching and hugging her daughter. "Oh, you look more mature already." The elder Upland woman looked over at Elphaba. "Miss Elphaba, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too; Galinda's told me absolutely nothing about you."

The blonde turned pink, quickly clearing her throat. "We're sorry for not telling you in advance, but we came to talk to you."

"All right, we'll talk in the living room."

The four made their way into the aforementioned room, and Galinda's parents settled themselves on the couch, while Galinda and her roommate sat across from them in separate chairs.

"Now, tell us what you wish to speak to us about," Galinda's father said.

"Well… I… we… um…" Galinda found it much harder to say out loud, and she looked at Elphaba for support.

"The Wizard… my father… sent you an invitation to his Lurlinemas celebration, which was held in the Emerald City. We came to ask why you chose not to attend."

"Did something happen?" Galinda asked.

Matching confused looks crossed the Uplands' faces. "What invitation?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "Well, it would have been in a green envelope with the golden Oz seal."

"I'm sure if we had received anything like that, we would have remembered, but we haven't."

Galinda looked at Elphaba before looking at her parents. "You mean… you never received an invitation?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to tell you. If you sent us one, it never arrived."

The Third Thropp Descending gripped the arms of the chair she sat in angrily; the Wizard wanted her to trust him, yet he found it acceptable to lie to her. "If you'll excuse me," she said, standing and heading outside.

Galinda's parents looked at their daughter. "Well… she seems… pleasant."

* * *

That night, Galinda found the green woman sitting on the windowsill with the window open and one leg hanging outside. "What are you doing? You're going to catch a cold."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Elphaba drank the last few sips of her mead.

"You know I can't sleep without you."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "You needn't be so romantic about it." The green woman threw the bottle as hard as she could, summoning a fireball and throwing it. It collided with the bottle dead-on and shattered it.

"Elphaba… I know you don't exactly like your magic, or Morrible's seminar… but you're lucky."

"Oh? This I'd love to hear."

"I wish magic came as easily to me as it does to you. I'm stuck with Miss Greyling, levitating teacups and lighting candles."

"Parlor tricks," Elphaba said, remembering what Morrible had said. "Galinda, not everyone has the ability to handle magic."

"Well, then I want to learn. You don't even have to use a wand." Galinda pulled a pouch from her pocket and opened it, extracting her training wand.

"What is that for?" the Munchkin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, wands allow us to do magic."

Elphaba's eyebrow didn't go down.

Galinda sighed. "Like this." She waved her wand at the lamp, intending to light it, but instead shattering the glass. "Oops."

"What a natural you are." Elphaba took the wand from her. "So, what makes you think you need this?"

"Everyone knows you need a wand to perform magic. That's what Miss Greyling says at least, though my summer essay was 'Magic Wands: Need They Have a Point?'."

"Sounds fascinating." Elphaba examined the wand, but there didn't seem to be anything special about it.

"Teach me, Elphaba."

"What?"

"Teach me how to use magic like you."

"You want to learn how to be destructive?"

"Elphaba—"

"Galinda, look: half the time, I don't even know what I'm doing. My emotions get the better of me, and it shows through my magic. I can't teach you something I haven't mastered myself."

"Please Elphaba? I trust you, and I know you're a better teacher than Miss Greyling."

Elphaba sighed. Using her magic around Galinda was the very thing she wanted to avoid, ever since the bandit incident. Still… if she could teach Galinda to defend herself… and now that she was romantically involved with Fiyero… then maybe it would be okay. "All right… if you want to learn from me, then that means you have to listen to everything I say, and do what I tell you. You have to trust me."

"I already said that I did."

"You have to be sure."

"I'm sure."

"There's no going back."

"Elphaba."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't give you fair warning." Elphaba looked down at the training wand. "First things first: you don't need this."

"Yes I do."

"What did I say about trusting me?"

"I do, but I need my wand."

"No, you don't. And I'm going to prove it to you." And with that, the green woman promptly snapped her wand in half.

Galinda let out a gasp. "Elphaba!" She could hardly believe the audacity of her roommate, though she knew better than to be surprised by it.

"Trust me, you don't need it. A wand only teaches you how to direct your magic; you don't need it to actually_ use_ magic."

"You'd better be right."

Elphaba smiled, summoning a fireball. "I think I know what I'm talking about."

* * *

The next day, despite Elphaba's protests, Galinda dragged the green woman with her to go ice-skating.

"I don't like this. The last time we went out on the ice, you fell through."

"That was different. This pond is safer than the lake, and I've skated on it every winter," the blonde replied, lacing up her pink skates.

"All right, but if you go under again—"

"Elphaba, relax." The blonde stood and stepped out onto the ice, easily gliding away. The green woman followed, not as stable as her companion, but she wasn't on her ass either.

"What are you going to do about the Wizard?" Galinda asked.

"You make it sound like there is something to do."

"You could start by asking him why he never sent that invitation."

Elphaba sighed. "I don't think I could remain calm for that long."

"Well, I'd like to know."

"I know, blondie."

A pause.

"We have to go back to the palace eventually."

"I can have our things sent back to Shiz."

"But the Wizard—"

"For his safety, it would be better for time to pass before we saw each other again. It will take me more than a few days to forgive him for this."

Galinda opened her mouth, planning to protest further, but Elphaba had foreseen such and took action to head her off.

"Now, I grow bored with this conversation, and this mindless gliding about, so I propose that we begin your first magic lesson."

"Here?" All thoughts of protest left the blonde's mind.

"Have you someplace better?"

The blonde didn't have an answer for that, so she shook her head. "I suppose not."

"Good, then if there's no further objections, let us begin. Now, I could take the academic approach to this, but that would remind me far too much of Morrible, something that we'll both find unpleasant. So allow me to put it this way: everything you know about magic is wrong."

"Well, that's helpful."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Don't be discouraged; you're a beginner, which means that re-teaching you won't be hard. Now, magic is… it's something inside of you… you feel it the way you feel emotions. Sometimes, you have everything figured out and under control, and other times… you just don't, and it gets away from you. And you have to accept that. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of… I'm just not sure where you're going with this."

"You'll understand once you start practicing. Now, move me."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"But… what if I hurt you? I've never—"

"I'll be fine, and you have to start somewhere. Now come on."

Galinda concentrated hard on the green woman, but nothing happened.

"Okay, just because you don't have a wand doesn't mean you still don't have to direct your magic."

This time, Galinda put her hand out, though hesitantly. The green woman moved about half an inch (or it could have been on her own), and the blonde let her hand drop.

"Come on, Galinda. Do you want to learn how to use magic or not?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then actually try! You can't be embarrassed!"

Galinda put her hand out again, but still Elphaba didn't move. "I am trying!"

Elphaba sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's not enough to douse yourself in gasoline; you have to light yourself on fire to make it work!"

Galinda wasn't sure she entirely understood what Elphaba meant, but something about those words set her off, and with another thrust of her arm, the Munchkin was thrown backwards, her back hitting a tree. The blonde gasped, skating over to her. "Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The Third Thropp Descending stood. "Congratulations, blondie. You're on your way."

* * *

Just as Elphaba had said, when the two arrived back at Shiz, their luggage was waiting, along with a green envelope bearing Elphaba's name. The Munchkin didn't even bother to open it before tossing it into her rubbish bin, ignoring the look from her roommate.

"I still think you should have at least read it."

The two were on their way to their first class of the new semester, which so happened to be yet another lecture with Dr. Dillamond. It had been unexpected to plan her classes with Elphaba (and yes, there had been tears when she was forced to sign up for difficult courses), but Galinda had enjoyed the process, and she was glad to be spending more class time with her roommate. Something about having Elphaba around made her feel more intelligent, and the comments the green woman made throughout class made the blonde think in ways she never had before.

"We have nothing to say to one another," Elphaba replied. "If he thinks that a letter is going to solve everything, then he is as delusional as he is—gah!" The green woman's head was pulled back slightly as she felt someone pull on her braid. She whipped around, fist cocked back before she realized who it was. "Fiyero!"

"Even angry, you are still beautiful," the prince said with a grin, beginning to walk with the two roommates.

"There are better ways of getting my attention, and you should be consider not hanging around me. Our classmates aren't exactly kind."

"I don't care. Let them see how I feel about you and be jealous."

"I don't think jealous is the right word…"

"Galinda, would you please tell your roommate that she is beautiful and shouldn't care what her classmates think?"

"Don't use my roommate to chastise me."

"Why not? She's the only one you actually listen to."

Elphaba turned a dark green before punching the Vinkan's arm. "I didn't realize that becoming involved with you would be so taxing. Perhaps I was better off before."

"Perhaps you were, but it is too late now."

"Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"I am."

"Oh, good. Now I can't get away from you."

Galinda watched the exchange, feeling very much a third wheel. It almost wasn't fair; she'd had to deal with the green woman when she first arrived, when she wasn't so… refined.

The three reached the classroom and Elphaba took her usual place in the back corner. Fiyero sat in the desk beside her, causing Galinda to pause. She always sat beside Elphaba…

The green woman noticed the look on Galinda's face, and knew what she was thinking. She kicked Fiyero, and the prince looked at her. "Get up."

"Why?"

"You're sitting in Galinda's seat."

"No, Elphie, it's fine—"

The Munchkin kicked the prince again. "Out. You haven't earned the spot next to the heiress of Oz yet."

"All right, I'm getting up." The prince moved to the desk in front of her, and Galinda sat beside the green woman.

"You didn't have to do that," the blonde said.

"I'm not going to replace you, if that's what you think. I remember how you dealt with the… worse me, and somehow, you're still here. So don't worry, I don't plan on ditching you blondie."

"I don't trust you behind me," Fiyero said, turning to look at the green woman.

"Don't flatter yourself. Now turn around and pay attention."

* * *

The news that the Wizard's daughter and the Prince of the Arjikis Tribe were dating spread quickly, and many girls lamented over the fact that the green woman had been chosen over them (though it wasn't entirely unexpected). Elphaba herself didn't seem entirely interested in the prince, something Galinda still didn't understand. Why was her roommate acting this way? Fiyero had made his intentions clear, and the two had kissed... so why wasn't Elphaba happy?

"You and Fiyero seem quite the ideal match," Galinda said, concentrating on turning the pages of her book with her magic.

"We tolerate each other."

"Elphaba, I've seen you two together."

The green woman gave her roommate a look. "Yes, I've told him to stop being so affectionate in public, but he doesn't seem to understand."

"You like it."

"I most certainly do not."

"Elphaba—"

"Listen, I don't like people telling me what I do or do not like, or who should be my 'ideal match'. Fiyero and I may be together now, but things could change. Tomorrow, I may decide I hate him, and stab him to death."

"Okay…" Galinda was slightly taken aback by Elphaba's statement.

The green woman sighed. "I… I'm sorry." Elphaba knew that the blonde wouldn't know what she was really apologizing for: that even though she was with Fiyero, the Munchkin couldn't get her roommate out of her head. Every kiss she and Fiyero shared only made her think of the blonde, much to her frustration. Being with another person was supposed to make her feelings go away! Instead, it was only drawing her frustratingly closer to the Frottican.

"You haven't gone to Morrible's seminar at all this week."

Galinda's comment brought Elphaba back to the conversation, and she looked up. "Are you complaining?"

Galinda gave her roommate a look. "I am merely pointing out an observation, seeing as Morrible isn't the most understanding of people… and you're rather stubborn."

"That sounds like concern I'm hearing."

"With your reputation, I have every right to be concerned."

Elphaba laughed. "Ouch, blondie, harsh. If you must know, I'm only allowed to return if I passed Morrible's final, which I'm rather certain I did not."

"What makes you say that?"

Elphaba was reminded of her flashback, and she looked away. "Just a feeling."

The blonde shrugged. "I have confidence in you, and you should too."

"Well, if you have confidence, then that saves me the trouble." Elphaba felt a tug on the piece of string she had been playing with, and looked down to see that Purr had trapped it under his paw and was trying to bite it. The green woman pulled it away, causing the cub to growl his disapproval.

There was a knock at their door, and as Elphaba stood, Purr jumped off the bed and hid under it, as he was used to doing. The green woman opened the door, finding with disdain that it was Grommetik.

"Apparently Morrible has been spying on us, and jumps at the sound of her name. What do you want?" Elphaba said.

The clockwork thing handed her an envelope, which the green woman took before slamming the door shut.

"I thought we were working on being more polite," Galinda said.

"I had a relapse." Elphaba opened the envelope, pulling out the note inside. Her dark eyes scanned the page behind her glasses, and she let out a sigh

"Did you not pass?"

"Worse. I did." The Munchkin flopped onto her bed. "She wants me to come back… I can't spend another semester with her."

Galinda picked up the fallen letter, looking over it. "I can't even continue my sorcery career."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, unless you can impress Morrible, no one continues past Miss Greyling's beginner class."

Elphaba sat up, a confused look on her face. "Wait, let me get this straight. There are people at this school who _want_ to pursue a career in sorcery, and can't because Morrible won't accept them into her seminar?"

"And I'm among them."

The Third Thropp Descending lay back down, looking at the ceiling as her brain began to formulate a plan.

* * *

"Welcome back, Miss Thropp. I trust you had a pleasant winter vacation?"

"Oh yes. It just worked out perfectly, having to tear Galinda away from her family, and have my own wondering why I have a short blonde attached to me."

Morrible didn't try to hide her smile at that. "I see you two are learning your lesson."

"Look, you put this spell on us at the beginning of the year because we couldn't get along, and you said that once we learned how to treat each other with respect, you'd take it off."

"I don't recall saying that."

"Yes, you did—"

"Miss Thropp, you must be mistaken, because surely you know that once a spell has been cast, it cannot be removed."

Elphaba crossed her arms, doing her best to keep her temper under control (and keep her magic contained, or at least out of sight). "Then what are we supposed to do? We cannot live the rest of our lives this way."

"Why, Miss Elphaba, I'm surprised. I was certain a woman of your talent and intelligence would have been able to figure out that you have the power to do something about the spell."

"What?"

"Ah, apparently I was wrong. No matter, you'll figure it out eventually. Now, this semester, I'd like you to focus more on—"

"Before you lose me in this fasci-fuckinating conversation, if I may be allowed to voice my opinion, which I assume is still somewhat valued in this establishment."

Morrible didn't look happy at being interrupted, but she said, "Of course I want you to feel heard, so tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, as much as I loathe being trapped in the same room with you for hours, being forced to use magic I wish I didn't have, the fact that I must do so alone makes it all that much worse."

"If you have a point, now would be the time to say it, Miss Thropp."

"If you don't accept other students, I'll leave Shiz."

Morrible looked taken aback at that, and her mouth opened and closed a few times. What could she say? She couldn't threaten to expel the green woman. "Your father wouldn't allow it."

"Oh, but he would. You see, the Wizard is currently, how shall we say, in deep shit with me, and he knows full well. His desire for me to accept him as my father is so great that right now, he'll do anything I ask. If I want the Emerald City palace relocated to Mount Runcible, you better consider it moved. So, I say again: if I do not see another student in this room in five minutes, I will pack my bags and leave."

"You cannot leave without Miss Galinda, and I do not think that she wants to be deprived of her education." There, that should it.

Elphaba shook her head, a smile on her face. "I think there's another university accepting women."

"Since when?"

"Since I decided Shiz should be closed, therefore forcing other universities to open their doors, lest they be met with riots." A pause. "You're down to three minutes by the way."

The headmistress looked as though she'd like nothing more than to see her green pupil collapse from a sudden kidney explosion, but since that was unlikely to happen (and it would be so messy to cover-up), Morrible had to admit defeat.

"All right, Miss Thropp. I will go through Miss Greyling's records and decide which student is best suited to join you."

"Oh, no need, I have said student's file right here," the green woman said, pulling a folder out of her bag. "I think you'll find her more than quite suitable."


	14. I Knew You Were Trouble

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
__I was in your sights, you got me alone  
__You found me, you found me, you found me  
__I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
__And when I fell hard you took a step back  
__Without me, without me, without me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
__So shame on me now  
__Flew me to places I'd never been  
__'Til you put me down, oh  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
__So shame on me now  
__Flew me to places I'd never been  
__Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_-I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift_

"Remember what I said about how statues should be built in my honor? That still remains true, now more than ever I believe."

Galinda looked up from where she had been brushing Purr's fur. "I've never seen you come back from Morrible's seminar in such a good mood."

"Because I have never been as brilliant and cunning as I was today." Elphaba pulled her desk chair out, climbing over the back before sitting in it. "Galinda, you should have seen Morrible, I swear I thought the flesh was going to melt off her face."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "What did you do this time?"

"Let's just say that one lucky Shiz student is about to have their dreams come true."

The Frottican's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?" She had a vague idea, but she hardly dared to believe it, in case she was wrong.

"Take a guess blondie."

"You don't mean…"

"Oh yes. Now you get to suffer with me every day. Congratulations."

The blonde let out a long, high-pitched squeak before tackling her roommate in a hug, knocking them both to the floor. "Oh Elphie, thank you, thank you! How did you ever convince Morrible to let me in?"

"First off, you're somehow managing to crush my ribs, despite your petite size."

"Oh, sorry." The blonde sat up, pulling the Munchkin up as well. "Maybe if you weren't so skinny—"

"It comes with being abnormally tall, and having your family breed so their offspring appear Gillikinese, but don't make this about me."

"Your family bred to look Gillikinese?"

"Do you want to know why I'm a genius or not?"

"Yes I do."

"I threatened to leave Shiz and have it closed if she didn't let you in."

Galinda blinked, somewhat shocked at that. "And that actually worked?"

"The Wizard only wants to make me happy. Morrible understood that he'd be very… accommodating."

The blonde smiled again, tears forming in her eyes. "Elphie… you're the sweetest person I've ever met."

"Now I know you've suffered head trauma if you think that is true… or you have terrible friends."

The Frottican hugged the green woman again, causing Elphaba to stiffen.

"Gah! Blondie, let go!"

"Not this time. You are going to accept my hug and like it."

"Galindaaaaa… Purr, sic her!"

The cub let out a growl before pouncing on the blonde, knocking both women to the gorund.

"Purr no!" Galinda said as the cub continually licked her face, though she was laughing. "Get Elphaba!" The Frottican finally managed to push Purr away, scrambling to her feet and grabbing her pillow, which she proceeded to beat the green woman with.

"Hey, hey!" Elphaba stood, grabbing her own pillow and hitting the blonde back. "You're going down blondie!"

"Bring it!"

The two laughed as they continued to fight, running around the room with Purr running at their heels excitedly. Galinda jumped onto her bed, turning to face the green woman.

"Well, you've effectively cornered yourself, Miss Galinda."

"That's what you think." The blonde then jumped on her roommate, forcing Elphaba to drop her pillow as she moved to catch her. Both fell to the floor laughing, and Galinda looked down at the green woman she was lying on top of. Elphaba was so different now than when they had first met… her verdigris now only attributed to her beauty, rather than being an oddity.

Their laughter died away, and Elphaba realized that Galinda was studying her. Her own face darkened at the blonde's scrutinizing gaze, and she could feel the tension returning. She had to force her hips to remain down, since they seemed inclined to want to rise up into Galinda's and push against her. The green woman cleared her throat. "Well, that was certainly unexpected, though I should have expected as much."

"Yes, you really should know me by now," the blonde said with a smile. "Considering how close we are."

The Third Thropp Descending inhaled softly at that, feeling her heart race. No, no she couldn't take this! The green woman sat up, pushing the blonde off of her. "You won't be thanking me when you see how Horrible Morrible really is," the Munchkin said, getting to her feet. She picked up her pillow and placed it back on her bed, keeping her back to the blonde.

Galinda noticed the sudden change in her roommate, and she stood as well. "Elphie… is everything all right?"

"Just fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

The blonde opened her mouth, perhaps with a reply, but instead sighed and said, "Nevermind." She picked up her own pillow and placed it on her bed, glancing over her shoulder at her roommate. Elphaba was still fiddling with her drab blanket, even though the two never made their beds. Galinda wished that her companion trusted her enough to tell her the truth.

"So should I bring anything to Morrible's seminar tomorrow?" Galinda asked as the two climbed into their respective beds that night.

"A good defense," Elphaba replied, pulling her blanket over her as she extinguished the lamp.

"Can I just use you?"

The green woman chuckled. "Sure blondie."

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies."

The two roommates looked up to see Fiyero and Boq approaching them. It was a rare dry day, and though the wind was a bit chilled, the two had decided to sit under the barren apple trees. The Vinkan prince went to give Elphaba a kiss, but she turned away.

"There are people around," the green woman said.

"Just our friends."

"Regardless."

The prince let out a sigh. "Galinda, Boq, would you mind terribly if I gave my girlfriend a kiss?"

"I don't care of they say yes; if you try it, I will bite your nose right off."

Fiyero shrugged. "What are you up to tonight?" he asked, peering over Elphaba's shoulder to look at the book she was reading.

"Why?" she asked, shaking him off.

"I want to take you out."

"I hope you don't mean an assassination attempt, because that won't end well for you."

Fiyero laughed. "Your sense of humor is quite endearing."

"Many would disagree with you. And in regard to your wonderings, I'll be busy with Morrible's seminar."

"She let you back in?"

"Yes, I was surprised too."

"Well, perhaps Miss Galinda and Master Boq would like to go out with me." The Vinkan looked at them. "How about it? I'm a fun date."

"Take him, please," Elphaba added.

"How about it, Galinda?" Boq said, looking at the blonde hopefully.

Galinda didn't like that look. She knew what he was thinking: that they were an "item" so to speak. She knew it was wrong to let him keep thinking such, but she couldn't bring herself to break his heart by saying otherwise. "Well, of course I'd love to, but I also have to be at Morrible's seminar. Elphaba was kind enough to convince her to admit me."

"Well, how about that. I knew there was a kind soul under that sarcastic exterior," Fiyero said, looking at the green woman.

"You are quite rude in assuming I have a soul."

Fiyero's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said."

"You don't think you have a soul?"

"A soul implies life beyond mortal death, and for me, that means everlasting torture. I care not to have such, nor have I seen any proof of souls."

"Elphaba… you don't have to see something to believe it exists."

"And now you sound like my sister." The Third Thropp Descending shut her book harshly before standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I feel a chill coming on, and I don't want to get caught in any rain." The green woman stalked off, and Fiyero looked to Galinda for an explanation.

"She's… sensitive about certain matters," the blonde said before she got to her feet. "I should go after her. I apologize." The Frottican started after her roommate, calling out, "Elphaba! Elphaba, you come back here!"

"No."

"Fine! Then at least wait for me!"

* * *

Morrible didn't look particularly pleased when Elphaba entered her seminar with Galinda at her side, and that look only intensified when she found that the blonde had no wand.

"Miss Galinda, you are only a beginner, and the only reason I have admitted you into this seminar is because your roommate managed to convince that you are above all your classmates, if not at Miss Thropp's level. Now, am I to believe that you can perform magic without a wand?"

Galinda hadn't expected that what Elphaba had told her last night was true; that she would, in fact, need a good defense. While the Frottican struggled for a reply, Elphaba found this a good time to intervene.

"I believe that is my fault. You see, I snapped Galinda's wand in half."

"And why did you do that?"

"Just so we could enjoy the very moment that we are now. You're welcome."

Morrible let out a sigh, putting a hand to her head. "Miss Elphaba, you will certainly be the ruin of me."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Madame." Elphaba shot her roommate a grin, and Galinda couldn't help but shake her head, not able to hide her smile. Facing Morrible was daunting, but the Frottican felt worlds stronger with the Third Thropp Descending beside her.

"Since Miss Galinda has no wand, I will have to test her level of magic prowess. I need you two to take ten spaces apart, and face each other."

"Sounds like a duel. You'd better be quick on the draw, Glin."

The two took their ten steps before facing each other. Even though Galinda knew Elphaba would never hurt her, she still felt nervous. She wasn't anywhere near Elphaba's level, even with all the extra practice her roommate had given her. Morrible set an hourglass between them before stepping back.

"Now, your task is to use your magic to levitate and push the hourglass towards the other. It cannot touch the ground or break."

"So this is a duel," Elphaba said.

"It is only a test. You may begin."

Galinda looked at Elphaba, and the green woman put a hand out, commanding the hourglass to lift off the floor. She began to push on it, not nearly as hard as she knew she could, and Galinda put her own arm out, beginning to push back on it.

"Miss Elphaba, I know your magic is stronger than that," Morrible said, watching the exchange.

"Yes, I know that too, but I'm focusing on not harming my roommate, thank you."

"It's all right, Elphaba. You don't have to hold back," Galinda said.

"Glin—"

"I can handle it."

Elphaba knew that wasn't true, but she also knew that Galinda didn't want to be babied, especially not in front of Morrible, so the green woman increased her push, sending the hourglass towards her roommate. Galinda pushed back as hard as she could, finding that using her magic was much more draining than she'd expected. Still, she refused to let Morrible see her struggle, and she continued to push, even when beads of sweat began forming at her hairline.

Elphaba however noticed the signs of her roommate's weakening, and knew that Galinda couldn't maintain her magic for much longer. "Galinda, relax; I'm going to put the hourglass down."

"No!" The Frottican pushed harder, and her vision began to swim.

"Galinda, don't! You need to relax your magic!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Glin—fuck!" The green woman released her hold on the hourglass and stepped to the side, leaning back just as the hourglass shot past her, missing her by inches before smashing into the wall. The Munchkin turned to her roommate, finding the blonde swaying slightly. "Galinda?"

"I'm fine…" the Frottican managed before beginning to fall.

Elphaba thrust her hand out, catching the blonde with her magic before rushing to her side, allowing her to fall into outstretched arms. "Why didn't you listen?"

Galinda could feel her face growing hot at the display; Morrible was still watching, and the blonde looked weak! "I was quite capable of handling myself," she said, pushing on Elphaba's midsection as she stood. "And I believe you lost."

Elphaba shook her head, crossing her arms. "This isn't a game, Galinda. You could have gotten hurt!"

"Enough. I've seen all that I need to," Morrible interrupted. "You two are excused."

"That's it?" Galinda said, feeling her heart drop. Had she failed already?

"I will plan tomorrow's lesson accordingly, so you both should come prepared."

Galinda stormed from the room, and Elphaba quickly followed. "Hey, blondie, what the hell?"

"Don't act as though you don't know!"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you."

"You embarrassed me!" The Frottican whipped around, jabbing Elphaba's chest with an accusing finger. "I told you I could handle myself, and you still acted like you had to watch out for me!"

"Because I did!" Elphaba grabbed the blonde's wrist, removing her finger. "Your magic is strong Galinda, but you don't know your limits."

"I know my limits just fine!"

"This coming from the girl who almost passed out five minutes ago."

"I don't need your help!"

"Where is this coming from?"

Galinda turned her back to the green woman, meaning to walk away. "Just forget it."

Elphaba caught her shoulder, yanking her back and pushing her against the wall, throwing her arms on either side of the blonde to trap her there. Her hawk-like face was mere inches from Galinda's, and the blonde watched a lock of inky hair fall over her shoulder. "Galinda… who are you really mad at?" Her breath was hot, but smelled of cool mint… a contrast, just like the green woman herself. Galinda shivered at being so close to her, and she had to force her thoughts to focus.

"Myself…" The blonde sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I wanted to prove myself so badly… to show Morrible that my magic was worth training."

"Look, I know you want to pursue your career in sorcery, but there's something you need to know: Morrible is impossible to impress."

"You impressed her."

Elphaba let out an amused snort. "I am too much of a loose cannon for her, which is the only reason she admitted me into her seminar." The green woman gave Galinda another one of those exclusive smiles that made the blonde feel warm inside (and somewhere else too, though she always willed that feeling away, not believing it to mean anything). "You have a lot of potential Glin, but you can't kill yourself trying to use it all at once."

Galinda sighed again. "I know you're right, Elphie… I guess I got carried away."

"It's all right. I forgive you… even though you did almost kill me."

The Frottican smiled slightly. "I did send that hourglass flying at you pretty hard, huh? I guess I'm not as nice as you thought."

Elphaba smiled as well. "I hope not."

"Well, what have we here?"

The two roommates turned to see Pfannee glaring at them, arms crossed.

"I'm surprised to see you without the rest of your posse," Elphaba said.

"And I am surprised as well. I thought the vegetable were dating Prince Fiyero, and yet, I find you two here, engaged in some sort of… scandalascious activity."

"Miss Pfannee, are you suggesting that you mean to blackmail me for something you _thought_ you saw?" The green woman was advancing on her, which seemed to make the Gillikinese uncomfortable.

"All I'm saying is that I don't think Master Fiyero would appreciate knowing that his girlfriend has lesbian eyes for someone else."

Elphaba shook her head. "You know, I do have something for you. Just let me find it." The Munchkin reached inside her jacket before extracting her hand, her middle finger quite prominent. "Ah here it is, along with this: go fuck yourself." Elphaba gave her a sarcastic smile. "Have a nice evening. Come on Galinda."

The blonde scurried after her roommate, feeling Pfannee's gaze boring into her back. "How do you think of things like that? Do you write them down?"

Elphaba laughed. "I've actually been saving the one for a while."

A pause, and then, "You don't really think she'd tell Fiyero… I mean, lesbian eyes?"

"Even if she did, he wouldn't believe her."

"… What are lesbian eyes anyway?"

"You seem fixated on that."

Galinda's face turned pink. "I… I just haven't heard that term before."

"Pfannee can think what she wants. It's obvious that your once friends are running out of things to torment me with." The two had reached room twenty-two, and Elphaba unlocked it, tossing her bag onto the bed. "All right, freshen up if you need it, because we're going out."

"Wha—we are? But it's a school night!"

"I don't see your point."

"We have class tomorrow!"

"We're not going to get drunk." The green woman tossed Galinda her jacket. "Dress warmly."

* * *

The moonlight reflected brightly off the frozen lake, and Galinda watched her roommate send a fireball at the ice, melting what she could reach. The green woman stooped down and picked up a flat rock, sending it skipping across the surface. "Try it, blondie," she said, holding a rock out to her.

"How… I've never…"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course; why would a prim, proper Frottican like yourself throw rocks?" The green woman moved behind the blonde, feeling her heart beat start to quicken. She cleared her throat, both ignoring and hoping that Galinda couldn't feel it. "Bring your arm back like this and sort of… snap it." Elphaba's hand moved over the blonde's, leading her through the motion. The rock hit the water with a plop, and the Frottican frowned. Elphaba laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "It takes some practice."

Galinda picked up another rock, trying again, but was met with the same result. "Why are we out here?"

The Munchkin ran her fingers over the rock in her hand, letting out a sigh. "I needed to get away from Shiz… and I couldn't do that without you."

"Is that the only reason you brought me out here?"

"No." Elphaba levitated the rock before sending it flying across the water; she couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde. "Look, what you did today… it was fucking stupid."

Galinda was taken aback; she hadn't expected anything like that. "I… I thought we already talked about that."

"I don't think you realize what could have happened."

"Elphaba, why are you so upset? It happened, and I'm fine. You shouldn't be so worried—"

"Well, you're shit out of luck, because I am!" Elphaba finally looked at her roommate, and for the first time, Galinda saw tears in her eyes. "Don't you realize what happens when you use your magic to exhaustion? It draws on your energy, and if you let all that energy be drained, your body has none left to function with!"

The Frottican couldn't form a reply, and Elphaba grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Do you know what I'm saying? You could have died!"

Galinda's own eyes were filling with tears, and she opened her mouth, but her voice failed her.

Elphaba turned away, quickly swiping at her tears before they could burn her face. "And it would have been my fault… I couldn't live with that…"

"Elphaba…" The blonde approached the green woman, giving her a gentle hug. "You saved me… twice now, actually. I should have listened to you… and I'm sorry."

The Third Thropp Descending took a shuddering breath, wiping her face and trying to regain her composure. "I just… you're the only friend I've ever had… you of all people…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Galinda said with a slight giggle.

"I need you in my life, okay? At least to keep me from being a total bitch."

Galinda gave the Munchkin a small squeeze. "Love you too Elphie."

* * *

"It's Friday, we're going out tonight, and I don't want to hear any disagreements."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "If I say yes, will you stop asking me?"

Fiyero grinned, knowing he had gotten his way. "See, now we're acting like a couple."

"Oh god, please, spare me this." Elphaba went back to her notes, and a silence passed.

"So what time?"

"I'll have to check with Galinda."

The prince sighed. "I was hoping we could go alone… just the two of us."

The green woman looked up. "If you want to be alone, then the Peach and Kidneys is not the place to go."

"You know I like Galinda, but every time we go out, she's with us."

"Is that a problem?"

The prince sighed. "I just want to spend time with you."

"What are we doing right now?"

"Away from your studies."

Elphaba sighed. She could understand where Fiyero was coming from, but what could she do? With the binding spell still in effect, there was no leaving campus without her roommate. Besides, her interest in the prince was rapidly decreasing, and she was sure that if they spent a night alone, she'd end up breaking his heart. "Fiyero… I can't leave without Galinda."

"I understand she's your friend and roommate, but I think she can survive a night without you."

"That's not what I mean." The green woman sighed again, taking off her glasses so she could rub her eyes. "As hard as it is to believe, when I first arrived at Shiz, I wasn't entirely… agreeable, and Galinda and I… we got into a few fights."

"All roommates fight."

"I threatened to break all her fingers."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… anyway, Morrible got fed up with our attitude, so she bound us together with a spell to teach us a lesson. Now we can't leave campus without the other person."

"I see. And how long did it take her to decide to put this spell on you two?"

"Less than twelve hours."

The prince burst into laughter, and Elphaba smacked him with her book.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, but I could not help it. You really were a wild child, weren't you?"

"You could put it that way… I just have so much pent up anger, but when I'm with Galinda… I don't know, it just goes away… I can't explain it."

Fiyero took her hand, giving her one of those perfect smiles. "I wish you would have told me earlier."

"It's embarrassing…"

"I cannot argue with you there, but I understand. We'll invite Galinda and Boq too."

Elphaba nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Galinda hadn't been expecting to return to the Peach and Kidneys anytime soon, but here she was, sticking close to Elphaba and trying to ignore how much the other Munchkin was clinging to her. She wished Boq hadn't been invited, but she figured that his presence would make her less of a third wheel. At least when Fiyero and Elphaba inevitably snuck off, she'd have someone to talk to.

"I didn't realize tonight was sing-until-everyone's-ears-bleed night," Elphaba said with a wince.

"I'll bet you have a lovely voice," Fiyero said.

"I'm not nearly that drunk," Elphaba retorted, taking a drink from her mead.

Fiyero shrugged. "That's probably for the best. I wouldn't want to upstage the heiress of Oz."

"Are you implying that you can out-sing me?"

"I'm not implying; I'm stating a fact."

"Fine. You're on, pretty boy. Just don't cry when you lose."

The two headed for the stage, and Boq looked at the blonde.

"I don't understand how their relationship works."

"They just… connect," Galinda replied, trying to hide her heartache; she wished Elphaba would connect with her like that. After all, hadn't the green woman said she "needed" Galinda?

"Good evening everyone. My girlfriend and I will be performing for you tonight, but only to prove that I am much more golden-voiced than her," Fiyero said once on the stage.

"Shut up asshole," Elphaba snapped.

"_Here's the thing, we started out friends._

_It was cool, but it was all pretend._

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_."

Fiyero looked undeterred, and his words seemed more directed at Elphaba than the audience.

"_You dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_."

"_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_"

"_But since you been gone_

_I can't breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah!_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone._"

The crowd granted them a small applause at that, and the couple exchanged a look. Before Elphaba could start the next verse, Fiyero beat her to it, giving her a smug look.

"_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone._

_How come I never hear you say_—"

"_I just want to be with you_." Elphaba's eyes unconsciously fell on Galinda, and before she could look away, the blonde noticed, turning pink.

"_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can't breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah!_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone."_

"_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it!_

_Again, and again, and again, and again_!"

Galinda couldn't tear her eyes away from the Third Thropp Descending. Elphaba's voice… it contained so much feeling and emotion… the blonde felt a surge of affection for her, something that only made her blush darken. Suddenly, she found herself wishing that she was the one up there singing with the green woman.

"_Since you been gone."_

"_Since you been gone."_

This time, the couple gained a larger applause, complete with cheering, and the two exchanged a look.

"I totally crushed you," Elphaba said as they left the stage.

"Excuse me, were you even listening to me?"

"All I could hear was the sound of your defeat."

Fiyero gave her a small push, and the green woman laughed.

"Just admit you lost," she said.

The two had reached their table, and as Elphaba slid into the seat beside her roommate, Galinda felt her face grow hot.

"Who was better?" Fiyero asked.

"I… you were both good," Boq said.

"Well, that doesn't help. Galinda?"

"I… well, Elphaba did have harder notes to hit…"

"Ha! See, I told you." The green woman leaned back in her seat, downing her drink.

Fiyero gave her a look. "Of course Galinda would pick you."

"Because she has impeccable taste." The taller Munchkin put her arm around the blonde. "So suck it up; you lost."

**Song: Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson (Pitch Perfect version)**


	15. Bring Me to Life

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
__Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
__Got to open my eyes to everything  
__Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
__Don't let me die here  
__There must be something more  
__Bring me to life_

_-Bring Me to Life by Evanescence_

As spring drew closer, the weather began to warm up, promising that new life would come to the barren vegetation. Contrary to the prediction of many Shiz students, Fiyero and Elphaba remained a couple. Elphaba still acted annoyed, and Fiyero teased her, and it made Galinda happy to see her roommate in a relationship, of course, but the blonde felt saddened by it too. Not because she herself was still single, but because she was selfish; she hated sharing Elphaba.

And the seminar! Morrible was tough on them both, and Galinda had her fair share of mishaps, the most memorable being when she had exploded a sandwich all over her green roommate, showering her in chopped carrots and olives.

"I wasn't finished with that," was all Elphaba had said before picking the bits of food off herself.

In any case, Galinda enjoyed her time with Elphaba, but their friendship was… lacking, in a way. It wasn't wholly satisfying, and the blonde just couldn't seem to understand why. And of course, she couldn't talk to Elphaba about it because she knew that the green woman would just tell her it was all in her head. She also couldn't talk to Fiyero because he'd tell the green woman for sure. So the blonde was left to suffer in silence.

Well, at least until another Vinkan showed up at the school, that is.

Once again, the school was positively ablaze with gossip. The new Vinkan, a female this time, was said to have been engaged at age seven, but rumors were only rumors, and Galinda knew better than to believe everything she heard. Her name was Sarima, and the first time the Frottican saw her, she was almost convinced she was fake. Sarima had the looks that every girl would kill for- flawless skin that was just dark enough to be exotic, long hair in which every strand sat perfectly, slender limbs that moved effortlessly… if Galinda didn't know any better, she would have thought herself attracted to the new Vinkan.

"Galinda."

The blonde turned, startled at her name, seeing Elphaba giving her a questioning look. "Wh-what?"

"That took a while. Didn't you hear me? You're standing right in the doorway, making it very difficult for others to get past."

"No… sorry, I was… distracted."

"Oh?" Elphaba followed where the blonde's gaze had been, and her eyes fell on Miss Sarima, who was leaning over to get something out of her bag. "Oh, I see." She told herself to remain calm, even though her jealously flared. Why didn't Galinda look at her that way? And why did she even care? She was with Fiyero… she didn't care. Nope, she didn't care at all. Look at how much she _didn't_ care. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Wha- why would I do that?"

"Because your staring is increasingly obvious, and she's going to think you're quite odd if you don't say something."

Galinda blushed, looking down at her desk. "I wouldn't even know what to say."

"You could start with your name."

"I can't…"

"Oh please." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Is this the same Galinda Upland who was a socialite when we first met?" The green woman grabbed her roommate's arm and started towards Sarima. "You're going to introduce yourself and I promise she won't bite… actually, I can't promise that."

"Elphaba, no!" Galinda twisted away from the green woman. "I have nothing to say to her, and I would appreciate it if you just let it be." The blonde gave her roommate a curt nod, as if to impress upon her stern tone before turning away, colliding very solidly with the very person they'd been arguing about. Both girls fell to the ground, and Elphaba sighed, shaking her head.

"Or you could do that."

"Miss Sarima! I am so sorry! I didn't… I wasn't… are you all right?" the blonde stammered, her face growing redder by the second.

"Yes, I'm all right." Sarima got to her feet, a smile on her face as she offered Galinda her hand. "I'm used to people being eager to meet me, but never enough to tackle me to the floor."

Galinda ignored her hand as she stood, brushing off her dress. "I wasn't trying to…"

"Yes, Miss Galinda has her own way of making a first impression," Elphaba said, coolly sliding in. "The first time we met, she locked in the bathroom. Isn't she adorable?"

Galinda turned even redder as Sarima laughed, a sound much smoother than Elphaba's. The two were so different… how could the Frottican be attracted to both?

_Stop. I am NOT attracted to girls._

"You must be Elphaba Thropp," Sarima said, shaking the green woman's hand. "I've heard much about you."

"Well, if you've heard a lot, then it can't all be good… or true."

The Vinkan laughed again before turning her attention to Galinda. "I caught that your name is Galinda?"

The blonde nodded, feeling very detached from her body as she shook Sarima's hand.

"What brings you to Shiz so late?" Elphaba asked.

Before Sarima could reply, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind and she let out a small shriek mixed with a laugh as she was lifted off the ground.

"Sarima! You're terrible; always late!"

"It's not my fault."

Fiyero set her down, making a face. "That's what she always says. Nothing ever seems to be your fault."

Sarima gave his chest a light smack before embracing him. "It's good to see you again Yero."

The prince hugged her back before moving to Elphaba's side, putting an arm around her. "I see you've already made some friends."

"Yes, Miss Galinda was kind enough to knock me to the floor."

"It was an accident…" Galinda mumbled, cheeks flaring.

"Come, sit with us," Fiyero said as they moved towards their usual seats. "I did not think your family was going to allow you to attend Shiz."

"Yes, well they reconsidered once they learned that you had decided to attend," Sarima replied, extracting a notebook from her bag and opening it.

"I thought we made it clear that our marriage wouldn't work out."

"Okay, now I need to put the brakes on this conversation," Elphaba said. "You never told me you were married."

"I wasn't. Sarima and I were engaged very young; I believe she was only seven. That is the way in the Vinkus, but in any case, as we grew older, we made it very clear to our parents that we didn't agree."

"Why?" Galinda found herself asking.

Fiyero shrugged. "It just wasn't working. We were both young; how were we to know what love felt like? It seemed to wrong to rob ourselves of the experience, and while I like Sarima just fine, it wasn't right to marry."

"Our families weren't entirely happy," Sarima said. "Especially my sisters. Since I'm the eldest, they can't marry until I do."

"It would seem that you have been sent here with the sole purpose of reinstating your engagement," Elphaba said.

"Yes, it would appear that way, but as Fiyero said, we never would have worked out. Besides, I can see that he has already found someone else."

"Do you want him back? You can have him for free."

Sarima laughed. "No, I'm perfectly content with my situation. In any case, I have wanted a decent education for some time. I'm just happy to be here."

After class, Sarima had to rush off, and Fiyero offered to accompany her, leaving the two roommates alone.

"Well, aren't you quite the charming one?" Elphaba said.

Galinda gave the green woman's arm a smack. "I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!"

"Oh relax, blondie. You didn't explode, and she seemed to like you just fine." The two started down the hall, and Elphaba gave the blonde a grin. "By the way, in case you're still wondering, you had lesbian eyes. Does that answer your question?"

"Elphaba!"

* * *

Galinda found it hard to focus during Morrible's seminar, even though she knew it was crucial for her to pay attention to their headmistress. Thoughts of Sarima kept getting in the way and clouding her kind, and she wondered if perhaps she did have feelings for the Vinkan woman. But how could that be true if she had similar feelings for Elphaba? And how was any of this possible considering that she wasn't gay? Galinda knew that unless she talked to someone about her feelings, she'd self-destruct. And, through default, that someone had to be Elphaba.

It was Thursday night, and the blonde still wasn't sure how to bring up the subject. She'd seen Sarima several times since their first meeting, but only in class and when she joined them for meals. Thankfully, she'd never had to be alone with the brunette; she was sure that if that happened, she'd never be able to hold it together.

"You've been staring at me for the past half-hour. If you have something to say, please say it; I can't focus on my studying."

Galinda cleared her throat, hoping it would bring the difficult words to the surface. "I… what do you think of Miss Sarima?"

"Oh, here we go." The green woman turned to the blonde with a sigh. "I knew something was up; you've been acting like a zombie all week."

"I have not!"

"Does she like me… does she hate me…?" Elphaba put her arms out straight, letting out the words in a moaning voice. "That's you."

Galinda scowled at her roommate. "Fine, I'll talk to someone else."

"Go ahead. I'm sure they'd love to hear about your confused sexuality."

"I am not confused!"

"Galinda, it's okay. You can admit it to me; I'm the last person to judge. I see the way you look at Sarima: you picture her naked."

Galinda looked down, feeling ashamed. "I hate myself…"

"Glin, no." Elphaba moved to her friend, lifting her chin gently. "Don't think that way."

"I shouldn't like women… it's not right."

"Says who?"

"Everyone!" Galinda gestured with her arms, as if to imply all of Oz.

"So what? Fuck them. Why would you limit yourself to only half the population? If you see someone you have feelings for, why stop yourself? Just because other people think it's wrong? That's their opinion; that doesn't make it a fact."

The blonde wiped the tears from her eyes, looking up at Elphaba, who always remained strong… she wished she could be as confident as her roommate. "What should I do?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"Find a boy to take my mind off Sarima."

Elphaba shook her head. "Wrong. You can't ignore the way you feel about someone." Hypocrite. Wasn't she doing the same thing by dating Fiyero? Wasn't she only dating him in hopes that it would eradicate any feelings she had for her blonde roommate?

"Well, then I don't know what else to do!"

"Are you kidding me? This coming from the person who insisted I was a perfect match with Fiyero and spewed romantic crap at me until I gave in?" Elphaba shook her head. "Galinda, you're thinking way too much. Just go with your instincts, and who knows? Maybe Sarima will surprise you."

The next morning, the two roommates ran into the very person they had been discussing. Before Elphaba could stop her, Galinda claimed she had forgotten something in their room before fleeing, leaving the green woman to shake her head with a slight chuckle.

"What's funny?" Sarima asked, putting a piece of fruit on her plate.

"Nothing. It's just… Galinda likes you, but she's too afraid to say anything," Elphaba explained, stirring her cup of coffee.

"Oh… I thought she seemed nervous around me." The brunette smiled as she sat down with Elphaba at a table. "She's cute."

"You like her? She's great, I promise."

"Have you two—"

"Oh, no! No, I didn't mean like that." Elphaba laughed, though her heart ached at the thought. A flash of hatred for the Vinkan arose, but Elphaba forced it away. There was no need for that. "I mean that Galinda is the sweetest person you'll ever meet. I've grown rather fond of her myself."

"I suppose she and I could have a little fun."

Elphaba didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

Sarima shrugged. "I mean that she's cute and I wouldn't mind—"

"Hold on. I know you're not talking about just having sex with her."

Sarima sighed. "Elphaba, when I said that I was happy with my situation, I meant it. I enjoy not being tied down to one person. It keeps things from becoming complicated."

"No… no, you can't do that to Galinda."

"I'm sorry, but if your friend wants to hook up—"

"NO, she doesn't want to 'hook up'! She wants a relationship!"

"How do you know? Did she tell you that?"

Elphaba started to reply, but she had to admit that Sarima had a point: she didn't know. She could only assume by what she knew of the blonde, and from what she could tell, Galinda wasn't the "hook up" type.

"If Galinda wants to hook up with me, that's fine, but I don't do relationships."

Before Elphaba could protest, the Frottican reappeared, sitting beside the green woman. "I guess I didn't forget my notebook after all…"

"Miss Galinda, would you like to go out with me tonight?" Sarima asked.

The blonde stared, her mouth struggling to form words. Finally, she nodded, and the Vinkan smiled.

"Perfect. I'll be at your room at eight." The brunette stood before leaving the dining hall, and Elphaba let out a sigh.

"Elphie… she asked me to go out with her."

"Yes, I was present during that conversation." The green woman sighed again; she couldn't let Galinda get hurt. "Glin, look, there's something I need to tell you—"

"She asked me to go out tonight… you were right. She did surprise me."

"Galinda—"

"Thank you, Elphie!" The blonde hugged her friend, and Elphaba let out a wince. How could she crush the blonde by telling her the truth? Maybe Sarima wouldn't… maybe Galinda would realize it herself…

"Don't thank me just yet…"

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Yero… Galinda is so happy, but Sarima… I can't let her hurt Galinda…"

"You're pacing."

"It helps me think."

"Fae."

The green woman stopped, letting out a sigh. It was his code name for her, or so he said; she knew it was a term of endearment, which only made the whole situation worse.

The prince grabbed the green woman around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "I know you care about Galinda, and you want to protect her, but she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Not about this… she doesn't know enough to make a good decision."

"And you do?"

"I know better than to let someone use me for sex."

Fiyero sighed. "Elphaba… you can't decide what she wants… I know Galinda, and I know she's smart enough to recognize when someone is just using her for sex."

The green woman sighed again. "I hate it when you're right."

"I'm right a lot, yet people are always surprised."

Elphaba stood, fiddling with her braid. "We have to go with them tonight."

"Elphaba, we just talked about—"

"I know. We have to go with them because of the spell."

Fiyero gave her a knowing look.

"Fine. And because I want to keep an eye on them, so sue me."

* * *

When Sarima arrived at room twenty-two, Galinda was practically a nervous mess.

"How do I look?"

"Exactly the same as when you asked me five seconds ago," Elphaba replied.

"You don't think this dress is too revealing?"

The green woman rolled her eyes. "Just kill me."

"Elphie…"

"Galinda, you look beautiful as always." The Munchkin stood, taking the blonde's hands in her own. "Look, whatever happens tonight… just remember that you are an amazing person, and you deserve someone who will appreciate you for you."

"Thanks Elphie." The blonde left to open the door, revealing that Miss Sarima had chosen to don a short scarlet dress, looking even more amazing than usual.

"Miss Galinda, you look lovely," the Vinkan said.

"Thank you… you do too."

"And I'm about to spit up on myself. Let's go," Elphaba said, ushering the blonde out the door before closing it behind her.

_Please just let us return here in one piece._

Fiyero was waiting in the carriage for them when they arrived, and before Elphaba could direct the driver to the Peach and Kidneys, Sarima beat her to it, instead saying," The Philosophy Club."

"The Philosophy Club?" Elphaba said, looking at her as the carriage started off. "I've heard of that place, and even I wouldn't go there."

"Oh relax. It's perfectly fine." Sarima turned to the blonde sitting beside her. "You'll enjoy it; it's much more… intimate than that noisy pub you've been to before."

Galinda blushed, and Elphaba crossed her arms, already unhappy with how the night was turning out.

When they did reach the Philosophy Club, the four were ushered inside, packed with the rest of the guests. The crowd was divided into stalls that faced a round stage, and as each person entered, they were handed a small vial of liquid. Elphaba refused to drink it, not wanting to cloud her judgment tonight.

"So many," she heard an old woman rasp. "We'll have to open another stall."

Galinda felt someone grab her, and she was suddenly separated from her friends. The blonde looked around frantically, her heart racing as she tried to make out figures in the darkness.

"It's all right," she heard Sarima say coolly as the Vinkan wrapped her arms around her. "I'm right here."

"Elphaba and Fiyero—"

"They in another stall, don't worry. Drink up, and enjoy the show."

Nervous as she was, Galinda did what Sarima said, the liquid making her feel a little funny, almost like being drunk, but she still felt grounded. She could feel Sarima's warm breath in her ear as the show began, and slowly, the blonde began to relax into her companion.

* * *

"I don't like this," Elphaba said, her dark eyes scanning the crowd. "I knew we shouldn't have come here."

"Fae, stop. Sit down and enjoy yourself."

"The only reason you're saying that is because you're drunk."

"I am not." The prince pulled the green woman into his lap, and for the first time, Elphaba could feel his… excitement. Yeah, we'll say that.

"Fiyero—"

The prince cut her off with a kiss, and it was in that moment that Elphaba realized she couldn't do this any longer. Feeling Fiyero's… excitement didn't turn her on at all; in fact, she found herself repelled by it. The green woman knew that unless she did something, she would lose Galinda; the one person she truly cared about.

"Fiyero, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but this isn't fair to anyone. Not you, not me… I have to go."

"Elphaba!"

But the green woman was pushing her way through the crowd, soon disappearing as she searched for her roommate.

Meanwhile, Galinda was feeling the full effects of whatever mystery liquid she had drank. Her mind seemed to be in a fog, and she registered sounds far more acutely than whatever there was to see. She shifted against Sarima, her head coming to rest against the Vinkan.

"Are you feeling all right?" she heard Sarima ask.

Galinda nodded. "I'm just not entirely sure what's going on. In the show, I mean."

"Yes, it never does seem to make sense." Sarima could tell that now was the time to make her move, if she were to make any. She remembered what Elphaba had said, but the Frottican was too cute, the way she clung to Sarima for support. Maybe the Vinkan would hate herself for it later, but she too was intoxicated, and she wanted Galinda. It had been a while since she'd been with another woman anyway.

"Come… we're going to head home," the brunette said, beginning to lead Galinda away.

"But… Elphaba…"

"She and Fiyero will be fine, I promise." The Vinkan led Galinda outside, but not without being noticed.

Elphaba finally spotted the two and started after them, watching as they got into a carriage. The green woman quickly got into another carriage, directing it back to Shiz.

Sarima let the blonde lean against her as they headed back, and upon reaching Crage Hall, she took Galinda's hand as they went upstairs. Galinda herself wasn't entirely sure what Sarima had in mind, but she was happy to be with the Vinkan… it was better than being rejected.

"Stop."

The two turned to see Elphaba approaching quickly, looking none too happy.

"Elphie…"

The Third Thropp Descending took her roommate by the wrist. "We're going back to our room, so say good night to Miss Sarima."

"Elphaba, you can't force yourself between us," Sarima said.

"I won't let you two have drunk sex."

"I am old enough to take care of myself!" Galinda said, jabbing Elphaba in the chest. "I don't need you."

"You're swaying." Elphaba smacked the blonde's hand away. "Galinda, listen: I can't let you do this. She doesn't love you—"

"So this is what you're doing? You couldn't let me have Fiyero, so now you're getting in the way again? I won't let you, Elphaba Thropp!"

"Galinda, please—"

"No! I deserve to be happy, just like you and Fiyero! Now, take your green self and go!"

"Come on," Sarima said, starting to pull Galinda into her room, but Elphaba wasn't about to give up so easily.

"NO! Galinda, you are coming back to our room with me, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming!"

"Elphaba, you heard what she said—"

"Oh please; she's drunk. If she were sober, she wouldn't give you the time of day."

"I beg to differ."

Elphaba summoned a fireball, holding it close to Sarima's face. "You listen to me, and you listen well: I care far too much for Galinda to allow this to happen. Now, you're going to let go of my roommate and I'm going to pretend this never happened."

"And if I don't?"

"Do you not see the fireball in my fucking _hand_?"

Sarima didn't reply, but released the blonde, who stumbled into Elphaba.

"See, you are smart." Elphaba held the blonde close as she helped her back to their room, despite Galinda's protests.

"Elphaba, why did you do that?" Galinda said, her words slurred.

"I just saved you from that… sex-obsessed whore!" Elphaba slammed their door shut.

"Well, I didn't need you to—ooh, room spinning." Galinda started to fall, but Elphaba caught her quickly, carrying her to her bed. She knelt before her, beginning to take off the blonde's shoes.

"How can you even walk in these?" the green woman asked, tossing the heels aside.

"Don't change the subject! You are trying to ruin my relationship because you want to be the only happy one in this room! You and Fiyero—"

"Are no longer a couple."

Galinda's brow furrowed. "What?"

Elphaba straightened up with a sigh, the reality of those words sinking in. "It's over between him and me. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize my true feelings." She sighed, unable to look at the blonde for fear of what her words would bring. "Look, I know you're drunk and you probably won't remember this, but I… I think… I think my feelings for you have become too strong to ignore. I thought being with Fiyero would force me to forget, but it didn't. And then, when I saw you with Sarima… it just killed me."

A snore caught her attention, and Elphaba looked up to see that Galinda had fallen asleep. The green woman shook her head before undoing the blonde's dress and sliding it off. She turned Galinda so her head was on the pillow, and then pulled the blanket over her.

"Fresh dreams blondie. You really are impossible."


	16. Love Somebody

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
__And it's a hard pill for you to swallow  
__But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
__If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody  
__I really wanna dance the night away  
__I know we're only half way there  
__But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
__I really wanna touch somebody  
__I think about you every single day  
__I know we're only half way there  
__But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_-Love Somebody by Maroon 5_

When Galinda awoke, she was greeted by an intense pain in her head, and she let out a moan, holding it.

"Well, look who decided to wake up."

The blonde looked up, her eyes falling on her roommate. "Elphaba… what happened?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember leaving the Philosophy Club with Sarima…"

Elphaba paused in her writing, turning her quill over in her hands. She'd have to explain everything to the blonde again… which meant baring her feelings again… being vulnerable…

"My head is killing me…"

"Yes, you were quite drunk last night." The green woman turned to face her roommate. "Galinda… you and Sarima… it didn't work out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… she only wanted you for sex."

The blonde's face paled, and she threw back the blankets, letting out a small shriek at seeing that she was only wearing her undergarments. "Oh, sweet Lurline—"

"Don't panic. You two didn't… do it."

"We didn't? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Sarima might hate me though; apparently sticking a fireball in someone's face is considered 'rude' and 'not socially acceptable'."

Galinda understood then. Slowly, she got out of her bed and approached the green woman, who looked away. "It was you…"

"Yes, I put the fireball in Sarima's face, unless you know of someone else who would do such a thing… or even could, for that matter."

Galinda shook her head. "No… I mean it was you… you were the light in my dream."

Elphaba looked at her roommate, an eyebrow raised. "You are severely hungover."

"Last night, I had this dream… I was in a place that dark and so cold… and I could feel something pulling on me, keeping me down. I thought I was going to die… and then a light appeared… a warm light." The Frottican reached a hand out, as if she could grasp said light and show her roommate. "It came towards me, and suddenly, I didn't feel so hopeless… I knew that I was going to be okay." Galinda's hand fell slowly. "It was you… you saved me Elphie."

The green woman could only stare at the blonde, not entirely sure what to say. The Frottican smiled at her, a gesture that melted her heart.

"In any case, I'm glad to be done with Sarima. I didn't like that Philosophy Club; it's apparent our definitions of fun vary greatly."

Elphaba shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "Yes, well, I'm glad to see you're not taking it too hard." Now that she had realized her true feelings for Galinda, the Munchkin was doing her best to keep from leaping on the blonde; it would be too overwhelming, she was sure, and she had to make sure Galinda actually liked her that way.

Elphaba cleared her throat, standing up. "You're probably hungry. I'll go fetch something for you."

"No, I want to go with you."

"Galinda, you're too hungover."

"I'm fine." The blonde threw on a dress and slipped into a pair of shoes. "See? Ready to go."

When the two reached the dining hall, the room instantly went into a series of hushed whispers and giggles. The blonde looked at her roommate, who was rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Galinda whispered as the two made their way towards the food line.

"I'm sure I haven't any idea what could be providing them with such amusement this time. It changes so often, you see," Elphaba said, loud enough to catch the room's attention.

Galinda followed her roommate to their usual table, and as they sat down, the blonde could still feel eyes on them. "Did I do something embarrassing last night?"

Elphaba looked around the room, causing more giggles. "No, it's not you. This is something new that we apparently have not been informed about." To be honest, the green woman had an uneasy feeling in her gut, and that was only intensified when Sarima approached their table, a smug grin on her face.

"Good morning. How was your night?" the Vinkan asked.

"Much better than yours, I'm sure," Elphaba replied. "Now go away."

"Oh, but Miss Elphaba, surely you've heard the news."

"Gossip is hardly news. Now, off with you; you're giving me dyspepsia, and I haven't even eaten yet."

"What's going on?" Galinda asked the Munchkin, but Elphaba shook her head.

"You haven't told your own roommate? Please, allow me."

Elphaba stood so abruptly that the entire table moved. "Say one word, and I swear to Oz, I will murder you where you stand. They'll have to send your body back to the Vinkus in a matchbox."

"Elphaba…" Galinda was shocked, not by her roommate's behavior (she was used to that), but as to why the green woman had reacted so violently. What did Sarima know (and apparently the rest of Shiz) that had Elphaba so worked up?

The doors to the hall suddenly burst open, and an angry Fiyero came storming in. "Elphaba!"

"Just in time," Sarima said. She looked at Galinda. "Enjoy the show."

"Oh shit…" Elphaba muttered, putting a hand up as if to hide her face, but with her verdancy, that wasn't going to help.

The prince reached her, and Elphaba's gaze traveled everywhere else in a desperate attempt to stave off this conversation.

"What's this I'm hearing about you and Galinda having sex?!"

"What?!" both roommates said in unison, both equally shocked.

"Is that the rumor that's been going around?" Elphaba looked at Sarima. "Did you start this?" She started for the brunette, but Fiyero caught her, shoving her back. The Munchkin looked at him, not having been expecting that; Fiyero had never laid his hands on her.

"Elphaba, you've been acting odd ever since we arrived back from winter break. Just tell me the truth: you have feelings for Galinda, don't you?"

"Fiyero, this is hardly the place—"

"How long were you going to lie to me?"

"Fiyero, listen to me—"

"Why, so you can lie to me again?"

"Yes, all right?! Yes, it's true, I have deep affections for my roommate, and I used you in hopes of forcing them away! Happy?"

The Vinkan prince was staring at her (as was most of the room), and it struck Elphaba as to what she had said.

"I… I have to go." The green woman ran from the hall, hearing the laughter behind her.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called, quickly chasing after her. She had to know if it was true… all of it.

"Stay away from me!" Elphaba said, turning to face her roommate. "I can't be around you, not now, not ever!"

"Elphaba… was all that true?"

The Third Thropp Descending could feel her walls crumbling. How… how could this be happening? She'd worked so hard on steeling herself to such harmful emotions… and now, without even trying, Galinda had made herself a nice little place in the Munchkin's heart. How had she become so vulnerable and helpless to defend herself?

"Look, Galinda… even if it was… you can't be with me. I can't be with you."

"Why? Because you're dangerous? Because you have magic? Because you're the Wizard's daughter?"

"Galinda—"

"Well, guess what Elphaba? I have magic too, and you know what else? I don't care that you're the Wizard's daughter, and I don't care that you're green! Your verdigris only makes you that much more appealing, and in all honesty, I think I did the same thing with Sarima that you did with Fiyero."

Elphaba was taken aback by the blonde's statement, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. "You… you have… feelings for me?"

"I don't know… I think so, but I just… I always thoughts I was like other girls. Chasing boys and such… but you… you've managed to cloud my thoughts and turn everything I know upside-down."

"Galinda… we can't. You need to really think about what you want, and I need to… re-cooperate. Reorganize my thoughts. If I try and be with you now… everything will blow up in our faces."

"Elphaba… what are you afraid of?"

The Third Thropp Descending had been dreading this very question. "You," she barely whispered, her voice shaking.

"Me?" Galinda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Elphaba Thropp, the most confident and guarded person she had ever met, was afraid of someone not even five feet tall. "Why?"

"Galinda, you don't realize it, but you have this… control over me, and it's terrifying. I've never felt this way around anyone else, and I don't know how to react… or how to protect myself."

"Elphaba… I would never hurt you."

"But I can't say the same…"

Galinda sighed, wishing she could say something to convince the green woman, but there was no changing Elphaba's mind; she knew her roommate was too stubborn for that. "So… what does this mean for us?"

"It means we both need time. When we're ready… then we can try, but until then…"

"Until then everything needs to stay the way it is." Galinda nodded. She understood Elphaba's hesitation; she was trying to protect them both from heartache. But Galinda wanted the Munchkin now; her lips ached at the thought of being denied a kiss from those dark lips.

The Third Thropp Descending ached for the blonde as well, but she knew this was for the better. They had established their feelings, but the green woman knew that if they tried to forge a romantic relationship… someone would get hurt, and she couldn't do that to Galinda. And Fiyero… oh, he was going to be livid with her.

"Elphaba?"

The green woman looked down to see that Galinda had approached her, and was looking up at her. The blonde offered her a smile before hugging her, and very awkwardly, Elphaba put her arms around her roommate.

_I hope that someday… I can be ready for you… and be everything you deserve… my sweet._

* * *

She had to face him sooner or later.

"It'll be like a band-aid," Galinda said. "It's better to just rip it off."

"I'm not a ripper; I pull up a corner a little at a time, then I run it under some oil, and I pull it up a little more. It's a process."

The blonde let out a giggle. "That doesn't sound like you."

The green woman sighed. "Well how would you feel?"

"You already shouted the truth in front of most of our classmates. What further harm could you do?"

* * *

Elphaba watched the prince sit down across from her, crossing his arms. "Look, I know you're mad at me, and you deserve an explanation."

"I think so. Why were you sneaking behind my back?"

"I wasn't—" The Munchkin paused, taking a breath. "Fiyero, you're a great guy, and when we first met, I thought I wanted to be with you. But the further we got into this, the more I realized that I was just trying to fool myself. I meant to tell you, but I didn't know how… I was afraid of what you'd think of me."

The prince sighed, uncrossing his arms. "Elphaba… nothing could ever make me think any less of you. I still care for you, regardless of whether you're my girlfriend or not. I just wish you would have told me… you've been torturing yourself this whole time."

"I'm sorry… but please, believe me when I say that I did not cheat on you. When we were together, I was faithful one hundred percent, and I did not sleep with Galinda."

"I believe you." The prince reached over and went to take Elphaba's hand, but she pulled away.

"Please don't. I can't stand to be touched right now."

Fiyero nodded, pulling away. "So… you and Galinda… I must say, you make an interesting pair."

"Indeed… she just makes me so happy… happier than I've ever been in my life, and so much more than I ever imagined I could be. And honestly… I don't even think she cares about my lineage. She likes me for me… my whole green self, sarcasm and all. Though I must admit, I don't know why."

"I can tell you why. She sees a caring, loyal woman who only allows select people in her life. It's flattering, really. You're an extraordinary person, Elphaba… and I wish you and Galinda the best. If you need any help, I'm here for you."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Thanks Yero. I hope I can be a better friend to you than a girlfriend."

* * *

The news that Fiyero was now Shiz's most eligible bachelor again spread like wildfire, and the prince soon found himself being pursued by almost every female on campus, single or otherwise.

"Having fun?" Elphaba asked one day as Fiyero sat beside her and Galinda breathlessly.

"They say breaking up is hard to do; well, it's not. Whoever said that was not pursued by relentless women. Now that's hard."

Galinda couldn't hold back her giggle, and Elphaba let out a snort of amusement, turning the page of her book.

"What about you two now?"

"What about us?" The green woman gave the Vinkan a look over the top of her book.

"Are you together or not? If I recall, my current situation is a result of that."

"Don't blame your misfortune on me. I get enough of that from my family."

Galinda scooted closer to the Munchkin, letting her chin come to rest on Elphaba's shoulder. The green woman didn't react, but a jolt of electricity shot down her spine.

"Good afternoon Master Fiyero, Miss Elphaba… Miss Galinda."

The three looked up to see Boq standing over them, and Galinda felt a sudden lump in her stomach.

"Hello Boq. Join us; perhaps you can be a human shield for Fiyero," Elphaba said.

"Actually, I'd just like to talk to Miss Galinda, if that's all right," Boq said, his gaze never leaving the blonde (or giving any indication that he had heard the other Munchkin).

"All right." Galinda stood up and the two moved away.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero. "What, did I just blend into the grass or something?"

Galinda faced the Munchkin, who seemed to be struggling for the right words.

"So… I guess it's true that Elphaba and Fiyero broke up."

"Yes, it's true. Their relationship… it wasn't working out."

"Because she likes you."

The Frottican sighed; she couldn't deny it. Elphaba had practically shouted it in front of the entire school. "Yes, she does. Boq, we never intended for this to happen—"

"We? So you do like her back?

"Boq… listen… you're a nice guy, and I know we spent some time together, but I… I just can't… we're not… compatible."

"Compatible?"

"Well, I'm Gillikinese and you're… a Munchkin."

"Elphaba is a Munchkin."

Damn! She'd forgotten about that. What was it Elphaba had said? Her family had bred to look Gillikinese? "Well, only half Munchkin."

Boq's hands slid into his pockets and he looked away. "Right… because she's the Wizard's daughter."

"Yes, but that's not why I like her. I just… I can't explain it. Elphaba and I… we just connect. I know she wears such a harsh exterior, but underneath, she's the most caring person I've ever met. She's so thoughtful and sweet and would sooner die than admit it, but that's what makes her all the more precious to me. I'm sorry, Boq. I never meant to hurt you."

The Munchkin sighed. "I thought… I thought we had something…"

"Boq, please don't…"

"Well… I won't give up, Miss Galinda. Our friendship means too much to me." He gave a slight smile before turning and walking away, causing Galinda to let out another sigh.

"Well, what was that all about? It must have been important, seeing as I was so rudely ignored," Elphaba said as Galinda sat beside her.

"He wanted to know if it was true… that you and I…"

"Oh… I forgot he has a crush on you."

"More than a crush," Fiyero said with a short laugh.

"What do you mean?" Galinda asked, somewhat fearing the answer.

"He's quite enamored with you. He practically had his life with you planned out."

Galinda looked at the green woman, who shrugged. "Don't look at me; he's not a good representation of Munchkins."

* * *

Spring soon arrived, and as Dr. Dillamond had said, Purr was maturing quickly. By now, Elphaba guess he was around six months, but he was already too big for her to carry easily. It took two arms and all the strength she had to lift him, but luckily, he didn't require such assistance any more. He was growing more restless, and the green woman had to stop him from chewing up their bedposts more than once. Finally, Galinda said what they both had been dreading.

"We can't keep him here."

"He's not that bad," Elphaba said from where she was rubbing his belly.

"Elphaba… you knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later." But the green woman knew that Galinda was right. Still, giving up Purr… he was a part of her life. He greeted her every time she came back to the room; he loved her despite her verdigris. He had brought the two roommates closer… how could she let him go?

"I don't want him to go either… but you know that keeping him cooped up in here isn't fair." Galinda joined her roommate on the floor, and Purr rolled over, pushing his nose into the blonde's hand.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?"

"Since I was stuck with you for a roommate."

"Oh, you're so funny blondie, my sides are splitting." Elphaba stood up. "Well, I'm off to breakfast. You're welcome to accompany me, unless you want to stay here and continue being hilarious."

Galinda gave the green woman a look before she stood. "I'm ready."

Galinda was sure she'd never heard the dining hall go so quiet before. The second she'd turned to face the tables with her tray, the room had gone silent, all eyes on her and her roommate. The blonde took a deep breath before she began to follow the stoic Thropp, hoping that a table in the back corner was empty. She could hear the room whispering… calling them names that were too horrible to repeat.

"Just ignore them," Elphaba said as they sat down.

Galinda looked at her. "I wish I could care as little as you."

"I just pretend not to…"

The blonde furrowed her brow. "What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"What."

"Elphaba."

"Galinda."

The blonde let out a sig of frustration. "You're impossible!"

The eldest Thropp grinned. "I'm sure you mean that in the nicest way possible."

* * *

Walking into Dr. Dillamond's class wasn't much better than the dining hall had been. As the two took their usual places in the back, other students twisted around to look at them.

"Everyone's staring," Galinda whispered.

"It must be because you're so attractive." Elphaba turned to face the class. "I know my verdigris is very distracting, but please, try to keep from staring." The Munchkin turned to face the blonde again. "There, that should do it."

The Frottican shook her head, though she was smiling. Elphaba's hand suddenly shot up, and Galinda saw that she had just caught a paper ball, her eyes still on the blonde. The green woman clenched her fist tightly, and there was a flash of heat before she opened it, ash falling out.

"Does somebody have something they'd like to say to me?" Elphaba turned her head to look at the class, but everyone was now facing forward, apparently too scared to say anything. "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Miss Galinda, have you been practicing at all?"

"Yes," the blonde replied, exasperated.

"Madame, perhaps we would do better without you breathing down our necks," Elphaba supplied, moving the desk across the room with a flick of her wrist.

"You know that certainly won't happen, Miss Elphaba."

"Unfortunately."

Galinda tried to move the desk back to where her roommate was, but only succeeded in moving it about a foot.

"Very impressive," Elphaba said.

Galinda scowled at her. "Well, we can't all be amazing!"

"It's curse, really, but I will bravely carry the burden."

The blonde shook her head before trying to move the desk again, but was met with the same result. "Oh, this fool thing!"

"Hey, easy!" Elphaba approached the blonde. "You're going to hurt someone, and it'll most likely be me. Now, you've got to make sure you have a good hold on the desk before you try to move it."

Galinda raised her arm, focusing her magic on the desk.

"Do you feel like you have it?"

"I think so."

"You can't 'think so'; you have to be sure. Try to picture your hand on the desk. Do you feel it?"

The blonde focused the desk, and soon enough, she could almost feel the heavy wood beneath her hand. "Yes…"

"All right, now we're going to start slow. Just start pushing."

Galinda nodded, beginning to push and the desk began to move slowly across the room. "Elphie, it's moving!"

"Congratulations blondie."

The Frottican released the desk, and it shot across the room, almost crashing Morrible, who was just able to catch it. The headmistress glared at the blonde, but Galinda was hardly paying attention, having already turned around to embrace Elphaba.

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon, Miss Galinda. Moving a desk once is hardly a step in the area of sorcery," Morrible said.

"You certainly know how to be motivating Madame," Elphaba said as the two roommates broke apart. "I'm so glad you work with young people."

* * *

"I think I'm really starting to get this sorcery down."

Elohaba chuckled slightly at that. "I'd be inclined to agree with you."

Galinda sat on her bed, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Oh Elphie, I know I already thanked you, but thank you again! Without you, I never would have been able to continue sorcery."

"I'm glad Morrible hasn't deterred you. After all, I did tell her off pretty good." Elphaba sat on her own bed, leaning down to undo the laces on her boots before sliding her feet out of them. She took off her glasses, setting them on the nightstand.

"Elphaba… do you think I can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make a career out of being a sorceress."

"Galinda, I think you can do anything you put your mind to. You're a smart, though you hide it behind that blonde exterior."

Galinda couldn't help but smile, flitting over to sit beside the green woman. "Elphie, you think I'm smart?"

Elphaba looked over at the blonde. "Don't make me change my mind."

The blonde giggled. Being with Elphaba was so oddly intoxicating, and made her feel a little high. She couldn't explain it, and could only attribute it to her affectionate feelings for her roommate.

"Are you drunk?"

"Elphaba, you're such a card!"

The green woman shook her head. "Now you're scaring me."

Galinda leaned against the green woman, letting her head fall on Elphaba's shoulder. The Munchkin looked down to see big sapphire eyes looking up at her.

"Have you suddenly lost control of your spine?"

"Elphaba… we'll always be friends right? I mean, even if I become a sorceress and you the leader of Oz… we'll still be friends right?"

"Where is this coming from?"

The blonde shrugged. "It's just… you're such an important person."

"Galinda, I thought you knew me better than that. You know I don't care about being Eminent Thropp, and I care even less to be the ruler of Oz. Besides, how could I ever forget you?"

Galinda smiled before holding out her pinky. "You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

A pause. "Well, give me your pinky."

"Why?"

"Because you have to pinky promise!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What does my pinky have to do with this?"

"Elphaba Thropp, you give your pinky right now."

The Third Thropp Descending sighed, but held out a green pinky. Galinda linked her own pale finger with Elphaba's, looking up at her.

"All right, now promise me that we'll always be friends, no matter what."

"I promise."

"You promise what?"

"I promise that we'll always be friends no matter what."

"Good. Now it's sealed." Galinda giggled, pulling her finger away before kissing Elphaba on the cheek. The green woman flushed, which only caused Galinda to giggle again before flitting back over to her own bed. "Good night Elphie."

The Munchkin put a hand to her cheek slowly. "Fresh dreams…"

* * *

"Why is it that every morning, the coffee manages to be finished just before I get to it?"

Galinda giggled as she watched Elphaba make herself a cup. "Maybe it happens just to annoy you."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

The two went to their usual table, and Elphaba looked around the room as she sipped at her coffee. "Our classmates are surprisingly tame today."

Before Galinda could offer a reply, the green woman was suddenly lifted out of her seat by the back of her jacket, and the Frottican recognized (with slight horror) who the culprit was.

"Hello Elphaba. It has been some time hasn't it?"

Through her strugglings, the Munchkin recognized the voice. "Ozwald?"


	17. My Own Worst Enemy

_My mother's always trying to tell me  
__How to be grateful, how to believe  
__My father's always trying to say  
__Baby you're beautiful in every way  
__My lover's always got me in his arms  
__Trying to protect me, keep me from harm  
__So why do I always have to be  
__My worst, my own worst enemy_

_-My Own Worst Enemy by Idina Menzel_

Elphaba's breathing was shallow as she lay in the infirmary bed, her eyes closed. Galinda sat beside her, wringing her hands nervously.

"Galinda!"

The blonde stood at hearing the familiar voice, and she was immediately pulled into an embrace by the Vinkan prince. "Fiyero…"

"What happened?"

The Frottican looked back at her roommate with a sigh. "I'm not sure… everything just got out of hand so quickly…"

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Ozwald finally dropped her, and the green woman turned to face him. "Father was concerned, seeing as you hadn't answered his past seven letters, so he sent me to watch over you."

"Well, I'm alive and in one piece, so you may be on your way." Elphaba picked up her bag, intending to leave, but Ozwald beat her to the exit, blocking the door.

"I'm afraid you've pushed your luck too far this time," he said, handing the Munchkin a green envelope with the familiar gold seal. "Go ahead and open it. I'll wait."

Reluctantly, Elphaba did, pulling out the letter inside.

_Elphaba,_

_I realize that there are unspoken words between us, and try as I might, I have not been able to prove to you yet that I really do love you as my daughter, and only want the best for you as such. I still do not understand why you left so suddenly during the winter break, or why you refuse to speak to me. Although I respect your privacy, I cannot live without knowing if you are safe; there have been incidents before. Therefore, I have sent Ozwald to watch over you during the rest of your stay at Shiz; he will accompany you home once summer begins, and then you and I can talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father, the Wizard_

Elphaba shook her head, crumpling the letter in her hand before setting it ablaze. "He still does not understand…" She looked up at Ozwald, who was wearing a smug look. "I do not need to be watched like a child!"

"You've certainly been acting like one."

"Are you going to let me leave, or not?"

Ozwald stepped aside. "Please be my guest."

The green woman started out, only to feel a kick from behind that sent her stumbling across the grass. She turned angrily, though Ozwald feigned innocence.

"Elphaba, you told me you would talk to the Wizard about this," Galinda said, coming to her friend's side.

"I know…"

* * *

Fortunately, Ozwald didn't follow the green woman inside her classes. In fact, he seemed more interested in watching from a distance, but always reminding the green woman that he was there.

"It could be worse I guess," Galinda said as the two walked back to their room after their last class.

"It could be better too. The Wizard didn't have to send him," Elphaba spat.

"True."

A sudden chattering noise caught their attention, and Elphaba looked up into the trees over Suicide Canal.

"Is that a monkey?" Galinda said, noticing the object that seemed out of place.

"What is it with all these foreign animals showing up around here?" the green woman said as she approached the tree. The monkey didn't seem to be scared of her, instead looking down with interest.

"Maybe they're attracted to you," the Frottican supplied with a giggle.

"Oh Miss Galinda, your humor is boundless." The green woman began to climb the tree, much to Galinda's dismay.

"Elphie, please be careful… can't you just use magic?"

"Magic will only scare the poor thing." Elphaba had reached the high branch the monkey was in, and she began to make her way towards the creature slowly.

The tree suddenly shook, and Elphaba had to grab the limb quickly to keep from falling. The monkey leapt away, spooked, and the Munchkin swore under her breath before looking down.

"Having fun?" Ozwald asked. He kicked the tree again, and Elphaba clung to the shaking branch.

"Stop! You'll make her fall!" Galinda said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

"She has magic, doesn't she? Let it save her if she falls." The dark-haired Gillikinese kicked the tree again, and this time, Elphaba slipped off the branch, just able to grab it to save herself.

"Ozwald! You bastard, if anything happens to me—"

"Then I will bravely take your place as the heir." He gave the tree a final kick, and Elphaba lost her grip, beginning to fall, which wouldn't have been so bad, had she not been directly above the canal.

Time seemed to slow. Galinda saw the tree limb still shaking, and her gaze fell on Elphaba, who was grasping for anything that could save her, but was met only with open air. Before she could even think, the blonde thrust out her arm, as if she could catch the green woman from ten feet away. Somehow, through some divine blessing from Lurline or the Unnamed God or whoever was watching, the Frottican's magic managed to catch Elphaba by her foot mere moments before she could hit the water.

It was then that Galinda heard Elphaba scream for the very first time in her life; it was the sound of someone who has seen their death and can do nothing but pray it will be over soon. It was the sound of desperation and fear and humanity and _dear god, please don't let this happen to me_! It was a sound Galinda never wanted to hear again.

Using what strength she had left, Galinda threw her friend onto the grassy embankment, and once Elphaba hit the ground, she scrambled away from the canal's edge, soon collapsing in a heap that was violently trembling. The green woman pushed herself up, only to empty out the contents of her stomach.

"Elphaba!" The Frottican ran to her side, kneeling beside her. "Oh, Oz… are you all right?"

The green woman didn't reply, and Galinda moved her braid out of the way as another wave of nausea hit the grass. The blonde turned back, maybe to yell at Ozwald (seeing Elphaba in pain gave her strength she didn't know she had), but he was gone. The Frottican turned back to her roommate, who was still shaking.

"You're okay now… it's over, you're safe…" the blonde said, rubbing her roommate's back soothingly.

Elphaba took a deep, shuddering breath before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She slowly got to her feet, feeling Galinda holding onto her arm. She looked at the ground, too ashamed to look at the blonde. "I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine." Elphaba moved away from the blonde, trying to get her head straight.

"Elphaba… you shouldn't be embarrassed. You had every right to be terrified."

"I was not—" The green woman let out a sigh, turning away from the blonde and wrapping her arms around herself. "I heard you scream… sounds like you were the terrified one."

"Elphie… that was you…" Galinda approached her friend, gently wrapping her arms around her.

And for once, Elphaba didn't fight back.

* * *

Galinda emerged from the washroom, having prepared for bed. Her gaze fell on Elphaba, who was still sitting at her desk, which she'd been doing for hours.

"Elphie?" she said, coming up behind her roommate. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to sleep?"

"Yeah…" The green woman didn't move, and Galinda let out a sigh, sitting on the Munchkin's bed.

"Elphaba… I wish you would talk to me and tell me what's going on."

The green woman shook her head, getting to her feet. "I'm fine."

"You don't need to lie to me."

"I said I'm fine, okay? Just let it go!" The Third Thropp Descending turned away, putting a hand to her head. "I'm going to change." She disappeared into the bathroom, taking off her dress and slipping into her nightdress. Elphaba took off her glasses, bracing herself over the sink as she took a few deep breaths. Never in her life had she been so terrified… and worse, Galinda had seen it.

_But if Galinda hadn't been there…_

Yes, without Galinda she wouldn't even be here. Had Ozwald really tried to kill her? Most likely not; he wasn't aware of her water allergy, at least to her knowledge. The green woman straightened up, sliding her glasses back on. She turned away, emerging from the bathroom and finding her roommate by her own bed, pulling back the pink comforter. Elphaba was about to say something when the full realization of what happened hit her like a brick wall. And, much like a brick wall would do, it brought the green woman to floor in a dead faint.

Upon hearing an odd noise, Galinda turned, letting out a gasp when she saw Elphaba on the floor. "Elphaba!" She quickly knelt beside her, shaking her shoulder. "Elphaba, can you hear me? Elphaba!"

* * *

"I didn't know what else to do." Galinda looked at the prince, a fresh wave of tears in her eyes.

"You did the right thing." Fiyero sat beside the green woman, taking her hand gently. "Luckily she doesn't seem to be injured, so we should be able to sort this out soon enough."

A groan came from the bed, and the two looked over to see Elphaba opening her eyes. She looked around, taking in her surroundings before closing her eyes again with a sigh. "Am I in the infirmary?"

"Yes."

"Fuck." Elphaba sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Galinda said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "You just collapsed… I didn't know what to think."

"I'm fine… you didn't need to bring me here."

"Elphaba, she was worried about you, and I am too. What happened?" Fiyero said, his tone much sterner than Galinda's.

"I… I just had a flashback. It was unexpected, but I'm fine now."

"Fae, you listen to me. I know that you are a strong woman, and you don't like to admit when you need help, but right now, you need to understand that this is not something to take lightly. You had a near-death experience, and that's something you cannot keep inside. You need to talk about it. Galinda and I care about you, so you tell us what's going on, and we will do everything we can to help you."

Elphaba looked from the prince to the blonde, who nodded in agreement before taking Elphaba's other hand. The green woman sighed, looking down. "All right… I'm only going to do this once, so pay attention." The Munchkin took a deep breath, trying to compose her thoughts. "When I saw the water… after Galinda caught me… I thought I was dead. I honestly thought that this was it... I was staring my death in the face, and there was nothing I could do about it. I don't know, I just… lost it." Elphaba's voice shook, and she took another breath; she would not cry.

"Elphaba… it's all right…"

The green woman tightened her grip on her companions' hands, letting out a shuddering breath as she looked at the blonde. "If you hadn't been there…"

"But I was, and now you're safe." Galinda gave her a smile, giving her hand a slight squeeze. "I wish you would have told me earlier… you really scared me."

"I know… I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to admit things like this…" A pause, and then Elphaba pulled her hands away. "All right, mushy time over, let go of me!" The green woman reached for her glasses, picking them up off the side table and slipping them on. "Now, we're all going to pretend as though this never happened."

Galinda exchanged a knowing look with Fiyero. "All right Elphie."

* * *

Ozwald didn't bother them much after that, at least for a week or so. Elphaba didn't trust him (she never had) and she was sure that he was merely biding his time, waiting for another opportunity. However, her attention had been shifted to the spring poetry soiree that Morrible had mandated all students attend. While the green woman was reluctant to go, she knew that not going would bring stronger repercussions, especially with Ozwald's presence.

"I still don't like it," the green woman said from where she was lying on her side on her bed.

Galinda looked at her roommate's reflection as she stood in front of the mirror. "If you go into it with a bad attitude, then it will be worse."

"My attitude is just fine, Miss Galinda."

"I beg to differ."

"Don't beg. I cannot abide begging."

The blonde turned to face her roommate. "How do I look?"

Elphaba looked up and almost couldn't find her voice. The Frottican was wearing a coffee-crème colored dress, cinched with a green ribbon around her waist. Her hair was pulled back in the most adorable way and tied with a matching green bow. In short, Galinda was gorgeous and Elphaba found her heart yearning for the blonde more than ever.

"Nothing less than breath-taking, as usual."

Galinda blushed lightly. "You really think so?"

"You know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Yes, she knew. That was one of the things she loved about Elphaba: the green woman, however blunt, was honest. She was the only person Galinda could rely on to give her the truth, plain and simple. "Thanks, Elphie." She looked the Munchkin up and down. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"There's nothing wrong with my outfit," Elphaba replied.

"Elphaba, you wear that same frock every day."

"That's not true. I wore the grey one yesterday."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Come on, I hardly ever get to see you dressed up."

"There's a reason for that."

"Oh? Explain."

Elphaba sighed, sitting up. "I'm not what you would call 'classically beautiful', therefore dressing up does not suit me."

"Elphaba Thropp, don't you dare talk about yourself that way. Maybe you're not like… other girls, but you have your own kind of exotic beauty… and I… I really like that about you." The blonde let out a sigh. "But fine. Don't change. Just know that I won't be seen with you like that."

Elphaba let out a laugh. "Ha! Without me, you'll have no one."

Galinda looked down, letting out a sigh as the truth of that statement sunk in. "I know…"

Uh oh. She'd crossed a line there. The Munchkin stood up, approaching her roommate. "Hey… I didn't mean it like that… you're a great person, really. You just made one mistake: you associated yourself with me. I tried to warn you."

The Frottican smiled at that. "I made that decision a while ago, and I've come to accept the consequences, however terrible they may be."

Elphaba gave her a look. "Hardy har. Are you ready?

"Yes I am."

The two left the room and made their way from Crage Hall to the dining hall, which had been rearranged so the table were removed and a variety of chairs set up. Elphaba took her usual place in the back, and Galinda sat beside her, fiddling with a blonde curl.

"Oh, I just _love _poetry, don't you?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes as Fiyero took the chair on her other side. "I find it dull, but maybe only because I can't wrap my mind around the words."

"I think it's nice to listen to," Galinda added.

"Well sure, it's pleasing to the ear, but it also forces you to think. It could mean one thing, or something completely different."

"Good evening students. Welcome to tonight's soiree," Morrible said, taking her place in front of the assembled students.

"Oh Oz, I hope we don't have to listen to her all night," the green woman muttered.

"I will begin with my first Quell."

"Well shit." Elphaba flopped down in her seat.

The blonde giggled. "I never expected you to be such a drama queen."

Morrible prattled on, and though the Frottican tried to listen, but she just couldn't seem to hang on to the words. She looked over at her roommate, who was pretending to be slowly dying, her body seemingly being pulled towards the floor.

"What do you make of it?" Elphaba asked, leaning over towards the blonde once she felt her eyes on her.

"I find it hard to pay attention."

"Agreed. If you ask me, I think she's bonkers."

The Frottican let out a giggle, quickly covering her mouth and trying to disguise it as a cough.

There was the sound of polite applause, alerting the roommates to the fact that Morrible had just finished another Quell.

"Watch this," Elphaba said before she sat up and called out, "Boo! Boo, that was the worst Quell I've ever heard!" The green woman shrunk down in her seat quickly, finding it amusing that she was giggling like a schoolgirl with Galinda. In way, she supposed they were schoolgirls.

The room was looking around for the culprit, though most of them had a pretty good idea of who was responsible. Morrible definitely did, and she looked up, her eyes falling on the green woman. However, she knew that calling the Munchkin out wouldn't do any good; luckily, there was always leverage.

"Miss Galinda. I appreciate your opinion, of course, but perhaps you'd like to share in a more… constructive manner?"

The color left the blonde's face. "I-I…"

"Please, join me up here so we can… discuss."

Galinda felt an unseen force pulling her to her feet, and before she could take two steps, Elphaba was out of her chair.

"No, no! It was me, and you know it!" the green woman said, running out into the aisle.

"Miss Elphaba, I'm surprised. You usually contain yourself so well." Morrible released her hold on Galinda, and the Frottican quickly sat back down, gripping her chair. The headmistress beckoned the Munchkin with a finger, and reluctantly, Elphaba made her way to the front. "Now, you did not enjoy that Quell?"

"I haven't enjoyed any of your Quells, and I doubt that will change."

"Oh? Well, perhaps you'd like to read the next one for me."

"No thank you. I don't want to be associated with such foul literature."

The room let out a hushed gasp; they knew Elphaba was brazen, but to actually see her confront their headmistress this way… it was entirely unexpected.

"Miss Elphaba, I insist. Besides, you might learn something." The headmistress handed a piece of paper over to her, but the Third Thropp Descending didn't uncross her arms. Morrible held one hand behind her back, slowly making a fist. Elphaba let out a wince, feeling as though her arm were caught in a fiery vice.

From where she sat, Galinda saw the spell on her arm turn red, and she let out a gasp at the pain.

Elphaba took the paper from Morrible, feeling the pain subside. She hated Morrible and her damn spell and her knowledge that Elphaba would do anything to protect her roommate! The green woman faced the room, forcing her eyes to remain on the paper as she began to read. She tried to remove herself from the situation; to tell herself that they were just words without meaning, but Morrible had picked one especially meant to get to her.

"Animals should be seen and not heard." The last line hit her hard, and Elphaba looked away, feeling as though she had betrayed some part of herself. Her gaze fell on Dr. Dillamond, who was shaking his head. She wished she could apologize, or at least say something to let him know that it wasn't her fault; she didn't believe what Morrible believed! The Goat stood up before leaving the room, and Elphaba could feel her magic beginning to surface.

"Thank you, Miss Elphaba. You may take your seat."

The green woman clenched her fists tightly, forcing her magic back down. She made her way back to het seat, sitting down slowly.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered, placing a hand on her arm gently.

"Fine… I'm fine…"

* * *

Elphaba couldn't sleep. True, she'd had many sleepless nights before, especially in the Emerald City, but tonight was different. She could feel her magic just under the surface of her skin, boiling angrily. She could contain it yes, but for how long? It was threatening to escape, and if she didn't let it out soon… The green woman sat up, grabbing her glasses and putting them on. She slid out of bed, dressing as quietly as she could before leaving the room, closing the door gently so as not to wake her still sleeping roommate.

The campus was quiet at night, and as Elphaba made her way across the grass, hands shoved in her pockets, her thoughts buzzed in her head, knocking into each other in a desperate attempt to be heard first. In all honesty, she didn't even know where to start. So many people to keep track of… so many relationships to try and maintain. And on top of all that, her magic was threatening to destroy her from the inside… she was her own worst enemy… how could she fight the demon deep in her heart? How did you defend against yourself?

Elphaba looked up, realizing that she had ended up at Suicide Canal. The implications sent an unexpected shiver down her spine, and she put a hand to her head, closing her eyes as she tried to calm down her brain. Her thoughts were on overdrive, her magic was threatening her very existence… Elphaba thrust her hands out, expecting a rain of fire, at least to relieve her magic build-up, but was instead met with the sound of freezing water. The green woman looked down, her eyes falling on a frozen section of the canal.

"What the…" Elphaba thrust her hand out again, and let out a yelp of surprise when she saw a burst of frost emerge. How… how was this possible? The fire was to be expected; after all, her anger was hot and difficult to control… her magic reflected that. But ice… ice implied she could keep control... and the green woman didn't feel that way at all.

_Oh, this is bad…_

* * *

Galinda awoke to a scratching noise on the door, and she sat up with a sleepy yawn. Her gaze fell on Purr, the culprit of the scratching.

"Purr wants to go out, Elphie… it's still early, so I vote you go," the blonde said, rolling onto her other side and laying back down. When she received no reply, she looked over at the green woman's bed, which she found to be empty. "Elphaba?" The bathroom door wasn't closed, which meant if she wasn't there, then she had left. That was odd, even for her.

After rolling out of bed, Galinda had thrown a robe and jacket over her nightdress, slipping into a pair of shoes before taking Purr outside. The cub seemed to know where he was going, and Galinda followed, soon finding where her roommate had disappeared to. The green woman certainly was a sight, running around the dirt track without shoes, her hair let out of its usual braid and flying behind her.

"Elphaba?" The Frottican made her way to the edge of the track, and the Munchkin came to a halt as she approached, though her eyes seemed unfocused. "Elphie, where are your shoes?"

The green woman looked down slowly, and a look of realization crossed her face, as if she had only just discovered her shoes were missing. "Oh… I took them off…"

"How long have been out here?"

"Not sure… the sun hadn't risen yet when I started."

Galinda shook her head. "I swear, I will never understand you." The blonde took her roommate's hand, leading her to a bench and sitting with her. She began to braid the green woman's hair, knowing that it would need to be brushed later.

"Leave it down."

"But you never leave it down. You always say it's an inconvenience." The blonde frowned slightly. "What's going on?"

Elphaba sighed. "I had to get out… my magic was threatening to escape… I knew that if I didn't leave… I wouldn't be able to hold it in."

Galinda started to stand, perhaps to move in front of the green woman, but the Munchkin caught her hands, stopping her. She couldn't bear to have Galinda look at her… not now… not like this.

"Elphaba…?"

"My magic is… evolving… it's growing stronger… feeding off more of me…"

"What do you mean?"

The Third Thropp Descending stood, her back still to the blonde. Without a word, she brought her arms around, and instead of the usual fireballs, Galinda saw ice shoot from her hands, freezing the dirt.

"This gift… this _curse_… it will kill me…"

**Next chapter = GELPHIE. Prepare yourself.**


	18. Breaking the Habit

_I don't want to be the one  
__The battles always choose  
__'Cause inside I realize  
__That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
__Or why I have to scream.  
__I don't know why I instigate  
__And say what I don't mean.  
__I don't know how I got this way  
__I know it's not alright.  
__So I'm breaking the habit,  
__I'm breaking the habit  
__Tonight_

_-Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park_

"Dr. Dillamond?" The green woman knocked on the Goat's office door.

After a few moments, the lock clicked open, and the door opened, revealing the Animal professor. "Miss Elphaba, I am not having office hours today. Please come back tomorrow."

"Dr. Dillamond, I came to make sure you're all right."

"You're very kind, but you needn't worry about me."

"Yes, I say that too, and yet someone always does."

The Goat smiled slightly, opening the door wider and allowing the green woman to enter. "You never cease to surprise me, Miss Elphaba."

"Dr. Dillamond, I… I wanted to apologize… for what happened yesterday at the soiree."

"That is unnecessary. I know Madame Morrible forced you to read her Quell."

"I meant that I'm sorry it was ever written." The green woman crossed her arms, looking at the Goat's messy desk. "I know what it's like… to be judged just because of who you are… what you look like…"

"I don't doubt that."

"And yet, despite being green… I'm still more privileged than any Animal… and why? Just because I'm human?"

The Goat raised an eyebrow. "Miss Elphaba, I am beginning to wonder what your true intentions are in coming here."

"They are as I have said: to make sure you are all right."

"And?"

Elphaba sighed. "And to tell you that my loyalties lie with the Animals. I know they fight the oppression of the Wizard… and I know it is more than they can bear. I am willing to join a revolution against him—"

"You would go against your own father?"

"He is not my father… only the man who provided the sperm."

The Goat sighed, shaking his head. "Miss Elphaba, what you are implying could be considered treason. I think you are just… angry over what has happened, and I believe you should think about what you're really saying."

"I have… I've thought about it for a long time. I don't hate the Wizard, not fully, but I do hate what he's doing… and I will do anything to stop him."

Dr. Dillamond sighed again, scratching his chin with a hoof. "I think there are many, non-violent ways to try and solve this problem, and I believe you are in the position to attempt such methods. For your own sake, I beg you to consider these options first before you do anything rash."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "If you knew more about me… you wouldn't be so concerned for me."

"I know enough to know you have a good heart."

The Munchkin shook her head. "Then I have you fooled too…"

"You are referring to Miss Galinda. She sees you for the person you are as well, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

"She is an odd case… because she knows, and she still sticks around."

"What does she know?"

Elphaba sighed, but somehow, it was easier to trust an Animal than a member of her own species. "I have this… magic inside of me… and it could kill everyone I ever cared about…"

"Many citizens in the history of Oz have possessed magic."

"Not like this… this magic threatens my life."

"And why is that?"

"Because it feeds on my emotions… and I can't control it. It's frighteningly strong."

A pause before Dr. Dillamond said, "Show me."

"What?"

"This magic. Show it to me."

"Wha—why do you want to see it?"

"I wish to decide for myself how dangerous you really are compared to how dangerous you think you are."

Elphaba sighed before summoning a fireball in one hand.

"Is that all?" The Goat looked decidedly unimpressed.

The green woman thrust out her other hand, sending out a burst of ice.

"I still do not see the problem."

Elphaba extinguished the fireball angrily. "Don't you see? I have two conflicting elements inside of me, and this isn't even the tip of the iceberg! My magic is dangerous; I killed a man with it!"

"Intentionally?"

"Well… he tried to shoot me."

Dr. Dillamond approached the green woman. "Miss Elphaba, I believe the only person you are endangering is yourself."

"But if I lose control of my magic, I could hurt Galinda… maybe even kill her."

"I do not believe that will happen. I believe you always be able to control yourself around her."

"I just… I don't know what to do… Morrible is going to have a field day with this. I only just discovered my frost power last night… by accident."

The Goat let out a chuckle. "You and the headmistress have been butting heads since you arrived."

"You heard that Quell… you know how she is. If she finds out about this…"

"Miss Elphaba, you have so little faith in yourself."

The green woman crossed her arms. "Faith… my father relied on faith, and it he is no closer to his Unnamed God than any of us. And my sister… her articles of faith are nothing more than his obsessions." Elphaba sighed. "I have no faith in anything for it does not have a history of serving my family well."

"Well, I must disagree with you. I believe that you have faith in at least one person."

Elphaba looked at the Goat. "Oh? This I'd love to hear."

"Miss Galinda. She has as much faith in you as you do in her."

The Third Thropp Descending's expression fell, and she could only stare at the Goat. "I… we… she doesn't…"

"You might not believe it, but I know it to be true."

* * *

"Well, look who decided to finally show up."

Elphaba slid into the seat beside Fiyero. "I apologize; I was checking up on Dr. Dillamond."

"Is he all right?" Galinda asked.

"Yes, he's fine."

"And how are you?"

Elphaba looked at her roommate. "Why would I be anything other than fine?"

"Just making sure." Galinda gave her a smile that made Elphaba's heart ache. She wanted so badly to be with the blonde! But no, they still needed time… Elphaba reasoned that once summer started, she could compose herself and finally approach the Frottican with romantic intent.

"Yes, well, I'm quite fine."

* * *

Finals. Galinda hated them even more than midterms. She paused upon reaching a particularly difficult question, and sat in thought, listening to the scratching of pens across paper. Dr. Dillamond was walking up and down the aisles (to discourage cheating, no doubt), and as he passed by her, the blonde looked over at Elphaba. The green woman seemed to have no shortage of words as her pen flew over the page. The Frottican looked back at her own paper, biting her bottom lip. Some of Elphaba's intelligence should have rubbed off on her by now!

"You have thirty minutes remaining."

* * *

"Elphieeeee… that was the most horrendous exam I've ever taken."

The green woman let out a laugh. "They're only going to get worse. Besides, I'm sure the score won't be as bad as you think."

"It'll probably be worse," the blonde said miserably.

"I doubt it, but in any case, you need to push that from your mind because our final exam is Morrible's, and I guarantee you that she will not be forgiving."

"What should I prepare for?"

Elphaba sighed. "I wish I could tell you for sure, but even I don't know what to expect. All I can say is be ready for anything."

"Well, that's helpful."

"Don't worry blondie. I'll be with you the whole time." Elphaba offered her what she hoped was a smile. "We'll get through it together."

* * *

"Good afternoon, ladies. I hope you two have thoroughly prepared for your final exam."

"We would, if you had told us what to prepare for," Elphaba replied.

"You should know, Miss Elphaba, having already taken one of my exams. Hopefully this one goes better than last time."

Galinda looked at the green woman, but Elphaba just crossed her arms.

"Are you two ready to begin?"

"You're not going to test us separately?" Galinda couldn't help but ask.

"Well, you two enjoy doing everything else together. Why should this be any different?" With a snap of her fingers, the chandelier suddenly detached from its chain, and Elphaba was just able to catch it before it crashed to the ground. Galinda quickly joined her, and the two managed to raise it back up, refastening it to its chain. The blonde felt light-headed just from the effort, but there was no time to rest, for Morrible had sent a barrage of paper at them. Before Galinda could even think of what to do, Elphaba had moved in front of her, her hands ablaze. The paper easily ignited, and the ashes fell harmlessly at Galinda's feet.

"Very nicely done, Miss Elphaba. Now let's see if Miss Galinda could save you."

"What?"

The green woman was suddenly thrown back against the wall and held there. She struggled to free herself as Morrible levitated three knives. With a flick of her wrist, the knives came flying at the Munchkin, who could only turn her head away, hoping Galinda would come through.

"No!" Galinda threw herself in front of the green woman, thrusting her hands out. The knives began to slow, and the Frottican began to tremble with the effort, but she wouldn't let Elphaba get hurt; she'd sooner let the knives pierce her skin. Just before the blades reached the blonde, they stopped, shaking in the air before falling to the floor. Galinda fell to her knees and Morrible released her green pupil.

"Galinda!" Elphaba was at the blonde's side in a moment, helping her stand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine… and I'm glad you are too."

"I must admit, Miss Galinda, I am somewhat impressed," Morrible said. She turned her attention to the green woman. "Miss Elphaba, on the other hand… your magic has grown stronger, yet you continue to employ the same spells."

"I use what I can control."

"Yes, but how do you expect to use your magic to its full potential if you don't utilize all of it?"

"What riddles are you speaking in now? Are we done or not?"

"Almost. There is one more test." In one swift movement, Morrible lifted a bucket off the floor and flung its contents at the Munchkin.

Time seemed to slow. Elphaba could see the water crest as it came towards her, and everything from the canal came rushing back to her. She thrust her hands out quickly, freezing the water before it could reach her. The ice fell to the floor, where it shattered. Elphaba turned away, her world beginning to close in around her.

"You could have killed her!" Galinda was shouting. She was at Elphaba's side, a hand on her arm. "Elphaba?"

The Third Thropp Descending was shaking, and she jerked away from her roommate, feeling her magic press against her stronger than ever.

_No… no, I can't hold it back anymore! I can't…  
_

The Munchkin ran from the room, knowing it was only a matter of time before she lost control.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba ran, her surroundings a blur. She had to get out… the buildings were so confining… she had to get outside, where she wouldn't hurt anyone.

A hand grabbed the back of her frock, stopping her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go!"

Ozwald pushed her into the wall. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? Your headmistress is calling for you."

"I need to get out!" The magic was pushing harder…

"I don't think so."

The classroom doors were opening… students were coming out, filling the hallway.

"Elphaba!" Galinda was running down the hall, trying to get through the crowd.

"Miss Elphaba!" That was Morrible… she had started all this…

_It's too much…_

Elphaba fell to her knees, knowing she had run out of time. The magic had reached its limit, and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"What are you doing? Get up."

A pulse deep inside of her… and then it escaped. The floor cratered as her magic exploded out of her, throwing Ozwald back. Windows shattered, doors cracked, and any students who were unfortunate enough to be in range were tossed aside. Once it had passed, Elphaba opened her eyes, slowly getting to her feet. She looked at the destruction around her before she began to back away, her heart racing.

"Elphaba?"

The green woman looked up to see Galinda approaching her slowly.

"Don't… stay away from me!"

"Elphaba…" The Frottican reached her, gently taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "It's all right…"

* * *

That evening found the two roommates packing up the rest of their room, though Elphaba seemed to be moving much slower than usual. The green woman hadn't said a word since the incident in the hallway, and Galinda was understandably concerned for her.

"Elphaba—"

"Tomorrow I'm going to ask Morrible to remove the binding spell."

"What?"

"I know you want to go home, and I'll no doubt be traveling between the Colwen Grounds and the Emerald City. Besides, you need to be… away from me."

"Elphaba Thropp, that is not true."

"You saw what I did today! You could have been hurt!"

"But I wasn't!" Galinda took a step towards her, but Elphaba moved away.

"Not this time… but eventually, our luck will run out, and I can't be around you when it does. I can't bear to see pieces of you splattered across a wall."

"That won't happen…"

"It very well could! This is why I hate having people in my life! You, Fiyero, Nessa… I'm going to end up killing you all if you keep hanging around me!"

The blonde slapped her roommate smartly across the face, ignoring the sting in her own cheek. "Elphaba Thropp, you listen to me: I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone. Maybe you don't believe in yourself, but I have all the confidence in the world in you, and I know that you would never hurt me. And if you think our friendship is over, then know this: I will not leave your side, whether you want me there or not. We have been through too much together to just give up."

Elphaba could do little more than stare at her roommate, a hand to her smarting cheek. Galinda had hit her, and she had _meant_ it! In that moment, Elphaba found that she had never been more attracted to the blonde than she was right now.

"So you had better just accept that fact that you are stuck with me—"

Dark verdant lips crashed into pink ones, perhaps a bit harsher than she had intended. A muffled noise of surprise escaped from the blonde, but her eyes soon closed. The Frottican let her fingers become tangled in the spun coffee that fell over her roommate's shoulders, that mane she was so envious of, as if she could keep Elphaba all to herself by doing so.

The two broke apart, almost breathlessly, and the green woman found sapphire eyes searching her own dark chocolate ones. "Galinda, I've wanted so long to be with you, and I thought that waiting would be better for us both, but I was wrong. My magic has been out of control because of the feelings for you that I keep bottled inside… and I can't continue to live that way. I propose that we start going out now, and I really hope you accept because this could be horribly humiliating for me if you've changed your mind."

A million thoughts were running through Galinda's mind, but all she said was, "I never thought I'd hear you admit to being wrong."

Elphaba smiled at that, and she knew that Galinda was telling her she felt the same way. Their lips met again, and Elphaba found herself being pinned up against the wall, which was unexpected, but not entirely unwanted. Her long fingers slid through Galinda's blonde curls, and she felt the Frottican shiver against her.

"Wait, Elphie." The blonde looked up into the Munchkin's eyes. "Are we… really going to do it? Are you okay with that? I have to admit, I haven't much education in this area."

The Munchkin chuckled. "My sweet, we don't have to do it tonight, though it seems we are on that path. I'm entirely okay with it if you are; to be honest, I've been okay with it ever since the first time I saw you in your undergarments. And I am just as uneducated as you in said area."

"Doesn't that make you nervous?"

"Right now, I'm too excited to be nervous." Elphaba picked the blonde up and set her on top of the ridiculously pink comforter, moving over her and leaning down to meet pink lips once again. She began to undo Galinda's dress, soon stripping it from her body. She felt Galinda tugging at her own frock, and she allowed the blonde to pull it over her head, breaking their kiss for a moment, and leaving her in only her worn black undergarments. It wasn't much, but to Galinda, Elphaba was the sexiest thing in all of Oz.

"You're beautiful, Elphie."

"Thank you. It's not true, but thank you."

"No, I mean it."

"You don't have to lie."

"It's not lying. It's looking at things another way."

Elphaba felt her heart swell at those words; that someone like Galinda could look at her and see beauty. The Munchkin fell upon the blonde again, feeling Galinda's tongue run along her bottom lip, as a sort of question. Hesitantly, Elphaba parted her lips, allowing the blonde's tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. Her own hands wandered underneath the blonde, freeing her breasts from the confines of her bra. Her hands ran down Galinda's sides, and the blonde caught her wrists, leading them up to her exposed breasts. Elphaba inhaled sharply at the feeling of the full breasts in her hands, and her face turned quite a dark green.

"You're blushing."

"Well, I am holding your breasts in my hands, something I never thought I'd say."

Galinda giggled; she couldn't help it. "Elphaba, we're girlfriends now. You can hold whatever part of me you wish in your hands."

The Munchkin turned an even darker green at that implication. "Nnn… yes… well…"

Galinda undoing her own black bra, freeing her much smaller by comparison breasts, spared her from having to finish that sentence. The blonde pulled the green woman down for another deep kiss, letting her hands wander down Elphaba's back and just under the waistband of her underwear. The feeling caused Elphaba's hips to push down into Galinda's, eliciting a moan from both women. Galinda's hands slid across Elphaba's hips and brushed against her center through the fabric.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, I thought you couldn't get wet," Galinda couldn't help but tease.

"Well, there are exceptions to every rule," Elphaba growled playfully, her own hands moving to remove Galinda's underwear. "And I've never been too good at following rules."

Galinda let out a small squeak at having her entire body exposed to the world, but she didn't mind. Elphaba was the one person allowed to see her like this, and she _wanted _Elphaba to see her. Though her body trembled with anticipation, she had wanted this for too long, and she could only imagine that Elphaba felt the same way. She suddenly felt the Munchkin's lips fasten around a pink nipple, and Galinda couldn't hold back her moan.

For Elphaba, that sound was encouraging; of all the mistakes she had made in her life, she was determined to make this the one right thing. She would treat Galinda as best she knew how, the way the blonde deserved to be treated. The green woman began to kiss down her roommate's body, feeling her writhe beneath her. When she reached the patch of hair just above Galinda's center, the green woman paused, inhaling softly at the sight of her glistening lover. Her heart raced, and she still found it hard to believe that Galinda was allowing her to touch her this way. Elphaba moved back up, letting her forehead rest on the blonde's shoulder.

"Elphie?"

"I'm fine… I just can't believe you chose me…"

Galinda smiled, turning to kiss Elphaba's cheek. "I'm not the type of girl to settle for anything less than the best." Her hands traveled downwards, pulling Elphaba's underwear off and brushing against her center, causing the Munchkin to let out a low moan. Elphaba pushed herself up, her lips fastening to the soft skin of Galinda's neck. One hand traveled between the Frottican's legs, and the other was taken by Galinda's, who intertwined their fingers.

"Wait… I want to do this with you," Galinda said, looking into Elphaba's eyes, which had lightened due to the excitement.

Elphaba nodded, and soon felt Galinda's free hand between her own legs. The two caught the other's lips in another kiss as they slowly entered each other. Galinda let out a small whimper, while Elphaba let out a low, slightly painful grunt.

"Are you all right?" Elphaba breathed.

"Y-yes."

The two began to move inside the other, and the initial pain soon turned into pleasure. Galinda found her hips soon moving to meet Elphaba's fingers, and she could hear Elphaba's uneven breathing. Elphaba herself could feel a white-hot electricity building within her, almost like her magic pressing against her skin. She became slightly aware of the fact that the lights in the room were growing brighter, but she ignored it, too focused on the activity at hand.

"Elphaba…"

"I'm here."

Galinda was holding onto the green woman's hand as tightly as she could, her eyes squeezed shut. Her body was tightening around Elphaba's fingers, and the blonde was sure she'd explode if she couldn't release soon.

"Elphie… harder…"

The Munchkin complied, adding a third finger and continuing her movements. The flame inside her was growing stronger, and after one final thrust, she felt her body let go. A pulse traveled throughout the room, and the lights grew even stronger before the glass shattered, and the room was plunged into darkness.

Galinda herself had her head thrown back as she felt the waves of pleasure travel through her body. It wasn't until the two began to relax that they withdrew, and Elphaba's strength gave out, causing her to collapse onto the blonde. Both lay panting for a few minutes before Elphaba managed to roll off of the blonde, letting out a sigh.

"Fuck, Galinda…"

"You certainly did," the Frottican said with a giggle.

Elphaba looked at her before pulling the blonde on top of her. "Anybody can fuck. We made love."

"Aren't you romantic." Galinda kissed the green woman again before looking around the room. "Did you make the lights go out?"

"I believe it was my magic that did that."

"Guess I did a good job then."

Elphaba offered her a smile. "You were amazing, my sweet."

The two kissed again before Galinda let her head come to rest on the green woman's chest. "I love you Elphaba."

"I love you too." And for the first time in her life, Elphaba genuinely meant it.

* * *

When Galinda opened her eyes the next morning, she found herself facing the still sleeping Thropp. Elphaba looked more at peace than usual, and the blonde couldn't help but smile, brushing a strand of hair from the green woman's face. The Munchkin opened her eyes just then, and gave Galinda a sleepy smile that made her heart melt.

"Hey Glin."

"Morning Elphie." The blonde kissed her girlfriend gently. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Better than usual." Elphaba let out a yawn as she rolled onto her back, stretching her arms above her head. "Judging by our current attire, I take it that last night actually happened and I did not dream it again."

"Again? Have you had sex dreams about me before?"

Elphaba's face turned dark green, and she looked away, clearing her throat. "I, uh… hmm…" Brilliant.

Galinda giggled, kissing a blushing cheek. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed. Besides, you always were rather obvious."

Elphaba gave her a look before rolling on top of the blonde, causing her roommate to let out a surprised laugh. "Oh, I was? Well how about now?" The Munchkin leaned down to begin laying kisses along the blonde's neck.

"I think you're making your intentions quite obvious."

* * *

"Come in," Morrible said in response to the knock at her door.

The door opened, and Elphaba stepped in, followed by Galinda. The two approached the headmistress's desk, and she looked up at them.

"I do not have the results from your exam, if that's what you've come for."

"You had that clockwork thing summon us," Elphaba said.

"Ah yes, of course." Morrible leaned back in her chair, looking at her green pupil. "I've called you to discuss the binding spell."

"Oh, are you going to remove it? How thoughtful."

"Unfortunately not. The spell has… modified itself."

"What?" Elphaba glared at their headmistress. "What do you mean, 'modified itself?'"

"Miss Elphaba, you're an intelligent young woman. What do you think I mean?"

"I think you mean you modified the spell without our knowing."

"For me to modify the spell, you two have to be present. Unless you were with me last night without my knowledge—"

"I don't understand… how has it changed?" Galinda asked, putting a hand out to hold Elphaba back.

"I must admit that I'm not entirely sure." Morrible gave the two a cold look. "What were you two doing last night?"

"The same thing we did this morning," Elphaba replied with a grin.

Galinda smacked her for that. "What she means is that we haven't done anything out of the ordinary."

"I see." A pause. "Well, in any case, if the spell has now developed a mind of its own, there is nothing further I can do."

"No, you have to remove it so Galinda is not forced to follow me around the entire summer."

"I cannot do anything, as I have said. What happens now is up to you two."

"So that's it? You cast this spell on us, and then leave us hanging? What are we to do? I am not above cutting my arm off and letting Galinda travel with it."

The blonde paled at the thought of traveling with a disembodied arm. How would she ever explain it to people? And Elphaba needed both arms and hands to… well… do certain things… like writing. Yes, writing.

"You needn't go to such extremes. I'm sure you two will figure something out."

Elphaba shook her head before she turned, heading for the door.

"Have a nice summer ladies."

The green woman ignored her as she closed the door.

"Now what?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know."

"You think… that because we… had sex… that that's what modified the spell?"

"That's the only thing I can think of… and there's only one way to find out."

* * *

Once they reached the edge of campus, Elphaba looked at the blonde. "All right… here goes nothing." The green woman crossed that invisible boundary, looking back at her girlfriend. The spell remained dormant, however, and Elphaba returned to the Frottican's side.

"So now we can leave campus without the other person," Galinda said.

"Maybe having sex removed the limitations, but kept the connection."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can be apart, but the whole 'pain I feel, you feel' is most likely staying."

Galinda nodded, and a silence passed. The two had come out here for another reason, but neither wanted to admit that it was time. Finally, Elphaba moved to the edge of the woods and set Purr down, kneeling in front of him. Galinda watched from a few feet away, knowing this wasn't easy for her roommate; it wasn't easy for her either.

"Well, Purr… this is it. It's time for you to leave and start your life in the wilderness."

The lion looked at her, cocking his head slightly.

"Please don't make this harder than it is. You're too big for me to hide anymore… if Morrible ever found you, she'd send you off to live in a cage somewhere. I can't let that happen."

Purr placed a paw on her knee, looking up at her.

"Purr please… don't."

He nudged her hand with his head, and Elphaba gently stroked his fur. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she swiped at them. She was tired of crying; these damn tears burned like fire!

"It's time for us to say goodbye."

The lion let out a small yawp, and Elphaba gathered him into her arms, hugging him tightly. She soon released him, getting to her feet.

"Now go."

Purr didn't move.

"I said go! Get out of here!"

The lion took a few steps towards her.

"No! Go, Purr! Get away from here, okay? I can't take care of you anymore, so just go!"

Purr looked hurt and confused, but turned and disappeared into the brush. Elphaba covered her face with her hands, doing all she could to hold back her tears.

"It's okay, Elphie," Galinda said, hugging her girlfriend. "I'm going to miss him too."

As if saying goodbye to Purr wasn't hard enough, the two roommates soon found themselves saying goodbye to one another. It was the first time they would be apart in nine months, and the green woman turned to the blonde, taking her hand.

"Elphaba, I—"

The green woman silenced her with a kiss, which Galinda immediately melted into. "Hold out, if you can." She kissed her again. "Hold out, my sweet."

Before Galinda could fully grasp what those words meant, Elphaba had disappeared into the Wizard's carriage. She didn't cry, of course, and perhaps she darted away so quickly to hide her absence of tears, but the sting, to Galinda, was real.


	19. I'm Gonna Be

_When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the one who goes along with you.  
__And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the one who comes back home to you.  
__I'm gonna be the one who's comin' home to you._

_But I would walk 500 miles  
__And I would walk 500 more  
__Just to be the one who walked 1000 miles  
__To fall down at your door_

_-I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers_

The trip to the Emerald City seemed longer than she remembered, and so quiet; Elphaba wasn't used to such solitary conditions. Without Galinda, she felt as though a piece of herself was missing, and she found her thoughts unable to focus on anything else.

When she finally did reach the palace, the Wizard was waiting for her, and Elphaba felt all her hatred and rage for him come rushing back.

"Elphaba, welcome back—"

That was about all he got out before the green woman ambushed him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving him up against the wall. "What were you thinking, sending that monster to Shiz?!"

"I only wanted you to be safe—"

"He almost killed me!"

Ozwald was running at her, but the Wizard put a hand out.

"No, let her get it out." He looked at his daughter. "Elphaba, your life is precious to me. I know you and Ozwald don't get along, but when you continued to ignore my letters, I grew worried. I had to make sure you were all right."

Elphaba shook her head, releasing him roughly. "I hate you. With every fiber of my being, I hate you. You tore my family apart, and now I am the one suffering because of your mistake!"

"Elphaba, please—"

"NO! You have no say here!" The green woman took a step back. "I will spend my summer in the Colwen Grounds, and you will not disturb me."

"Elphaba—"

"Don't say anything. That is what I have chosen, and if you care for me as much as you claim, you will let me go."

"Elphaba, I care for you a great deal, but you cannot return to Munchkinland yet. Your family has already agreed that you will spend your birthday here, and when they depart for home, you will go with them."

The Third Thropp Descending stared at him. "Is that how it is then? I am to be negotiated like livestock? Have I no say in my own life?"

"We're just trying to be fair—"

"To who? Certainly not me!"

"Elphaba—"

"Just leave me alone!" The green woman ran from the palace, disappearing into the city of emeralds.

"Shall I go after her?" Ozwald asked.

"No. Let her be. She has to return eventually, and she knows it," the Wizard replied, brushing himself off. "What do you have to report?"

"She has quite the temper, and it seems to be connected to her magic. There was an… incident, though her headmistress seems to have contained the damage. Her roommate seems to be much closer to her than she lets on. I believe that would be the way to get to her."

The Wizard nodded. "The Uplands… I believe we will need to pay them a visit."

"And what of Elphaba?"

"She will need time, but she'll come around. They always do."

* * *

"Home sweet home, my duckie."

"Yes…"

Ama Clutch frowned. "Well, don't act so excited."

"I'm sorry… I'm just thinking about Elphaba."

"That roommate of yours does seem rather close. Are you two crossing bodies?"

"What?!" Galinda stared at her, mouth agape as her face colored. "Ama Clutch—"

"What? You're inseparable, and I've seen you two sleep in the same bed, don't deny what my eyes have seen."

"Maybe we have, but that doesn't mean anything happened," the blonde quickly lied. To have her Ama know of such things!

"Oh, you can't lie to me. Besides, Miss Elphaba is quite the catch. I'd say you made a rather fine choice."

At dinner, the blonde merely picked at her food, very little of it actually ending up in her mouth.

Her parents exchanged a look before her mother said, "Galinda, dear, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine."

"You've hardly touched your dinner."

Galinda sighed, pushing her plate away. "I'm not very hungry. May I please be excused?"

Her parents exchanged another look. "Yes…"

The blonde stood and left the dining room, heading up the stairs to her room.

"My poor duckie," Ama Clutch said, shaking her head.

"Did something happen when you two left Shiz?" Lady Upland asked.

"Something didn't happen, and that's what's got her so down."

"Well, what didn't happen then?"

"It's her roommate, Miss Thropp."

"The Wizard's daughter?" Highmuster said, furrowing his brow. "What about her?"

"Oh, it's only obvious how fond those two are of each other. Never see them apart."

The Uplands exchanged a look again, but this time, it was a look of concern. A sudden knock at the door caught their attention, and Ama Clutch stood, going to answer it.

"Hello? Are Lady and Highmuster Upland home?"

"Who are you to be asking for the Uplands, if I may ask?"

"My name is Oscar Diggs; the Wizard of Oz."

Having never expected to have the Wizard in their home, the Uplands were quite nervous as they sat across from him in their living room.

"I apologize for coming at such a late hour, but what I have to discuss is quite urgent. It regards our daughters. You might have met mine before: Elphaba Thropp?"

"Yes, she and Galinda came here at the end of their winter break; something about us not receiving an invitation to your Lurlinemas ball."

"Yes, I regret you had to hear about it in such a way." The Wizard let out a sigh. "When Elphaba asked me to invite you, of course I wanted to, but I couldn't. There is something you must know about my daughter. She has had a very troubled upbringing, and I must admit that I haven't helped much. Elphaba doesn't realize it, but she has not been… the best influence on her roommate, that is, your daughter, Miss Galinda." The Wizard sighed again. "The reason I did not invite you to the ball was to spare you the sight of seeing your daughter with my own, at least before we could speak."

"What are you saying exactly?" Highmuster asked. "Is Galinda in some sort of trouble?"

"Ozwald is better suited to explain than I."

Ozwald stood, looking down at the Uplands. "Your daughter had grown very close to Elphaba. In the time I was at Shiz to watch her, I noticed that they acted much more than friends. I fear that Elphaba has greatly confused your daughter into believing that they share some sort of romance."

From where she sat at the top of the stairs, Galinda could hear their conversation. What was the Wizard trying to do?

"I'm afraid I still don't see the problem," Highmuster said. "If Galinda has feelings for her friend—"

"She cannot have feelings for another woman; do you know what that would mean for our family line? It would come to an end."

"They're not talking about getting married—"

"If I may," the Wizard interrupted, "Elphaba is a very… particular person. She is not like her peers; if she has decided on your daughter than it is almost certain that her feelings will not change, despite anything she may attempt."

"What do you suggest?"

The Wizard looked down. "I hate having to be the villain here, but in order to protect both of our daughters… I recommend that they be kept apart."

"But they will attend the same university for another two years at least."

"Yes, there is little we can do about that, but we can keep them from being roommates again, and perhaps a summer apart will help."

"You can't do that!"

The adults looked up to see Galinda standing before them, an angry expression on her face.

"Galinda—"

"No, you can't separate Elphaba and me! It's not fair; she's my best friend!"

"Miss Galinda, it has become apparent that Elphaba's feelings for you go beyond friendship," the Wizard said, standing to face the blonde.

"And everyone was there when she broke up with Master Fiyero by professing her feelings for you," Ozwald added. "I've seen you two together. It has become quite obvious. I am only sorry that she chose you, and warped your sense of thinking. It's not fair to you."

"Warped my… Elphaba isn't like that! She's kind and thoughtful and the most amazing person I've ever met!"

"Is that why Madame Morrible bound you two together to prevent her from beating you?"

"She beat you?" Lady Upland said, sounding appalled.

"No! I mean, yes, we got into a few scuffles, but she never… I don't want to room with anyone else. I want to be with her…"

"You can see what I mean," the Wizard said. He picked up his hat, placing it on his head. "I am truly sorry to have caused all this trouble for you… I hope things get better." He left with a smug Ozwald following, and Galinda looked at her parents, shaking her head.

"You can't possibly believe him," the blonde said.

"Well, you didn't exactly disprove his point, and he is the Wizard. He would not lie to us."

Galinda shook her head, feeling her world beginning to crumble. "Elphaba was right… she was right about him all along…" The blonde ran back to her room, and her parents let out a sigh.

"I should go talk to her," Highmuster said, beginning to stand, but Lady Upland stopped him.

"No, I'll go." She made her way up to her daughter's room, finding Galinda on her bed. "Galinda?"

"Unless you're coming to tell me that you don't believe the Wizard, I don't want to talk."

Lady Upland approached, sitting beside her on the bed. "Galinda… your father and I worked very hard to be able to send you to Shiz. I do not want to see you waste such an opportunity."

"Elphaba is the heiress of Oz! Even if I did end up with her, what waste would that be?"

"You two cannot have children."

Galinda shook her head. "Is that it? Is that what this is about? Your need to have grandchildren?"

"No, Galinda, this is about maintaining a bloodline. Our bloodline, and the Wizard's. I suspect he doesn't want his reign to end with a green woman."

"What does it matter what color she is?"

"It's not natural! She is the bastard child of a prominent family who should have kept her lineage a secret! You will not see her again, Galinda, am I understood?"

Galinda started to look away, but her mother caught her face, turning her so that they were facing each other.

"I said am I understood?"

"I understand…"

Lady Upland released her before standing and leaving the room. Galinda paused for a few moments before jumping up and slamming her door. She ran to her desk and grabbed a few pieces of paper, almost knocking over her inkwell as she dipped her pen in it. She would reach Elphaba one way or another… the green woman would find a way to fix this… she had to.

* * *

The palace was empty, much to Elphaba's surprise. She considered going to her room, but there was something else that called to her even louder. In the ballroom was a piano, and though she knew how to play, she very rarely did. Having the Wizard around discouraged her, seeing as she wasn't exactly the sharing type. With no one around, though, it was a different story. The green woman sat at the bench, running her fingers lightly across the keys.

"_Now Elphaba, we must always be gentle with the keys."_

_The young green girl looked up at her aunt before touching the keys she could reach, emitting a few random notes. The sound intrigued her, and she continued to experiment._

"_Good luck teaching the little monster how to play a coherent song," Melena said from where she stood holding Nessa._

"_Music speaks to everyone. It is up to us to understand what it says."_

Elphaba let out a sigh, coming back from her memory. Her aunt had died shortly after that, childless and forcing her sister to resume her duties to the Thropp family line. The green woman began to play, letting her fingers dance across the keys, going wherever they chose. Her mind wandered to Galinda, wondering what the blonde was doing.

_No, I can't think about her._

Elphaba tried shaking the Frottican from her mind, but found that to be much easier said than done. She loved Galinda of course, but that only made the distance between them that much harder to endure. She hated feeling vulnerable, but she supposed that's what being in love meant. It made her feel slightly better to think that Galinda was feeling the same way, but it was hard to be certain when they were apart… when she couldn't lie beside the blonde and make sure she fell asleep safely, and woke up the same way.

"I didn't realize friendship required this much. Maybe I was better off before."

But that was blatant lie she could never make herself believe.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight filtered through the palace window, Elphaba felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Elphaba, wake up."

The green woman opened her eyes wearily, finding that she had fallen asleep with her head on the piano. She sat up, and found the Wizard looking down at her.

"Oh, it's you."

"Have you been here all night?"

"No, I just find this spot more comfortable than my own bed, but only in the first few hours of the morning."

"There is an important matter I must discuss with you."

"It's much too early for me to care." Elphaba stood, stretching her arms above her head.

"Your birthday is approaching, and I—"

"My birthday is no different than any other day, and is certainly not worth celebrating."

"To me it is, and while I realize you are still upset with me—"

"That's putting it quite lightly."

"I want to prove to you that I care, and in doing so, I will allow you to do anything for your birthday."

"Anything?" Elphaba crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Can I murder you?"

"If you so wish."

"Really? Are you that desperate?"

"Elphaba, you think me evil. You think me oppressive, but I am not that man. Yes, I made a mistake, but when Melena told me about you… I just… I didn't know how to react. I always wanted a family of my own… and you are all I have. Please, I know you cannot love me, and I do not expect it, but give me a chance. Give me a chance to prove to you that I can be a father."

Elphaba crossed her arms; what could she do? How could she hate a man who had bared his soul to her? A man who only wanted her acceptance? It was unfortunate that it had to be this way, yes, and were she anyone else, or he anyone else, perhaps things would be different. But as it stood... "I cannot. I have been wronged too many times… any I have seen what you have done to Oz. For now, I cannot accept you as a father… you expect too much of me too soon, and perhaps I am too stubborn in my resentful ways."

The Wizard sighed. "I see it will take more time for us to come to terms with reality." He turned and started to leave, but turned back to look at her. "If you do think of anything you'd like, anything at all, I hope you will let me know."

* * *

Summer meant warm weather, and that meant sitting on the windowsill reading for Elphaba. The green woman let one leg hang outside as she read; the fear of falling never seemed to reach her mind. Even though she tried not to, she had thought about the Wizard's offer more than once. He said he would give her anything… but how true was that? How far would he go to gain her approval?

"You should be careful where you sit. We wouldn't want you to have another accident."

Elphaba sighed at the voice. "I don't recall inviting you into my room."

"I don't need an invitation in my own home."

"It will not be your home for long."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Indeed. My first order of business upon taking the throne will be to have you thrown out of the palace." Elphaba turned the page. "And I will enjoy that very much."

"I see you are confident in believing that you will take the throne."

"Well, yeah, I am the true heir. You're just a pity project since the Wizard is too kind to throw you out himself."

"I am more than that. Should anything happen to you, I am to take your place." Ozwald approached her, taking the book from her hands.

Elphaba looked up at him. "I think the only thing I have to watch out for is you."

"What would give you that idea?"

"How about the fact that you knocked me out of a tree and almost sent me to my death?"

"A mere accident. Besides, your friend was there to save you. Miss Galinda, was it? You two certainly are close."

"Something I'm sure you will never understand."

"Oh, I understand just fine." The monstrous man gave her a shove, knocking her outside before she could react, and the green woman had to quickly grab the windowsill to keep from falling. "You have romantic feelings for her… as if your green skin didn't make you enough of an abomination, you had to drag her into it as well."

Elphaba tried to pull herself back up, but Ozwald forced her back down.

"Two women could never rule Oz. Why do you think it was so easy for Father to overthrow the Ozma regime? Women are incompetent… and you will be no different." Ozwald leaned in close to the green woman. "Admit it, and perhaps this 'accident' won't happen…"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "You will never get the better of me." And with that, the green woman let go of the windowsill.

Ozwald seemed surprised, and the Munchkin thought she even saw him make a grab for her, but it was too late. She was falling through the air, and as she fell, Elphaba wondered if perhaps she should have put more thought into this plan. She focused on using her magic to slow herself down, but it was too little too late. The green woman went crashing through a fruit stand, sending apples and the like all over the street. Pain coursed through her body, and she could do little more than just lie in the wreckage.

_Sorry Galinda… I hope you didn't feel that._

After a few more moments, the green woman was able to sit up, letting out a groan and putting a hand to her head. By now, a small crowd had gathered, seeing as they hadn't been expecting a green woman to come crashing through a fruit stand.

"Miss Thropp?"

"I'm fine… I apologize." The green woman got to her feet, ignoring the pain as best she could. She gave the crowd a nod. "Carry on then," she said before she walked away, disappearing into the palace.

"Elphaba, what was that noise?" the Wizard asked, approaching the green woman as she did her best to keep her limping to a minimum.

"Nothing. I just fell out the window."

"What?"

"Not to worry though, a fruit stand broke my fall."

The Wizard shook his head. "Are you all right?"

"I'm still alive, and nothing is broken, missing, or severely bleeding."

"Elphaba, you must be more careful."

"You think it's my fault? How about you tell that… monster to stop trying to kill me so he can be next in line to your throne!"

"Ozwald? He wouldn't—"

"Oh, of course not, I'm just making it up!" Elphaba sighed. "Look, part of being a parent is believing your child. If you want me to even consider trusting you, you need to start listening to me."

The Wizard sighed, running a hand through his thinning hair. "You're right… I apologize. I will talk to Ozwald…"

"Well, don't sound so enthusiastic." The Munchkin started past him for the stairs, but paused, turning back to the Wizard. "I've thought about what you can do for my birthday."

"Tell me, and I'll get it for you."

"Every student from Shiz University here for my birthday celebration."

"H-here? You mean… in the palace?"

"It's big enough."

"Elphaba…" The Wizard sighed, but he had said he would do anything for her, and he intended to stick to his word. "All right. If that is what you wish, then I will invite every Shiz student to celebrate here at the palace."

Elphaba nodded, and started to leave again, but turned back. "I… thank you." She offered him the very first smile he had ever seen before going up the stairs, and the Wizard couldn't help but smile at that.

_So this is what it feels like… to be a father…_

Perhaps she had misjudged the Wizard… after all, she had told Galinda that pressure could change a person. Still, it would take quite some time before she could leave her resentment behind and see him as more than the Wizard. Oh, she'd never see him as her father (she had Frexspar for that), but maybe someday—

"Miss Elphaba?"

The green woman looked up, seeing a messenger standing in the doorway. "Yes, that's me," she said, approaching him.

"This is for you. Urgent, from Frottica."

Elphaba took the envelope from him. "Thank you." She closed the door as she examined the envelope, though she already had a good idea of whom it was from.

_Well, well… looks like Galinda does miss me as much I miss her._

The green woman smiled slightly before she opened the envelope, pulling out the folded letter inside.

_Elphaba,_

_I hope this letter reaches you, though based on what I have seen, I have my doubts. I'll get right to the point: the Wizard came to see my parents, and during his visit, Ozwald told them that we were engaging in a love affair of sorts. My parents have banned me from seeing you, and the Wizard has stated that he will make sure we never room together again at Shiz. Please, I am begging you to find a way to fix this… please talk to the Wizard… if he changes his mind, perhaps my parents will too. Elphaba… I can't survive a school year without you._

_Galinda_

The Munchkin was shaking by the time she finished the letter. She crumpled the letter as her fist clenched, and she stormed from the room, the hallways a blur. She reached the Wizard's study, and the doors burst open of their own accord.

"Elphaba?"

"What did you _do_?"

"Elphaba, what—"

"No!" The papers on the Wizard's desk flew off, and he looked at his daughter in surprise. "Was this 'I'll do anything' your way of pacifying me? You think I'd just overlook the fact that you don't want me rooming with my best friend?"

"How…"

"Galinda sent me a letter, and she told me everything! How could you do this to me?!"

"Elphaba, please, try to understand—"

"I understand that you a fucking fake! You want my approval, and then you go behind my back and do something like this? Galinda is my best friend; do you realize what that means? I am not the type of person who is allowed to have people as amazing as Galinda in my life, and for her to want to be around me, after everything I put her through… why would you take that from me? What did I ever do to you, besides be born?"

"Elphaba… you know I have no problem with Miss Galinda."

"Then why did you do this?"

The Wizard sighed. "She has been distracting you… getting you into trouble…"

"I get into trouble on my own!"

"It is not natural for you to have feelings for another woman."

"Not natural?" The green woman shook her head. "Because being born green is so commonplace. Look, this is my life, and I am trying to make the best of it. You have no right to interfere with the tiny shred of happiness I have been allowed." The Third Thropp Descending leaned in close. "If I do not see Galinda present at my birthday celebration, I will never speak to you again. I will never look your way again. You will never cross my mind in a single, solitary thought, unless it is one where your death comes by my own bare hands. Do we have an understanding?"

The Wizard merely nodded, and Elphaba straightened up.

"Good. Now get those invitations sent out."


	20. Here's to Never Growing Up

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
__For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
__Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
__We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay  
__If you stay forever hey  
__We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
__With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
__Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
__Singing, here's to never growing up  
__We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
__I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
__When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
__Singing, here's to never growing up_

_-Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne_

"Where's Galinda's invitation?"

"It hasn't been written yet."

"Write it. Now."

The Wizard sighed, pulling out a piece of paper and beginning to write while Elphaba watched. When he finished, he was about to put it into an envelope, but the green woman snatched it away. Her eyes scanned the words, making sure nothing else had been written before handing it back to him.

"They'll be sent out, I promise."

"Yes, well, your word means very little to me. And, since I don't trust you in the slightest, I will be delivering Galinda's letter myself."

"Elphaba—"

"I'll be borrowing one of your horses, though I suppose they're mine too." Elphaba took the green envelope from him, slipping it into her pocket. "Don't wait up for me."

* * *

Life in Frottica was so unbelievably dull that Galinda found herself taking a page from Elphaba's book: she began reading excessively. She now understood why her roommate spent so much time with her nose buried in a book; escaping into a book helped ease the harshness of reality… a reality where she was forbidden from being with the woman she loved.

"Miss Elphaba!"

"Ama Clutch, please don't hug me- GAH!"

Galinda's head snapped up. Her book practically flew from her hands as she scrambled to her feet, running from her room to the top of the stairs, where she could see Elphaba trying to free herself from Ama Clutch's clutches. The blonde almost couldn't believe her eyes.

The Munchkin had managed to free herself and took a step back. "Is Galinda here? I need to speak with her."

"Her parents won't like it—"

"My parents aren't here," Galinda said, starting down the stairs. "Elphaba!"

"Hey Glin."

The blonde jumped from the third step, and Elphaba had to react quickly to catch her. The green woman couldn't help but smile as she held the Frottican up, Galinda using her shoulders for support.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you complaining?"

Galinda made a face. "Of course not."

Elphaba set the blonde down. "I got your letter, and we need to talk."

"All right." Galinda led her roommate upstairs to her room, closing the door.

"I see you've been reading," Elphaba noted, picking up the book that had been thrown. She had barely turned to the blonde before she was tackled onto the bed, a searing kiss pressed to her lips. The green woman recovered quickly, holding the Frottican close as their kiss deepened. Her hands began to slide up the back of Galinda's legs, but the blonde sat up, breaking their kiss too soon for Elphaba's tastes.

"Miss Elphaba, please," Galinda said with a sly grin.

"Please what? You were the one who tackled me onto the bed. How else was I supposed to take that?"

"However you wish," the blonde replied before slowly sliding off her girlfriend, smiling at the moan that came from the Munchkin. "And in regards to the reading, there's nothing better to do around here."

Elphaba sat up, pulling the blonde into her lap. "Galinda, I talked to the Wizard… well, more like yelled at him, and I don't know if I changed his mind. I can't really understand his true motivations."

Galinda sighed, wrapping her arms around the green woman's neck and leaning against her. "Is that all you came out here to tell me? Couldn't you have sent a messenger to be the bearer of bad news? That's their job."

Elphaba smiled. "No. I came to make sure you received this, since the Uplands have a history of not receiving invitations from the Emerald City." The green woman pulled out an envelope, handing it to the Frottican.

"You came here to deliver this?" Galinda opened the envelope, pulling out the invitation. "Your birthday… at the palace?"

"Every student from Shiz is going to be there."

"Everyone? The Wizard allowed that?"

Elphaba shrugged. "He made the mistake by saying he'd give me anything. And, considering the fact that he continually screws up, I think he's rather inclined to accommodate my requests."

"But you hate everyone at Shiz!"

"That's not the point; this is to teach the Wizard a lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"Don't fuck with me."

Galinda shook her head, watching as Elphaba reached over and picked up a doll off her bed and turned it over in her hands.

"What is it with girls and dolls? I think they're creepy."

Galinda giggled. "Girls like to pretend they're mothers."

"So this doll is your baby or something?"

"Not now."

A pause, and then, "I think my mother wished I was a doll." The green woman began to toss the doll up and down.

"Elphaba!"

"What? Is this bad for the baby?"

"Very bad!"

"But this is what my mother did."

"That explains so much."

Elphaba gave the blonde a look before pushing the blonde off her lap, letting Galinda fall onto the bed with a laugh.

A silence passed before Galinda said, "Is there anything else?"

"Hey, I rode all the way here on horseback. I need a little rest before heading out again." Elphaba moved to the window, looking outside, though her eyes didn't focus on anything in particular.

"Elphaba… what are we going to do when we go back to Shiz?"

The green woman sighed; it was the question she didn't want to face at the moment, only because she was so unsure of the answer. "I don't know. If I can't change the Wizard's mind… I'll fare no better against Morrible."

"My parents are set in their decision as well." Galinda sighed, sitting up and picking up the dropped doll.

"Galinda… this is exactly what I knew would happen. Our society… it isn't very accepting of people who go against social norms. I'm used to it, being green and all, but you—"

"But me what?" Galinda stood to face the green woman. "I'm delicate? Privileged? Not able to handle being teased?"

"This is more than teasing."

"Elphaba, you think I'm still the same girl you met that first day of school, but I'm not. I'm smarter and stronger because of you, and damn it, I love you, so you had better just accept that because I'm not going to stop feeling this way."

"You think I'm going to stop? I love you, so much more than I ever thought I could love someone, and all I want is to keep you safe. I suppose that's just my over-protective nature… but I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

The Frottican approached the green woman, looking up at her. "Elphaba, I'm not saying it's going to be easy, because it's not. People will look at us differently, and treat us no better, but I don't care. I can't just let you go and disappear, because you will unless I stop you. I'm willing to tackle any obstacle we may face… and I want to do it all with you by my side."

The Third Thropp Descending smiled slightly, shaking her head. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"You're not a peach yourself, Miss Elphaba." Galinda had just thought to plant another kiss on those smirking green lips when the sound of her name being called stopped her.

"You're being summoned," Elphaba said, running a hand through the blonde's hair, allowing a few locks to slide through her fingers slowly.

Galinda shivered not only at the feeling, but at the way her roommate was looking at her, her dark eyes were filled with want, and she was most likely being mentally undressed. Not that she minded, of course.

"Galinda!"

"You'd better go." Elphaba took a step back, smiling at the pout that crossed Galinda's face.

"Just when things were getting good," the blonde muttered before she turned for the door. She'd only taken one step when she felt a smack on her… backside, which caused her to let out a yelp. She looked back to see Elphaba's eyes shining deviously behind her glasses, and the Frottican gave her a look before leaving the room.

"There you are," Lady Upland said as her daughter approached. "Galinda, would you care to explain why there is a horse in our stables that is changing colors?"

"I believe I can answer that for you."

Both Upland women turned to see Elphaba standing at the top of the stairs.

"Miss Elphaba. How good to see you again," Lady Upland said, though she didn't seem pleased in the slightest.

"Yes, I'm quite the guest to have." Elphaba descended the stairs, and Lady Upland pulled her daughter over to stand beside her. "I apologize for showing up without any notice, but it was urgent business. You see, I had to deliver an invitation to Galinda, and I know that last time, it didn't quite make it here."

"An invitation to the Emerald City again?"

"To the palace, as a matter of fact. My birthday is approaching, and the Wizard wants to throw me this big celebration. It's embarrassing, really."

"Well, it was nice of you to come all the way out here, but I'm afraid we'll have to refuse."

"Oh, Lady Upland, there is no 'we' here. The invitation is only for your daughter, and seeing as she is of age, I believe it's up to her to decide."

Galinda looked at her mother, who was giving her a look that plainly said she'd better tell Elphaba to shove off or else. The blonde wanted so badly to go back to the Emerald City with her roommate though… telling her no would be like punching her in the stomach.

"I want to go with Elphaba."

The green woman smiled at that, and Lady Upland's eyes narrowed.

"Galinda, I must advise against this."

"Why? Because I'll actually have fun? Because you think Elphaba and I are going to engage in some scandalous romantic activity?"

Elphaba blushed at the suggestion, and mainly because she'd be lying if she said she hadn't had that thought in some form on her mind.

"I'm old enough to decide for myself, and I want to go to the Emerald City for Elphaba's birthday celebration."

"Fine. If that's what you want, then go, but you'll have to find your own way there."

"Ah, yes, that horse you mentioned earlier? That's my horse," Elphaba said. She looked at the younger Upland. "Go pack a bag so we can get going."

Galinda smiled before nodding and running up the stairs to her room, leaving the green woman alone with her very irate mother.

"It appears your father was right about you," Lady Upland said.

"Oh? Well, by all means, tell me what he said."

"He said you had a very troubled upbringing. I can imagine, with a family like yours."

The smile left Elphaba's face. "A family like mine?"

"Well, with such a… promiscuous mother, and pseudo-father who's never home—"

"I'd advise you to stop talking now because you know nothing about my family."

"Oh, but I do. Just looking at you tells me everything."

Elphaba would have advanced on her, but she had to quickly remind herself that this was Galinda's mother. She wasn't Morrible, and she wasn't a nameless classmate; the green woman had to be careful about going off on her. So, the Munchkin held herself back, feeling her magic bubbling under her skin.

"I'm ready!" Galinda came to stand beside Elphaba, sensing the tension in the room. "Is everything all right?"

"Just fine. Let's go."

As Elphaba led the horse from the stable, Galinda could tell she was doing her best to keep her anger in check.

"Elphaba… did my mother say something to you?"

"No."

"I can feel your magic trying to get out."

Elphaba sighed. "She doesn't like me, and that's fair enough. I don't give a shit about what people think. It's when they involve my family that I get… unsettled."

"I'm sorry for whatever she said. For what it's worth, I like your family."

"Ha! You met them once."

"And I liked them."

Elphaba looked at her roommate. "In any case, I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"You shouldn't have doubted me." The blonde went up on her tiptoes to give the green woman a kiss, and Elphaba temporarily forgot where they were.

"Easy blondie; wait until we leave enemy territory," she said, pushing Galinda way gently. "All right, time to mount and set off. Need a boost?"

Galinda looked at the horse, suddenly feeling very small. "Yes please."

Elphaba smiled before threading her fingers together and stooping down. Galinda placed her foot in the offered hands, and Elphaba lifted her up. She climbed up behind the blonde, putting an arm around her. Galinda leaned back into her companion, holding onto her arm as she looked up at her with those ocean-deep eyes… Elphaba could get lost so easily in those.

"Stop being cute. I have to get us to the Emerald City in one piece."

* * *

"This looks familiar, huh blondie?"

Galinda gave the green woman a look. "I see you still insist on traveling like third-class travelers."

"Only the best for us." Elphaba led the blonde into the inn, and once again, they were set up in the room above the kitchen.

"Well, at least this time I know we can sleep in the same bed," Galinda said, setting her bag on the floor.

"We slept in the same bed last time."

"Yes, but I wasn't sure if we could stand each other back then."

Elphaba smiled at her before backing the blonde up against the wall. "What do you think now?"

Galinda grinned back up at her, grabbing the green woman by her jacket and pulling her close. "Now I think I've unleashed the inner Thropp."

* * *

With a sigh, Elphaba ran a hand through her hair, brushing away the burning beads of sweat that had formed on her hairline. Galinda had one arm and leg draped over her front, her head resting on the green woman's chest.

"Miss Galinda, I do believe your goal is to fully exhaust me through the use of sex."

The blonde giggled. "Sex works both ways, Elphie."

"Yes, but you seem to have infinitely more energy than me." Elphaba looked down at her. "How do you keep it all contained in that tiny body of yours?" She gave the blonde's bare behind a pinch, causing Galinda to yelp.

"Is this the highlight of dating for you? That you can touch my behind without worrying about me slapping you?"

"I worry that you'll slap me just because of what day of the week it is; you already did it once."

"You deserved that one, and you know it."

Elphaba laughed, and Galinda felt the vibrations run through her chest. "I suppose so. And it did end up with us in bed."

"So I don't know why you're complaining."

"Not complaining; just stating a fact."

* * *

The palace seemed smaller than she remembered, and Galinda wondered if perhaps it was her perspective that had changed. After all, the first time she'd seen the palace, she hadn't known Elphaba for very long, and had no idea of what kind of man the Wizard truly was.

"You're back," the Wizard said as the two girls entered the palace. His gaze fell on the blonde. "And you brought Miss Galinda."

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, though the exact number of guests has not been confirmed."

"Well, prepare for everyone then." The green woman gave the Wizard a look, daring him to stop her as she led Galinda up the stairs. He didn't try, and the two roommates reached the Munchkin's room, closing the door behind them.

"Elphaba, he's going to think we're doing something… inappropriate," Galinda said.

"Well, as long as he's going to think it…" Elphaba picked the blonde up, kissing her deeply.

"Elphaba, not now," the Frottican said with a laugh. "We have to get ready for tonight's party."

The Third Thropp Descending made a face, setting the blonde down. "What's to get ready? We both throw on nicer dresses, put on shoes, fix our hair, and done."

"Elphaba, you roomed with me for nine months. You know how long that process takes me. Besides, I want to bathe first. I feel… yucky from all that traveling."

"All right, go bathe then."

"I might be a while," Galinda said, trying to drop a hint.

"There are multiple bathrooms in the palace. If you think you'll take too long, you can go to your assigned room."

The blonde frowned; this was not where she wanted this conversation to be headed. Usually, she was the best at directing conversation, but of course, everything proved to be a battle with Elphaba. "Elphaba, you are missing my insinuations."

"I am? What are you trying to insinuate?"

Galinda let out a huff, crossing her arms and turning her back to the green woman. "If you can't figure it out, then I don't think I ought to tell you."

Elphaba grinned at that, approaching the blonde and wrapping her arms around her. "Come now, my sweet, don't be cross. You know me; I don't take well to hints. If you want something, you need to say it outright."

Galinda shivered at feeling Elphaba's warm breath on her ear. "Well sometimes a girl wants her girlfriend to be able to pick up hints so she doesn't have to be so explicit."

"I see… is now one of those times?"

"Yes, so you had better start… picking up soon!"

Elphaba laughed, knowing what Galinda wanted her to say (and ultimately do). "All right, calm yourself blondie. Go get your bath ready, and I'll join you shortly."

Galinda skipped away happily (how could she stay mad at the Munchkin?), and Elphaba chuckled, shaking her head. She realized that they were still in the honeymoon phase, and the green woman certainly hoped that their love would remain just as strong after the initial excitement had passed. Still, Elphaba had a feeling that she wouldn't feel any different about the blonde, no matter how much time passed. Galinda seemed to be the half she had always been missing, and the Munchkin wasn't about to let her slip away.

"Elphabaaaa!" the blonde sang from the washroom.

"Coming." It was the siren's call she would always answer to.

* * *

As more and more students began to show up, the Wizard became increasingly nervous. He'd never had so many young people in one place; dealing with Elphaba was hard enough! He couldn't imagine what he'd do if this crows got out of hand.

The palace itself was alive with the laughter and excited chatterings of students, who were all in disbelief that they'd been invited by the Wizard's daughter, but were even more caught up with the fact that they were inside the Emerald City palace. The ballroom was full of dancing couples as the band played loudly, and the kitchen servers were running back and forth to keep up with the demand for wine and food.

Galinda herself couldn't believe that a party of this magnitude was actually taking place in the palace. As she made her way through the crowd of students, she wondered if Elphaba had some ulterior motive. She had told the blonde that it was to teach the Wizard a lesson, but Galinda wondered if perhaps the green woman had done it to gain the favor of their classmates. After all, no one was teasing Galinda tonight, but that could have been due to the alcohol. The true test would be to see what happened when Elphaba made her appearance. Speaking of the Munchkin, Galinda had wanted to wait for her, but Elphaba had insisted she go ahead without her; she'd catch up. The Frottican was slightly suspicious, but how could she argue with a kiss from her girlfriend?

"Where is our gracious host? I would have thought that by finding you, we'd find her."

Galinda turned towards the familiar voice and was pulled into an embrace by the prince. "She's still upstairs somewhere. And what makes you think that?"

Fiyero released her, giving her a look. "Come now, Galinda, you two are inseparable. Elphaba's devoted to you, and everyone knows it." The Vinkan looked around at the assembled masses. "I must admit, I'm surprised she invited the entire student body."

"Elphaba's certainly unpredictable; you know that as well as I do."

"Yes, and I'd very much like to question her motives. You said she's upstairs?"

"Fiyero, you shouldn't go looking for her. She'll come down when she's ready."

"Well, I'm impatient, and I like to be insistent. How do I get upstairs?"

Galinda shook her head, but she knew that Fiyero was stubborn, and he'd most likely get himself in trouble before he found Elphaba. "Well, the main staircase is blocked, but there's a servant's entrance through the kitchen."

"I'll be back shorty."

* * *

Elphaba herself was holed up in the attic, muttering under her breath as she flipped through the Grimmerie. The broom beside her bucked, and she placed a hand on it.

"Don't be difficult."

"And just who are you talking to?"

The green woman jumped at the sudden interruption, and she looked up. "Damn it Fiyero! How did you know I was up here?"

"Because I know you and your propensity for little hidey-holes." The Vinkan approached her, looking down at the open book. "You're reading? There's a huge party going on downstairs, for you I might add."

"I am well aware of that. The vibrations from said party are reverberating throughout the entire palace."

"And your girlfriend is quite lonely down there as well."

"I am also well aware of that fact."

"So that begs the question, why are you still up here?"

"If you must stick your nose into my business, I am planning something for Galinda."

Fiyero noticed the broom she had her hand on. "And it includes a broom? I'm not sure if I want to know what you're planning."

Elphaba gave him a look, and the broom handle shot up, hitting the prince in a rather sensitive place. The green woman had to hold back a laugh as she said, "I don't think it likes you."

"Ah… it has a mind of its own?" Fiyero managed to get out, having sunk to his knees, holding the afflicted area.

"Well it does now. I've enchanted it."

"At the risk of being injured again, may I ask why?"

"Galinda's parents and the Wizard aren't exactly… approving of our relationship, and they're doing all they can to keep us apart."

"I don't see how a broom helps."

The broom bucked for him again, and Elphaba caught it. "You might want to be careful of what you say. And in regards to the issue, flight is the fastest mode of travel I can think of, and it allows for quick entrances and exits."

"So, let me see if I understand. You're going to fly, on a broom, to see Galinda?"

"Well, of course it sounds stupid when you say it like that." Elphaba sighed, looking down. "I won't be kept away from her. The Wizard can keep his carriage, his horses, and stop the trains, but he can't stop this… besides, flying will cut travel time."

"Are you sure you're not trying to scare them into submission?"

Elphaba wondered if perhaps a small portion of her was trying to accomplish just that. After all, their parents wouldn't try to keep them apart if they saw what Elphaba could do. They'd be too scared of what she'd do to them… wouldn't they? But at what cost would that come? Would it be worth it to be feared?

"If you're not going to help, you can take your princely self and go," the Munchkin finally said. "I have work to do." She resumed her chanting, trying to ignore the fact that Fiyero was watching her, making her feel very much like a specimen behind glass. After a few more moments, she let out a sigh. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Elphaba gave him a look. "You are so difficult."

"Look who's talking."

Elphaba would have said more, but at that moment, the broom began to levitate off the floor. The green woman grabbed it before it could get away and awkwardly she mounted it. "All right, go on then."

The broom knocked the inside of her thighs, and Elphaba felt her face flush.

"I am not a blushing schoolgirl! Stop that nonsense!"

The broom then chose to dump her off, and the green woman let out a growl, glaring at the snickering Fiyero. "If you don't cooperate, I'll set you ablaze, and that will be the end of that!" Elphaba mounted the broom again, and this time, she barely had enough time to hold on before it shot through the window, raining glass shards down on the prince.

"Hey Elphaba! Don't fall off!"

"Thanks a lot!" the green woman yelled back as she clung to the broom for dear life, seeing as it was climbing higher and higher into the night sky. "If you're trying to kill me, I don't appreciate that!" She finally managed to pull it to a stop, and upon looking down, the green woman couldn't help but smile. The view was unlike anything she could have ever imagined… the Emerald City was little more than a sparkling green light; it reminded her just how small and insignificant humans were in the grand scheme of life.

The broom, having apparently had enough of the view, suddenly dropped out of the sky, and Elphaba clung to it tighter as they rocketed towards the ground. For a minute or so, she was terrified, convinced the broom meant to turn her into a green smear on the road of yellow bricks, but that fear soon passed. The Munchkin closed her eyes, feeling the wind rush by; this broom was a result of her magic. And she was ready to be in control. Dark eyes snapped open, and at the last minute, she pulled up, narrowly avoiding the ground. Elphaba couldn't help but laugh as she flew around the palace, looking down at the shimmering emeralds.

"Galinda… prepare yourself, my sweet."

* * *

The Frottica, unaware of the surprise about to come her way, had just spotted Fiyero, and she made her way over to him. "Well, did you find her?"

"Oh, I found her."

"What does that mean?"

The prince let out a laugh. "You'll see."

Galinda furrowed her brow, and would have questioned him further had a sudden onslaught of cheering not caught her attention. The blonde turned to see that her classmates were pointing and applauding for something, but just what that something was, she didn't know. Well, not until she followed the pointing, of course; then it became quite obvious.

"Elphaba?"

It was indeed the green woman, and she was currently suspended above the crowd on what appeared to be a broomstick, but Galinda found that hard to believe. She knew Elphaba could levitate objects, but herself on a broom?

The Third Thropp Descending was rather enjoying being applauded by her classmates, but her gaze soon fell on her girlfriend, and her smile widened.

Fiyero noticed, and knew then what was going through Elphaba's mind. "Hey Galinda, how do you feel about flying?"

"Wha—why?"

"Because you'll be doing it in about two seconds."

Galinda didn't have time to protest further because at that moment, Fiyero lifted her off the ground just as Elphaba swooped by, grabbing the blonde around the waist and setting her on the broom.

"ELPHABA THROPP, WHAT IN OZ'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!"

"That would be decidedly ill-advised, my sweet, seeing as the ground is quite far away."

Galinda clung to the green woman as the left the palace as started to ascend into the darkened sky. "Okay, that's high enough!" the blonde squeaked.

"Relax, Glin. I know what I'm doing."

"You had better because I swear, if we die, I will find a way to bring you back so I can kill you myself!"

The Munchkin chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past you, but before you go on your murderous rampage, perhaps you'd like to look down."

"I most certainly would not!"

"Galinda."

The blonde reluctantly did, and she couldn't hold back her gasp at the sight of the Emerald City sprawled beneath them. "Elphie… this is… incredible."

The green woman pulled the blonde close, her lips almost touching the blonde's ear. "_Tell them how I am defying gravity… I'm flying high, defying gravity…"_

The blonde turned, catching the green woman's lips with her own. It would be a moment Galinda never forgot (and she lived to be a very old age); high above the Emerald City, with the woman she loved, in a place where they could never be touched… if only for a moment.

**So after this chapter, updates might be a little slower since I'd had all the others sort of pre-written, but I'll do my best to stay on top of updates!**


	21. Mine

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
__You put your arm around me for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
__Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
__You saw me start to believe for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_-Mine By Taylor Swift_

"I can't believe we're inside the palace!" Milla trilled, unable to hide her excitement.

"Yes, you've been in disbelief all night," Pfannee said, rolling her eyes. "Don't forget, this is the vegetable's doing, which means she must be up to something."

"Oh, you're always so paranoid. If she was out to get us, she'd have done so by now."

Pfannee crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. "I see she has you both fooled… just like everyone else here. We can't trust her—"

"Who is it we're not trusting?"

The three turned around to see Elphaba grinning wickedly, her broom in one hand while the other was wrapped around Galinda's waist, resting on her delicate hip.

"Good evening, Miss Elphaba," Pfannee said, but she didn't get much past that, because Milla and Shenshen pushed their way in excitedly.

"This party is unbelievable!"

"We can't thank you enough for inviting us!"

"We're sorry we ever picked on you!"

"Do you hate us?"

"Ladies, please, it's all in the past," Elphaba said. "Though I do believe there is someone else you owe an apology to."

Galinda felt their gaze shift to her, and they seemed to trip over themselves, trying to be heard first.

"We're sorry Galinda!"

"We didn't mean any of those horrid things!"

"Pfannee made us do it!"

The accused gave her companions a glare at being thrown under the bus, but they hardly noticed.

"Well, I suppose if Elphaba can forgive you… then I can too," Galinda said.

"Enjoy the party ladies," the Munchkin added before she and Galinda turned and began to walk away.

"Elphaba, why did you really invite them?" Galinda asked.

"You saw how they reacted; they love it here. If they think there's even a chance of returning… well, I'm sure you get the picture."

"They'll stop tormenting us."

"Exactly."

"Pfannee didn't seem too convinced though."

"Yes, she does seem to be the smarter of the group… the ringleader, as it were. No matter, though, she won't outwit me." The broom in Elphaba's hand twitched, and the green woman looked down at it. "All right, back to my room with you then," she said before releasing it and watching it fly away.

"So you enchanted the broom?"

"I did, but I didn't expect it to end up having a mind of its own. Still, it's an extension of my magic, so it should listen to me… should being the key word here."

Galinda giggled before letting her head come to rest on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba's face darkened lightly (even now, Galinda had that effect on her), but she cleared her throat and asked, "Now will you take me up on my dancing offer?"

The blonde looked confused, but only for a moment. Her eyes brightened, and a smile crossed her face. "I'd love to!" She dragged the green woman out onto the dance floor before the Munchkin knew what was happening, and she took her position, looking up at Elphaba expectantly.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to dance of course."

"Galinda… this isn't the music for that kind of dancing."

The cutest confused look crossed Galinda's face. "What do you mean?"

The Munchkin couldn't help but smile, running a hand through her hair. "I mean… it's the type of dancing where… um… do you remember that time you were singing in our room and I danced behind you?"

"That wasn't dancing!" Galinda looked appalled. "I'm not going to do that here, and neither are you!"

"Well, obviously I wouldn't do it as inappropriately as I did then, but it's the same basic concept."

Sapphire eyes suddenly widened with realization. "Oh, I know what you mean!" The blonde began dancing on her own, and Elphaba winced at the sight.

"Glin, beautiful, I love you… but you're terrible," the Munchkin said, catching the Frottican and stopping her.

"Wha—I am?"

Elphaba nodded. "You're just… trying too hard. You have to relax; just feel the music."

Galinda nodded before starting again, a bit slower, but still embarrassingly bad.

"Stop, please." Elphaba let out a sigh. "All right, apparently, I need to resort to drastic measures."

"I am not that bad!" the blonde protested.

"Galinda, my sister is in a wheelchair, and you'd embarrass her. Now come here."

Galinda muttered under her breath as she approached the green woman, whose hands moved down to rest on her hips.

"Now, you have a very lovely set of hips; you just need to actually use them." The Munchkin began to move the blonde's hips from side to side, and Galinda felt her face grow hot. She looked up at the green woman, who offered her a smile.

"I hope you don't plan on teaching anyone else how to dance," the Frottican said.

Elphaba laughed at that. "No, my sweet. You are my sole pupil."

"Look at you two; you certainly were made for each other."

The two girls turned to see Fiyero approaching them. Galinda's face turned pink, and she tried to move away (Elphaba's hands were in a rather scandalous location), but the green woman didn't release her.

"Well, aren't you just so smart," Elphaba said.

Galinda tried to pull away again, but was met with the same result.

Elphaba looked down at her, brow furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you trying to get away?" A grin crossed Elphaba's face. "Your face is rather red."

"Stop it." Galinda smacked her arm, but the Munchkin only laughed again.

"When you two have finished being sickeningly cute, I'm still here," Fiyero said.

"Yes, yes," Elphaba said. She finally released the blonde, giving her a smile that instantly made the blonde smile back. Oz, she loved those genuine smiles that the eldest Thropp child saved especially for her.

The song ended, and as the room broke into applause, Galinda looked at the green woman. "I'm going to get something to drink before the next song."

"Don't take too long."

The blonde disappeared, and Elphaba watched her go, vaguely aware that Fiyero was trying to get her attention.

The prince rolled his eyes before pinching the green woman's arm.

"Ow!" Elphaba glared at him. "What was that for?"

"You were a little distracted."

"Did you want my attention?"

"No, I was just saying your name repeatedly because I like the way it sounds."

Elphaba gave him a look. "I don't appreciate being on the receiving end of your sarcasm."

"Well now you know how everyone around you feels."

"If you have something to say—"

"Seeing as you and Galinda are officially together, I would like to extend an invitation to you two to come back to the Vinkus with me."

"Why?"

"So we can have a threesome." Fiyero shook his head. "Look, you two are a couple now, and in the Vinkus, when a two people enter a relationship, it is not considered binding until they perform the traditional mating dance."

"Mating dance? Fiyero, I'm not a peacock showing off my tail feathers."

"It's a symbol of the sacred love between two sou—err, people. I had been hoping you and I could do it, but that's not a possibility anymore."

Elphaba felt a pang of guilt at that, and she knew she should be kinder to the prince. He was, after all, trying to help her. "I would appreciate that, but I'll have to ask Galinda."

"You do not ask. You do not give her the slightest hint. You merely take her with you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Is that how it's done in the Vinkus?"

"Yes. The man surprises the woman with the ritual; it is his gift to her, to prove his undying love."

Elphaba nodded, but a thought struck her. "Are you saying I'm a man?"

"Well, Galinda is the more feminine of you two…"

"I can be feminine!"

"Oh Elphie!" The blonde came flitting over to them, handing the green woman a glass of champagne. "I figured you'd want a drink too." Galinda giggled before kissing the Munchkin on the cheek.

"Someone's had too much champagne already I think."

"No…" Galinda rocked back and forth, unable to hold back another giggle.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, who was giving her a pointed look. "Yeah… I can't be that feminine."

* * *

It was in the early morning hours that the party finally disbanded, with many students staggering into carriages quite drunk. The palace was a mess, and the servants knew they had their work cut out for them.

"Never again," the Wizard said upon seeing the mess. Still, if it had made Elphaba happy… he knew he'd do it a hundred times over.

* * *

There had to be something that vegetable was hiding. Pfannee riffled through the desk drawers, frustrated when she came up with little more than stacks of paper and quills. There had to be something incriminating… something she could use to prove that the green bean was up to no good. She had everyone else fooled with her big party, but Pfannee knew better. She wouldn't let herself be taken in.

The broom in the corner caught her attention, and she approached, picking it up. It didn't seem to be anything special… so how had Elphaba gotten it to fly? The broom suddenly twitched, and Pfannee dropped it in surprise.

"Oh look, I have a visitor I didn't invite."

Pfannee turned around, seeing Elphaba leaning against the doorframe. "Miss Elphaba. I was just... looking for the ladies' room before I departed."

"I see. Well, you've certainly wandered far." The green woman approached the intruder. "Are you sure you weren't snooping?"

"I certainly would do no such thing."

"You're a competent liar… but if you think you're smarter than me, you're horribly mistaken."

Pfannee scowled at her. "You might have all those simpletons fooled, but I can see right through this act of yours."

"Act? I invite you into my home, and you accuse me of having an ulterior motive?"

"Don't play coy with me. You're nothing more than a mistake, and I am going to prove to everyone the freak that you really are."

"I think you should go now, before I lose my temper, seeing as Galinda isn't around to hold me back."

Pfannee gave her a look before leaving the room, and Elphaba turned to watch her go, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm back!" Galinda said, stumbling into the room in her nightdress.

"You are quite drunk, my sweet," Elphaba said, leading the blonde over to sit on the bed.

"Ladies do not get drunk. I am merely tipsy. Besides, I didn't even drink that much."

"Yes, but with your diminutive stature, a little is all it takes to send you over the edge."

Galinda flopped back onto the bed, grabbing Elphaba and pulling her down with her. The green woman had to catch herself to keep from falling on the blonde.

"That was a fun party, Elphie."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my sweet. Truthfully, parties are not my cup of tea."

Galinda's brow furrowed. "Then why did you throw one?"

The green woman gave her another smile (Oz, this woman's smile!) before she leaned down, kissing the blonde deeply. "So I could have an excuse to see you."

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Miss Galinda."

The blonde let out a groan, pulling a pillow over her head.

Elphaba rolled her eyes before pulling the pillow away. "No, we don't have time for that. Get up."

"I don't wanna…"

"We're off to the Vinkus, my sweet."

That made Galinda sit up abruptly. "What? Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I have been forbidden."

"Elphaba—"

"Forbidden!"

The Frottican let out a huff. "I can't go an entire carriage ride without knowing. I'll explode!"

"I don't doubt that, but we're not taking a carriage."

"We're not? Don't tell me we're riding the horse again."

Elphaba chuckled. "Didn't you enjoy that?"

Galinda made a face. "There were ups and downs."

"Well, don't worry. We won't be traveling by horseback either."

"Then how are we going to get there? Are we just going to fly?"

Elphaba didn't say anything, and Galinda realized then that her joke was being taken seriously.

"Do not tell me you plan on flying us there on your broom."

"Okay."

"Elphaba!"

"What? Look, taking a carriage will take far too long, and we'll need a rafiqi to pass through the tribal lands to boot. Flying is the fastest way."

"Can your broom even go that far?"

"We'll find out. Now get dressed so we can head out before the Wizard catches onto our plan."

"You didn't tell him?"

"I'm not great at this whole 'sharing' business."

Galinda shook her head, but rolled out of bed, going into the other bedroom and brining back her bag, which she set in the floor before beginning to rummage through it.

"Make sure you wear your flying dress."

"Shush your green self."

Once prepared, the two made their way out to the garden, Elphaba with broom in hand. After determining which direction was west, the green woman mounted the broom, turning to the blonde.

"All right. Ready?"

Galinda took a deep breath before nodding, joining her companion. She felt safe with Elphaba's arm around her, but as they lifted off the ground, she still clung to the Munchkin, tightly closing her eyes.

"It's all right… I've got you."

And Galinda knew she'd always be safe in Elphaba's arms.

* * *

"Elphaba?" The Wizard knocked on the closed bedroom door gently. "Elphaba are you in there? I'd like to speak with you."

"Elphaba is gone."

The Wizard looked up to see Ozwald approaching. "What do you mean, gone?"

"She and Miss Galinda left."

"Left? Where did they go? Are the horses and carriages all still accounted for?"

"They did not use such a conventional method of travel."

The Wizard sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Ozwald, if you know something, please just come out with it."

"The two left on Miss Elphaba's broom."

"Her what?"

"Her flying broomstick. She enchanted it."

The Wizard looked down. "So it's true then what her headmistress said…" He looked back up at Ozwald; his first instinct was to bring Elphaba back… but that wouldn't be what she wanted. He'd said he'd try to be a better father… did that mean trusting she wasn't getting into trouble?

"We can send the guards out to find her."

"No. No, let her be…"

* * *

"Elphieeee…"

"What is it this time?"

"Are we going to land soon?"

"I told you to use the bathroom before we left."

"It's not that. My… behind hurts."

A grin crossed Elphaba's face. "When we land, I'll massage for it you."

Galinda turned pink, and looked away. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I think we'd both like that."

"You're so scandalascious, Elphie."

"Well, your poor rump will only have to hold out a few minutes longer; we're almost there."

True to her word, the two soon landed in front of the tall doors, and Galinda held her behind, turning pink when she noticed Elphaba watching her.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, though I am going to knock soon, so you might want to move your hands."

The blonde did as Elphaba knocked, and the door soon creaked open, revealing the Vinkan prince.

"How did you two arrive so quickly?"

"I told you my broom was a good idea," Elphaba replied.

"Apparently so. Please come in."

The two girls entered the castle, and Fiyero closed the door behind them.

"So, this is where you live… I can see why you'd want to get away. It's so… dreary," Galinda observed, looking around the castle. The stones seemed so cold and unfeeling… she shivered and subconsciously moved closer to Elphaba, who put an arm around her.

"Yes, the art of decoration is not a prominent one in the Vinkas."

There was a pause.

"Fiyero, Elphaba won't tell me why we're here," Galinda said.

"I'm afraid I am responsible for that."

"And you actually listened?" The blonde looked up at the green woman, who shrugged.

"I only did for you… us… I've said too much!"

Galinda scowled; she didn't entirely appreciate being left outside the loop.

"Don't worry, Galinda. You'll know by tonight."

Later that evening, after dinner, Galinda was up in their appointed bedroom, freshening up, and completely unaware of the surprise she was in for.

* * *

"All right, are you ready?"

Elphaba sighed. "Fiyero, I don't know about this. Why can't we just tell her?"

"Because that is not our way. You are in my homeland now; you must respect our traditions."

The green woman looked away, and Fiyero's expression softened.

"Fae, you care too much for her to let her get hurt. It'll be fine, I promise."

The Munchkin nodded. "All right. Let's do this."

Up in the bedroom, Galinda had finished her freshening, and was brushing her hair at the vanity, which didn't have the benefit of a mirror. She wondered where Elphaba and Fiyero had snuck off to… the prince wouldn't try to steal Elphaba away, would he? He knew they were together… right? He was over the green woman… wasn't he?

_No one is going to steal Elphaba from me._

Galinda was determined to keep Elphaba. She loved the green woman, and would fight anyone who tried to get between them. The thought empowered her, and she was just about to go find her love when her world went dark. The blonde became aware that something had been put over her head, and she began to fight back her mysterious attacker.

"Elphaba! Elphaba!" she screamed, trying to free herself. She felt her elbow sink into a stomach, followed by a familiar grunt of pain.

"Galinda, it's me!"

The Frottican's movement halted. "Elphaba? Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Trust you?! You're acting like a kidnapper!"

"That's because I'm kidnapping you."

"What?!" Galinda didn't have time to protest further, because at that moment, she was lifted into the green woman's arms.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Galinda didn't know what was going on, but she trusted the green woman (despite whatever was going on here), so she leaned against her girlfriend, making to cling to the front of Elphaba's dress, but instead finding bare skin.

"Elphaba… what happened to your clothes?" The blonde began feeling around, her hand hitting a fur that was just over Elphaba's almost-nonexistant breasts. "What are you wearing?"

"You'll see, my sweet."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I can't see much of anything right now," Galinda muttered.

Elphaba chuckled. "Don't worry. We're almost there."

After a few more minutes (Galinda had no idea how far they'd gone), Elphaba stopped, whispering, "Sit down," before she set the blonde down gently. Galinda sat, and the bag was removed. Her eyes were met with the sight of a roaring fire, and she blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden light. She looked around and let out a squeak, backing up into Elphaba's legs.

"E-Elphaba, who are all these… people?"

"These are my brothers; all from the Arjikis tribe."

Galinda looked towards the familiar voice, seeing Fiyero approach her. He was dressed in what appeared to be traditional Vinkan hunting clothing, war paint on his face.

"I hope we didn't scare you, Galinda," he added.

"N-no… why would you think that?"

Fiyero smiled. "Before we begin, you'll need to change into traditional Vinkan attire."

Elphaba knelt beside the blonde, and Galinda saw that the green woman was already dressed in said clothing, which seemed to be covering only what needed to be covered. Her hair was down, and had feathers tied in it. The blonde couldn't say she approved of Elphaba dressing in such a way with so many spectators, but she'd be lying if she said the green woman's appearance didn't turn her on.

"Come on, Glin. I'll get you all gussied up," the Munchkin said.

The two stood, and Elphaba led her a little ways away, handing her an outfit similar to the one she was wearing.

"They'll see me," Galinda hissed.

"They're not even looking. And I'm standing in the way."

"Yes, well, your thin frame can only hide so much."

Elphaba smiled. "Come on, change."

The blonde did so, the furs feeling odd on her body, but she wasn't hating it. The two returned to the group, and upon sitting down, Fiyero approached them.

"Tonight, we, the Arjikis tribe, have gathered to bear witness to the love that binds these two together."

"What does that mean?" Galinda whispered to the green woman. "Are… are we getting married?"

"No, my sweet."

"… Does he want us to have sex?"

Elphaba laughed. "Just listen."

"Elphaba Thropp… Galinda Upland… you two have declared your love for one another, and now, you will engage in a sacred ritual; only then will you truly be bound to one another." The prince approached them, handing a bowl to the green woman. "This paint is made from the ancient sapphire beetle. You will paint four markings, each a critical pillar of your bond."

Elphaba faced the blonde, and Galinda turned as well, still confused as to what was going on. The green woman dipped her thumb in the paint, waiting for Fiyero's direction.

"The line of loyalty."

Elphaba drew a line across the top of Galinda's right cheekbone.

"The line of trust."

Left cheekbone.

"The line of respect."

That one went down the length of her nose.

"And finally, the line of unity."

Elphaba's thumb traveled down over Galinda's lips. Galinda was tempted to kiss the green woman at that moment, but there were too many witnesses.

"Pass the bowl."

Elphaba handed the bowl to Galinda, and the blonde followed the same set of instructions, thankful that the Munchkin had gone first. When she had finished, Fiyero took the bowl, setting it aside. He signaled to the others, who pulled out an assortment of instruments that Galinda had never seen. When they began to play, Elphaba got to her feet, beginning to dance around the fire, but it was unlike any dance Galinda had seen. If she had to classify it, she'd say it was a traditional Vinkan dance, and before she could wonder how Elphaba knew such a dance, Fiyero was suddenly approaching the green woman. He caught her as she spun, and the green woman pulled away, almost angrily. The two continued to dance, with Fiyero pursuing the green woman while she avoided him. The blonde was thoroughly confused, but watching Elphaba dance was entrancing. She seemed almost too exotic, like the people they'd only read about in textbooks.

Fiyero suddenly caught the green woman again, and before Galinda could realize what she was doing, she had gotten to her feet, pushing the prince away and moving close to the Munchkin, who smiled down at her.

"Took you long enough," she breathed into the blonde's ear.

Galinda looked at her, confused (she wasn't sure if this would ever make sense), and Fiyero moved forward, a red ribbon in his hands. Elphaba took Galinda's right hand in her left, intertwining their fingers, and the prince tied their wrists together. Once he took a few steps back, the tribe began to play a new song, one that sounded a little more intimate (at least to the blonde). Elphaba placed her forehead against the blonde's before she began to lead her into a slower dance. The Frottican did her best to follow, thankful that the dance was slower. She was just beginning to get into it when the pace suddenly changed, and Elphaba began to move quicker, moving the blonde around more.

Though it was unexpected, Galinda found that the dance had become intoxicating, and she found her surroundings slipping away; all she could see was the green woman, whose forehead was beginning to bead with sweat. She realized then what was happening; Elphaba had meant it when she said she was doing this for the blonde. Through some Vinkan tradition, she was proving her love for the Frottican (though she never had to; Galinda knew well enough).

The song ended, though Galinda wished it never would. She placed her free hand on the side of Elphaba's face, feeling the Munchkin's hot breath on her lips. The blonde kissed the eldest Thropp deeply, feeling Elphaba run a hand through her hair. The two broke apart, foreheads together again.

"I love you, Galinda… so much."

"I love you too Elphie."

"And so these two have joined their hearts… their minds… and their bodies. What bond they have created, none shall tear apart."

Galinda remembered they had an audience, and she turned to see Fiyero smiling at them. He approached the two, untying the ribbon and giving each girl a thin leather bracelet embedded with sapphires. Elphaba tied one around Galinda's pale wrist, and Galinda did the same for her.

"Nothing will ever come between us," the Third Thropp Descending said, pulling the blonde close.

Galinda embraced the Munchkin tightly, a smile crossing her face as she closed her eyes. "Nothing."

**I used two Lindsey Stirling songs for the tribal dances, the first being Shadows, and the second being Crystallize.**


	22. Home

_No matter how hard I try  
__You're never satisfied  
__This is not a home  
__I think I'm better off alone  
__You always disappear  
__Even when you're here  
__This is not my home  
__I think I'm better off alone  
__Home, home, this house is not a  
__Home, home, this house is not a home_

_-Home by Three Days Grace_

"So, do you forgive me for not telling you?"

The two girls had reached their bedroom, and Galinda closed the door after them, making sure it was locked.

"Yes, I forgive you. You were doing it for me, after all… for us." The blonde wrapped her arms around the green woman, letting out a happy sigh when she felt Elphaba return the gesture.

"Yes, well, I love you, and I don't care what our families say or do. I'm not giving you up, and I'll fight anyone who tries to get between us."

Galinda felt her heart swell at those words, and she pulled the green woman down for a kiss, filling it with as much love as she knew how.

"Well, we've had a full day. I suppose we should change and get to bed," Elphaba said once they had broken apart.

"Not just yet." Galinda's eyes roamed up and down the Munchkin's body, and a grin crossed her face, looking much wickeder than any look Elphaba had seen on her before.

"Why Miss Galinda, do you see something you like?"

"Oh yes." Galinda's hand slid down Elphaba's bare arms. "You look so wild… untamed… when you were dancing earlier, I had to hold myself back."

Elphaba couldn't help but grin at the way her girlfriend was acting. "I do believe you're undressing me with your eyes."

"And soon I'll be using my hands." The Frottican pushed the green woman down onto the bed, quickly straddling her before she could get up. Galinda leaned down, her lips easily finding Elphaba's and catching the Munchkin's lower lip between her own.

"Ah!"

Galinda sat up at the sudden noise from the green woman. "Oh, I'm sorry Elphie! Did I bite you?"

"Yeah…" The green woman quickly pulled the blonde back down for another kiss, and soon found her clothing being torn off. She reached for the fur covering the blonde, but Galinda grabbed her wrists, pressing her arms into the bed above her head.

"You've done so much for me already," Galinda said in response to the confused look on Elphaba's face. "Now it's my turn." The blonde stripped off her own clothing before she settled herself between Elphaba's legs, pressing her pelvis into the green woman's as she leaned down to begin teasing a green nipple with her teeth.

"Oz, Galinda…" The green woman couldn't hold back her moan at the feeling, but apparently Galinda had grown impatient, because the green woman suddenly felt two fingers thrust deep inside her. Elphaba couldn't hold back her gasp at the feeling, and as the blonde continued, it became quite apparent that this was unlike their previous lovemaking sessions. This time, Galinda wasn't holding back; she seemed a woman possessed by passion, and all the Munchkin could do was lift her hips in time to meet Galinda's fingers.

The blonde herself could feel her own excitement rising as she watched the green woman beneath her. Oz, Elphaba was beautiful… and the Munchkin always said how lucky she was to have Galinda. But the blonde knew she was the lucky one… lucky to have someone as devoted to her as Elphaba was. She leaned down to gently kiss the Munchkin's chin just as she added another finger, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Elphaba.

Elphaba had had no idea the petite blonde could be so fierce. Here she was, clinging to the headboard, head pressed back into the pillow, begging Galinda to finish her; she was completely at the blonde's mercy.

"GALINDA!"

The Frottican had never heard her roommate scream like that. She watched with fascination as Elphaba practically convulsed beneath her, clinging to the sheets as if she meant to rip them apart. The glass windowpanes shattered, and the wood of the wardrobes splintered. Galinda held herself close to Elphaba, trusting that none of the eldest Thropp's uncontrolled magic would reach her.

Slowly, Elphaba came back down, her chest heaving, and Galinda withdrew her fingers, which prompted another long moan from the green woman. The Munchkin had never experienced a release like that before, and she opened her eyes just in time to see Galinda curiously cleaning off her fingers with her mouth.

"Elphie, you taste amazing," the blonde said upon noticing light chocolate eyes watching her.

Elphaba could do little more than smile breathlessly, letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

Galinda smiled before lying beside the green woman, curling up close to her and putting one arm across her chest. "I love you Elphaba."

"Love you too, Glin…"

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?"

"No, I should get Galinda back home before her mother sends a mob of witch hunters after me, and I need to return to the Colwen Grounds before my own mother does worse."

Fiyero nodded. "If you must."

"Thank you for inviting us," Galinda said, giving the prince a hug. "And for that whole… ritual thing."

"It was my pleasure."

Elphaba gave the prince a nod before she and the blonde mounted her broom, lifting off the ground and taking off, leaving the Vinkas behind.

"Do you think we're being selfish?" Galinda asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I mean, all we did was go there for that mating ritual, had sex in Fiyero's home, and then left."

Elphaba let out a sigh, resting her chin on top of Galinda's head. "Maybe we are a little selfish, but I think we deserve it. After all, Fiyero had to practically force me to even agree to come. He knew what he was setting himself up for."

"I suppose so."

Elphaba leaned down to kiss the blonde's cheek. "Don't fret, my sweet. Think of it as a gift from him to us."

* * *

After a few days of travel, the two reached Frottica, and as Galinda looked at her house, she let out a sigh.

"Are you all right?" Elphaba asked, though she knew the reason behind Galinda's hesitation; she didn't want to separate either.

"You will change the Wizard's mind, won't you?" Galinda said, turning to face the green woman.

"Of course. No one else could survive a school year as my roommate," Elphaba replied, taking the blonde's hand in her own and kissing them. "I'll see you soon, my sweet." She kissed the blonde gently before mounting her broom; she had a long trip to Munchkinland.

Galinda watched her go, missing the green woman already. She knew her mother was most likely waiting for her inside the house, and she had no desire to face her. So, she instead chose to go around the side, unlocking the gate and going into back yard, which was quite extensive. She found her father was already there, playing a game of croquet by himself (which he often did).

"Oh, Galinda, you're back," Highmuster said, giving the ball a smack.

"Yes…" The blonde had flopped into a chair, letting out a sigh.

"You sound depressed. What's wrong? Didn't you have a good time in the Emerald City?"

"I had a fantabulous time…"

"But?"

Galinda sighed again. "Popsicle… I'll always be your little button, right?"

"Of course."

"Even if I told you something awful?"

"Galinda, there is nothing you could ever say that would make me stop loving you."

"I beg to differ…" Galinda stood, wrapping her arms around herself.

Highmuster paused in his game before he approached his daughter, sitting down and taking her hands. "Listen here, button: you and I go back a long way. We've never kept secrets from each other. Now tell me what's on your mind."

"I… I'm in love with someone."

"Well, that's wonderful. Why the long face?"

"It's Elphaba."

"I see. So that's what this is about." Highmuster paused, and Galinda feared what his next words would be. "Does she love you?"

"As much as I love her."

"Does she treat you right?"

"She's the kindest person I've ever met."

Highmuster nodded. "Galinda, your relationship may be unconventional, but if you two are happy and you love each other, then I support you."

The blonde's eyes brimmed with tears at that, and she hugged her father tightly. Her mother would be a much tougher fight, but for now, she was happy.

* * *

The flight to Munchkinland was much more difficult than Elphaba had anticipated, and she'd had to land a few times after almost falling off her broom from exhaustion. Finally, she made it, and as she approached the imposing gates, she felt a little empty. She knew that she should feel some sense of belonging; after all, she was home. But for the green woman, home was an unfamiliar feeling, and the only time she felt as though she "belonged" was when she was with Galinda.

"Elphaba!" Shell was the first to notice her, and he ran at her, hugging her legs tightly and almost bringing her to the ground. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Have you done something to deserve a present?" Elphaba picked her bother up. "Oh, you're getting heavy." The green woman walked into the house, Shell chattering excitedly.

"You finally decided to come home."

Elphaba looked up to see her mother approaching. She set her brother down, and he ran off somewhere, leaving the eldest Thropp child to face Melena. "Yes, I didn't exactly appreciate being tossed back and forth like some towel. You know, His and Hers."

"Do you think I like this arrangement? Do you know what kind of burden this puts on me?"

"You could have avoided all this by just keeping that one tiny secret!"

"You forced my hand, Elphaba. I was worried about where your life was headed, seeing as you couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. You were always so angry."

"I can't imagine why."

"Oh, stop with the green, you've had eighteen years to come to terms with it." Melena sighed. "In any case, what I did worked because you've finally seemed to calm down a fraction."

A loud, hacking cough caught the green woman's attention, and she turned her attention upstairs. "Is Nessa sick again?"

"Nessa is always sick."

"What is this time?"

Melena shrugged. "I don't know." She reached into her pocket for a pinobble leaf, but the green woman snatched it away.

"What do you think you're doing? Your daughter is sick, and you're more interested in this?" Elphaba crushed the leaf in her hand, setting it ablaze.

Melena looked somewhat surprised at her daughter's use of magic. "I thought you stopped using that… power."

"Well, it managed to get out." The green woman opened her hand, letting the ashes fall to the floor. "Though I don't know why I care… you were never there for me… for us…" Elphaba's eyes had gone almost black, and she could feel herself starting to slip into that dark place. She shook it away, facing her mother again. "So I'll go take care of my sister, like always." The Third Thropp Descending moved past Melena, heading upstairs to her sister's room. Upon reaching the door, she knocked softly, calling, "Nessa?"

"Elphaba, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." The green woman opened the door, stepping into the darkened room. Her sister was sitting in the bed, looking very small, with her legs little more than small bumps under the blanket. Elphaba felt a pang of guilt (as she always did) upon seeing her sister this way, and she approached, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If I had known you were coming, I would have changed into something nicer," the brunette said, giving her elder sister a smile, but that was quickly replaced by a series of coughs.

"Oh, Nessie…" Elphaba stroked her sister's hair gently. "How long have you been quarantined?"

"Three days."

The green woman noticed the state of Nessa's clothing (not clean), and she let out a frustrated sigh. "Has she been taking care of you at all?"

"Well, she does what she can. I mean, she brings me my meals and—"

"You just can't bring yourself to say anything bad about anyone, can you?"

Nessa smiled weakly, holding a handkerchief to her mouth as another bout of coughing hit her.

"That's it. You need proper care." Elphaba stood before heading into the washroom and beginning to fill the tub.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get you cleaned up, because apparently, you have not been moved from the bed since you became ill, and I don't want you to get bed sores again."

"Elphaba, don't; you'll get burned."

"I'll be fine." With the tub filled, Elphaba returned to her sister, pulling back the blanket and beginning to undo the front of Nessa's nightdress.

"I can do it myself," the younger Thropp insisted, undoing the rest of the ties. Elphaba pulled the fabric over her sister's head, tossing it by the door. She helped the brunette slide out of her underwear, and then lifted Nessa's delicate body into her arms. She carried her into the washroom, and Nessa clung to her arms as she slowly lowered her into the tub.

"Elphaba, you don't need to wash me like I'm a child."

"I'm just here to make sure you don't drown."

Nessa gave her a look before she began to run a sponge across her skin; she had to admit, it felt good to bathe.

Elphaba's eyes had fallen on the bedsores dotting Nessa's back, and she let out a sigh. "Nessa… again?"

The brunette looked down as she began to wet her hair. "They're not that bad…"

"Not that bad—Nessa, we had finally gotten rid of those! Now you're getting them again, and our mother is doing nothing—"

"She does what she can."

Elphaba sighed again, shaking her head. "Well it isn't enough. Now I have to remove the dead tissue, and wrap them… you can't enjoy this."

"You think I enjoy being crippled? You think I enjoy getting sick all the time? I hate it, and I hate that you have to give up your time to take care of me. But this is how I was born, and I have to try and make the best of it. I can't afford to have an attitude like yours…"

The Third Thropp Descending felt another pang of guilt; her sister was quite good at that. "You're right, I'm sorry… but I do have to treat those, Nessie; we can't leave them."

"I know…"

Once Nessa had finished, Elphaba picked her up, wrapping a towel around her. She carried her sister back into the bedroom, setting her on the bed before getting a clean pair of underwear for her.

"How was the Emerald City?" Nessa asked, reaching down to slide her underwear up (and refusing her sister's help).

"The city itself was boring as usual; just a bunch of self-centered, shallow people."

"Did you see Miss Galinda again?"

Elphaba paused in her knife sharpening. "You remember her."

"Of course; she's the first person I've seen you let so close to you."

The green woman should have expected this; Nessa was the most observant one, and there was no way she could continue to keep Galinda a secret. "Yes, I saw her."

"And how was she?"

"She was quite well." Elphaba approached her sister, setting a bowl down beside her, and removing the knife and bandages. "Roll over."

Nessa did, and Elphaba sat beside her, examining the bedsores.

"Galinda and I… we… we're sort of…"

"Involved romantically?"

Elphaba stared at her sister. "How did you…?"

Nessa looked back at her with a smile. "You're my sister, and I know you." She let her head fall back onto the pillow. "I also saw the way you were looking at her at the Lurlinemas celebration; it was quite obvious."

"Well… what do you think?"

"About your relationship?"

"No, Nessa, about my hair."

"Okay, you're sarcastic, I get it. And I don't have a problem with it; as long as you're happy, that's all I care about. You deserve to be happy."

Elphaba smiled. "Thanks Nessie." She picked up the knife, wishing things were different; she wished her sister could walk… she desperately wished Nessa could just have a normal life. But, as she was well aware, wishing would get her nowhere. "All right, I'm going to start now."

"Can you sing for me?"

"Of course." It was the least she could do. As Elphaba lowered the blade to the first bedsore, she began to sing the lullaby she'd always sung to her siblings before they went to bed. She didn't know where she had learned it; all she could remember was someone in her past had sung it to her. Her mother, maybe, but she could never actually picture her doing it.

"_This is the story of a bird with no wings, but certain that it can fly. Sailing on love, into the head winds, forcing it's way by and by."_

Nessa winced as Elphaba ran over a particularly rough patch, scraping the blade off on the side of the bowl.

"_If only we were as strong as this bird, our spirit would never die. What do we name it? Hope is the right word. Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird in the sky."_

Nessa was gripping the pillow now, and Elphaba finished with the first bedsore, quickly bandaging it up.

"_Hope is a bird, flies higher than others, and keeps all our dreams alive. Free of all doubt, perfectly fearless, fed by its will to survive. Imagine ourselves becoming this bird; we can when we dare to try. And see ourselves flying over the mountain. Hope is the bravest, most beautiful bird in the sky."_

* * *

"You missed again."

Shell made a face, raising his slingshot once more and taking aim at the glass jar. He released the rock, but it missed yet again.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Keep both eyes open the whole time."

"That jar is too small. Want to see me hit Nessa's window? She hates it when I do that." The youngest Thropp turned and took aim, but Elphaba stood in his way.

"Don't do that. I finally got her to sleep, and she needs to rest."

Shell made face, kicking at a rock. "You sound like Mama and Papa."

"They've been scolding you a lot?"

"It's always 'don't be so loud, Nessa needs to sleep', or 'no, you can't eat that tonight, it doesn't sit well with Nessa's stomach'."

Elphaba sighed, sitting down on a stump and setting Shell in her lap. "Look, Shell, I know how you feel. When you and Nessa were young, I was always getting yelled at. Part of me hated having siblings, but when you guys would give me those crooked smiles… I knew you looked up to me. So, I had to be the bigger person."

"Yeah, but you're tall. I'm little."

"I mean on the inside."

"On the inside, I'm even littler."

Elphaba chuckled a bit at that. "Shell, what I'm trying to say is that Nessa… she isn't as lucky as us. Imagine if you couldn't run, or climb trees. How would that make you feel?"

Shell looked down. "I wouldn't like it." He looked back up at his eldest sister. "But why was Nessa born that way?"

If color could drain from Elphaba's face, she was sure some would have escaped. She didn't want to admit to her brother that it was her fault; that her verdigris had been the cause of her sister's disability. "Well… that just happens sometimes."

"Like how you were born green?"

"Exactly. So we need to be understanding, and love her unconditionally." Elphaba gave her brother a smile. "We Thropps have to stick together."

* * *

"Can I use the knife now?"

"Not until you're older."

"How old?"

"Thirty. Now bring me the carrots."

Shell scowled at his eldest sister, but brought the carrots over, handing them to the green woman. She began to cut them up, dropping them into the soup pot.

"This soup already smells better than half the stuff Mama cooks," Shell said, trying to balance a carrot on his nose.

"If you feel that way, you can start feeding yourself," Melena said, coming into the room and picking her youngest child up, tickling him lightly and causing him to laugh. Elphaba watched from the corner of her eye; it was no secret that Shell was her mother's favorite, and Nessa her father's… that left the green woman out alone.

_I'm Galinda's favorite._

That thought made her smile slightly. Maybe she could never impress her family, but she knew one person who truly loved her.

A sudden coughing caught her attention, and the green woman paused. "Nessa's awake."

"Well, pour her a bowl and I'll bring it to her," Melena said.

"Is that what you've been doing? Just bringing her food up to her and then leaving?"

"Shell can't eat alone—"

"But your sick daughter can?" Elphaba shook her head. "Just stay here. I'll bring Nessa her food, and I'll eat with her."

"Elphaba, don't be martyr."

"Is that what you call it?" The green woman pulled out two bowls, ladling soup into both. She moved past her mother, still shaking her head. "You're terrible… you should have stopped after me."

She should have felt bad about saying that, she knew, but Elphaba was tired of her mother's behavior. She had three children for Oz's sake, and she still didn't seem to know what she was doing!

"I thought she made all her mistakes with me…" Elphaba had reached her sister's room, and knocked on the door before entering. "Nessie, are you awake? I brought your dinner."

Nessa rolled onto her back, letting out a wince. "It smells good."

"Hopefully it tastes that way too." Elphaba sat beside her sister, handing her a bowl before she started on her own.

"You don't have to stay," the younger Thropp said.

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

"But I don't want you to get sick."

"Nessa, I have been hanging around you for many years; if I was going to get sick, I would have by now."

Nessa smiled slightly before she took a spoonful of soup. She began to cough again, and Elphaba held a hand out, stabilizing her bowl. Once the bout passed, the brunette resumed eating.

"What were you and Mother fighting about?" Nessa asked.

"You must have amazing hearing."

"You weren't exactly keeping your voice down."

Elphaba looked down at her soup. "I just don't think she tries hard enough. Even now, she can't step up; if I was able to give you my childhood, she should be able to at least pretend she's a mother of three."

"Elphaba, stop."

"What? You know it's true."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Nessa—"

"No!" That sent the younger Thropp into a violent coughing fit, and Elphaba quickly took the bowl away, patting her sister on the back. When Nessa finally caught her breath, she looked at her older sister. "Look, I know how you feel about our mother, but right now, she is all we have."

Elphaba sighed; she knew her sister was right, but the green woman had a habit of being hard on her parental figures… all three of them. "I just think she should take better care of you. I hate seeing you like this, Nessie. We have got to get you better."

Nessa gave her a sad smile. "That would certainly be a miracle…"

* * *

Sleeping in her bed alone had Elphaba tossing and turning, and finally the green woman sat up, admitting her inability to sleep. Her thoughts were preoccupied not only with her sister, but with a certain blonde as well. What if she couldn't change the Wizard's mind? Surely Morrible would use that against her.

Elphaba slid out of bed beginning to pace around the room. She stopped at her bookshelf, looked over the books she'd left there, and then continued to pace. There had to be some way to fix all this… Her gaze fell on the glass orb hanging in the corner, and she approached, brushing off the fine layer of dust that coated it. The green woman lifted the orb into her hands and was reminded of her childhood; how her mother and Turtle Heart would fasten her to a harness and use the orb to keep her busy while they went about their love affairs. If asked, the green woman could never articulate what she saw in the orb (even now, when her vocabulary far exceeded that of "horrors"). Even now, it seemed a blend of colors, and if she squinted, perhaps a faint shape would appear, but would disappear just as quickly.

_Why can't I use it to see the things I want to see?_

Elphaba paused at that, looking back down at the orb. Was that possible? Could she use the orb to her advantage? The only person who would have known was Turtle Heart, and he obviously wasn't going to help. The only other solution she could think of was to go to Quadling Country herself and seek them out… someone had to have some answers.

**Song: Hope by Idina Menzel**


	23. Safe and Sound

_I could show you love  
__In a tidal wave of mystery  
__You'll still be standing next to me  
__You could be my luck  
__Even if we're six feet underground  
__I know that we'll be safe and sound  
__We're safe and sound_

_-Safe and Sound by Capital Cities_

As it turned out, Elphaba would have to delay her trip to Quadling Country, because she was woken in the early hours of the morning by rather violent coughing. The green woman wearily made her way down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea before heading up to her sister's room.

"Nessa, it's me," the elder Thropp said as she closed the door behind her.

"Elphaba? I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's all right." Elphaba handed the cup to her sister, rubbing her tired eyes.

Nessa took small sips of the team, which were interrupted by fits of coughing.

"Those don't sound better," Elphaba said, not wanting to point out that they actually sounded worse. She put a hand to her sister's forehead, finding it to be rather hot.

_And now she has a fever… Oz, can't someone give this poor girl a break?_

* * *

Melena found her oldest daughter already awake and preparing breakfast when she came down into the kitchen. "Since you're up, why don't you make a pot of coffee?"

Elphaba did her best to hold back her frustration, but that was a battle she was quickly losing. "Unless your name is Nessarose and you're quite ill, I believe you have two working arms and legs; therefore, I will be making you nothing."

Melena scowled at that, but Elphaba ignored her mother as she turned and started for Nessa's room, plate in hand.

"There's food leftover if you'd like some," the green woman added before she started up the stairs.

"Is breakfast ready?" Shell asked sleepily as he came into the kitchen rubbing one eye.

"Yes… come sit down and I'll get you some."

Nessa tried to eat, but her throat was just too sore, and besides, she wasn't very hungry, she insisted. Elphaba didn't like the thought of her sister not eating, but she couldn't force the food down Nessa's throat. So, she instead dampened a rag and placed it on her sister's forehead, taking a pale hand gently.

"Don't worry Nessie. We'll get you better; I promise."

* * *

Galinda let out yet another sigh (there had been quite a few) as she lounged beside the pool, feeling the sun's warmth on her bikini-clad body. Her life had gone back to being dreary since Elphaba's departure, and the blonde found herself yearning for school to start; at least then she'd be able to see the green woman every day.

_If she can change the Wizard's mind._

Yes, there was that persisting "if". It was a rather big "if" at that, but Galinda had the utmost confidence in the woman she loved. Elphaba wasn't the type to take no for an answer; she'd seen that firsthand. Still, Galinda wondered that even if Elphaba did change the Wizard's mind, how would the Frottican's parents react? Her father had already expressed his opinion on the matter; the only real obstacle was her mother. The blonde still hadn't figured out a way to bring the subject up, seeing as none of the outcomes seemed favorable. Still, she would have to try eventually, for her and Elphaba's sake.

Elphaba… she missed the Munchkin far more than she ever imagined she could miss someone, and Galinda wanted nothing more than to just run to the green woman (or take a carriage at least; Munchkinland was rather far away).

"Miss Galinda?"

The blonde opened her eyes at the voice, finding a messenger looking at her. The Frottican let out a squeak of surprise and moved to try and cover herself, which resulted in her flipping out of the hammock.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Galinda stood quickly, brushing back a few loose strands of hair as she held up a towel. "How may I help you?"

"I have a letter for you from Munchkinland."

"Elphaba…" Galinda quickly took the envelope, barely getting out a thank you before she ripped it open, pulling out the letter inside. Without even reading it, just seeing the green woman's handwriting was enough to make Galinda smile.

_Galinda,_

_The days I've spent away from you have been long and oddly tiring. It would appear that without you as a constant form of energy, I lack the will to perform even mundane tasks. Every night I am forced to go to bed alone means another sleepless night. But now is not the time for musings of the heart; there is a serious matter I must direct my attention to. My sister, Nessarose, is once again quite ill, and our mother has done a poor job of tending to her. Therefore, as usual, it falls to me to care for my sister, which means that all my time is devoted to this task. I've a hunch that I wish to pursue regarding our current situation, but until Nessa is better, I am chained to my duties in this house._

_But enough of my woes. I hope you have been well, and that your parents haven't been giving you too much trouble. Obviously I have not been able to talk to the Wizard about his absurd decision to keep us apart, but I promise that I will. I refuse to spend a school year apart from you. I must wrap up this letter now, but we will see each other soon; you have my word._

_Hold out, my sweet._

_Elphaba Thropp_

Galinda read the letter once, and then again. She held the paper to her chest, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. The letter was beautiful of course; she had expected no less from the woman she loved, but it only reminded her of the distance between them, and that made her heart ache. She ached to be held in strong green arms, and to lie beside the Munchkin, feeling as though nothing in the world could touch them.

"Galinda, are you out here?"

The blonde turned at her mother's call, stuffing the letter back into the envelope. "I'm here, yes."

"Come here."

Galinda quickly picked up the towel wrapping the envelope inside of it before putting it under her arm. She then turned and approached her mother, who was standing at the back door. "Yes?"

"Who was that just now?"

"Who?"

Lady Upland's eyes narrowed. "Don't play games with me. Who was that young man you were talking to?"

Galinda's heart began to race, but she forced herself to remain calm; that's what Elphaba would do. Remain calm and lie. "Oh, he was lost; he had our house confused with someone else's, so I gave him directions."

"I see…"

There was a pause before Galinda gave her mother a smile, pecked her on the cheek, and fled, quickly running up to her room.

* * *

After dinner had been finished, and Galinda had escaped back into her room, Lady Upland decided that she had been rather hard on her daughter lately. Not wanting there to be animosity between her and the younger blonde, Lady Upland made her way up to Galinda's room, knocking on the closed door.

Galinda, who had been sitting in her bed, reading Elphaba's letter yet again, jumped at the sound. "Who is it?"

"It's me, dear. I'd like to talk with you."

The blonde, having nowhere else to hide the letter, promptly sat on it just as the door opened and her mother entered.

"Galinda, I know I've been a little hard on you lately, and I… apologize for that," Lady Upland started as she sat beside her daughter. "You must understand that I only want the best for you. You're the only daughter, the only _child_, I have, and I just don't want you to make a mistake you'll regret."

Galinda nodded, though she didn't like where this conversation was headed. She felt as though her mother were trying to guilt her into leaving Elphaba, and the Frottican knew she could never do that. She loved the green woman far too much to ever leave her.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." Lady Upland leaned in to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "I love you very much."

"I love you too Momsie."

Lady Upland was just about to stand and leave when the edge of a paper underneath her daughter caught her attention. "Galinda… what is that?"

The blonde felt her heart drop. "What's what?"

Lady Upland didn't reply, but grabbed the paper and yanked it free. "What is this?"

"N-nothing."

Her mother's eyes scanned the page before narrowing. "She sent you a letter."

"Elphaba has every right to—"

"I told you to stay away from her! This… person is a bad influence on you, and now she has you believing you're in love!"

"We are in love! I love Elphaba, and she loves me!"

"You're never going to see her again, do you understand me? Not if I have any say in the matter." Lady Upland strode from the room, and Galinda quickly went after her.

"You can't keep us apart! Elphaba's going to talk to the Wizard—"

"Even if he allows it, I will not."

"You can't do that!"

Lady Upland turned to face her daughter. "I am your mother, and I will decide what is best for you." She began to rip the letter up, despite Galinda's protests. "If you wish to continue attending Shiz, you will stay away from that girl." She let the pieces fall to the floor before walking away.

Galinda knelt down, gathering up the pieces of her letter. She felt like crying, but she refused to let herself do so. She'd make her mother understand… one way or another.

* * *

It was a rare moment when Elphaba had time to herself, but with Nessa finally asleep, the eldest Thropp had a few moments of peace, and she chose to spend it by reading. However, that was soon to be interrupted by another female Thropp.

"Elphaba."

The green woman didn't look up. "I've just reached an interesting part, so I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb me."

"Elphaba Maureen Thropp."

The Munchkin looked up; if her mother had used her full name, then she was being serious. "What?"

"Get up. I need to talk to you."

Elphaba sighed, closing her book and glancing at her still sleeping sister before she stood. "What is it?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"I received a letter from Oscar," Melena said, holding up a green envelope. "In it, he seemed quite concerned with your relationship with a Miss Galinda. Isn't that the little blonde you brought with you to the Lurlinemas celebration?"

"Yes, that's Galinda. Are you going to give me a hard time too?"

Melena let out a snort of amusement, "Honestly, what concerns Oscar hardly concerns me."

"Except me."

"Yes, you are the exception." Melena sighed. "Elphaba… our relationship is strained, I admit it. We've never really… connected as a mother and daughter should. Regardless, you are my first child, and I do love you. That's why I sent you to live with the Wizard."

"Out of love?"

"I was concerned for you. I couldn't control you; you had no respect for me as your mother, so I did the only thing I could think of."

Elphaba crossed her arms, looking away. She didn't like this; she had a sort of love for her mother, yes, but as she had said, their relationship was strained. "What are you getting at?"

"Elphaba, you'll be the next Eminent Thropp, as well as the ruler of Oz. I realize that's a lot of pressure, though you seem quite resilient."

"If you could get to the point."

"I don't give a shit about who you love. I don't care if it's a man or a woman. If you love this Galinda, then I say go ahead. Perhaps if I had been as smart as you, you wouldn't be in this situation… but then again, you might not be here at all."

The Munchkin stared at her mother; this hadn't been what she'd been expecting.

"All I can say is that make sure this Galinda knows what she's getting herself into. Our family isn't exactly… normal." Melena held the envelope out to her eldest daughter. "I think you know what to do with this."

Elphaba took the envelope, giving her mother a slight smile before she crumpled it in her fist and set it ablaze.

* * *

Very much like he had done with the green woman, the Wizard decided that after he received no reply from Melena, he would have to pay her a visit. However, unbeknownst to him, his arrival just happened to coincide with the arrival of one Frexspar, who had been informed that Nessa was once again quite ill.

It was to be an interesting family affair.

"What are you doing here?" That was Melena's greeting to the Wizard as opened the door to see who had knocked.

"You didn't reply to my letter."

"So you find it appropriate to come here?"

"I feel as though you, I, and Elphaba need to speak."

"Well, how convenient," Elphaba said, having seen who the mystery visitor was. "Because I need to speak to you as well."

Reluctantly, Melena let the Wizard in, and the three moved to sit in the living room.

"I apologize for not announcing my visit—"

"Yes, you seem to do that quite often," Elphaba said, crossing her arms. "But, getting down to business—"

"What is he doing here?" Frex didn't look at all happy to see the Wizard sitting with his wife and eldest daughter.

"I merely came to speak to Melena about Elphaba—"

"You mean about my daughter."

The Wizard looked almost intimidated by the preacher, but managed to say, "She is my daughter too."

"Say what you need to and be gone," Melena said impatiently. She didn't like having these two men in the same room, especially when Elphaba was there to remind them all of her infidelity.

"Well, I am concerned for Elphaba. During her stay at Shiz—"

"Don't tell me this is about that Frottican girl," Melena interrupted.

"It does include Miss Galinda, yes."

"What's this about a Frottican?" Frex was feeling very left out.

"The Wizard is concerned because our daughter is a lesbian." Well, at least Melena was blunt.

"Is that true?" Frex looked at the green woman.

"Well, I wouldn't say it so crudely—"

"She is involved in some romantic affair with another woman," the Wizard interjected. "And I don't believe that as the next Eminent Thropp and ruler of Oz, Elphaba should be considering a woman as her partner."

"What makes that your decision to make?"

"I am merely trying to do what is best for her—"

"Best for her?" Frex would have his say here! "Ha! Until a year ago, you didn't even know she existed! Elphaba is my daughter; I raised her, and what is 'best for her' shall be my wife's and my concern, not yours."

"I realize I have only just come into her life, but you must understand that I care for her, and I want the chance to be a parent to her."

"You cannot just disturb our lives and expect to be welcomed!"

Elphaba was feeling quite left out of this conversation, and it was about her! They were talking about her like she wasn't even there! The green woman had had enough, and she was about to make that quite clear.

"Enough!"

The furniture in the room shook, and the windows and doors burst open. The adults all stopped to look at the Third Thropp Descending.

"I am not some livestock to be bartered over and traded at your fancy. I am a person, and this is my life, however wretched it may seem. I have a mother who could not remain faithful, a father who raised me, and a man who merely contributed to my creation. Perhaps I am a mistake, and my verdigris is a symbol of that; perhaps things would be easier if I had never been born at all. But the fact is that I am here, and while I have not been granted much in my life, I have been allowed one happiness: Galinda. She is my world; she is the one person I cannot live without. So whether or not you agree, it is my choice." Elphaba looked at the Wizard. "You are set to keep us apart, and I tell you that if I am forced to be away from the woman I love, I will join a revolution against you. I care not for the throne of Oz if a heartless, narrow-minded man like you is upon it."

"Elphaba—"

"No, there is nothing you can say to change my mind. Believe that I am a woman of my word, and know that if you ever try to come between me and the woman I so dearly love, I will be the hand that drives a knife into your heart."

The sound of coughing broke through the stunned silence.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a very sick sister to tend to." And with that, the green woman was gone, leaving her three parental figures behind.

"She is very strong-willed… and outspoken," Frex finally said. "But I believe she is correct. Decisions cannot be made for her."

"But she is prone to being so rash," the Wizard protested.

"Elphaba is old enough to deal with the consequences of her actions," Melena said. "If she's in love with this Galinda, then I say more power to her. Oz knows having that green skin has put her through enough hell."

The Wizard could see that he was fighting a losing battle; what could he do? Continue to argue? That would only prove them all right: that he was not fit to be a parent. All he could do was nod with a sigh and say, "I suppose you're right. Trying to control her will only make her fight harder." The Wizard gave them a tip of his hat before heading for the door. "I apologize for the trouble."

* * *

It was later in the evening, after Elphaba had re-bandaged the sores on Nessa's back, that Frexspar approached his eldest daughter.

"You've taken good care of your sister," he said, sitting in the chair beside the bed where Nessa lie sleeping.

"Yes, well, if I didn't, no one else would."

"Don't be so hard on your mother."

"I know, I know, she does the best she can." Elphaba rolled her eyes at that excuse.

Frex smiled slightly. "You always were the more independent one. We never had to worry too much about you."

As Elphaba watched her father gently brush Nessa's cheek, she felt a familiar fog beginning to fill her mind. Yes, he was always so worried about his precious flower… never really gave a thought to her, the green one.

"_Look Fabala, you have a new baby sister. You must be very gentle with her."_

"_Don't let the little monster near the baby; you know how she is."_

"_Not now Elphaba, Nessa's sleeping."_

"_Go outside and stop pestering me; I'm trying to take care of your sister."_

They always cared more about her sister…

_Nessa was crying… she was always crying… Elphaba just wanted the noise to stop. She didn't want to be in trouble again…_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_And then Nessa became very quiet… and very, very still._

"_What did you do, Elphaba?! What did you do?!"_

"Elphaba?"

The green woman was pulled from her clouded memories. "What?"

Frex's brow was furrowed; for a moment, Elphaba had seemed lost, her eyes much darker than he remembered. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just need to rest." The green woman stood before leaving the room, hoping her father could not see how her hands trembled ever so slightly.

* * *

If Elphaba had written her any more letters, Galinda did not receive them; her mother had been there to intercept and promptly burn any letters that appeared to bear the green woman's signature. The blonde slipped further and further into a state of depression, and it was only when the time came to begin preparing for her return to Shiz did she start to come out of it.

"I've never seen you so excited to return to schooling," Ama Clutch pointed out as she helped Galinda pack.

"Just eager to continue my education." Shiz meant no parents. Shiz meant no Wizard. Shiz meant Elphaba.

"Continue your education of Miss Elphaba I imagine."

"Ama Clutch, please." The thought made her blush, but not solely from embarrassment.

"You can't hide the truth from me."

The train ride to Shiz seemed much longer than usual, and Galinda was practically jumping out of her seat when they changed at Dixxi House. Once the train reached the Shiz station, she was one of the first to disembark and find a carriage, hardly caring what happened to her luggage. She imagined Elphaba waiting for her with that signature smirk on those intoxicating green lips… the thought alone made the blonde shiver, and she mentally urged the carriage faster. Finally, they reached Shiz, and Galinda almost tripped over herself as she clambered out the door, practically running into Crage Hall. A quick scan of the room revealed no Elphaba, but she was early after all. She'd wait and surprise the Munchkin, maybe tease her about being the late one for once.

Minutes ticked by. Still no Elphaba. Galinda told herself to remain calm; assuming the worst would only make her panic. The clock struck noon, and Morrible entered, greeting at her pupils, but Galinda hardly paid attention.

"And as for you ladies who are returning, you will be taking up residence in your previous rooms."

Of course. Of _course_! Elphaba must have known that! Oh, it was just like her to skip a Morrible introduction and go right to room twenty-two! She'd be sitting on the bed reading, no doubt, and as Galinda ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, she chided herself at not seeing this coming. Of course Elphaba had convinced the Wizard and was waiting for her! Why had she ever doubted the green woman? Her girlfriend would give her some snide remark, but Galinda didn't care! Her hands fumbled with the lock, and she finally managed to get the door open, bursting in with a breathless smile on her face.

The room was empty. There was no trace that Elphaba had even been there. Galinda felt her heart drop, and the world seemed to come crashing down as she slowly entered, walking to the bed that had been Elphaba's. Where was she? Why wasn't she here? The blonde sat down on the bed slowly, wiping away tears that threatened to fall. No, there was no reason to cry. Elphaba had merely been held up, that was all. No need to be sad; she'd merely wait.

* * *

Night brought with it an unexpected storm, and still no hide or hair of the Third Thropp Descending. Galinda had moved far past worried and was now sitting on her bed, sobbing into a pillow. It was bad enough Elphaba was gone, but the storm had her slightly scared, and wishing Elphaba was here to hold her and tell her she was silly for being scared (even though the Munchkin would be scared herself). The Frottican was convinced that something had happened; what id the roads were flooded from the storm? What if the carriage had been bogged down in mud, or attacked by bandits? What if Elphaba were laying in the road right now, her skin burning under the rain, eyes still open in death—

Galinda let out another choked sob. The images were too horrible to clear from her mind, and the thought of Elphaba dead was too difficult to bear. What if the attacker came after her next? What if they chopped her body into tiny pieces and scattered them so they could never be found?

The lock suddenly jiggled, and Galinda jumped, heart pounding. Whoever was on the other side banged on the door a few times before resuming with the lock. The blonde reached for the nearest object (a bottle of perfume), and waited, eyes glued to the door. Finally, the person got it open, and a bulky figure came stumbling in.

"Stupid door."

Not Elphaba's voice. Galinda let out a scream and threw her weapon. It clocked the person in the head, dazing them, and Galinda threw herself at them with a yell, tackling them to the floor.

"You won't kill me without a fight!"

The person managed to overpower her and pinned her to floor, holding her wrists. Galinda struggled, but to no avail.

"Please don't cut my body into tiny pieces! If you're going to kill me, just leave my body intact!"

"I should because that fucking hurt!" The person leaned down, pressing their covered mouth against Galinda's, and the blonde managed to kick them in the stomach. She ripped the scarf off their face, fully prepared to do more damage until she saw the person underneath.

"Elphaba?"

The green woman let out a groan, holding her stomach. "Damn it Glin… why'd you do that?"

"I thought you were here to kill me!"

"Yes, I gathered that from your pleas."

Galinda stared at the green woman, and after the initial shock passed, she tackled her again, this time with a searing kiss. Elphaba let out a muffled, surprised noise, which made Galinda smile.

"Where were you?! I was worried sick!"

"Glin, you're too close to be yelling." Elphaba sat up, beginning to strip off her thick outer clothing. "And I was delayed because I had to make sure Nessa was all right, which made us leave later than I wanted." She finished and hung the wet clothing up to dry before turning back to the blonde. "Now, I believe a proper greeting is in order."

The blonde smiled before embracing the Munchkin tightly, feeling Elphaba's lips find her own. "I missed you Elphie."

"I missed you too, my sweet. Very, very much."

**Sorry for the delay! My birthday was this weekend, so I was busy, but I'll try to make sure the time between updates stays minimal!**


	24. Accidentally in Love

_So she said what's the problem baby  
__What's the problem, I don't know  
__Well maybe I'm in love, love  
__Think about it every time  
__I think about it  
__Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
__Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love, love  
__Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
__But I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_-Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows_

"How did you change the Wizard's mind?"

The two were lying in Galinda's bed, curled up together under the covers. They had finished their initial "greeting" a few minutes ago, in which Elphaba had conveyed just how much she missed Galinda, leaving the blonde breathless. Both had long since forgotten about the storm, and Galinda snuggled closer to the green woman, tracing random shapes on her practically concave stomach.

"I told him that if he ever tried to come between us, I would personally be the one to assassinate him."

The Frottican looked up at her, her mouth making a surprised "O". "You didn't!"

"Drastic times call for drastic measures, my sweet."

"You would really kill someone for me?"

Elphaba looked down into sapphire eyes. "Without hesitation."

Galinda smiled at that, placing a kiss just under Elphaba's jaw line. "I love you."

"I didn't realize that murder was an attractive trait."

Galinda moved to kiss the green woman's cheek. "Not just that; the fact that you would do anything for me." She pushed herself up, moving to tease Elphaba's earlobe with her teeth. "You would do anything for me, right?"

The green woman inhaled softly at the feeling, beginning to fall under the powerful control Galinda had over her. "Yes… anything…"

The blonde had moved to straddle her now, her lips traveling to Elphaba's and hovering just over them. "You really mean that?" Her tongue snuck out to run across verdant lips.

"Yes…" Elphaba moved to kiss the blonde deeply, unable to hold back any longer.

"Even meet my parents for dinner?"

"Ye—what?" Elphaba sat up, immediately breaking out of her trance. "What did you say?"

Galinda bit her lip; she had been so close! "Well, my mother kind of threatened to pull me out of school if I saw you again."

"And how does me having dinner with them solve that?"

"Well, maybe if my mother got to know you, she'd change her mind."

Elphaba gave her a look, which Galinda immediately countered with a pout.

"Please Elphie? You said you'd do anything for me."

The Munchkin knew she could never deny her girlfriend anything, but she couldn't just give in; it didn't fit her reputation, after all. "Yes, I know what I said, but I don't quite appreciate you using seduction to persuade me." A pause. "But perhaps if you convince me some more, I might change my mind."

Galinda smiled, knowing she had gotten her way. She leaned back in, her lips traveling across Elphaba's neck, leaving several kisses behind. "Thank you Elphie," she murmured as her hands ran across taut stomach muscles.

"Nnn… don't thank me yet…"

* * *

"I wonder where Dr. Dillamond is. It's not like him to be late."

The two roommates were sitting in their first class of the new school year, and it was to be a lecture taught by Dr. Dillamond, but as Elphaba had observed, the Goat was uncharacteristically late.

"He probably just lost track of the time," Galinda said, watching Elphaba twist and turn in her chair, as if Dr. Dillamond were hiding somewhere in the room. It reminded her of how she had felt the night before, worrying about the green woman. "I'm sure he'll be here."

Elphaba didn't appear to have heard, and Galinda knew she'd have to distract the green woman.

"In your letter you mentioned you had some sort of hunch about our 'situation'; care to share that with me?"

"Huh?" Elphaba finally focused on her roommate.

"Your hunch."

"Ah yes. Well, when I was younger, the Quadling that lived with us, Turtle Heart, blew a glass orb, and my mother would always set me in front of it when she wanted to engage in… illicit affairs. In the orb, I would see… images, I guess? I can't entirely explain it, but I began to wonder why I couldn't use the orb to see what I wanted to see. Does that make sense so far?"

"I think… how does this include us?"

"Well, I had a thought that if I went to Quadling Country, I could have another glass orb blown, and we could use them as a sort of… communication."

"Do you think that would work?"

Elphaba shrugged. "As I said, it was only a hunch."

The door suddenly burst open, and the Goat in question came in, looking quite flustered. "I apologize for being late, but I was held up by a horde of reporters outside. I've never seen so many swarm in such a way; it reminds me of scavengers—"

The class had stopped listening, instead running to the window to peer outside in hopes of catching a glimpse of this horde.

"There must be dozens of them!"

"Why are they here?"

"Maybe someone died."

"Class, please, take your seats," Dr. Dillamond said, trying to regain control of his students, but they were gone; this was something that never happened on campus. The Goat realized he wasn't going to resume (or even begin) class, so he instead let out a sigh and said, "All right, class dismissed until we can figure out how to make them leave."

The students tore from the room, and only Elphaba and her roommate were left behind.

"Are you serious?"

Dr. Dillamond looked up. "Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda… you needn't stay."

"This isn't fair. It's the first day back, and our education has to be disturbed by these… gah!" Elphaba stood angrily, storming from the room, and Galinda quickly went after her.

"Elphaba, wait, don't do anything rash!"

"I'm just going to give them a piece of my mind."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The two emerged from the building, and before Elphaba could lay into the reporters, one of them said, "That's her! That's Elphaba Thropp!"

Multiple bulbs suddenly went off, practically blinding the green woman. She put a hand up to shield her eyes as the reporters swarmed her, the questions flying.

"Miss Thropp, is it true that you have chosen a woman to rule beside you?"

"Have you decided not to continue the Thropp bloodline?"

"Is this the woman you've chosen?"

"What's your name?"

Galinda was feeling very disoriented at this moment, with the barrage of questions and light bulbs going off, but Elphaba had regained herself and was definitely not happy.

"We have nothing to say to you!" The green woman shoved one reporter away, putting an arm around Galinda and trying to shield her from the crowd. "Get out of here!" She began to move forward, one close camera smacking her in the eye and breaking her glasses. Angered, the Munchkin threw a punch, knocking one reporter out.

"What is going on here?" The brass tone of Madame Morrible cut through the questions. "You cannot be on university grounds, now go!"

The reporters ignored the headmistress, and Morrible made her way through the crowd to where Elphaba and her roommate were. She took the green woman's arm, and though Elphaba's instinct was to pull away, without her glasses she was practically blind. Therefore she let the headmistress lead her away, making sure she kept a firm grip on Galinda.

* * *

"I apologize for those reporters. Had I known they would be such a disruption, I would have made sure they weren't allowed on campus. I don't know how they managed to sneak on in the first place."

Elphaba sat in Morrible's office, holding an ice pack wrapped in a towel against her injured eye, which was quickly turning a deep green, almost purple. She didn't want to be here, but Morrible had insisted, to "make sure she was all right". "Yes, if only we had some sort of person in charge whose responsibility it was to keep said people off campus so the students are safe."

Morrible gave her a look. "Miss Elphaba, contrary to what you all may believe, I do not have eyes everywhere on campus."

"How did they know you were here?" Galinda asked.

"I'm sure that's a matter of public record. The better question is why they decided to show up now." Elphaba sighed, lowering the ice pack. It had helped, but her eye was still swollen shut.

"Oh, Elphie, that looks bad."

"It's fine."

"In any case, you won't have to worry about those reporters; I'll make sure they're dealt with."

* * *

It appeared as though Morrible was serious, because as the two roommates made their way back to their room, the reporters appeared to be gone.

"I still don't understand why they swarmed you. Do you think someone told them about us?" Galinda asked as she closed the door.

"Even if they had, I don't understand it either. Everyone on campus knew how I felt about you after my little… slip up last year," Elphaba replied, feeling her way to her bed.

"Why would reporters care if we were together?"

A sudden realization hit the green woman. "The Wizard. I knew that had been settled too easily!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Wizard came to the Colwen Grounds, and he and my parents got into a disagreement over my decision to date you. My parents were on my side, and after I made my position clear, the Wizard appeared to agree. I should have known better."

"He told the reporters?"

"He must have; he's the only one outside Shiz to know. This must be his way of teaching me a lesson…"

"What lesson?"

"That if I marry you, I'll never hear the end of it."

Galinda turned quite pink at that, and she quickly looked away, clearing her throat.

"Did you want my attention?"

"N-no…" Galinda quickly looked for something to change the subject, feeling the green woman's broke glasses in her dress pocket. "I picked up your glasses. I could fix them if you like."

"Maybe you should let me do that."

Galinda gave her a look, which Elphaba couldn't see. "You can't even see, you mean green thing. Just let me do it."

Elphaba smiled at that. "All right, my sweet. If it will make you happy."

"It will." Galinda pulled the glasses from her pocket, and she concentrated on the cracks in the lenses, willing them to mend themselves. Slowly, she saw the cracks begin to disappear, and after a few more moments, the glasses appeared to be good as new. "All right, Elphie. Try them."

Elphaba took the glasses from her girlfriend, slipping them on her face. "They seem all right…" She suddenly let out a cry of pain, and Galinda jumped, a scream escaping. Elphaba began to laugh, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, my sweet, I couldn't help it."

"Oh, Elphie! That was horrid! I thought you were really hurt."

"You would have known if I were."

The blonde gave her arm a smack, causing the green woman to laugh again before pulling her girlfriend into her lap.

"You did a good job. You're really starting to get this magic thing down," Elphaba said, twisting a blonde curl around her finger.

"Thanks Elphie," Galinda said with a little giggle before she leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip of the green woman's nose.

* * *

"Why do textbooks have to be so expensive?"

Elphaba smiled slightly as she put another book on top of the pile she was carrying. "Knowledge is expensive, my sweet."

"It shouldn't be…" Galinda let out a groan when the Munchkin handed her another book. "No, I don't want any more."

"You can stop pouting; that's the last one."

The two moved to stand in line, and after a few moments, the Frottican let out a sigh, looking at Elphaba. The green woman didn't seem to hear, so the blonde let out another sigh, louder this time. Still nothing.

"Elphieeeeeeeee…"

"What?"

"My arms hurt…"

"We're almost to the counter. Just hold on a little longer."

Galinda let out an exasperated sigh, her head falling back. "My arms are going to fall off!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Well it feels that way!"

Elphaba shook her head. "Fine, you go next then."

The blonde scurried forward, using the last of her strength to lift the books up onto the counter. Once her transaction had finished, Elphaba moved forward to pay for her own books, and as she was waiting, her gaze fell on a sign near the register.

"Help wanted…"

"Oh, are you interested?" the Gazelle behind the counter asked. "It gets especially busy around this time, and I'm having trouble managing on my own."

"Yes… I think I'd be interested."

"Perfect. If you'd like to come in tomorrow, we can get you all set up and ready to work."

"I didn't know you were looking for a job," Galinda said as the two left the store, bags in hand.

"I wasn't looking. That just happened to catch my attention; I didn't expect to be offered the job right then and there."

"Well… are you going to take it?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Sure, why not? It will be nice to actually work for my own money, rather than just relying on an inheritance."

Galinda had noticed that the closer of Elphaba's hands was free, and she flirted with the idea of holding it. The Munchkin, noticing where the blonde's gaze was, smiled slightly before gently taking the Frottican's hand. Galinda felt her heart fluttering in her chest, and she leaned against the green woman, enjoying the way their joined hands looked.

The next day, Galinda sent Elphaba off to her new job with a good luck kiss, and the green woman promised to keep from working late so the two could still spend the evening together. As she made her way to the bookstore, the Third Thropp Descending wondered if Galinda was right; could she change Lady Upland's mind over one simple dinner? What if she couldn't? What if she could? And what if, through some blessing of some divine, they did get married? Their families would have to meet… Elphaba shuddered at the thought of her family meeting anyone. That could only end in disaster, no doubt.

"Oh, good, you're here."

The Gazelle seemed quite excited to have someone with opposable thumbs working in her bookstore, and while the building was small, and the shelves were crowded, Elphaba felt right at home among the dusty pages. Her duties would mainly include shelving merchandise, ringing up customers, and anything else the required going up on the rickety ladder. The shop also had an upstairs, but that served mainly as an overflow area for old textbooks that had become obsolete.

"Never had time to go through them," the Gazelle explained. "You're welcome to do the job yourself if you like."

Elphaba considered taking on such a task, but for now, she was needed on the floor, fetching books that were too high for students to safely reach.

"I should have figured that of all places, you'd get a job here."

Elphaba looked up at the familiar voice and smiled. "And I'm surprised to see you here, of all people."

Fiyero gave her a look before giving her a hug, which Elphaba awkwardly tried to wriggle out of. "What did you do to your eye?"

"I wrestled a grizzly bear and a polar bear… at the same time."

"You'd never fight an Animal or animal."

"Fine. Would you believe I heroically pushed Galinda out of the way of an out of control carriage?"

"Yes, but you'd have worse injuries than that."

"Would you believe I fell down the stairs?"

"No."

"How about I smacked my eye on a camera?"

"Now that sounds like you."

Elphaba stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, so you wheedled the truth out of me."

"And I shall like to wheedle more. You didn't write me this summer at all, you know."

"I know. I was… busy."

"Oh, I see. You were _busy_." Fiyero made a few hip thrusts, and Elphaba flushed, smacking his shoulder.

"Not that kind of busy! I had to return to the Colwen Grounds. My sister was quite ill."

"I see. 'Colwen Grounds' being Frottica, your 'sister' being Galinda, and 'quite ill' being—"

"Do you actually need help, or are you just here to make crude jokes?"

"Both actually. I need these books." The prince handed her a crumpled list, and the green woman looked it over. "And you know my jokes are funny."

"They're inappropriate."

"The best kind of funny."

Elphaba gave him a look before she went to the ladder, moving it down a bit before climbing it. From below, she heard Fiyero let out a whistle.

"Boy, it's a shame you have to sit on something that pretty."

The Munchkin rolled her eyes, finding the needed book and sliding down the ladder. "Here. Feast your eyes on something you can actually have."

"Ouch."

Elphaba moved to another section, climbing up another ladder.

"You know I would never even think about taking you from Galinda."

"Do you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Elphaba slid down the ladder again, handing him another book. "It means don't torment yourself. You performed that Vinkan ritual; you know how much Galinda and I love each other."

"Of course I know; you've made it quite obvious. Much more obvious than when you were with me…"

The green woman turned to face him. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Fiyero shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with looking."

"No, as long as the person looking realizes that looking is all there will ever be."

"You think you're so damn irresistible."

"You're the one admiring my assets."

"Excuse me for thinking you're attractive."

"Fiyero, listen; you and I tried to be together. It didn't work out, and I didn't want to hurt you, so I backed out. I am sorry, okay, but this is who I am. I am a woman who is love with another woman. You will still be a close friend to me, but that is all." The green woman thrust the final book at him. "Now, if you have something else you'd like to settle, tell me now. If not, I have other customers who need my assistance."

Fiyero looked like he had more to say, but he instead just shook his head, saying, "That's all."

"Good. Now, have a nice day."

* * *

Night was just falling when Elphaba returned to room twenty-two, and upon opening the door, she found the lights off, and instead, the room was dimly lit by candles around the room.

"Glin?" she called as she closed the door. "Are you here?"

"Yes." Galinda's voice came coolly from the bathroom. "Sit down, and I'll be out shortly."

The green woman did, sitting on the pile of cushions that had apparently been set down for this very occasion.

"How was your first day?"

"It was rather busy," Elphaba replied, taking off her boots. "I never realized how many people have problems with finding books. Honestly, I could have drawn them a map, and they still would have been lost."

The door to the bathroom opened, and Elphaba felt Galinda behind her, undoing her braid.

"I'm sure you were very helpful."

"As much as I could be without sarcasm."

Galinda had freed her hair and was running her fingers through the inky locks, her fingers running again the green woman's scalp.

"You're feeling quite friendly tonight," Elphaba commented, closing her eyes at the feeling.

"Yes, well, I figured you deserved it." She pulled Elphaba's head back gently, and the Munchkin felt a pair of lips press softly against her own. After they broke apart, Galinda moved to sit beside the green woman, and Elphaba's eyes (her good one at least) widened at seeing the blonde's attire.

"Glin…"

"Yes Elphie?" Galinda couldn't help but grin at the green woman's expression.

Elphaba swallowed hard; the Frottican was wearing a sheer, silk nightdress that barely managed to cover her petite behind. The green woman could see the blonde's nipples through the material, and it made her subconsciously squeeze her legs together.

"You… is that new?" the Munchkin finally managed to get out.

"Oh this? It was just… lying around. Why, do you like it?"

"It's quite… fetching." Fetching? Who used a word like that anymore?! Elphaba wanted to smack herself.

Galinda could see the green woman's face turning a darker shade of green, so she decided to take pity on her girlfriend by changing the subject. "I thought that tonight, we could have a little celebration. You know, to commemorate your first day and all."

"That was very thoughtful of you, but I hardly think such a day deserves commemoration."

"Elphie, you should be proud." Galinda pulled out two glasses and a bottle of champagne, opening it before pouring some into the glasses. She handed one to the green woman, who was still staring at her with a dark green face. "Cheers to you, Elphie." The blonde took a sip from her glass, only to see that Elphaba had nervously downed hers in one gulp. "Elphaba, why are you nervous?"

"I'm not."

"You're a horrible liar." A pause. "It's my outfit, isn't it? You don't like it. I'll go change."

"No!" Elphaba pulled the blonde close before she could get away. "I very much like your outfit. I just don't… trust myself… around you… while you're dressed such a way."

A grim slid across Galinda's face. "Why, Miss Elphaba, whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Elphaba's hand had traveled up Galinda's bare thigh, causing the blonde to shiver.

"Why don't you show me?"

That was all Elphaba needed. With a low growl, she pinned Galinda to the floor, freeing her from the sheer material. Her mouth traveled from the blonde's lips, to her neck, across her breasts, and down her stomach. The blonde buried her hands in the raven hair, closing her eyes at the feeling.

Elphaba paused once she reached the small patch of blonde hair, and hesitantly, she pressed a kiss to the small bundle of nerves that had become swollen with excitement. Galinda let out a low moan at that, and the sound encouraged Elphaba to continue. Slowly, she ran her tongue just over Galinda's entrance, prompting a gasp and the lifting of pale hips. The Frottican looked down just in time to make eye contact with Elphaba before the Munchkin slid her tongue inside her.

"Elphie…" Galinda moaned once her head had cleared enough to articulate her feelings. Her fingers were tangled in Elphaba's dark mane, subconsciously pulling her closer. Elphaba had no intention of stopping, and instead continued to pleasure her girlfriend, enjoying the sounds coming from the blonde. Relatively soon, Galinda felt her body release, and she slowly relaxed, relinquishing her hold on the Munchkin.

Elphaba slid back up the Frottican's body, gently kissing her neck. "I hope that to your liking, my sweet."

"That was amazing, Elphie…" Galinda kissed the green woman, tasting a bit of herself on dark lips. "_You're _amazing."

"You're very kind to say so." Elphaba held the blonde close, and both let out a sigh of content. And it occurred to Elphaba in that moment that perhaps marrying Galinda someday wasn't such a crazy prospect after all.

* * *

It was at breakfast the next morning that the roommates entered the dining hall, and were immediately approached by Galinda's three former friends.

"Have you seen the paper?"

"It's absolutely horrible!"

"I think the people of Oz have a right to know what kind of person is going to be taking the throne next," Pfannee said, pushing ahead of the other two.

"If you have a point, please get to it. I have not yet had my coffee, and I am more disagreeable without it," Elphaba said.

Pfannee handed the green woman a newspaper, a smirk on her face.

"_The Heiress of Oz's Not So Straight Truth_?"

Galinda looked up at the Munchkin, whose face had become a bit paler green. The picture under the headline was that of Elphaba holding onto Galinda's hand, just about to take a swing at a reporter. Elphaba set the paper ablaze, letting it fall to the floor. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just about her, but they had dragged Galinda into this as well… The green woman swore she'd never forgive the Wizard for this.

"Fine. Let all of Oz know the type of person I am. This changes nothing." Elphaba took the blonde's hand defiantly before stalking over to the food line.

"Elphaba… are you all right?"

"Just fine."

"You're crushing my hand…"

"Oh… sorry." Elphaba let go of the blonde's hand, turning back to the food, but her appetite had left her, so she instead moved to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Galinda looked down. "Well… all of Oz is going to know about us… and I just… I want you to know that I… I don't plan on going anywhere… and I don't want you to think that I will."

Elphaba looked at the blonde, smiling slightly. "Thank you, my sweet. I appreciate that."

Galinda let out a small giggle. "Besides, I've always wondered what it would be like to be a sort of celebrity."

The green woman laughed. "I think you'll be finding out soon enough."

* * *

Ozwald glanced at the paper before tossing it aside. "What's the plan if this doesn't work?"

The Wizard shook his head. "I'm not sure… Elphaba has proven to be quite resilient… there must be some way to make her come around."


	25. Work Bitch

_You want a hot body  
__You want a Bugatti  
__You want a Maserati  
__You better work bitch  
__You want a Lamborghini  
__Sip Martinis  
__Look hot in a bikini  
__You better work bitch  
__You want a live fancy  
__Live in a big mansion  
__Party in France_

_You better work bitch  
__Now get to work bitch_

_-Work B**ch by Britney Spears_

Elphaba had just begun to sift through the piles of old textbooks when the sound of a bell caught her attention. "Be right there," she called, knowing it was someone ringing the bell on the counter, meaning they wanted service. The bell rang again as Elphaba started down the creaky spiral staircase. "I said I'll be right there!" The green woman reached the first floor and approached the counter, hearing the bell ring again. She slammed her hand over the bell, trying to keep her composure. "How can I help you?"

"Hi Elphie."

"Galinda?" The Munchkin was surprised to see her, and felt bad about her harsh tone. "Um… I… I didn't think you'd…"

"What? Come visit my girlfriend at work?" Galinda gave a smile. "What kind of girlfriend do you think I am?"

"A good one?"

The Frottican gave her a look.

"Did I say good? I meant amazing and beautiful."

"You're so sweet."

"Elphaba, those new textbooks just arrived. They need to be shelved."

"I'm on it." Elphaba moved to fetch the first box, and as she carried it to the appropriate section, Galinda followed her. "So, are you going to inform me as to why you are here?" the green woman asked, opening the box and pulling the books out.

"Can't a girl just visit her gorgeous green girlfriend?"

"Yes, a girl can, but when it's you, and you've used the word 'girlfriend' three times in quick succession, then I am suspicious."

"You're always suspicious. I think that's your default setting: suspicious and sarcastic."

"Those are two settings, and tell me what it is you want from me, since I am still working."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "Of course not my sweet. On the contrary, I'm very happy to see you. I just know how you are, and I know that you put on your 'I'm a little cutie' act, you want something from me."

Galinda would have protested further, but Elphaba was right… as usual. "Fine, if you must be that way."

Silence.

"Well?"

"My parents want to have dinner this weekend."

"What?!" Elphaba stood up so suddenly that she forgot she was standing near the ladder and cracked her head on it. "How could they decide so quickly? I thought you just came up with that idea," the green woman said, rubbing her head with a growl.

"I might have written to my mother when I arrived at Shiz…"

"You might have?"

"Okay, I did. But Elphie, this will be good! You can show my parents the person you really are, and then—"

"And then what? I don't know if I can change your mother's mind in one evening."

Galinda's lower lip quivered. "I'd do it for you…"

"Oh, no, not the lower lip quiver."

The blonde didn't stop.

Elphaba let out a groan. "Ozdamnit… fine, fine, we'll have dinner."

"Well, don't sound so excited."

The Munchkin sighed. "Galinda, I would _love_ to have dinner with you and your parents this weekend."

"And we would be glad to have you."

Elphaba shook her head, moving down the skinny aisle to continue shelving. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever put up with you."

"I could say the same about you."

"I wonder the same about me."

Galinda laughed at that before she leaned in, kissing the green woman on the cheek. "I'll tell you why: because I love you."

"A miracle in itself."

* * *

"Galinda, aren't you ready yet?"

"Hold your horses, Elphie; I'll be out soon."

"If I had horses, I wouldn't have to hold them; by the time you finished, they'd be too old to go anywhere."

The bathroom door opened, revealing Galinda with her hands on her hips. "What was that?"

"Oh, it's magic. You make a sarcastic comment, and she emerges."

"Elphaba Thropp."

"That's me."

"You're in trouble."

"No I'm not. You didn't use my full name."

It occurred to Galinda that she didn't know Elphaba's middle name, and that sudden realization was going to irk her until she knew. "Well… what's your middle name?"

The green woman let out a snort of amusement. "So you can sound like my mother? I'm not going to tell you."

"But we tell each other everything."

"Well, this will be my one secret."

"Are you sure you want to waste it on something as trivial as that?"

Elphaba sighed. There was simply no winning with Galinda. "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?"

"Not for a second."

"Well, have fun with that."

The blonde crossed her arms at that. "I'll wheedle it out of you one way or another." Her gaze fell on the green woman's navy frock. "You're not wearing that to meet my parents."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Elphaba Thropp, you take that awful frock off right now. You're much prettier than that, and I want you to wear something that proves it! How about that black dress you wore at Lurlinemas?"

"No, I hated that dress. I'm not going to wear it to see your parents."

Galinda's eyes narrowed. "We're either going to do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I'm shaking."

"Fine. You brought this on yourself." The blonde suddenly tackled her roommate, knocking her back on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I warned you!" Galinda grabbed the bottom of Elphaba's frock and began to tug at it.

"Galinda—"

"You're not wearing this!" The Frottican managed to get it over the green woman's head, and Elphaba was left flailing as she tried to resist. Her angry protests were muffled by the frock (which was probably for the better), and Galinda finally yanked the clothing free, leaving Elphaba clad only in her black undergarments.

"If you wanted me naked that badly, you could have just said so," Elphaba said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"That's for another time, but for now, you're going to put on that nice black dress, or I'm going to put it on you."

A grin crossed Elphaba's face. "I get the feeling you want to put it on me."

Galinda turned pink at that, and turned away, pulling dress from the closet. "Just put the dress on, you silly girl."

Elphaba caught the dress with a laugh before she stood, slipping it over her head. "There. Happy?"

"I will be once you put on shoes and fix your hair."

"My hair is fine."

"No braid tonight. You have beautiful hair; you should leave it down."

"It gets in the way."

"Well, that's the cost of beauty."

"You are not backing down on this, are you?"

"No, and the sooner you accept that, the happier we'll both be."

Elphaba shook her head, letting out a sigh. "All right, Glin. You win. I'll wear the dress, and the shoes, and leave my hair down."

"Really?" That had seemed a little too easy…

Elphaba nodded. "Really. I have one condition though."

"What is it?"

"You have to wait until tomorrow."

"Elphaba Thropp—"

"Because if I do all that now, I'll have to sleep that way on the train."

Realization slowly came to the blonde, causing Elphaba to grin.

"Why, Miss Galinda, you didn't forget that we were traveling overnight, did you?"

"I…"

"I'm sure you didn't. Now, may I have my frock back, or shall I be traveling in my undergarments?"

* * *

Galinda quite enjoyed being in a private car, and she enjoyed the fact that there was a single bed even more.

"Now you have to sleep with me," she'd said to her companion. Elphaba had merely grinned, and stated she had no objection to that.

The two were currently sitting in the aforementioned bed; Elphaba with book in hand, and Galinda curled up beside her. As the blonde glanced up at the eldest Thropp child, she felt a sudden surge of affection for her. Despite the fact that her mother had made her dislike for the green woman obvious, the Munchkin was still agreeing to have dinner with her, and only because Galinda had asked her (perhaps she'd begged and pouted too). When the Frottican had first met her roommate, she never would have expected such from her; she'd hardly expected a decent greeting. Galinda pushed herself up to place a kiss on a verdant cheek, causing dark lips to twitch before equally dark eyes were on her.

"Everything all right, my sweet?"

"Yes… I was just thinking about how amazing you are."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "And what has prompted such thinking?"

"Just you."

"I see." Elphaba leaned down to kiss the blonde's forehead before she went back to her book.

The blonde wasn't about to give up her girlfriend's attention that easily. "Elphie…"

"What?"

"Pay attention to me."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at that, and she marked her page before setting it aside. "A woman who knows what she wants."

"I want you." Galinda moved into the green woman's lap, putting her arms around her neck. "Now, when you meet my parents, what are you going to say?"

"Hello?"

"Elphaba."

"Then I'll say, 'Thank you very much for falling in love, or being forced to marry, and subsequently creating your daughter, for she is quite an amazing and beautiful young woman, and I am hopelessly in love with her'."

The blonde blushed lightly at that. "While that's flattering, you can't say that either."

"Well, why don't you tell me what I can say, since you seem to be shooting down all my ideas."

The Frottican gave her a look. "Well, I don't know!"

"Then why am I getting in trouble?" Elphaba flopped back onto the bed, bringing Galinda down with her.

"Maybe—"

A green finger on her lips stopped her. "Shh. I have an idea: how about you lay down here with me, and we worry about all that other stuff tomorrow?"

Galinda smiled. "I like that idea."

As she lay with her head on Elphaba's chest that night, Galinda was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of the train wheels along the rails, and a small smile was on her face as she held herself close to the green woman's warmth.

* * *

Upon reaching the Frottica station, Elphaba let out a sigh, and rolled over in the bed so she was facing away from the door. "Maybe I'll just go back to Shiz."

"No, Elphie; we came this far. Now get up." Galinda pinched the green woman's behind, causing the Munchkin to jerk away and sit up, scowling at her. "Hmm. I can see why you like doing it to me so much."

Highmuster was the first to greet the two as they entered, and he informed them that Lady Upland would not be making an appearance until dinner. And so, with time to kill, the roommates found themselves at the stables.

"You know, we've had horses for as long as I can remember, yet I was never given any formal riding lessons," Galinda said as she brushed a white mare.

"Neither was I," Elphaba replied, stroking the snout of a black stallion.

"But you know how to ride."

"It's not terribly complicated, my sweet. I'm sure you could do it."

"You think so?"

Elphaba nodded. "Come on, let's get these horses saddled up, and I'll prove it to you."

Soon enough, the two were out on a trail, Galinda's horse beside her girlfriend's.

"How are you doing over there?" the green woman asked.

"Fine so far."

"See? What did I tell you?"

"Don't jinx me, Elphie. If I fall, I will blame you."

Elphaba laughed, and a silence passed between them. "Galinda… what if I can't change your mother's mind?"

"Why do you have to think that way?"

"I'm not. I'm just stating a very realistic possibility."

"It sounds like you don't want to get along with my parents."

"Galinda, that's not true—"

"Then why can't you just try?" The blonde took off, and Elphaba quickly urged her horse after her.

"Galinda! Galinda, come back!"

The green woman chased her girlfriend up a hill, and upon reaching the top, the mare stumbled, causing the Frottican to fall off and roll down the other side.

"Galinda!" Elphaba led the horse down the hill before jumping off, running to the blonde's side. "Are you all right?"

Galinda sat up, her shoulders shaking as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, Elphie… I just wish things were different… I wish we didn't have to try so hard to convince everyone that our love isn't something to be condemned."

"I know, my sweet, but that's the world we live in. We knew it wouldn't be easy, but I'm willing to do anything to stay with you… even spend a night with your parents."

The blonde leaned against her, sniffling. "Thank you Elphie."

The Third Thropp Descending picked her girlfriend up, carrying her back to her horse and setting her on it. Elphaba mounted her own horse, and as the two turned to start back for the Upland estate, Galinda beckoned the green woman close.

"What is it?"

Galinda leaned in and kissed the Munchkin deeply. "That's for being your sweet, thoughtful self."

* * *

"Miss Elphaba. We're so glad you could join us for dinner."

Elphaba nodded to Lady Upland. "Thank you for agreeing to have me."

The four sat down, and Galinda squeezed the green woman's hand reassuringly under the table.

"So, Miss Elphaba, you've been quite popular lately," Lady Upland said, tossing a familiar newspaper onto the table.

Elphaba cringed at the blaring headline. "Yes, well I was caught unaware… it was not one of my finer moments."

"You seem to have quite the temper."

"My main concern was getting Galinda away from those vultures. In doing so, I might have gotten a little… carried away."

"It looks like you threw quite the punch," Highmuster said. "It would be well-deserved, based on that black eye of yours."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "This is nothing compared to the other guy."

Highmuster let out a laugh at that, though Lady Upland didn't look amused.

"You find fighting amusing, Miss Elphaba?"

"Oh, calm down, my dear. She was protecting our daughter; I would think you'd find that admirable."

Galinda looked at the green woman, who offered her a small smile.

"Dinner is served."

Four plates were set down, and as the lids were lifted away, Elphaba had to stop herself from crying out. Staring up at her was a fish, specifically a trout; whether it had been an animal or Animal she didn't know, and she really didn't care. All she knew was that there was no way she could eat it.

Galinda noticed, and frowned. She turned to her mother, saying, "I told you Elphaba doesn't eat meat."

"Yes, I know. That's why we're having fish," Lady Upland replied.

"That still counts."

"No, Glin, it's fine," Elphaba said, picking at the vegetables around the poor trout (Trout?). "I'm not that hungry anyway."

The younger Frottican shot her mother a look, knowing she had planned this on purpose. "Elphaba just got a job at the bookstore," Galinda said, trying to change the subject.

"It's nothing special," the green woman added, not wanting to be the center of attention (though that was going to be hard to avoid).

"A bookstore. How… quaint," Lady Upland said. "And you enjoy such a mediocre job?"

"Yes I do because I believe in working for my share, instead of just having it handed to me. I don't like relying on people," Elphaba replied.

"Sounds like a good ethic to have," Highmuster said.

Lady Upland gave her husband a look, but he hardly seemed to notice. She turned her attention back to the green woman, knowing how to get under that sinful skin. "And your family? How are they? You did visit them this summer, didn't you?"

"They're doing well."

"It must be so taxing on your mother, what with having to care for three children on her own. Your father has moved out, hasn't he?"

Elphaba gripped her fork tightly, forcing herself to remain calm. "He comes home from time to time to help her, but no, he does not live with us."

"And your sister; she's an invalid, isn't she? I can't imagine the toll that must take on your mother, having to give her constant care while worrying about you."

"That's enough," Galinda said, not liking where this was headed.

"My siblings require more care than I do, being younger than me."

"I suppose it made your mother's life easier when she sent you to live with the Wizard; I heard you rather rambunctious and troublesome. Though I can imagine why, growing up with your mother the way she was."

"You can stop now," Galinda said, growing increasingly worried.

"I'm just trying to understand why everyone is so enamored with a bastard child; I mean, it was mere luck that the man your mother had an affair with ended up being the Wizard… unless she planned it so she could blackmail him later on." "

Elphaba twitched slightly, feeling herself slipping into that dark place.

"I can see where you get it from; such a poor role model—"

"STOP IT!"

Lady Upland's meal exploded, causing everyone to jump. Elphaba was shaking, and she felt Galinda place a hand on her arm gently.

"Elphie…?"

"I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Elphaba stood up, unsure if she should help clean up her mess. "I… I have to go." She turned and quickly ran from the room.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called, standing up and chasing after her. "Elphaba, come back!"

Lady Upland looked at her husband, brushing a lettuce leaf from her arm. "She did that on purpose."

"You were being awfully rude," Highmuster said, taking another bite of his trout. "You've no one to blame but yourself."

* * *

Elphaba had managed to make it outside, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Elphie?"

The green woman turned, seeing Galinda approaching her.

"I'm so sorry, Galinda. I… I don't know what happened. I just… it was just one little mistake…"

"Elphie, shh… it's all right," Galinda said soothingly, placing her hands on the sides of the Munchkin's face. "It's not your fault. My mother was trying to antagonize you."

"I tried Glin… I really did try, but then she started talking about my mother…"

"I know… it's all right…" The Frottican brushed a few strands of loose hair from Elphaba's face, kissing her gently. "Thank you."

"For what? I decorated your mother's dress with her dinner!"

Galinda let out a small giggle. "That was kind of funny…"

"Galinda, we want her to like me."

"I know, but thank you for trying. You've been a good sport so far, and I know we can do this."

* * *

Elphaba let out a sigh as she stood outside the den. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. She's in there, taking her usual evening wine by the fire."

"In this weather?"

"It doesn't make any difference to her." Galinda gave her girlfriend a smile. "You'll be fine. I'll be in my room waiting for you." She gave her a quick kiss. "Good luck."

The blonde skipped away, and Elphaba turned to face the door, taking a deep breath. She knocked once, saying, "Lady Upland?"

"Who is it?"

"It's me… Elphaba. I was hoping you'd let me apologize."

A pause, and then, "Come in."

The green woman opened the door, entering the den, which was lit only by the fireplace. The Munchkin closed the door as Lady Upland turned to face her, wine glass in hand.

"Well?"

"I'm very sorry for what happened during dinner. My magic… gets out of hand at times."

"Perhaps you should learn how to control it."

Elphaba set her jaw. "Yes, Madame Morrible is working on that with me."

"Miss Elphaba, I understand that what I said might have upset you, but is any of it not true? Did I lie?"

The green woman forced herself to remain calm. "No. You did not lie."

Lady Upland approached, and Elphaba held her hands tightly behind her back.

"Miss Elphaba, I want to make something very clear: I do not hate you as a person. Yes, you are a bad influence with your… radical attitude, but I might be able to overlook that if you were a more… suitable partner for my daughter."

"You're upset because I'm dating Galinda."

"Must you use that word? It only reminds me of how sickening the whole ordeal is."

Elphaba sighed. "Lady Upland, you may not like the fact that we are together, but I love Galinda very dearly, and I can give her a very good life."

"But not children."

"Well, no."

"Miss Elphaba, even if by sheer luck you are the Wizard's daughter, you are still a very important person. Yes, you will be the ruler of Oz one day, and I'm sure the Wizard would like to see his bloodline continued. You being with Galinda does not allow for such. Your relationship would bring both families to an end."

"Honestly, I don't care. I don't care about continuing the Wizard's line, or even my own. I care about Galinda, and I will be with her, whether you grant me your blessing or not, though it will be much easier on your daughter if you approve."

Lady Upland leaned in close. "Listen to me: I do not approve, nor will I. You will never be able to prove yourself to me, so I suggest you end this now before you break Galinda's heart."

"I came only to apologize; do you accept it or not?"

The older Frottican straightened up. "No. Now, leave."

Elphaba nodded, turning for the door. Just before she left, she snapped her fingers, shattering the glass in Lady Upland's hand, and smiling slightly to herself.

* * *

Galinda was lying on her bed when the door opened, revealing her girlfriend. "So how did it go?" she asked, sitting up on her heels.

Elphaba didn't reply; instead she crossed the room in two strides, grabbed Galinda by the shoulders, and kissed her fiercely. The blonde let out a muffled squeak, but easily melted into the kiss, running her hands through Elphaba's hair.

"I love you so much…"

Galinda felt a little high from the kiss, and she smiled at the green woman. "I take it the talk went well?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Your mother hates me."

"She does not—"

"Glin, she said she would never approve of me… or us…"

The blonde's expression fell, and she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for putting you through this, Elphie… I thought we could change her mind if we showed her how much we loved each other."

"It's all right, my sweet. Just because we failed now doesn't mean I'm going to give up." Elphaba held the blonde close, rubbing her back in a way Galinda found very comforting. "We'll find a way… I promise."

That way would come much sooner than they thought, because it was the smell of smoke that woke Galinda in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes wearily, looking around the room.

"Elphie… do you smell that?"

The green woman let out a grunt. "What am I smelling? Did you wet the bed?"

The blonde gave her a light smack, and was about to say more when the sound of shattering glass caused her to scream instead.

The room was immediately showered in flames, and in that moment, chaos erupted.


	26. Haunted

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
__Won't lose you again  
__Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
__I thought I had you figured out  
__Something's gone terribly wrong  
__You're all I wanted  
__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
__I thought I had you figured out  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
__Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_-Haunted by Taylor Swift_

"Elphaba!"

"Run Glin!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

Elphaba was doing her best to contain the blaze, but she couldn't lay down a layer of ice thick enough to put it out. She wished Galinda would run so she wouldn't have to worry about her, but the blonde wasn't going anywhere. The green woman became aware of the fact that she was holding herself back; her magic, she had learned, was a trade-off of sorts. Either she limited it with control, or she used its full potential, but ran the risk of harming an innocent bystander (namely Galinda).

_If I can't contain this fire, Galinda and her family will be in more harm._

She would have to let go… not all the way, but enough to save the woman she loved. With a forward push, she willed a stronger ice sheet forward, covering the fire and extinguishing it with a hiss. The green woman stumbled forward a step, putting a hand to her head.

"Elphie…?" The blonde put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Are you all right?"

Galinda didn't reply, because at that moment, another thought struck her. "My parents." She ran from the room.

"Galinda, wait!" Elphaba forced herself to stand and chased after the blonde, who was about to open the closed door to her parents' bedroom. "Don't—"

She wasn't able to finish, because at that moment, the Frottican opened the door, creating the very thing Elphaba had been hoping to avoid: a backdraft. Both girls were thrown back from the force of the explosion, and Elphaba managed to sit up, the heat practically unbearable.

"Galinda!" She crawled to her girlfriend's side, finding her to be unconscious. The Munchkin turned to face the flames that were eating away at the bedroom, and she got to her feet, standing over the blonde. She knew the Uplands were inside… and it was up to her to save them. It would take a much stronger force of magic than she had ever used before, which meant for the first time, she would be willingly calling on her anger. Elphaba took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and recalled all the words that made her angry.

"_With a mother like yours…"_

"_They always loved Nessa more…"_

"_How long before you lose control and harm Miss Galinda?"_

The Munchkin's eyes opened, and frost shot from her hands, beginning to cover the flames.

"Elphaba?" The Uplands had emerged, Elphaba's magic having created a path.

"No time to talk; you have to go!" Elphaba shouted, her voice strained with the effort of her magic. The Uplands fled, and the green woman turned her attention back to the fire, which was still fighting her. With a final push, Elphaba finally managed to put the flames out, leaving a blackened exterior behind. The Third Thropp Descending fell to her knees, her vision clouded. She shook it away before picking up the still unconscious blonde and carrying her from the house, hoping the fresh air would help wake her.

Outside, Elphaba knelt down, brushing soot from Galinda's face. "Galinda, my sweet, can you hear me? Wake up, you're safe now."

With a few coughs, the blonde's eyes opened weakly, and she looked up at the ash-covered face of her girlfriend. "Elphaba…"

"Yes, it's me."

"My parents?"

"They're all right."

"Are you all right girls?" Highmuster asked, approaching the two.

"Yes, we're fine," Galinda replied as Elphaba helped her stand. The blonde hugged her father. "I'm glad you're all right too."

"Did you see how the fire started?"

Galinda shook her head.

"I might have an idea," Lady Upland said, her gaze on Elphaba.

This did not go unnoticed. "Hold on. I did not start that fire," the green woman protested.

"You can't possibly think that Elphaba had anything to do with it!"

"She was able to contain it rather quickly."

"I had to act quickly to save you! Believe me, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't waste my time with fires."

"I didn't say you used it to try and kill us."

"Listen: you have insulted my family and me, and only because you don't approve of my dating Galinda. Now, I save your life, and you still can't let it go? I am not going to stop loving Galinda, so if you can't accept that, then—"

A gunshot suddenly rang out, and a pain in her back cut Elphaba off. At first, she thought it was Galinda who had been shot, and the green woman whipped around, throwing an icicle at the unknown assailant. She watched it go through a familiar-looking man (she would later come to recognize him as the other bandit who had attacked their carriage the year before) before she turned her attention to Galinda, who had covered her mouth with her hands.

"Galinda, are you all right?"

The blonde nodded slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Elphaba… he shot you…"

The green woman's brow furrowed, and she reached behind her, feeling a wetness running down her back. She brought her hand back, and was met with the sight of blood. She looked back up at Galinda, the blonde being the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

She had always been different. It wasn't just the green; even as a child, Elphaba had known she was the odd one out; an introvert, as it were. While the others avoided her like the plague (after teasing had become mundane), one girl had been intrigued by the green woman. She had always been sickly, making her an outcast among the others, just like the young green Thropp.

"I like to read too," she had said, sitting beside Elphaba. The green woman couldn't for the life of her remember her name, but she did remember that she almost had a friend.

Almost.

It had been an accident… they had been playing by the water, and by playing, she meant picking apples. The two had been climbing a tree to get to the higher fruits, and the girl had mentioned bringing some apples home to their mothers. Elphaba had stated that her mother wouldn't appreciate them, leaving the girl to question why. The young Thropp didn't want to elaborate, but the girl was persistent, and repeatedly pestered her.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

The branch shook, and the girl's eyes widened before she fell, landing in the river below, which had filled with rainwater. Elphaba could only stare, paralyzed with fear, waiting for her almost friend to surface.

She never did.

They told Elphaba that she had drowned, that there was nothing she could have done, but the green woman always had a feeling she had contributed in some way… once again, she was convinced that being alone was the best way to keep those around her safe.

* * *

"Elphie? Elphaba, please wake up… don't leave me, okay? I don't want to be alone."

The sound of Galinda's voice cut through the darkness, and Elphaba opened her eyes wearily, seeing the blonde leaning over her.

A smile crossed her face at seeing those dark eyes open. "Hi Elphie."

"Galinda…" The green woman tried to sit up, letting out a wince as pain shot through her back.

"Don't try to move."

"I'm fine."

"I can tell it hurts you. Please lie still."

Elphaba looked at her before nodding. "What happened?"

Galinda moved to lie beside the green woman, putting an arm around her head to stroke her dark hair, and the other took Elphaba's hand gently. "After you collapsed, my father carried you inside; there wasn't time to take you to the hospital, so he decided to remove the bullet himself."

"Wait. Your father removed a bullet from my back?"

"Did I forget to tell you that he's a surgeon?"

"It must have slipped your mind." A pause. "Wait… did he see me naked?"

Galinda gave her a look. "Elphaba."

"What? It's a legitimate concern. Not everyone is prepared to see that much green."

"He had to remove your nightdress, yes, but your underwear was still on. Honestly, Elphaba."

"Honestly yourself. I wouldn't want my father to see you naked."

"Glad to see your sense of humor was unaffected." Galinda kissed the green woman's forehead. "I was really was worried though… I thought I might lose you… and that terrified me more than anything ever has."

Elphaba cupped the blonde's face gently, stroking her cheek with her thumb. She smiled when Galinda leaned into her touch, closing her eyes. "I will never leave you behind, my sweet."

Galinda kissed the green woman's fingers, one by one. "I held onto that belief… the whole time, I told myself you'd never go anywhere I can't follow."

"And that is the truth."

"Luckily, my father was able to remove the bullet, and bandaged your wound. You're going to be all right."

"That's certainly reassuring."

The two exchanged a short kiss, which soon turned into a longer one. Elphaba had just moved to pull Galinda on top of her when the sound of a cleared throat caught their attention. The two girls looked up to see Lady Upland standing in the doorway.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," she said. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Elphaba replied, holding onto Galinda as she sat up. The blonde sat beside her, watching as her mother approached.

Lady Upland appeared to have a hard time finding the words, but she finally said, "I… I wanted to apologize for my… earlier behavior towards you, Miss Thropp. I… I misjudged you. I thought I was doing what was best for my family… and my daughter, but I see that I was wrong. You… you saved us… not only from the fire, but from the bandit who set it as well. More specifically, you saved me. Had you not been standing where you were…"

"Lady Upland, my taking a bullet for you was not intentional, but there is something you must know about me: I would do it in a heartbeat for Galinda. I care for your daughter very, very much… enough to die for her."

"Yes… I think I see that now." Lady Upland cleared her throat, looking down at her hands before saying, "Miss Elphaba, I would like to… start over, if we could. You will still have to prove yourself to me… and prove that you can care for my daughter should you too ever decide to marry. I want to know she is with someone who can provide for her in any and every way. I will no longer condemn your relationship."

Galinda gripped Elphaba's hand reassuringly, and the green woman smiled at her. "Thank you. A chance is all I ask for. I will not disappoint you."

"I hope not." And with that, the older Frottican left the room, leaving Galinda to let out a happy squeal before hugging the green woman tightly.

"Elphie, you did it!"

"Not breathing…"

The blonde released the Munchkin, settling in her lap happily before kissing her deeply. "I knew you could."

"Yes, it only took a house fire and a bullet in my back."

The Frottican tucked a lock of inky hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "I love you so much Elphie."

"As I love you."

Galinda leaned against her, enjoying having Elphaba's arms around her. "So… marriage…"

"Oh no. We are far too young to be thinking about anything of that sort, my sweet."

"But let's entertain the notion, just for fun."

Elphaba sighed. "All right. Let's entertain, since I can't go anywhere."

The blonde grinned before taking Elphaba's hands in her own. "So, first I have to meet your family formally—"

"Oh, Oz stop, this is already too painful. The thought of you and my family all in one place for more than five minutes…" The green woman shuddered.

"I thought your family was just fine."

"The thought made me throw up a little in my mouth."

"Stop." Galinda hit her shoulder lightly. "Now, we wouldn't be married until we graduate from Shiz; you know, to keep from being distracted."

"Of course. Having a wedding ring on my dominant hand would cause my essay writing to come to complete stop every time."

"You know what I mean." A pause. "Oh, but who would propose?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

"Then I'll do it."

"But then you don't get an engagement ring."

Elphaba shrugged. "I resolved myself long ago to the fact that I would never wear an engagement ring in my life."

"Elphaba Thropp, you need an engagement ring. You are a woman, and you deserve to be treated like one. We'll both propose."

"All right, so we're engaged. The end?"

"It most certainly is not. After we're engaged, we'll have to tell our parents, and then you know what happens next."

"Please don't say it."

"Our families have to meet."

"Noooooo!" Elphaba flopped back, covering her face with a pillow.

"You're so dramatic."

A muffled mumble was her response.

"It's not polite to mumble, Elphie."

The green woman removed the pillow, giving her girlfriend a look. "Do you know what would happen if your parents met my severely dysfunctional family?"

"Enlighten me."

"They would run screaming from the premises within five minutes."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on your family?"

"I think I am being particularly kind. You met them once; you don't know them like I do."

"No, but I know you." Galinda leaned down, gently kissing the green woman. "And I know that a person as amazing as you has to come from an equally impressive family."

"You would be quite wrong to assume that." Elphaba sat up, bringing the blonde with her. "And in any case, we don't know if we'll even get married."

Galinda looked down at their joined hands. "Don't you want to?" Her voice was quiet, something Elphaba hadn't expected.

"Glin… I…" Elphaba looked down, not entirely sure what to say. "Galinda, I love you, I really do, and believe me when I say that I would give you everything you wanted. But marriage… it's a commitment I've never given much thought to. I mean… could you really spend the rest of your life with me? Remember who I am."

Galinda looked back up into dark chocolate eyes. "Elphaba, when I was younger, I attended a wedding as a flower girl. When the bride and groom were exchanging their vows, the groom said something that really stuck with me. He said, 'Don't marry the one you think you can live with. Marry the one you know you can't live without.'"

There was a pause before Elphaba said, "Which one am I?"

"Oh, you awful green thing!" Galinda stood and made to leave, but Elphaba caught her by her dress.

"I was kidding, come back." The green woman pulled her back into her lap, despite the blonde having her arms crossed in an annoyed way. "Look, I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure."

"You're sure now, but things could change."

"And if they don't?"

Elphaba didn't reply, and Galinda furrowed her brow.

"You're not telling me something."

"Galinda—"

"You can either keep this secret or your middle name, but you only get to keep one."

The Third Thropp Descending sighed. "I'm scared…"

"Of what? Me? We've already been down this road."

"I'm terrified of losing you."

"Losing me?"

"There are plenty of people in Oz… good people… great people… people who can give you a family… and out of all those people… you picked me. And even though I wear a confident front, I'm terrified that one day you'll wake up, look over and see me and just… change your mind."

"Elphaba… do you really have that little confidence in me? In yourself?"

"Galinda, you have to understand that I've never had much stability in my life. My family was always moving around… people came and went… and I just got used to it. To have you be a consistent factor in my life… it's different, but in a good way, and I'm afraid that if I let myself become too happy and attached… it'll hurt that much more if I ever lose you."

"Elphaba Thropp, you listen to me: you will never lose me."

"But—"

"Never." Galinda kissed her fiercely. "And that is the end of this conversation. I don't want to hear you bring it up again."

* * *

Even though she was concerned for the green woman, Elphaba refused to stay in bed the next day, instead insisting that they had to return to Shiz.

"But Elphie, you were shot!"

"Yes, and your father removed the bullet."

"You still need to recover."

"I'm fine."

Galinda made a face, hands moving to rest on her hips. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

"Yes, I know."

Once on the train back to Shiz, it occurred to Galinda that she still had unanswered questions. She looked over at the green woman, who had just opened a book. Her window of opportunity was rapidly closing.

"Why did that bandit try to burn our house down?"

Elphaba looked up at the blonde over the tops of her glasses. "You really don't want me to read, do you?"

"I just want some answers before I lose you to literature."

The Munchkin closed her book. "I can only assume it was an attempt to flush you and your parents out of the house."

"Why?"

"To make it easier to rob you."

"Then why did he shoot you?"

Elphaba was about to answer when the image of the bandit came to mind. She knew him from somewhere… the green woman closed her eyes, trying to recall where she'd seen his face.

"Elphie?"

The Munchkin opened her eyes, realization hitting her. "He recognized me."

"What?"

"Those two bandits who attacked our carriage… I killed one of them… and that was the other."

Galinda's eyes widened at that. "Elphie…" She remembered how hard it had been for the green woman after she'd killed the first… she couldn't imagine how the Munchkin felt now. The blonde moved to sit beside her roommate, gently wrapping her arm around one of Elphaba's. "You know you did the right thing… don't you? He shot you first… and in the back."

"Yes, I know…"

There was a silence, in which Elphaba didn't try to pull away, but Galinda could tell the green woman slipping.

"I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

"You'd be surprised just how easy it was."

Her eyes were growing darker… Galinda touched the side of her face gently, turning it so that they were facing each other. "Elphaba… come back to me."

Dark eyes lightened, and Elphaba focused on the blonde in front of her. "I reacted so quickly because I thought he shot you… and then I thought that I had failed you… that I hadn't been able to protect you."

Galinda got up onto her knees so she was eye level with her girlfriend, kissing her gently before resting her forehead against the Munchkin's. "There is no time I feel safer than whenever I am with you."

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, I apologize for the fact that it has taken this long for us to speak, but I have been quite busy."

"No need to apologize. This past week has been quite enjoyable, and you would do better to apologize for ruining it by making me meet with you."

Morrible gave her a look, shaking her head. "I see you have not changed since last semester."

"I wouldn't want to make your life too easy."

"Yes… in any case, the subject of your magic is still one that needs to be addressed."

"You mean I wasn't tortured by you enough last year?"

"Last year was about control, and it would appear that you've actually taken something away from those lessons, despite your resistance. However, I am more concerned with the next step your magic will be taking."

Elphaba let out a sigh. "If this lecture has an end, I would appreciate it if you reached within the next five seconds."

"Patience is a virtue, one you still have to learn. I trust the nightmares have stopped?"

"Would you like to consult my dream journal for that answer?"

"I'll take that as a yes. What you must understand is that as your magic grows stronger, it becomes more connected to you, and draws on more of you. Before, it manifested through your dreams because it was left unchecked, but now that you have more control, it will manifest in another way."

"Do you enjoy giving me these lectures? I mean, have you just been holding onto them, waiting for some pour soul to unload on?"

"Have your memories been coming back? Things that were cloudy before, but are now becoming clearer?"

"_What did you do Elphaba?! What did you do?!"_

Elphaba shook the angry words from her mind. She couldn't remember what she had done to make her father so angry… in fact, she couldn't even remember him yelling at her until recently. "What are you trying to get at?"

"As your magic develops, you'll start to recall incidents in which you used it before. Entirely by accident, of course… perhaps when you were a child?"

The green woman looked away, crossing her arms. She didn't like the thought of memories coming back… memories that perhaps had been blocked out because they were too horrible for a person to hold.

"I could help you remember… bring back those lost memories."

"No. No, I don't need your help, nor do I even want it. My memories are my own; they are private, and should I choose to remember them, then that is my prerogative, not yours."

"Miss Elphaba, they will return, whether you want them to or not. I can make the process easier—"

"Don't you understand the word 'no'? I do not want your help!"

Morrible nodded, looking down at the papers on her desk. "Very well. I will step aside for now, but when your memories become too much a burden for you to carry, you will come to me."

"Don't hold your breath."

* * *

"What do you think she meant by that? Is she going to make your memories go away?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Personally, I think she's just trying to scare me."

"Well, she must not know you very well then."

The green woman looked up at her girlfriend, who was hanging onto the ladder. "Are you implying I'm not easy to scare?"

"Not by people who don't know you."

"Oh, but you would be able to scare me?"

"How about I jump off this ladder?"

"Then you'd meet the ground awfully fast."

Galinda immediately made an offended face. "You wouldn't even try to catch me?"

"Not if you're doing it to prove a point."

The blonde scowled at her before putting a hand to her forehead. "Oh, I'm suddenly feeling faint! If only there was someone who cared enough to catch me!" She fell off the ladder with an exaggerated sigh, and the green woman had to move quickly to catch her.

"That wasn't funny," Elphaba said.

Galinda smiled up at her. "Then I proved my point." Galinda kissed the sharp green chin of the Munchkin before she stood, smoothing out her dress. "But if we could be serious for a moment, have memories been coming back to you?"

Elphaba picked up another stack of books, beginning to shelf them. "I don't know… bits and pieces maybe… fragments of words…" She wasn't entirely comfortable telling Galinda about the memory of Nessa crying… not until she knew what had happened to make her parents so angry.

"Well, you know that I'll always be here to listen if you need me," Galinda said, giving the green woman a smile.

"You don't have the reputation of a listener… more of a chatter."

"Elphaba."

The green woman laughed. "Yes, my sweet, I know, and trust me, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know." She climbed up the ladder, and Galinda handed a few books up to her.

"Do you think you ever used your magic as a child?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I doubt it. I was fiendish enough as it was."

"I think I would have liked to meet you as a child."

"I think I would have scared you away."

"I'll bet you were cute."

"Definitely not. I had unnaturally sharp teeth, and for a while, I liked to chew on my wrists and ankles."

"Odd, but still cute."

"Well, you'd be the only one to think so. I was little terror; my mother was afraid I'd end up harming my siblings, especially Nessa since she was so delicate—"

"_What did you do, Elphaba?! What did you do?!"_

_Melena was holding her youngest daughter, who still wasn't moving. "Frex—"_

Someone struck her across the face, and that slap brought Elphaba back to reality. She forgot where she was, and lost her grip on the ladder, falling backwards.

"Elphaba!" Galinda moved behind the green woman, managing to catch her. She lowered Elphaba to the floor, moving over her. The green woman's eyes had gone black, and she didn't seem to recognize that Galinda was there. Her entire body seemed to be seizing, and Galinda wished she could do more than hold the green woman's head in her lap. "Elphaba! Elphaba don't leave me! Elphaba!"


	27. Maybe

_I don't need a life that's normal  
__That's way too far away  
__But something next to normal  
__Would be okay  
__Yeah, something next to normal  
__That's the thing I'd like to try  
__Close enough to normal  
__To get by_

_-Maybe from Next to Normal_

Elphaba was about as busy as a five-year-old could be, gnawing on the harness that kept her restrained to a five-foot radius in front of her home.

Frex emerged from the house, though his eldest daughter paid him no attention. He stooped down to kiss her forehead, causing her to let out an annoyed yawp.

"Be good while your mother is sleeping, Fabala," he said before he began down the road, leaving Elphaba to watch him go before she resumed her gnawing. The leather, which had already been weakened form previous sessions, suddenly gave way, freeing the green child. Elphaba got to her feet and toddled into the house, letting out quiet, incoherent noises. She came across her mother lying in the bed, either asleep or knocked out from a pinobble leaf. Elphaba clicked her teeth a few times before making her way over to the crib where her sister slept. She peered in at Nessa, who was still rather small for a two-year-old.

The brunette opened her eyes, and Elphaba cocked her head slightly. She hadn't had much contact with her sister; all she knew was that whenever Nessa cried, their parents ran to her side, ready to do anything to please her. As if on cue, the younger Thropp began to cry, and Elphaba cringed, the sound piercing. She looked over at their mother, who was beginning to stir. If she woke up, the green child would be in trouble for sure.

Elphaba turned back to her wailing sister. "Quiet," she grunted, but Nessa continued to cry. The elder Thropp covered her ears, taking a step away from the crib.

"Nessa…" Melena slurred from the bed, making a feeble attempt to get up. "I'm coming…"

The brunette continued to sob, and Elphaba could feel her head beginning to throb. She just wanted Nessa to stop crying… The Munchkin made her way outside, but that did nothing to muffle the sound of her sister. The green child would have been able to tolerate it, had she not seen her father coming up the path. Nessa was his favorite… if he heard her crying, she'd be in trouble for sure.

Elphaba ran back into the house, and climbed up onto the crib, looking down at her sister. "Stop!"

Nessa had no interest in listening. Her father would be here any moment now. Elphaba figured she'd have to use the phrase her mother had used on her when she was younger.

"SHUT UP!"

A pulse seemed to travel through the room, and the vertical slats of the crib cracked, startling the green child and causing her to fall backwards. Nessa had stopped crying, and when Elphaba looked back down at her sister, the brunette wasn't moving.

"Fabala, how did you get free?" Frex picked his elder daughter up, moving her aside. "Is your sister still asleep?" He looked down at the younger Thropp while Elphaba backed away slowly.

"Oh, you're back," Melena said, finally getting to her feet and making her way over to the crib.

"Yes, and everything seems to be in order."

Melena picked her youngest daughter up, and was about to feed her when she realized something very wrong. "Frex… she's not breathing."

The smile vanished from the preacher's face, and he looked down at his youngest daughter. "Nessa…"

Elphaba was at the door now, trembling slightly. Her father turned, anger in his face. In two strides, he had crossed the room and seized the young girl by the front of her shirt. "What did you do, Elphaba?! What did you do?!"

"Frex—"

Elphaba was struggling to free herself, and received a harsh slap across the face. She fell to the floor, holding the spot as a burning tear ran down her face. Frex grabbed her again, hauling her to her feet.

"What did you do to your sister?!"

Elphaba didn't reply, and her father began to drag her from the house, the young girl struggling. Frex stopped by a trough filled with rainwater, and he grabbed Elphaba's wrist, holding it right above the water. The younger Thropp let out noises of protest, knowing that water burned her like fire.

"Tell me what you did, Elphaba! Tell me why you killed your sister!"

Fear gripped the elder Thropp, and she couldn't find the words to answer her father. Frex was about to lower her hand to the water when Melena burst from the house, holding a crying Nessa.

"Frex! Frex, stop! She's alive!"

The preacher looked back at his wife, and his senses seemed to suddenly return. He realized what he had been about to do- intentionally harm his own child- and he felt sickened with himself. Slowly, Frex pulled Elphaba away from the water and into an embrace, kissing her forehead repeatedly and feeling her shaking violently.

"I'm sorry, Fabala… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"She's waking up."

"Elphaba, can you hear me?" A blurred blonde head was suddenly over her. "Elphaba?"

The green woman sat up, a hand to her head. "What happened?"

"You fell off the ladder. Honestly, Elphie, you need to stop scaring me like this." Galinda slid Elphaba's glasses onto her face, bringing the Munchkin's world into focus.

"I wanted to bring you to the hospital, but Miss Galinda was adamantly against it," the Gazelle said.

"She knows me well." Elphaba tried to stand, but Galinda pushed her back down.

"No, you're not allowed to get right back to work. I told you to take time to recover!"

"That's not why I fell."

"So you do know why then?"

Elphaba sighed. "Glin… I had a flashback."

"Did one of your memories come back?"

"I think so…"

"Well, what happened?"

The green woman recalled what she had seen, and she began to shake. "Oh, Oz…"

"Elphie…"

"It's my fault… it's my fault that Nessa can't walk…"

"Elphaba, what are you saying?"

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen… I just wanted her to stop crying so I wouldn't get in trouble… I didn't even realize I'd used my magic." Elphaba looked at the blonde. "How could I do that?"

"You didn't know… you were a child…" Galinda took the Munchkin's face into her hands, touching their foreheads together. "You didn't mean to."

"But I did it. And I spent my childhood taking care of her, and part of me always hated her because she was our father's favorite… and I made her the way she is."

"Elphaba, you listen to me right now. You are a good person, and I know that you would never hurt Nessa or anyone else you love intentionally. What happened was an accident, and you need to believe that." Galinda kissed the green woman almost with the intent to cause pain. "I will not lose you to a memory."

* * *

It was in Galinda's opinion that the green woman needed a night of relaxation, and to be reminded of the person she truly was. The blonde wanted her sarcastic, confident girlfriend back, and she was willing to do anything to accomplish that goal. After the Gazelle let Elphaba leave early (despite the green woman's protests), Galinda led her back to room twenty-two, leaving her to sit on the bed as she disappeared into the bathroom. The blonde filled the tub with warm water, and after it was filled, she focused her magic on it, willing the water to turn into oil.

One end began to turn an oily yellow color, and even though the Frottican began to grow light-headed, she continued to focus her magic on the task in front of her. Finally, the task was done, and she hoped that she had truly transformed more than the apperance.

"Elphaba," she said, emerging from the bathroom and going to the green woman. She took her hand gently, giving her a smile. "Come with me."

The Munchkin allowed her girlfriend to lead her into the bathroom, and her eyes widened slightly at seeing the tub full of oil. "How did you manage this?"

"Just a bit of magic," Galinda replied with a smile. "Now, strip and get in."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, but undid her frock, letting it pool at her feet. She slid out of her undergarments and stepped into the tub, sitting down.

"Well, how is it?" Galinda asked.

"Warm."

"Not relaxing?"

Elphaba shrugged, and the Frottican made a face. She stripped off her own clothing, putting her hair up in a messy bun before joining the green woman, sliding behind her. She began to massage her shoulders, feeling Elphaba tense up.

"Elphaba… I know you must be in pain… and you know you can tell me, right? I'm here for you... you don't have to carry this burden alone."

The green woman sighed, and Galinda felt her begin to relax ever so slowly. "I never meant to hurt Nessa… I was so young… I didn't understand… and now I've ruined her life."

"Elphie, you said it yourself: you were young, and you didn't know what you were doing."

"But—"

"I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over this." Galinda kissed the green woman's cheek. "And I don't care what it takes: I will get our lives back to normal."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I don't need a life that's normal…"

Galinda furrowed her brow, and Elphaba reached back, taking her hand gently.

"But something next to normal might be okay."

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, if I might have a word with you before you go?"

Elphaba looked up from where she had been packing her schoolbag. "Of course." She turned to the blonde, who had just slung her own bag over her shoulder. "Wait for me. I'll be right out."

Galinda nodded before leaving the room, standing just outside. The green woman seemed better today, but Galinda knew to keep her eye on her; she couldn't afford a relapse.

"Yes, Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba asked, approaching the Goat.

"I was curious about the lion cub; it has been a year since you found him, hasn't it? How is he doing?"

Elphaba looked down as memories of Purr came back to her. With everything that had been going on, it had been easy to push him from her mind, but being reminded of him still pained her. "I had to release him at the end of last semester… he was becoming too difficult for me to hide."

"I see. I take it that wasn't easy for you."

"It had to be done… he belongs in the wild anyway."

"Indeed." A pause, and Dr. Dillamond's whiskers twitched. "Miss Elphaba, I have known you for a year now, and you strike me as a very passionate supporter of Animal rights, and not only because you have stated your position on the matter quite clearly. Therefore, I would like to invite you to assist me in my research."

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "I was not aware you were involved in any research."

"Yes… I am attempting to find the connection between Animals and animals… and I am so close, I can feel it. Of course, I have been doing it in secret, but having your assistance would be, in my opinion, quite valuable."

"Dr. Dillamond… I don't quite know what to say."

"I hope you will say yes."

"Yes… yes I would very much enjoy helping you."

"Good. Come to my office tonight and we can begin."

"Tonight… I might be a little late. I work at the bookstore in the afternoon."

"Not a problem. Just come by when you can."

Elphaba nodded. "I will. Thank you, Dr. Dillamond." The green woman left the classroom, finding Galinda leaning against the wall outside, filing her nails. "Seriously? You carry one of those around with you?"

Galinda looked up. "What? A girl has to be ready for any nail emergency."

"There must be a lot I don't know about being a girl then."

The blonde stowed her nail file before flitting to Elphaba's side, taking her hand before the green woman could protest. "So, what did Dr. Dillamond want?"

"You weren't eavesdropping?"

"Elphaba, I would never!"

"I've caught you before. Besides, if he had wanted you to know, he would have invited you into the conversation."

Galinda made a face. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I suspect you have a way to wheedle it out of me if I don't volunteer the information."

"That is a matter for when the time comes. You should just make it easy on yourself and tell me now."

Elphaba let out a short laugh. "You're lucky I like you so much. Dr. Dillamond has invited to partake in his research."

"Oh, how exciting!"

"You have no idea what he researches, do you?"

"Why can't I just be excited for you?"

Elphaba kissed the blonde's hand; she was just too adorable. "He's researching the link between Animals and animals."

Galinda furrowed her brow. "Couldn't he get in trouble for that?"

"I suppose that's why he's been doing it in secret."

"Sounds dangerous, which should be right up your alley."

Elphaba gave the blonde a crooked grin, one that could always melt the Frottican's heart. "Miss Galinda, are you suggesting I'm dangerous?"

"You certainly seem to be fearless when it comes to matters that are considered risky."

"Yes, I like to live on the edge. You knew what you were getting yourself into, my sweet."

"Of course I knew." Galinda gave the green woman a smile. "I also knew that eventually, I would rub off on you."

"Oh? And how is that?"

The Frottican smiled before skipping ahead, leaving Elphaba to raise an eyebrow. "I can't tell you; that's how it works. You don't even realize it, but… you've been Galindafied."

"Galindafied… get back here!"

Galinda let out a shriek of happiness before she ran, Elphaba in hot pursuit. The green woman soon caught her, and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up off the ground.

"Help, I've been captured!" the blonde laughed.

"Yes, you've been caught by the wicked witch, and now I'm going to spirit you away to my tower, my pretty."

Galinda laughed, looking down at the green woman before kissing her, feeling the Munchkin smile. "You're so beautiful when you smile, Elphie."

"And you are so beautiful all the time, my sweet."

"You certainly know how to flatter a girl."

"I know how to flatter you. Are you suggesting I should be flattering other girls to test that claim?"

Galinda gave her a look. "I better be the only girl you're flattering, Miss Thropp."

* * *

"As you can see, taking notes without the advantage of opposable thumbs is a rather daunting task."

"Yes, I see." Elphaba flipped through the journals, the light from the candles reflecting off the lenses of her glasses.

"But, there are more pressing matters than penmanship. I fear that Morrible has been catching wind of my research, which means it will only be a matter of time before such news reaches the Wizard."

The Third Thropp Descending looked up at the Goat. "What makes you think she knows?"

"She has seen me… out and about the grounds… I have done my best to appear casual, but when one is an Animal among humans… it can become difficult."

"What makes you think I will be any different? She watches me like an owl watches a mouse."

"Because as much as you may hate it, the Wizard is your father. I have no such leverage."

Elphaba sighed. "The Wizard has refused to listen to me. He knows no more about being a father than my ten-year-old brother."

Dr. Dillamond looked up from his microscope, switching out the slide. "In any case, field research is essential. Perhaps Miss Galinda will assist you."

The green woman smiled slightly at the thought. "Dr. Dillamond… how long did you know about Galinda and me?"

"In what sense?"

"Before, you said that I had as much faith in her as she had in me… you must have known how I felt about her. How long did you know?"

The Goat let out a chuckle, going back to the microscope. "Miss Elphaba, while I am not married myself, I too have been in love's grasp. I saw it in your eyes… the way you looked at her… and even in the way she looked at you. There was an unspoken connection between you two, even if you did not realize it."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it was not my place. If you two were meant to be, then it would happen in its own time. Rushing it would have done no good."

"Well… you were right."

"Yes, so I've seen. Quite an interesting pair you make, though you have seemed to be rubbing off on her. Miss Galinda's grades have steadily increased since last year; it's really quite impressive."

Elphaba smiled. "There's an intelligent woman underneath that blonde exterior."

"And you've managed to bring her out."

"I do what I can."

Elphaba was exhausted as she left Dr. Dillamond's office; it was late, and the moon could be seen through the windows as the green woman made her way down the empty hallways. The Wizard was causing so much pain, and not just to her… it couldn't all be unintentional could it? Surely he had to know what he was doing… why did he refuse to listen? Why couldn't she talk any sense into the man who wanted so badly to be accepted as her father?

_How could I come from such a man?_

That was the most chilling thought. His blood ran through her veins… if there was any truth to genetics, she was like him in some way. The thought make her feel disgusted with herself, and she wondered if perhaps her allergy to water was some sort of sign; that she couldn't wash away the sins of her parents.

"Miss Elphaba, what are you doing out at this time of night?"

The green woman looked up to see her headmistress looking at her, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Just going for a walk to clear my head," the Munchkin replied.

"At this hour?"

"What can I say? I'm eccentric."

Morrible nodded. "I see…"

Elphaba began to move past her headmistress, heading for the door.

"Miss Elphaba, you will tell me when those memories begin to come back, won't you?"

The green woman paused, a hand on the door.

"I would hate to see something happen to you, should they come to you at an… inconvenient time."

The Munchkin didn't reply, instead leaving the building, letting the door slam shut behind her.

* * *

Elphaba unlocked the door to room twenty-two as quietly as she could, opening it slowly.

"You're certainly back late."

The green woman sighed before closing the door. "Why are you still awake?"

"You know very well that I can't sleep without you."

Elphaba dropped her bag and sat on her bed, beginning to undo her boots. "I thought you would at least try." She began to reach for the lamp.

"Leave it off."

Elphaba heard the blonde move, and soon enough she felt a weight on the bed beside her. Delicate hands were removing her glasses, and an equally gentle kiss was pressed to her lips.

"I have been deprived all day long."

"Have you?"

"Yes, so tonight… you're mine."

* * *

If Elphaba could avoid taking any of Morrible's classes, she would do so without a moment's hesitation, but as it was, Morrible taught many required classes, so the green woman was forced to attend. The only thing that made the lectures bearable was having Galinda by her side, and the two would often spend the period passing notes that were, at times, too cute for Elphaba to even admit she'd written.

However, Morrible was not so easily deterred. Even though Elphaba wasn't in her sorcery seminar, the headmistress would find a way to… convince her to reconsider. As she continued through her lecture, her gaze fell on her green pupil, who was currently smiling at whatever the blonde next to her had written. Without breaking stride, Morrible gave a flick of her wrist, sending a spell at the Munchkin.

"_This is our child!"_

"_I am sending this demon back to hell, where it belongs."_

The flashback hit her so suddenly and without warning that Elphaba forgot herself, and almost fell out of her chair, clinging to the desk. A few other students looked back at her, slightly annoyed, before turning back to the headmistress.

"Elphaba, are you all right?" the blonde whispered as Elphaba straightened back up.

"Fine… I'm fine." The green woman put a hand to her head; she hadn't seen any faces, only heard two angry voices… but what from her past could that be?

"Miss Elphaba."

The green woman let out a groan at being called out after class had ended. "I am exceedingly busy, Madame."

"This will only take a few moments."

Elphaba sighed, approaching the headmistress reluctantly. "You have about ten seconds before I'm gone."

Morrible looked at Galinda pointedly, and the blonde began to leave, but Elphaba grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Whatever you say to me, you can say to my roommate."

"Miss Elphaba—"

"I'm leaving."

"What happened during class? You seemed to… forget yourself for a moment."

Elphaba was about to reply when realization hit. "You… you did that! You made the memory surface!"

"Oh, so your memories are beginning to return."

"You did this!" For once, Elphaba actually lunged for her headmistress, fully intending to injure her, but Galinda held her back.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?!"

"I am going to strangle this woman!"

"Miss Elphaba, sit." Morrible pushed the green woman back into a chair with her magic, holding her there. "Now, I understand that these are stressful times for you, but if you cannot restrain yourself, then I can do little to protect you."

"Protect me? You're the one exploiting my magic! Now let me up!" Elphaba resisted so strongly against Morrible's magic that the older woman was actually forced back, and the green woman got to her feet, a fireball in her hand.

"Elphaba, stop!" Galinda cried, stepping in front of her girlfriend.

"Glin, move out of the way."

"Elphaba, please think about what you are doing."

"I have, and I am tired of being used!" Elphaba brought her arm back, fully prepared to unleash on their headmistress.

"Elphaba Thropp, if you care anything for me, you will stop right this instant."

The green woman looked down at her girlfriend, and the fireball extinguished. She knew Galinda was right, but she was still so angry. She glared at Morrible, who was looking at her in a way that almost dared her to retaliate.

"As I said, this is a very trying time for you, Miss Elphaba. Perhaps you will reconsider my offer of joining my advanced sorcery seminar so we can avoid any future incidents?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I will deal with my magic and my memories on my terms, not yours." The Munchkin stormed from the room, Galinda following quickly after her.

"Elphaba!"

"I'm not stopping."

"Then talk to me! What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything. I just heard two voices… it sounded like they were fighting."

"Over what?"

"I don't know, okay?!"

Galinda grabbed the green woman's arm, forcing her to stop and turn so they were facing one another. "Look, if Morrible really did force that memory on you, then I am sorry, but you cannot lose your temper like that!"

"Or what? She'll suspend me? Let her, I don't fucking care."

"Elphaba!"

"Well I don't! Sometimes I feel like she has our head buried in the sand so we can't see the truth, and I can't live that way. Sometimes I wonder if maybe leaving this school would be best for me…"

Galinda looked away, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "It wouldn't be best for me…"

Elphaba's expression softened, and she took the blonde's hands, turning her face gently. "Galinda… I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I just mean that being under Morrible's constant supervision… it's not doing me any favors."

"So you would just leave?"

"Of course not." Elphaba kissed the blonde softly, pulling her into an embrace. "I would never leave you here to face that old hag alone."

"You promise?" Galinda said with a sniffle.

Elphaba kissed the blonde's forehead. "I promise."


	28. Wake Me Up

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
__Guided by a beating heart  
__I can't tell where the journey will end  
__But I know where to start  
__They tell me I'm too young to understand  
__They say I'm caught up in a dream  
__Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
__Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over  
__When I'm wiser and I'm older  
__All this time I was finding myself  
__And I didn't know I was lost_

_-Wake Me Up by Avicii_

As fall began to settle over Shiz, business at the bookstore decreased dramatically. Elphaba found herself upstairs more often than on the store floor, going through the old piles of textbooks. Some she saved, either for herself or Dr. Dillamond, but most were obsolete, and those she burned. Using her magic had become so commonplace, and she began to wonder if perhaps Morrible had been right all along.

_What a hideous prospect._

It was indeed. The only thought that kept her somewhat sane was the fact that she chose to use her magic; like her memories, she chose when to let it out, and hold it back. She was no longer controlled by it, which meant that Morrible couldn't control _her_.

"The Wizard can't possibly expect me to be able to pay this!"

The distressed voice of the Gazelle caught her attention, and Elphaba peered over the railing, seeing one of the Wizard's men standing at the counter.

"If you can't pay, this shop will be closed." The man left, and the Gazelle let out a sigh.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, coming down the stairs.

"The rent on the shop has been tripled."

"What? Why?"

"This decree says that all Animal-run shops within a two-mile radius of any university must have their rent raised…"

"That doesn't make any sense." Elphaba picked up the official decree, feeling her anger boiling under her skin.

"I was barely able to afford to keep this place open before… with the way business is now, I'll be forced to close before the month ends."

"No… no, I won't let that happen."

"Elphaba—"

"You don't have to worry about paying me."

"I can't make you work for free."

"I don't mind. Look, it'll buy us enough time to figure something out."

* * *

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back Elphie! I'm having the most horrendous time with this essay question and I was wondering if you could… Elphaba?" The blonde became aware that she was being ignored, and a frown crossed her face as she watched her roommate cross the room to sit on her bed, unwinding the scarf from around her neck. "Elphaba?"

"Hmm?" The green woman looked up.

"I've been trying to ask you a question."

"Oh… I'm sorry, my sweet. My mind was… occupied."

"With what?" Galinda asked, the essay forgotten as she made her way over to sit beside the green woman.

"One of the Wizard's men came into the bookstore today… apparently a decree has been passed that raised the rent on Animal owned shops."

The Frottican's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I don't know… but I fear this does not bode well for the remaining Animals in the Gillikin… or Oz."

"You don't think the Wizard would…" Galinda looked up at her girlfriend. "You need to talk to him. You two need to settle whatever this is before you start a war, because I know you, Elphaba… and I know that you _will_ start a war with this man before you ever back down."

Elphaba sighed. "How can I face him? We've butted heads so many times, and I haven't said anything halfway decent to him. We're too different."

"Elphaba… you might hate me for saying this, but he doesn't know how to be a father. He is doing what he thinks is right… and let's face it: you're not the easiest person to get along with."

The Munchkin gave her a look. "Are you siding against me now?"

"You know I would never do that. I just want what's best for you…" Galinda slid her arm around Elphaba's, kissing a green shoulder before leaning against her.

Elphaba sighed again, standing up to move to the dark window, causing Galinda to frown at the loss of contact. "I can't go back to the Emerald City; I missed enough school last year."

"So what then? You're going to wait until winter break?"

The Munchkin shrugged. "I honestly don't know…"

The blonde stood, and Elphaba heard her shuffling papers around. When she looked over, she saw the Frottican approaching her, holding out a piece of paper and a quill.

"You can at least write to him… maybe you can wait until the winter, Elphie… but I don't know if the Animals can."

Elphaba looked at the blonde, even though she knew what she had to do. Reluctantly, Elphaba took the items, moving to sit at her desk, and dipping her quill into the ink well before she began to write.

* * *

Winter seemed to be settling earlier this year, and snow began to cover the Shiz campus, much to Elphaba's dismay.

"Snow… I hate snow."

"How can you hate snow?" Galinda said from where she was rolling a large snowball.

"Because it's water."

"Frozen water."

"Sure, it starts frozen, until it gets in your boots and you don't realize it until it melts."

The blonde giggled. "Oh, lighten up Elphie." The blonde lifted a medium sized snowball onto the large one before beginning to make a smaller one.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you want me to freeze out here."

Galinda gave the green woman a look. "I am making a snowman… or woman." The blonde placed the head on before she began searching for sticks.

Elphaba watched her, occasionally shaking off the snowflakes that fell on her. "I didn't realize people were so rotund."

"Instead of just standing there, being sarcastic, you could help me."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Get some rocks."

"Why?"

"Honestly, Elphie, have you never made a snowman before?"

"No."

Galinda turned to face the green woman. "Really?"

"Galinda, you know my childhood wasn't like yours."

"I know, but… not even a snowman?"

Elphaba sighed. "Winter meant Nessa was more susceptible to becoming sick… I never had a moment to myself."

The Frottican approached the green woman, giving her a gentle kiss. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to help you make up for all that lost time."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "You certainly have the mindset for it."

A snowball suddenly hit the Munchkin in the back of the head, and she whipped around, fireball in hand.

"Whoa, easy! It's just me!"

Elphaba extinguished the fireball, shaking her head. "Ozdamnit, Fiyero! You know better than that!"

The prince approached, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, but it was too tempting." His gaze fell on Galinda's unfinished snowman. "I see you two are busy."

"Well, I am. Elphaba's providing a running commentary, which I don't remember asking for," Galinda replied, going to the snowman and pushing the sticks into its sides for arms.

"If you remove the head, it'll look just like Fiyero," the green woman called.

"Ha ha, you're a riot, Fae."

The Third Thropp Descending gave him a look. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Since when have I listened to you?"

"You had better start now," Elphaha hissed, lowering her voice. "I told you before that we are never going to happen again. You see that woman over there? I am very much in love with her, and I plan to marry her one day, so you need to butt out."

From where she was working on the snowman, Galinda heard Elphaba's voice drop, and she slowed her movements, trying to focus her hearing on their conversation.

"Oh, so now you're going to marry her?"

"It's the plan, yes."

"Come off it, Elphaba, we both know you have a problem with commitment."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Elphie, did you find some rocks?"

The Munchkin looked up. "Not yet." She looked back at the prince, daggers in her dark eyes. "If you want to be friends, that's fine. Just stop trying to flirt with me." The green woman walked to where her girlfriend was. "I still don't understand why we need rocks."

"For buttons."

"What does a snowman need with buttons?"

"It gives the illusion of clothing."

"… Okay, you've lost me."

Galinda giggled. "Just trust me."

"All right." The Munchkin wandered a few steps away, kicking at the snow to see if any rocks turned up. Meanwhile, Galinda glanced over her shoulder, seeing that Fiyero was watching the brunette. The blonde took a deep breath before she approached him.

"Secrets don't make friends," she said, a smile plastered on her face.

"We were just having a discussion."

"It seemed a bit heated."

Fiyero looked away, his hands in his pockets. "It doesn't concern you—"

"Oh, but it does. See, I'm dating Elphaba now, which means that she is my business. Now, I know that you two have some history, and I don't have a problem with you being friends, but the moment you try and get between us is when you're asking for it. I may be tiny, but I swear to you, I will not hesitate to unleash hell if anyone tries to hurt my Elphie. She's been through enough already, and I intend to heal those wounds without creating new ones. Understand?" The blonde was shaking with the truth and feeling of those words, but she didn't let Fiyero see her waver. She wouldn't.

"You don't have to worry about me, okay? I'm not going to try and steal Elphaba back. It's obvious she loves you as much as you love her."

"You had better mean that, Fiyero."

"I do."

Galinda gave him a look.

"I do! Look, I'm not a creep, okay? If Elphaba has anyone to watch out for, it's you."

Galinda felt as though she'd been slapped. "Wh-what?"

"Look at you, clinging to her… you think she needs that? You know her better than I do, and you know how she is. She doesn't need protection."

The Frottican didn't have a reply, and as Fiyero walked away, an odd feeling was forming in her gut, one she didn't like. She looked over at Elphaba, who had a few rocks in her hands. Was it true? Was she… clinging to the Munchkin, perhaps in a way that Elphaba didn't need her? Galinda didn't like the thought, and she looked down.

"Hey, is this enough?"

Galinda looked up to see that Elphaba had approached her, holding out the rocks she'd collected. "It's fine…"

The green woman could sense the change that had come over her girlfriend. "What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"What did he say to you?"

Galinda didn't reply, and Elphaba dropped the rocks to grab her roommate's shoulders, forcing her to face her.

"Elphie, it's nothing."

"You're about to cry. Tell me what he said."

"He said that I was clinging to you, and he's right!" Galinda shoved Elphaba away, a move that startled them both. "I do cling to you, and I know you hate when people do that! I can't help it; I love you, and I just want to keep you from getting hurt!"

"Galinda… you can't listen to him." Elphaba made to touch the blonde, but Galinda moved away. "If I had a problem with your behavior, don't you think I would tell you?"

"Maybe…"

"Galinda, come on; it's me. You know me, and you know I love you."

"I know, and maybe that's why you won't tell me."

Elphaba shook her head. "All right, you listen to me blondie. He's wrong; I love being around you. If I had it my way, I'd never leave your side because that way, I can make sure you're always safe."

The Frottican looked at her. "You… you mean… you're the one who's clinging?"

"Well, you don't have to go that far, but… I just want you to understand that it's not just you." Elphaba pulled the blonde into an embrace, a rare move for her. "I love you, okay? Now stop worrying and tell me where the hell these rocks are supposed to go."

Galinda giggled at that, wiping her nose. "I love you too, Elphie." The blonde stooped down to pick up the rocks. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to build a proper snowman, so pay attention."

"I'm hanging on every word, my sweet."

* * *

Upon arriving back to room twenty-two, Galinda sneezed, prompting Elphaba to go to the fireplace to start a fire.

"I think you finally got the hang of it," the blonde said as she took off her jacket, hanging it beside the door. She undid her warm boots, sliding out of them as well.

"Yes, I was fairly confident in my ability to grasp the concept," Elphaba replied, pulling the blanket off Galinda's bed and draping it over the blonde's shoulders.

Galinda gave her a look, grabbing her hand and pulling her back before she could get away. "Cuddle with me."

"We have to study for our finals, my sweet."

"I study better after a cuddle breaks," the blonde pouted. "Please, Elphie?"

The Munchkin rolled her eyes. "Oh, put that lower lip away," she said. She was just about to sit down when a knock on the door caught her attention. "Be right back."

"Elphie!" The blonde reached for her, but the Munchkin was out of her reach, causing the Frottican to fall over with a small squeak.

Elphaba shook her head at the cuteness of it all before she opened the door, finding a messenger there.

"A letter for you, Miss Thropp."

The Munchkin recognized the green envelope. "Thank you…" she said, taking the letter. She closed the door and went back to Galinda, who was sitting back up.

"Who was it?"

"The Wizard… he wrote back." Elphaba sat down, and Galinda moved over to her, making herself comfortable in the green woman's lap. The Munchkin wrapped her arms around the blonde before opening the envelope, pulling out the letter.

_Elphaba,_

_In response to your letter, I find it only fitting that we have this conversation in person. Your desire to help the Animals is quite obvious, and I can tell that you really feel for them. I believe we can come to an understanding, and I hope to see you once winter break starts so we can sit down and talk._

_Warmest Regards,_

_The Wizard_

Elphaba let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Even now… even now, he has to play the ozdamn diplomat…"

"Elphaba…" Galinda could sense the tension in her girlfriend's voice.

"And he wonders why I can never accept him as my father…" The green woman crumpled the letter angrily before throwing it into the fire, watching it burn. She got to her feet, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Elphaba, please—"

"HE FUCKING OWES ME! HE'S PART OF THE REASON I WAS BROUGHT INTO THIS OZDAMN WORLD, AND NOW HE DOESN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE A DAUGHTER!" Elphaba threw her fist into the wall, hearing the wood splinter around her hand.

"Elphaba!" Galinda scrambled to her feet, rushing to the green woman and wrapping her arms around her. "Stop!"

The Third Thropp Descending tried to free herself, but Galinda refused to let go. The green woman's strugglings soon slowed, and she covered her face with her hands.

"I can't do it, Glin… I can't deal with this anymore…"

The blonde held the green woman close, feeling her tremble. "It's all right, Elphie… it's going to be all right…"

* * *

Winter break finally arrived, though to Elphaba it seemed almost a death sentence: it meant facing the Wizard, for hopefully the last time. The green woman didn't feel fully prepared, which is why she had left herself be talked into going to the Colwen Grounds first.

"You should be with your family first," Galinda had said. "Remember the people who really care about you."

Elphaba had nodded in agreement, gently cupping the blonde's face. "Sometimes I think I'd self-destruct without you around."

Galinda had kissed her gently, and then watched the green woman leave on her broom (despite the chilled weather).

"Ready to go, duckie?" Ama Clutch asked.

"I'm not going to Frottica… not yet," Galinda replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to go to the Emerald City first."

* * *

Upon arriving at the Colwen Grounds, Elphaba had to practically pry her hands from her broom; the air had been frigid enough to almost freeze them. The green woman made her way inside, immediately making her way towards the first lit fire she could find.

"Elphaba?"

The green woman turned at the voice. "Nessa… you're out of bed…"

The brunette smiled slightly, wheeling closer to her sister. "My cough finally went away… and I had to get out of that room."

"Just make sure you stay warm… it's freezing out there." Elphaba pulled her cloak tighter around herself, shivering.

A silence passed between them, and Elphaba soon felt a hand on her arm.

"Elphaba… are you all right?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Well, you spend all your time worrying about me… but you're my sister too, which means that now it's time for me to worry about you."

Elphaba looked at her sister, letting out a sigh. "It's just been hard, Nessie… you think having two parents is hard, try having three."

Nessa tucked an inky lock behind her older sister's ear. "I can imagine… but you are one of the strongest people I know… and I know you'll find a way to work out whatever's bothering you… I just wish you would be strong enough to ask for help."

Elphaba looked at her sister, pulling her into a hug (one of the only people in Oz she would do so with). "I am strong… because I have been weak… and because I have people like you to live for."

* * *

Walking into the palace without Elphaba was a daunting task indeed, but the blonde found solace in the fact that this was for the woman she loved. Elphaba had done so much for her… now it was time for her to repay the favor.

"Miss Galinda… I heard you wished to speak with me," the Wizard said once the Frottican reached the throne room.

"Yes, thank you for meeting with me."

"Of course… you're practically my daughter too."

Galinda was surprised at how repulsed she was by that statement, but she brushed it off; this was about Elphaba. "Your Wizardship, I have come to talk to you about Elphaba."

"What about her? Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"No… well, maybe." Galinda sighed. "Look, I have to be honest with you: I am very concerned about Elphaba. I love her very much, which is why I cannot remain silent any longer." The blonde took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "You are killing her."

"What?"

"The way you treat her… you want her to accept you as her father, yet you treat her as just another citizen."

"I have given her everything she could ask for."

"That's not enough, don't you see? She's your daughter; she can't be bought off! She doesn't want any of that, she wants someone who cares about her!"

"I care—"

"No, you don't. You think you do, but you're just making it worse."

The Wizard stood, letting out a sigh. "Miss Galinda, I do not entirely appreciate you coming in here and attacking me."

"You need to hear this! If I don't stick up for her, then no one will! If you want Elphaba to see you as something more than a tyrant, then you need to change! You need to show her that you're more then the Wizard."

"You know nothing about this—"

"I know enough to see what you are doing to her… and she can't take much more of it. Either change, or leave her alone because you will kill her if you keep this up."

"Miss Galinda, I suggest you stop right now before you get into trouble."

"No! You stop being a terrible man! If you hurt Elphaba again, I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll kill you!"

A silence fell over the room, and it hit Galinda what she had really said.

Finally, the Wizard spoke. "Miss Galinda, you have crossed the boundary of what is acceptable."

"No, I-I—"

"What you have said is a threat to my life, and the penalty for such is imprisonment."

"No! I didn't mean—"

"I am sorry… but you are not above the law, however close you may be to Elphaba." The Wizard gave a wave of his hand, saying, "Take her away."

"No, no, you have to listen to me!" Galinda resisted against the two guards who apprehended her. "This is exactly what I was talking about!"

The Wizard had turned away, ignoring her pleas.

"You can't do this! Elphaba will never forgive you!"

The doors closed, and the Wizard let out a sigh as Galinda's shouts died away. "I can't believe I did that…"

"You did what you had to," Ozwald said, entering the room. "She threatened your life."

"She was just angry. There's no way that girl could kill anyone… maybe I should let her go… forget the whole thing."

"No, you can't. What message would that send?"

The Wizard rubbed his eyes. "Imprisoning a young woman… I'll be seen as a monster."

"No one has to know… not even Elphaba."

"But she'll wonder… she loves that girl… they have a connection that runs so deep… I can't keep this a secret from her. What Miss Galinda said is true… Elphaba will never forgive me."

"Well, perhaps it's time you taught her a lesson then."

* * *

"Look Nessa!"

"Shell, get that away from me."

"It doesn't bite, look!"

"No, stop!"

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Elphaba turned to face her siblings, seeing Nessa wheeling away from the frog Shell was holding. "Shell, take that back outside."

The youngest Thropp made a face, but complied.

"Thank you," Nessa said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem." Elphaba set the stew down in front of her sister. "Lunch time."

Shell came running back in, an envelope in his hand. "Here Fabala, this is for you."

Elphaba took the envelope from him, setting a bowl of stew in front of him before pulling out the letter.

_Miss Elphaba,_

_I hope you don't find this letter troubling, but I feel compelled to write to you regarding Galinda. You have made it clear that you care for my daughter very much, which is why I must ask you about her whereabouts. Galinda has not returned home, and my concern for her grows, as we have received no word from her. It is unlike Galinda to disappear without saying anything, and while I have done my best to remain calm, I fear something has happened to her._

_You are the only person I feel I can turn to. If Galinda is with you, just tell me; if not, please find her. Please… I cannot stand living another day not knowing._

_Larena Upland_

Elphaba lowered the letter slowly, time seeming to have slowed. Galinda… missing? The blonde had told her she was going home… why would she lie?

"Elphaba… what's wrong?" Nessa asked, seeing the look on her older sister's face.

"I have to go."

"Why? Elphaba!"

But the green woman was gone, her mind made up. She'd go to the one person who might be able to help… the one person she wanted most to avoid of anyone in Oz.

"I'm off to see the Wizard…"

* * *

Elphaba flew for two days straight, refusing to stop until she reached the Emerald City. By the time she arrived, she was exhausted, but she forced herself through the front doors, running through the palace.

"You'll wake the Wizard if you keep up that noise," Ozwald said from the top of the stairs.

Elphaba glared up at him. "Good. He and I need to speak."

"I think you should wait… you seem angry, Elphaba."

"Oh do I?" The green woman used her broom to rise up to Ozwald level, glaring at him. "That's because I am! Now where is he?"

"Asleep, as I said."

"Ozwald, stay out of my way. I am not in the mood to be merciful."

The monstrous man looked unimpressed. "What could you do to me?"

Elphaba had had enough of this. Thrusting out her hand, she sent a barrage of icicles at him, pinning him back against the wall. "Next time they're going through you," she growled before she landed and took off down the hallway.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman burst through the Wizard's bedchamber doors, finding him sitting up in his bed.

"Elphaba, what—"

"Where is she?!" Elphaba held her broom at the Wizard's throat, fire burning in her dark eyes.

"Who?"

"Galinda! Where is she?"

"How should I know?"

"Don't play with me!"

The Wizard sighed. "I didn't want you to find out this way…"

"So you do know!"

"Yes… I do. Please, give me time to explain…"

Elphaba lowered her broom slowly. "Fine… explain."

The Wizard stood, going to his nightstand and extracting a piece of paper. "I truly am sorry…"

Elphaba took the paper from him, looking down at it. She felt as though her heart had come to stop… there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. "No… this can't be true…"

"I didn't want it to be…"

"NO!" Elphaba tossed the paper aside, holding her broom at the Wizard again. "Galinda is not dead!"

"It was an accident, Elphaba… the carriage overturned… she died instantly… no pain."

Elphaba's eyes were filling tears, her entire world coming to a crashing halt. "No… no…" The green woman took a step back, a hand coming to her face. "Galinda…"

"I'm sorry…" The Wizard took a step towards her, but the green woman jerked away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elphaba gripped her broom tightly, unable to focus on a single thought… except that she hadn't been there to protect her… and now the woman she loved was gone.


	29. Roar

_You held me down, but I got up  
__Already brushing off the dust  
__You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
__Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
__You held me down, but I got up  
__Get ready cause I've had enough  
__I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
__Louder, louder than a lion  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
__You're gonna hear me roar_

_-Roar by Katy Perry_

Elphaba flew high above the Emerald City, gripping her broom tightly.

"_It was an accident... she was killed instantly…"_

Why hadn't she been there to protect her? She'd promised Galinda that she would always be there for her… and now she was gone. The air was growing frigid and thin, but Elphaba continued upwards, even as her broom began to shake, and drops of water vapor froze on her cloak.

_Let me die too… at least that way I can be with Galinda…_

Spots were beginning to dance before her eyes… a crack appeared in the handle of her broom from the cold. Finally, she let go, relinquishing control. The green woman plummeted through the air, feeling the wind rush around her. A sudden pain in her arm caught her attention, and at first, she thought it was just her… until she felt it again.

_What… the only way I could feel pain like that is if…_

Her eyes widened with realization. "Galinda." She had to still be alive. The Munchkin thrust her arm out, and her broom came to her obediently. She closed her hand around it, quickly mounting it before continuing her descent, pulling up and landing on her balcony. She slipped inside, making her way down the staircase; the Wizard would answer to this. If Galinda was alive, then he had lied to her, and that would be the last straw.

Elphaba stopped short when she heard a door opening, and she ducked behind the corner, peering around it to see Ozwald emerging from the door that led down to the dungeon. He locked it behind him before walking away, and Elphaba quickly thrust her hand out, summoning the keys from his back pocket. Once he was gone, the green woman made her way to the door, quickly unlocking it and starting down the stairs.

* * *

Galinda sat in her cell, arms wrapped tightly around herself. With no sunlight, the dungeon was freezing, and though she had begged for a blanket, Ozwald had merely laughed, and tossed what he considered food at her feet. Her stomach hurt too much to even think about trying to force it down, so here she was, her head pounding from all the crying she'd done.

Footsteps caught her attention, and the blonde stood, going to the bars. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Galinda?" The voice was accompanied by hurried footsteps.

Sapphire eyes widened. "Elphaba?"

The green woman turned the corner and ran to the blonde's cell. "Galinda!"

"Elphie!"

The Munchkin grabbed her girlfriend's hands. "Your hands are like ice… how long have you been down here?"

"I don't know… a few days maybe?"

Elphaba was overwhelmed with emotion at seeing the blonde, and her hands fumbled with the keys as she unlocked the cell, swinging the door open. She embraced Galinda tightly, pressing a fierce kiss to her lips. "Oh, Glin… I thought you were dead."

"What? Why?"

"The Wizard told me you died in a carriage accident…" Elphaba looked down at the Frottican. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"I knew you would try to stop me… how did you find out?"

"Your mother sent me a letter… she's worried sick about you… and so was I." Elphaba pulled the blonde into another tight embrace, burning tears running down her face. "When the Wizard told me you were dead… I felt as though my world had ended… and I hated myself for not being able to save you."

Galinda held herself close to the green woman, relishing in the heat coming off of her. "I came here to talk to the Wizard about you… I know that what he was doing was hurting you, and I couldn't stand it anymore… but my anger got the better of me…"

"But why are you down here?"

"I accidentally let it slip that I would… kill him."

Elphaba stared at the blonde. "I have never been more attracted to you in my entire life." The Munchkin kissed her again, hugging her tightly.

"Elphaba?"

"What is it, my sweet?"

"Can you tell me your middle name now?"

Elphaba looked down at the blonde, a choked laugh escaping from her throat. "You're still thinking about that?"

"I don't want to die without knowing it."

Elphaba shook her head, placing her forehead against Galinda's as tears started down her face. The blonde wiped them away gently, and the green woman kissed her one last time before picking her up.

"Elphie—"

"Come on, let's get you fed and warmed up; your face is too pale, and I'm worried about you."

Galinda couldn't deny that she liked being carried, and she wasn't exactly feeling strong enough to make her way upstairs. She clung to the front of Elphaba's frock, leaning against her with a sigh. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Elphaba kicked the dungeon door open, starting for her room.

"What's all this noise about—" The Wizard froze upon seeing the green woman. "Elphaba…"

"You lied to me."

"I can explain—"

"Save it. There is nothing you have to say that I wish to hear." Elphaba started up the stairs, hearing the Wizard follow.

"Elphaba, please, be reasonable—"

"Reasonable?" Elphaba set Galinda on her bed, turning to face the Wizard. "You imprison the woman I love, tell me she's dead, and I'm the one who needs to be reasonable?!"

"Elphaba, listen to me—"

"NO! I am not listening anymore! I tried, I really did, but this… this is where I draw the line. How long were you going to keep her down there?"

"It wasn't permanent—"

"No? What were you going to tell me when you let her out?"

"Elphaba—"

"Just stop!" Elphaba thrust her arm out angrily, and an icicle shot past the Wizard, missing his head by inches before lodging into the wall. He stared at her, not having been expecting that. "I can't even think, I'm so angry!"

"Elphaba, she is no good for you, and I will not have my daughter marry another woman!"

The Munchkin inhaled sharply at that, twitching slightly as she glared at the Wizard. "I am NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" With a yell, Elphaba drew a knife from her boot and threw herself at the Wizard, sinking the blade into his shoulder as she tackled him to the ground.

"Elphaba!" Galinda cried; never had she expected the green woman to ever attack the Wizard in such a way.

"Elphaba, stop! Listen to me!" the Wizard protested, raising his arms to protect his face as the green woman raised the knife, ready to strike again. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown across the room, crashing into the bedpost.

"What are you doing?" Ozwald demanded.

"I TOLD YOU, DIDN'T I?! I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU TRIED TO SEPARATE ME FROM GALINDA THAT I WOULD KILL YOU! " Elphaba threw herself at him again, but Ozwald stopped her with a fist to the stomach. The green woman crumpled to the ground, holding the afflicted area. On the bed, Galinda held her stomach as well, gasping for air.

This did not go unnoticed, and Ozwald moved around the green woman to approach the bed, looking down at the blonde. "Well, what's this now? Some kind of spell? Do you feel her pain too, Elphaba?"

"Don't… touch her…" Elphaba gasped, trying to get to her feet.

"Would you feel it if I had my way with her?" Ozwald continued, grabbing the blonde's ankle and pulling her to the edge.

Elphaba had managed to stand, and was giving Ozwald a death glare.

"I wonder what that would do to you, Elphaba." Ozwald reached down, perhaps to grab the Frottica further, but Galinda had noticed Elphaba's fallen knife, and she wasn't about to be helpless. She thrust her hand out, summoning the knife before plunging it into Ozwald's arm, forcing him to withdraw with a growl.

Elphaba used the distraction to her advantage, and with a yell, she tackled him to the floor, overtaken by a rage that surprised her. She began punching the dark-haired man in the face repeatedly, using her magic to keep his arms pinned down. With each punch, every terrible thing he'd ever done came back to her, and that only made her angrily. She hardly noticed when blood began to stain her knuckles, spattering onto her clothing.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, enough!" Galinda was suddenly grabbing onto her, pulling her away. The green woman resisted, but the blonde managed to get her off of Ozwald, dragging her away.

"Let go!"

"No! It's over…"

The Munchkin's struggling slowed, and she looked from the now unconscious Ozwald to the Wizard, who appeared more afraid of her than anything.

"Elphaba…" he started.

"Don't. Don't ever use my name… don't even think about me." The green woman thrust her hand out, and a few moments later, her broom came rocketing into the room, landing deftly in Elphaba's hand. "We're leaving the Emerald City… and I don't plan on ever returning."

"Elphaba—"

"Do not write to my parents. Do not write to Shiz University. Do not try and locate me, because if I even suspect you are looking for me, I will be up and gone in thirty seconds, don't think I won't."

"You can't stay away forever."

"Oh yes I can. I am abdicating; I have no love for the throne of Oz, nor will I be known as the heir who followed in your footsteps."

The Wizard could hardly believe his ears. "I could have given you everything…"

"But you didn't… and now we have nothing left to say to one another." Elphaba held her hand out to the blonde. "Come on, Galinda. We have no further business here."

The Frottican was having a hard time comprehending the situation herself; she almost felt bad for the Wizard, but considering what he'd done, it was hard for that feeling to last. Galinda took Elphaba's hand, and the two went out to the balcony. Elphaba put her cloak around the blonde before they mounted the broom, and as they took off through the chilled night air, Galinda was grateful. She curled up against Elphaba, feeling the Munchkin hold her close.

* * *

They must have flown through the night because when Galinda awoke, she was lying in her bed at Frottica. The blonde sat up, looking around the room. She heard a the door open, and her gaze fell on Elphaba, who had a tray in her hands.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"No."

Elphaba approached the bed, setting the tray in front of the blonde. "I figured it had been a while since you ate actual food."

The blonde let out a gasp at seeing the assortment of breakfast foods set out before her. "Elphie… you made this all for me?"

"And me." Elphaba picked up a fruit-filled pastry, sitting beside the blonde and putting an arm around her as she took a bite. The blonde happily picked up the cup of coffee, taking a deep whiff of the scent before taking a sip.

"How did my parents react when you brought me inside?"

"They were surprised… mostly relieved. Your mother cried."

Galinda looked at the green woman. "She did?"

"I saw it myself." Elphaba didn't mention how seeing those tears had made her feel; she was sure her own mother had never cried over her. Would she even care if her eldest daughter suddenly went missing? "Anyway, if you go downstairs, beware: they're waiting to ambush you."

Galinda smiled slightly, kissing the green woman's cheek. "I knew you would find me…"

Elphaba could only manage half a smile. "Yeah…"

The blonde noticed. "What? What is it?"

The green woman looked away. "When the Wizard told me you were dead… I was so distraught… I did something reckless."

"Don't tell me you purposefully fell off your broom."

"Okay."

"Elphaba!" The blonde began to smack the green woman in the chest. "You could have died!"

"I thought you were dead! I couldn't live in a world that didn't have you in it!"

Galinda paused in her smacking, looking up at the Munchkin. "You… really?"

"Really." Elphaba took the blonde's hand, looking into her sapphire eyes… those eyes she loved so much, and thought she'd never see again. Perhaps what happened next was inevitable. "Galinda… marry me."

The Frottican was completely taken aback by that. "Wh-what?"

"I finally get what you were saying: you're the one I can't live without. I don't want to think about a life that doesn't have you in it. We don't have to get married right away, but I just… I want you to know how that my feelings for you go beyond just being a girlfriend. I am ready and willing to commit myself to you until I die."

Galinda had teared up at Elphaba's proclamation, and she felt the green woman wipe away her tears, giving her a smile. "Elphaba, I… I love you…"

"But you don't want to get married."

"That's not what I was going to say." Galinda took a deep breath, preparing herself what she was about to say. "Yes."

Elphaba's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Yes?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes… I will marry you, Elphaba."

The Munchkin could hardly believe her ears, and she hugged the blonde tightly, kissing her forehead. "I never thought I could be this happy…"

"But there are a few things we need to talk about."

Elphaba pulled away, looking at the blonde. "Just name them, my sweet."

Galinda intertwined her fingers with the Munckin's, admiring the contrast of their skin. "First off, we should wait until after we graduate; I don't want our first home to be our dorm room."

Elphaba smiled. "I agree."

"Secondly, you need to give me another chance to meet your family."

That caused the eldest Thropp to groan.

"And our families have to meet."

A louder groan.

"No, that's not allowed. This is all part of being married."

"Fiiiiine."

"There's one more thing."

"Dare I ask?"

"We both get each other rings."

The Munchkin couldn't help but smile at that. "All right, my sweet; if that is what you wish."

The blonde kissed her girlfriend, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Oh, Elphie, I'm so excited! We're really going to get married!"

"Easy blondie. We've only taken the first step. Now, finish your breakfast."

Galinda turned back to her breakfast, starting on the butterscotch pancakes. "We'll have to tell our parents."

"About that… maybe we should wait."

The blonde looked at the green woman. "What? Why?"

"Galinda, we don't even have rings yet. I don't want your parents to think I'm some sort of flake."

"I doubt that they think that."

"I still have to prove myself to your mother."

"Saving my life should have been enough."

"Regardless, I'd like to wait until I have the ring, one that's been bought with money I've earned… not money I've inherited."

The blonde smiled at the green woman's sincerity. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

The two had just exchanged another kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Lady Upland poked her head in. "I apologize if I'm interrupting."

"No, not at all," Elphaba said, leaning back against the headboard.

The older blonde entered, approaching the bed and smiling down at her daughter. Galinda could see the tears brimming in her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Galinda… I'm so glad you're safe… I was so worried about you."

"Yes; I'm safe, thanks to Elphaba."

The green woman looked away, her face darkening slightly.

"Yes… I knew I could count on her." Lady Upland touched Elphaba's arm lightly, surprising all three of them. "Thank you, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba nodded. "It… it was no problem…"

Lady Upland looked back at her daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "Well, I'm very glad to have you home… both of you." She stood and left the room, and Galinda tackled the green woman in a hug.

"Gah!"

"And you were worried."

* * *

That night, the Uplands offered to take the two girls out to dinner, which Galinda gladly accepted on their behalf.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just stay here," Elphaba grumbled as Galinda fixed her hair.

"Because it is rude to decline an offer to dinner, especially from my own parents."

"I can't even remember the last time I went out to place like that."

"Don't worry, Elphie. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine."

Elphaba gave her a look. "Being myself has gotten me into trouble."

The blonde finished with her hair, and moved to sit on Elphaba's lap. "Elphie… what happened at the palace—"

"Is something I do not want to talk about."

"Elphaba… I know you don't like to talk about things that bother you… but you can't keep shutting me out. When we're married… you can't keep secrets from me. We have to be honest with each other."

The green woman sighed, kissing the blonde's forehead. "I did what I had to… the Wizard… he lied to me. He imprisoned you, and let me believe you were dead. I tried to forgive him for the other things he's done… but this is too much."

"So what you said was true? You're really not going to take the throne?"

"It's true, my sweet. A life spent with you will be much more fulfilling than ruling Oz."

As the two made their way downstairs, Elphaba caught Galinda's arm, stopping her.

"Now remember, not a word to your parents about my proposal," the Munchkin said.

"Elphie, you can trust me."

"I mean it, Glin."

"I'm not going to say anything."

Elphaba wasn't entirely convinced, but the two continued downstairs, where Galinda's parents were waiting.

"Ah, there you are," Highmuster said, giving them a smile. "Are you two ready to go—"

"I'm engaged!" the blonde practically shouted excitedly, running down the rest of the stairs.

"Galinda!" Elphaba put a hand over her face, shaking her head.

"What?" Lady Upland said.

"Elphaba proposed! We don't have rings yet, but we're getting married!"

The Uplands looked at the Munchkin, who was still shaking her head. "Galinda…"

Highmuster was the first to move, pulling his daughter into a hug. "Congratulations, button. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Popsicle." Galinda looked at her mother, who gave her a smile.

"I am happy for you too. While it isn't what I had envisioned for you… I cannot think of anyone better to take care of you."

Galinda's smile seemed too big for her face, and she hugged her mother before running back to Elphaba.

"You kept our secret for all of two seconds," Elphaba said.

"I'm sorry Elphie, but they're my parents… I had to tell them."

The green woman crossed her arms, but there was no way she could stay mad at the blonde, and they both knew it. "Fine."

Galinda let out a squeak of excitement, hugging the green woman tightly. "Oh, I can't believe it! We're getting married!"

"Hold on." Elphaba looked at the older Frottican couple, feeling she owed them an explanation. "We've decided to wait until after we graduate from Shiz… and I am going to buy Galinda a ring, and propose properly. I promise, I will provide for your daughter; you won't have to worry about anything."

Highmuster exchanged a look with his wife before giving the two girls a smile. "Whatever you two want; we will support you."

* * *

"So, Galinda, have you thought about the venue?"

"I haven't even thought about my dress!"

Elphaba was currently hiding her face in her hands, shaking her head. The four had managed to make it to the restaurant without too much excitement, but it had apparently become too much for the blondes to hold back. It was apparent to Elphaba now where Galinda inherited her enthusiasm from, and though it made her slightly embarrassed, she loved Galinda too much to stop her.

"It seems as though they got a little carried away," Highmuster said with a smile.

Elphaba lowered her hands, letting out a sigh. "Of course I'm glad Galinda is excited… but all this planning… we're not even officially engaged… and she isn't the best with patience…"

"Elphaba, you know she's excited right now because it's something new. Give her some time, and she'll calm down."

Elphaba sighed, poking at her salad. She could only hope that would be true; if Galinda revealed their secret while at Shiz, it would not bode well.

* * *

Galinda let out a happy sigh at the feeling of the brush running through her hair. "I hope you're not upset that I told my parents about us, Elphie."

"You know I can't stay upset with you," Elphaba replied, setting the brush down. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, allowing Galinda to lean back into her. "But I can't say that I'll be so forgiving if you start telling everyone… particularly our classmates."

"I'll keep my mouth shut."

"That's what you said earlier, and look what happened."

The Frottican turned in Elphaba's arms, giving the green woman a look. "That was different. I had to tell my parents."

"Yes, well, don't tell anyone else. I have no doubt that if this reaches Morrible, she will try to break us up."

"Why would she do that?"

Elphaba smiled slightly, touching the tip of Galinda's nose. "Because together we're unlimited."

Galinda smiled, leaning against the green woman and placing a kiss just under her sharp jawline.

"Are you ready to sleep?"

The blonde nodded, and the two wriggled under the blankets, Galinda immediately curling up to Elphaba's thin frame. With a snap of green fingers, the lamp was extinguished, and Galinda felt a pair of arm pull her into an embrace.

"Elphaba?"

"Hmm?"

"What's today? I lost track of time."

"It's Lurlinemas Eve."

The blonde let out a gasp. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"You didn't ask."

"Elphaba, you can't not tell me things like this! I didn't get you a present, or—"

The blonde was cut off by a kiss from the taller woman. "Galinda, my sweet… just having you with me is enough."

"But I wanted to get you something…" the blonde pouted.

"It's all right. I don't need material things."

"Are you saying I'm a material person?"

"No, my sweet, or else you would be upset with me for not having a present for you either."

There was a pause before Galinda said, "Can I at least make you breakfast tomorrow?"

Elphaba chuckled. "If you wish; just don't stress too much, all right? I will be perfectly happy even if we only spend the day curled up in front of a fireplace."

The blonde smiled, kissing the green woman. "And you thought I wouldn't want to marry you."

"You might still change your mind."

"Not a chance." A pause. "Maybe as a gift you could tell me your middle name?"

"Ha! Nice try."

"Elphie… you can't keep secrets when we're married."

"We're not married yet."

"Elphabaaaa…"

"Why does this matter to you so much?"

"Because I want to know everything about you."

"You don't need my middle name for that."

"Please, Elphie?"

"I don't even know your—"

"Annabeth."

Elphaba paused. "You didn't even hesitate."

"Because I have no secrets, Elphaba. I am going to be one hundred percent honest with you. Now, you tell me yours."

"I don't think so."

"No fair! I told you mine!"

"I didn't ask for yours!"

"You… you… mean green thing!"

Elphaba laughed, kissing the blonde gently. "Go to sleep, my sweet."

There was long silence, and Galinda thought that perhaps Elphaba had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes, beginning to drift off herself.

"Maureen."

A smile crossed Galinda's face, and she snuggled that much closer to the green woman.


	30. Hey Soul Sister

_Your lipstick stains  
__On the front lobe of my left-side brains  
__I knew I wouldn't forget you  
__And so I went and let you blow my mind  
__Your sweet moonbeam  
__The smell of you in every  
__Single dream I dream  
__I knew when we collided  
__You're the one I have decided  
__Who's one of my kind_

_-Hey Soul Sister by Train_

Galinda had meant to wake up early Lurlinemas morning, but that plan was quickly foiled by the fact that Elphaba's warm body was too difficult to leave. Also, the green woman had yet to wake, and the blonde was so enjoying watching her sleep; it wasn't something she usually saw. The green woman looked rather peaceful in her sleep, and Galinda couldn't help but tuck an inky lock behind her ear.

Dark eyes opened, and the blonde bit her bottom lip. "Hi Elphie."

"Morning…" Elphaba rolled onto her back with a yawn, and Galinda was suddenly on top of her, her blonde curls brushing against the green woman's face. "Hello."

Galinda giggled, kissing her lover's dark lips.

"Well, someone's in a good mood this morning," Elphaba remarked as they broke apart.

"I still can't believe we're engaged. It feels like a dream."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "Engaged?"

"Oh, stop it Elphie."

"Galinda… I don't know what you're talking about."

The blonde's smile faltered. "Yes you do. You proposed to me yesterday."

"I think you dreamt all that."

"But I… we…" The blonde's lower lip was quivering, and Elphaba suddenly felt bad.

"My sweet, please don't cry. I was joking."

"Elphaba!" The blonde picked up a pillow and began to hit the Munchkin with it. "That was horrible! I almost believed you!"

Elphaba laughed, raising her hands to block to blows. "I apologize."

"You'd better." Galinda pressed the pillow against Elphaba's face as if she meant to suffocate her.

"Yes, yes, now please reconsider your decision to smother me."

The Frottican removed the pillow, kissing the eldest Thropp instead. "How about I smother you with affection instead?"

Elphaba smiled. "That I could live with."

The day went by much less busily than last Lurlinemas had been. The two sat in front of the fire, talking; well, Galinda talked. Elphaba listened while reading, and the blonde would normally have been offended, but she knew by the way Elphaba smiled that she was indeed listening to her blonde girlfriend.

As night fell over Oz, Elphaba surprised Galinda with a sleigh ride, and as the two sat tucked under a blanket, the blonde curled up against the green woman with a happy sigh.

"I hope this makes up for not having a present," Elphaba said as she held the blonde close.

"I was happy even before this," Galinda replied.

"Oh?"

The blonde nodded before looking up at the Munchkin. "Elphaba Maureen Thropp."

The green woman turned dark green, and she looked away quickly. "I figured it was the easiest way to get you off my back."

A giggle came from the Frottican. "You like me."

Elphaba cleared her throat and Galinda snuggled against her, letting her head rest on the green woman's chest.

Later, once they returned, Galinda had opted to take a bath to warm up, leaving Elphaba to sit on the bed, book in hand.

"Elphie… I think it's time for you to open your present."

"You said you didn't have any gifts for… me…" Elphaba trailed off as her gaze fell on the blonde, who was dressed in a sheer pink robe that looked as though it was held together only by a delicate matching ribbon.

Galinda blushed lightly under Elphaba's gaze, and she approached the bed. "Do you like it?"

Elphaba replied by pulling the blonde on top of her, kissing her deeply.

It was one of the best Lurlinemases Galinda had ever had.

* * *

Galinda looked at the green woman sitting across from her, who was taking a sip from her coffee, chocolate eyes looking tired behind her glasses.

"Elphaba… I want to talk to you about something…"

"Why does this sound so ominous?"

"I want to meet your family… your entire family."

Elphaba choked on her coffee, setting it down as she began to cough. "You what?" she finally managed to ask, wiping her eyes, which had begun to tear up.

"Elphaba, I told you I wanted another chance to meet them properly, and now that we're engaged—"

"I don't think my family is ready for that kind of news."

"Why not? I think they'd be excited."

"Ha! Nothing excites my family."

"Nothing?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Nothing."

"Well, give me a chance to prove you wrong."

The Munchkin raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's certainly incentive."

"Please Elphie? I want to meet your family."

"You met them already, and that was enough."

The blonde let out a huff. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want me to meet your family."

The green woman let out a sigh. "Galinda… I love you, but my family is… severely dysfunctional. We all have a habit of… frightening people away."

Galinda smiled, sidling up to her girlfriend. "Well, I survived you… I think I can handle whatever your family has to throw at me."

Elphaba shook her head, but it was obvious that she was not going to change Galinda's mind on this. "It's a warzone in that house… don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Galinda was taken aback by the grandeur that was the Colwen Grounds. The mansion itself made her house seem like a shed.

"Galinda."

The blonde snapped to attention, quickly scurrying after her girlfriend as they entered the house.

"I didn't think you'd come back, after the way you rushed out of here."

Elphaba looked up at her mother, who was descending the stairs. "I had important business to attend to."

"I'm sure you did." Melena had reached the two, and her eyes fell on Galinda. "So you're the one causing all the fuss…"

"I… I don't mean to cause any fussing," Galinda said.

"We need to talk," Elphaba said, trying to pull her mother's attention away from Galinda.

Melena looked at her. "We certainly do. Come with me." She started to walk away, and Elphaba followed, leaving Galinda behind. The blonde felt rather awkward just standing there, but her gaze soon fell on a pair of eyes watching her from the top of the stairs.

"Hello?"

A head poked out, and Galinda recognized Elphaba's younger brother, Shell. "You're Elphaba's friend…"

"Yes… my name is Galinda. And you're Shell."

The youngest Thropp nodded. "Is my sister in trouble?"

The blonde ascended the stairs, sitting at the top so she was at Shell's level. "No… why would you think that?"

"She left so quickly… Nessa said something must be wrong. And then the men in green uniforms came."

"The Wizard's men…"

"They asked about her."

Galinda gave Shell a smile. "Elphaba is fine, I promise."

* * *

Melena held up a green envelope, and the eldest Thropp child winced. "It's the strangest thing: I received a letter from the Wizard, saying that our daughter had abdicated, and he wanted me to convince her otherwise."

"I can explain…"

"The reason I found it so odd is because he and I do not have a daughter. All my children have been fathered by one man alone: my husband, Frexspar the Godly."

Elphaba stared at her mother, not entirely sure what she meant. "Wha—"

"So, it is obvious to me that this letter has no place in this house." Melena handed the envelope to her daughter, who looked surprised.

"You… you're not… mad at me?"

"Elphaba, I can't say that I'm proud of what I did, and even though you and I have had our… differences, I am still your mother, and I never intended for you to be miserable. You shouldn't have to be punished for my mistakes, and if abdicating from the throne of Oz makes you happy… then that's what you should do."

The Munchkin had to admit, this was not what she had been expecting at all, and especially from her mother. "I… want you to know… I really did try."

"I'm sure you did… just as I'm sure you have a very good reason for bringing your girlfriend with you."

Elphaba looked down. "I do have a reason… but I'd prefer to wait until dinner when I can tell everyone."

A pause, and then, "You're going to marry her."

Elphaba's head snapped up. "What… how…"

"Elphaba, you're my daughter; you have the same tell as I do."

"But I wasn't lying."

"No, but you're keeping a secret, and that makes your left eyebrow twitch."

Elphaba put a hand over said eyebrow before clearing her throat. "I did ask Galinda to marry me, and she said yes, but we don't have rings yet."

Melena let out a short laugh, shaking her head. "I have to admit… I had doubts about you."

"Don't worry; I did too. I never thought anyone could love me…"

"It just takes a certain type of person… and you found her." Melena took off the necklace she was wearing, lifting Elphaba's hand and putting the necklace in it. The green woman held it up, seeing that it was a worn gold ring studded with emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. "I know it's not modern… but that ring has been passed down through all the women in our family. You can use it to propose if you wish…"

Elphaba looked at her mother, not sure what to say. Melena had never been a sentimental person, and now… she wanted her to use a family heirloom to propose to another woman.

"Don't lose her, Elphaba. I doubt there's anyone else like her."

* * *

The green woman found her girlfriend in Shell's room, sitting on the floor while he chattered excitedly, showing her his many wooden figures.

"Did he kidnap you, my sweet?" Elphaba said, leaning against the door.

"Elphaba!" Shell scrambled to his feet, running to his sister.

The green woman smiled, picking her brother up as he hugged her. "Have you been staying out of trouble?"

"Mostly."

Elphaba laughed, setting Shell down. "I'm going to steal Galinda back, okay?"

Shell made a face, but went back to his toys as Galinda stood, approaching the green woman.

"Elphie?"

"Come with me." Elphaba took the blonde's hand, leading her to her own bedroom.

"Was your mother upset with you?"

"Surprisingly not. She actually seemed proud, if such a feat were possible."

Galinda smiled, but that soon faded. The green woman noticed, and sat beside her on the bed.

"What is it, my sweet?" she asked, kissing the blonde's hand gently.

"Elphaba… your bother told me that the Wizard's men came here to question your family…"

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "But my mother said she only received a letter…" Her gaze darkened. "I told him to leave my family alone."

The blonde noticed the look on her face. "No one was hurt… and I think he finally understood you." The Frottican kissed her, and Elphaba pulled her closer.

"Ahem."

The two looked up to see Nessa sitting in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Hi Nessie," Elphaba said, standing up, her face a dark green.

"So now I get a hello? I heard you come in at least twenty minutes ago."

Elphaba rubbed the back of her neck and the younger brunette approached.

"Miss Galinda. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Miss Nessarose," the blonde said, shaking the hand Nessa held out to her.

"I see my sister hasn't scared you off yet."

Elphaba gave her a look. "Hey, thanks."

Galinda couldn't hold back her giggle. "If Elphaba could scare me off, she would have done so by now."

"Still here! I can still hear you!"

* * *

Elphaba couldn't remember the last time her entire family had sat down together for a meal. It was silent at the table, with her parents refusing to even look at each other. Shell was poking at his food, and Nanny was cutting Nessa's meat, even though the brunette protested. Elphaba looked up from her own salad, her gaze meeting Galinda's. The green woman sighed, knowing that now was a good a time as any.

"I… I have something I want to tell you all," Elphaba said, breaking the silence. Her family looked at her, and the green woman couldn't remember feeling this nervous before. She took a deep breath, taking the blonde's hand and feeling her squeeze it reassuringly. "I've asked Galinda to marry me… and she said yes."

The table was silent, and Elphaba feared what they were thinking.

"Well, it's about time," Melena finally said.

"Elphaba, you're really getting married?" Nessa said, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I hope so."

"I'm so happy for you!"

Elphaba managed a smile. "Thanks, Nessie."

"I never thought I'd live to see you married off," Nanny said.

That caused the Munchkin to give the old woman a flat look. "Thanks."

"And when will this marriage be taking place?" Frex asked.

"Not for a while. We've decided to wait until after we've graduated from Shiz."

"That seems reasonable."

"If I may," Galinda started, "I love your daughter very much, and I know I might not be the person you had hoped for."

"We were hoping for anyone, really," Melena said.

Elphaba put a hand to her eyes, shaking her head. "This is the family you're marrying into, Galinda," the green woman said.

Melena raised her wine glass. "Welcome. If you don't run away screaming, well then, there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Your family seems nice."

Elphaba looked at the blonde lying in bed beside her. "Really? That's the word you use to describe them?"

Galinda let out a giggle. "They're not that bad."

"To whom are we comparing them? Not anyone normal, that's for sure."

The blonde kissed the green woman gently. "Elphaba, nothing is going to scare me away. I am going to marry you… and I don't care what path we have to take to get there."

* * *

Elphaba found it odd that the bookstore was closed when she arrived, and the Gazelle was locking the doors.

"What's going on?" the green woman asked.

The Gazelle looked at her. "Oh, Elphaba… I'm sorry. I have no choice but to shut the bookstore…"

"Why? Is this about money, because I have money, I can help you pay—"

"You're sweet, but no, it's not about money…"

Elphaba's eyes fell on a paper on the door, and she ripped it off, her eyes scanning the page. "The Wizard has decreed that no Animal can own a store within five miles of a college campus?"

"Apparently so."

Elphaba set the paper ablaze before she could stop herself. "He can't do this…"

"Elphaba, there was nothing we could do."

"There is something I can do." Elphaba looked at the Animal. "I'll buy the bookstore from you. Whatever price you want."

The Gazelle looked surprised. "Elphaba, you don't have to—"

"I want to. I am not going to let this store go out of business… the Wizard is not going to win this fight."

* * *

"Maybe I overestimated myself…"

Galinda gave her girlfriend a look. "Don't think like that. We'll get this place back up and running before you know it." The blonde went behind the counter. "Wow, there are a lot of papers back here."

Elphaba sighed. "We are never going to get this all done…"

"Optimism, Elphie!" The blonde suddenly gasped in excitement, clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh, I just had the most fantabulous idea! We'll add a café to the bookstore!"

"Galinda, I can barely run this place as a bookstore. What makes you think I can also run a café out the side?"

"I'll run it for you. Please, Elphie, let me help you."

Elphaba sighed, scratching the back of her head. "All right, my sweet. Let's see if we get this place back up and running."

Galinda's smile seemed too big for her face. "I'm so excited Elphie!"

As it turned out, fixing up the bookstore was more work than either woman realized. The upper floor still had to be cleared out, and Elphaba was going through the books as fast as she could, tossing them down to the blonde, who put them in appropriate piles.

"Where are you even going to put a café?" Elphaba called.

"I was thinking up there."

"Up here?"

"Well, the seating would go up there. The café could be put in a back corner if we move some shelves."

"And what do you intend to serve at this café?"

"Oh, the usual: pastries, coffee…"

"And how exactly are you going to get your hands on all that food?"

"I'll make it of course."

Elphaba sighed. "I don't know if we can handle this ourselves, Glin… I mean, school takes enough time as it is."

"Optimism!"

Elphaba scowled down at her. "If you say that one more time, I am going to drop a book on your head."

Galinda gave her a look. "Do that and you'll be sleeping alone for a week."

"Understood."

When the two returned to room twenty-two, they were exhausted.

Galinda collapsed on her bed, letting out a sigh. "I can't believe how long we were working…"

Elphaba smiled, stripping off her jacket. "I don't recall ever seeing you work so hard before."

The blonde shot her a look. "You're lucky I'm too tired to retaliate."

The green woman chuckled, going over to the blonde and beginning to remove her shoes. "I'm glad you were there though, my sweet. It would have been awfully lonely without you."

Galinda pulled her girlfriend up, kissing her. "Well, I hope you get used to it; that's going to be us for the rest of our lives."

"I can hardly wait."

Later that night, Galinda was fast asleep, curled up in Elphaba's arms, but the green woman lie awake. She stoked the Frottican's hair gently as she considered the next step in their relationship. She now had a ring with which to properly propose, but the question was should she? How would their classmates react if they suddenly saw Galinda wearing an engagement ring? It was no secret the two were dating… people would use it against them for sure.

But how long could she wait? How long before Galinda grew tired of waitng? Elphaba knew how the blonde was; patience was not a virtue of hers, especially when it regarded something she was excited about. She doubted Galinda would leave her, but would she change her mind? Would she pressure the green woman into rushing their marriage? They were still young...

Elphaba looked down at the sleeping blonde in her arms. She loved Galinda too much to keep her waiting, but was too protective to let anyone torment her. It was a difficult situation in which she found herself, and at that moment, the green woman decided that all she could do was kiss Galinda's forehead and let everything play out.

* * *

"Dr. Dillamond, I am so sorry that I'm late. The bookstore was going to close because the Wizard issued a stupid decree, so I decided to buy it, since you know I'd hate for the Wizard to get any sort of satisfaction. But I didn't realize how much work I'd have to put into it, so Galinda's helping me fix the place up, but you know how she is, she gets distracted and—"

"Miss Elphaba."

The green woman looked up at the Goat. "Yes?"

Dr. Dillamond merely chuckled. "It would appear that Miss Galinda has rubbed off on you as well."

The Munchkin's face flushed when she realized how fast she'd been talking; she'd sounded exactly like Galinda, and the green woman had often admonished the blonde on not breathing when she talked.

"In any case, it's good that you are here. I think I have almost come to a breakthrough in my research."

"Really?"

"Indeed, though I daren't talk about it at the moment, lest it fall through." The Goat's whiskers twitched. "How was your winter break?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Oh, the usual. I returned to the Colwen Grounds, the Wizard imprisoned Galinda and then told me she was dead, I found her and abdicated… same old, same old."

Dr. Dillamond stared at his student. "Miss Elphaba…"

"I know; I abdicated form the throne of Oz, how terribly selfish of me."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

Elphaba looked up, and Dr. Dillamond was about to continue when the door was suddenly opened, startling both.

"Dr. Dillamond, I—" Morrible stopped short, her gaze narrowing when it fell on her green pupil. "Miss Elphaba… I would have expected you back in your room at this time."

"I just had to ask Dr. Dillamond a few questions," the green woman said quickly.

"I see… actually, it is quite fortunate that I found you. I wish to speak with you."

The green woman exchanged a look with a Goat before picking up her bag with a sigh, following her headmistress up to her office.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, I would ask how your winter break was, but I think this letter explains it," Morrible said, holding up a green envelope.

"I see he's writing to anyone who he thinks will listen."

"Is this true? Have you abdicated?"

"If that's what it says, then yes."

"Miss Elphaba, I must advise against this—"

"You have no say in the matter, and I would think you'd be happy. Your most troublesome pupil won't be on the throne of Oz."

"Let me rephrase: considering your attitude and demeanor, I would advise against this. If this really is true, then you will have no extended protection. Your acting out will be treated as all other students; I will not show further discretion."

Elphaba shook her head, crossing her arms. "Really? Is that what you called it when you bound me to Galinda?"

"Miss Elphaba—"

"No, I'm done with you, the Wizard, everyone. I have rejected the Wizard as my father, and I no longer wish to be associated with him. From now on, I am just Elphaba Thropp, next in line for the Eminence."

Morrible seemed to consider this for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "I had had a feeling it would come to this."

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "Pardon?"

"That you would do something like this."

"No. No, no. You don't get to do that; act like you knew all along."

"But Miss Elphaba, I did. I've known ever since you started getting your memories back."

"Not this again." The green woman groaned. "Look, just drop it, okay? I had a flashback once, and that's the end of it."

"No, not really. I seem to remember a particular day in class when you had one… of course, it was only for a moment, but something did come back."

"You don't know what you're talking about—"

"I'm sending this demon back to Hell, where it belongs."

Elphaba froze at that. Those words… a chill seemed to pass through the room, and the Munchkin shivered. She quickly shook it off, putting on her scowl. "You invaded my memories?"

"Not invaded. I was merely trying to… prod you along, to help the process go quicker, and in doing so, I happened to see what you saw."

"I told you that I didn't want your help!" Elphaba stood angrily, knocking her chair over.

"Well, you needed it."

"Listen to me—"

Morrible instead placed a hand on the green woman's forehead, and Elphaba felt a rush of magic.

"_This is our daughter!"_

"_That is no child of mine!"_

"_Oscar, don't!"_

_Her mother was being shoved to the ground… a baby was wailing…_

"_I am sending this demon back to Hell, where it belongs."_

"_Don't!"_

_Sudden footsteps. "What's going on here?"_

"_Do not interfere, preacher."_

"_You will not harm that child!"_

"_If you reject her, then just go! Don't expect to ever be part of her life!"_

Elphaba jerked away from her headmistress, her chest heaving. "What…"

"So now you know…"

"The baby… that was me…?"

"The Wizard knew about you ever since you were born. He knew what you were… and he tried to kill you by dropping you down a well… had Frexspar not intervened…"

"Stop! Just… enough…"

Morrible approached her, making to place a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in right now—"

"Don't touch me!" Elphaba smacked her hand away. "You have done enough to torture me…"

"Miss Elphaba—"

"NO! No more!" The green woman grabbed her bag and fled, leaving a somewhat satisfied Morrible behind.


End file.
